This Dream Isn't Done
by freedomnova
Summary: Jon Snow falls in love before he goes to the wall and decides to marry instead of taking the vows. The Evil Queen's curse takes effect and change the course of Jon's life. Now Nathan Haze he has grown up with a different life. And how is the evil queen part of Winterfell's past and why does she hate the Starks so much?
1. Written in the Stars

**AN- I am new to The Game of Thrones and have only seen the first season. I fell in love with Jon and got the idea for a cross over between The Game of Thrones and Once Upon a time**.

**Characters in this Chapter:**

_**Jon Snow= Nathan Haze **_

_**Robb Stark= Mark Grayson **_

_**Arianna= Elizabeth Summers **_

OoOoOoOoOo

_**Winterfell **_

Jon Snow sat still on his horse as he looked to the stars wondering how his life ended up the way it had. Ghost lay beside him listening to the darkness protecting his master from what might try and harm him.

"The winter is coming Ghost." He said with a sigh, "And here I am sitting upon my horse and not joining the Wall."

The wolf did nothing other then glance up at his master then back out into the darkness. Jon sighed again life being the bastard son of a noble often did get lonely. While his brothers and sisters feasted tonight he sat alone upon a horse with only a wolf. Yet the moment he felt alone an image came to his mind, a face. It was the face of a local girl, the blacksmith's daughter. She was beautiful beyond compare and had many suitors. She made him want to doubt his intentions of joining the wall, she made him want to think of a future he could possibly have. Yet every time a thought of having his own family came to his mind he quickly found ways to push the idea away. There was no way he could allow himself to have a family and create a whole bastard family, to create more Snows.

"It will always just be you and I Ghost." He said looking down at his wolf then back to the sky. "It's written in the stars that I will be without someone."

Ghost let out a low growl as something spurred his attention from the woods. Jon turned his head to look at the spot Ghost eyes were focused on. The wolf stood his growl low, ready to attack if need be, just waiting his master's orders. Jon's hand moved to his sword ready to unsheathe it if he needed, but as the object came into view he softened his gaze and let his hand fall to his side.

"What are you doing out here, alone Snow when it is this cold." A women's voice called.

"I could ask you the same think Arianna." He said, "You should be inside feasting with everyone else."

"As should you." She smiled looking at the young man in front of her.

"There is no place for a bastard son at the feast being throne for his father's wife's birthday." Snow told her with a frown

"There is no place for a blacksmith's daughter either." She told him. They both knew that was a lie after all one of her suitors was Snow's brother Robb; surely Arianna was invited to the feast.

"You as well as I surely know you are most welcome at the feast." Jon said looking once again to the clear sky that only showed the brightest of stars.

Arianna frowned, "Perhaps that is why I am not there." She told him, "If I went I believe I would be giving your brother the wrong idea."

Jon slowly looked at Arianna pausing for a moment trying to find the right words to speak. "There is no one in the North better then Robb, not a better match anywhere up here."

Arianna just shook her head, "Status isn't everything Jon." She told him, "We have been friends since we were children when we used to play in the meadow together." She told him, "I thought you knew me better then that, better to think that I don't care what status anyone is, my only requirement out of a suitor is that I love him."

"Well Arianna it is going to be hard figuring out if you love one of your suitors if you refuse to spend anytime with them, any of them." Jon told her, "In order to love someone you have to spend time with them, know them." He paused, but before he could continue Arianna interrupted him as she dismounted her horse. She tied it to a tree and walked over to Jon, but as she did her horse pulled free from the lose tie and galloped off. Arianna just smiled

"Oops." She said

"You really need to work on your knots." He told her shaking his head, "I have shown you many times how to tie a horse so it can't get lose people are going to begin to not even fear when your horse comes back alone." He put his arm down for her so he could pull her on top of his horse. Pulling her in front of him felt natural, it felt right. Her smell intoxicated him, but he wouldn't or rather couldn't allow himself to be lost in it. She would never be his.

"I should get you back before people worry when they see that horse." He said as he urged his horse forward with both a want to get her away from him as soon as possible and also the urge to keep her there never moving from his arms. Neither spoke for a moment Arianna as well was lost in the arms of the man with his arms around her making her feel safe. This was what she wanted more then anything with one of her suitors, but she knew she would never find it. She would never find the peace she did when Jon surrounded her with another man, no matter how hard she tried.

"What is love to you?" She asked him.

"Love?" he asked, "Well to me love or rather being in love means having someone you can tell anything to." He thought for a moment, "Someone you can share everything with without feeling judged someone who you didn't mind spending all you're free time with." He paused again as he looked up the stars.

"And how would you know if you were in love?" She asked. He didn't speak for a long time, but when he did she felt her heart skip a beat.

"It would have to be written in the stars." He told her softly

"You and your Stars, Snow." she said leaning back resting her head on his strong chest. "And what do your stars tell you now?"

For a moment she thought he would utter the words she had longed to hear as his embrace felt strong around her, but at the last moment right before he spoke his embraced seemed to loosen, only enough to hold the reins of his horse. "The stars say that I'm to be alone." He told her, "A bastard son shouldn't have bastard family."

Arianna just leaned against him hoping for him to say more, but he didn't.

"Why do you let that define you?" she asked him, "Why do you not move forward from being a bastard?"

"You try it Arianna, try living a life without a mother and instead with a woman who you watch love your brother's and sister's, as you watch her show every ounce of motherly love, but turn to you and look at you with hate." He shook his head, "All I ever wanted was for a mother, and someone to look at me the way Robb's mother looks at him, cares for him." He shook his head again, "This is pointless having this

Conversation."

"Nothing is pointless, you know I don't mind listening to you talk." She told him

"Or I you." Jon spoke, "So that brings me to my question, why are you not at the feast you can't say it is just because my brother is there and you don't see him as a suitable suitor."

"It's not that he isn't suitable Jon, it's just I have someone else in mind, someone else that already has my heart." She told him

Jon felt his heart sink, so she had found one of her suitors to her liking, "That is good." He told her, "You are getting old after all most the other girls are married."

"Very funny Jon." It almost pained her to know he didn't care that she was in love with someone, that she had said someone had her heart. She half hoped that he would show interest, that he would want to own her heart.

"I still don't see what man in the North could be a better match then my brother." He paused, "Unless you are going south." He paused again, "Are you going south?" he asked.

"I'm not going south." She told him, "I'm a northern girl I doubt the ladies in the south would like me much."

"That's great because I don't know what I would do without you Ari." He said a soft smile forming on his lips. His curly brown hair fell into his eyes as he spoke.

"Jon." She looked up at the stars, "You aren't the only one who can read the stars" she told him.

"Excuse me?" he asked surprised.

"I can read them too, but I see them different then you do." She paused as she could almost hear her heart pounding in her chest. "I don't see it written anywhere that says you are destined to be alone."

"Arianna who out there would want to marry a bastard, and you know I won't take a woman to bed, I don't want to even risk having a bastard of my own." Jon felt tired of these arguments with Arianna, she always wanted to speak of his future always tried to convince him to start courting girls, when would she learn he would never insult a woman as to have himself try and ask for her hand.

"I know of one." She said, "One that the stars agree with."

"And who might that be?" he asked humoring the girl, "No woman in her right mind would think of marrying a bastard."

"I look to the night sky Jon and I see us, you and I written in the stars." She wondered if he really hadn't seen this coming. Had he really been ignorant to her love all these years?

"What did you say?" he asked

"I said you and I are written in the stars Jon." She felt as if her heart my fly right from her chest, he didn't speak, he didn't move for what seemed like an eternity.

"Arianna…you…and I…." he shook his head, "We are friends, friends that is all, you deserve a life much better then what I could give you."

"Jon all I care about is you." She felt a tear fall down her cheek. "Do you mean to say you feel nothing for me other then the fact we are friends? Am I just a sister to you?"

"You could never be a sister to me." Jon said softly, "But you will have to be a friend, I will never have anyone more then a friend."

She grabbed the reins from his hands and pulled his horse to a halt. Turning her head and her body to look back at him "Did you not just hear me Jon?" she asked, "I love you, I love you more then air itself." She told him, "I want you and everything that has to do with being your wife, I want to be lady Snow I don't care that you don't have the Stark name. I don't want power or wealth, Jon all I want it you."

Jon said nothing to her, just looked at her, his eyes on hers.

"Arianna…" he paused yet again, "I Can't"

"I can find my own way back Snow." She said as she dismounted the horse, "One day you will have to learn to look past your birth and move forward with your life, and the wall isn't going to be the answer."

She began to walk away leaving Jon sitting on his horse alone he couldn't believe that she had admitted to loving him. Hadn't he dreamed of this for as long as he could remember? That Arianna would see him as more then her best friend? She was his best friend she knew all his secrets, why did he insist on ignoring how she felt.

As she was about to leave the clearing that they were in she turned to him, "I just want to know one thing." She said her voice hurt and angry, "Do you love me?"

He didn't answer just watched her as she shook her head,

"I'll take that as a no." another tear fell down her cheek. Jon felt his heart shatter, he couldn't see her cry, and he couldn't especially since he knew he was the cause of it. She turned leave and as she began to walk away he dismounted his horse.

"Arianna." He called out to her; he walked to her with a large stride closing the distance between them in a matter of seconds. "I love you with my whole being." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him kissing her passionately on the lips. For a moment she stood frozen in his arms, frozen in his kiss before she melted into his arms and allowed her self to kiss him back.

"Jon please." She said, "Don't say these words only to take them back when we are around people."

"I shall never take these words back, Ari as long as I live I will always love you I could never stop. I have loved you since we were children but never dreamed you would love me in return." He pushed her long brown hair out of her eyes. "You said it yourself, we are written in the stars."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Storybrook.**_

Elizabeth Summers was one of the most beautiful girl's in Storybrook she had many of the men in town fawning over her, but it didn't matter how many man came to her she remained loyal to her long time boyfriend Mark Grayson. While they didn't have the type of relationship that you would read about in steamy books they were happy with each other. They lived together in a beautiful home, and while they weren't married they acted as if they were. Elizabeth was happy with her life, happy with where she was in life. At times she thought of marrying Mark, but never fall to dreams. She never dreamt of the day he would propose she simply knew if they were to marry it wouldn't be a big jester of love, instead it would be due more to convenience they anything else.

Elizabeth stayed home and took care of the house, While Mark worked as a lawyer the towns top lawyer.

As she walked she didn't even see the boy walking in front of her she walked strait into him causing the book the boy was carrying to fall and hit the ground open.

"Sorry." She said her eyes focused on the boy and realized that he was the Mayor's son.

"It's ok." The boy said as he looked up at the woman he had crashed into.

"You dropped this." Elizabeth said as she picked up the book she glanced at the page it had fallen on. It was a picture of a man with black curly hair and a woman with long brown hair wrapped in each other's embrace, and a white wolf standing protectively in front of them.

"Thanks that's my book about the town." The boy said.

"About the town?" she asked confused about how a fairytale book could possibly be about this very town.

"Yes, it's everyone's past." He told her

"Everyone's?" she asked, "How do you mean?"

"Everyone in Storybrook was cursed by the evil queen." He told her

"Whose the evil queen?" Elizabeth asked

"My mom, or the mayor, not my real mom." He told her,

"Really and now did she curse the town?" she asked him thinking this was a simple game. That he was mad at his mom so he was making tall tales.

"Because the evil queen cast a powerful curse, no one can remember who they are or who they loved." Henry told her, "Everyone in this town other then Emma and I are in this book and everyone was happy before the curse hit." He paused, "and almost everyone was in love."

"Who was I then?" she asked

"I don't know yet." Henry told her, "I would have to spend time with you to know how to narrow it down to which exactly you are and how we can make your happy ending come true."

"Alright." She said with a laugh, "Why don't you run along before your mother gets worried."

As the boy hurried off Elizabeth walked in the direction of Grannies Diner to pick up coffee for her and Mark she always met him at his work to bring him coffee from the same diner the same coffee. It always seemed like they never went off routine. While she wished they could have some spontaneous fun ever so often Mark was a man who liked his routine he found a security in it, she had learned a long time ago that moving from routine was near impossible when it came to her long time boyfriend.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Storybrook **_

Everyone in town knew that Nathan Hale belong to the powerful family of Greyson's, or rather his father was part of the Greyson's yet no one in the family seemed to care. His father stayed away along with his brothers and sisters. He grew up alone bouncing from foster home to foster home. As he grew up he began to get in to trouble by doing stupid things and the more things he did the less it seemed he would ever find a family.

When he turned twenty-one it was easy to find him, always in the bar, always getting drunk trying to drink away his problems. His brother's and Sister's never wanted anything to do with him; they never spoke to him, never tried. He as well never tried speaking to them. He didn't see the point in trying to talk to them when it was obvious they hated him for a reason he did not know. Even his own father ignored his existence. He felt lost in a world that wouldn't miss him if he were gone, after all the only one that would notice him gone after a few days would be the bartender.

Nathan stumbled into Granny's café his head was killing him he had just woken up in the local park sleeping in some bushes. His stomach craved food he didn't even remember the last time he ate. He shook his head as it pounded he felt sick hoping that food would ease it. He drank to much last night he always drank too much.

"What will it be Nate?" Ruby asked holding her pen to her pad of paper a smile on her face.

"Anything." He grumbled

"One hangover special coming right up." She said her smile still on her face as she walked away.

"Mary" said a loud voice to his right, "you can't see him he's a married man."

"I know Emma I just…" she paused and didn't say anything more, but the loud voice that seemed to pound through his head spoke again.

"Mary promise me it is over between you two, promise me."

"I promise." Mary said quietly as she stood up, "I have to get to work."

Nate turned to look at the woman Emma, he had heard a newcomer came to town but hadn't yet seen her, or if he had he didn't remember. He thought for a moment as his eyes settled on her sheriff badge, it was a wonder he hadn't met her yet. He knew the late sheriff well he spent many nights in a jail cell it was a wonder he hadn't ended up there yet for doing something stupid while he was drunk.

"Here it is Nate" Ruby said as she placed the food down in front of him, "It's my brake so if you don't mind I brought myself over some food."

"Sure." Nate said to Ruby she was one of his very few friends, not many people thought him to be a savory person, yet Ruby was one of the few that talked to him when he wasn't drunk. "So who exactly is the new Sheriff." He asked as he took a bite of his food.

"Emma Swan." She told him, "She's nice and not under the Mayor's thumb which is good." She paused for a moment, "She is also Henry's birth mother."

"The mayor's son?" he asked

"Yeah." She told him, "He ran away a while ago remember? Well he went and found her so she brought him back and well she didn't like the mayor so she decided to stay to make sure he is taken care of correctly."

"Must be nice." Nate muttered he wished that someone cared that much about him, cared that much to watch over him and make sure he was cared for the correct way. He didn't even know who his mother was, only that his father had an affair with someone woman who put him up for adoption, his father never said a word to him yet he knew who he was, he knew he was a Greyson everyone knew, but no one cared enough to make sure he found a family. He was brought from his thoughts as the front door opened he turned his head only to feel his heart drop as she walked in.

Elizabeth.

He had been in love with her for as long as he could remember yet she never saw him he doubts she even knew who he was. To everyone he was simply one of the town drunks who partied too much who cared for nothing but his next drink. He had never spoken a word to her yet for some reason ever since a couple of weeks ago he hadn't been able to get her off his mind. Ever since he was in the car accident and been in a medicated coma for a few days. He woke up and felt drawn to her but he didn't know why. Whenever he saw her he couldn't help but see an image of her smile flash into his mind, but yet he never saw her smile.

"Nate" came Ruby's voice taking him from his thoughts his eyes were still locked on the door, but she wasn't standing there anymore. He turned to look at Ruby as he took a bite of his food then almost choked, as Elizabeth was standing right next to her. "I want to introduce you to my friend Elizabeth." Ruby continued then she turned her head to the girl next to her, "Elizabeth this is Nate."

"Hello Nate." She said a soft smile spread to her lips, almost like the one he would see in his mind, but yet still different her eyes were different from the image he had of her. When he thought back to the girl he saw her eyes were so full of joy and happiness that it seemed to pour out of her, yet this women in front of him just seemed like she smiled, but wasn't truly happy.

"Hey." He said not knowing what to say he had wanted to speak to her for so long he was at a loss for words.

"I'm surprised you two haven't met." Ruby said, "It seems like everyone in this town knows each other."

"You know I keep to myself." Nate mumbled, "plus I doubt Mark would like it if we knew each other."

"Why should Mark care?" Elizabeth asked

"Because he hates me his whole family hates me." He said, "You don't know?"

"His whole name is Nathan Haze." Ruby said

"Oh." Elizabeth said softly

"Yeah." He hated the fact his family wanted nothing to do with him, but they really couldn't be considered family if they never were part of his life except to pay him to stay away.

"I don't see why I can't talk to you though, even if The Greyson's don't like you." She said, "After all it's my life and its not like Mark and I are married." In her voice Nate wasn't sure if she said that out of relief or resentment, they had been dating for a long time perhaps she wanted a ring after all this time. His eyes fell onto her neck hanging on a silver chain was a ring, it was old, simply yet grand. He wondered who that ring belonged to if not Mark.

"I should be going." Nate said as he pulled some money from his pocket, "it was good meeting you." He didn't know why he was choosing to leave, but he felt like he had to get away even though everything in his body was screaming at him to stay. "it was nice talking to you again Ruby." He dropped his money on the table and left without saying anything more.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jon looked out the window lost in thought thinking back to last night, he had taken Arianna home after he had told her he loved her. He had been stupid, why had he done that? He should have let her believe that he didn't love her, let her go before she got her, let her go to someone more worthy.

"Lost in thought brother?" came Robb's voice from behind him.

Jon turned and looked at his half brother he felt guilty for pronouncing his love for the very women Robb was courting. "I-" he paused, "Yeah."

"A women?" Robb asked hopeful, he had hoped for so long that Jon could find someone to ease his loneliness and make him happy the whole family did, minus his mother who didn't care for any of Jon's happiness.

"No." Jon replied a little to quickly

"It is!" Rob exclaimed half shocked that Jon really did have a women on his mind, "Who is she?"

"No one." Jon said looking away

"So there is someone?" Robb had a smile on his face, "Come on brother you can tell me."

"It does not matter." Jon told him, "I am unworthy of her she should be with someone..." he paused again, "someone far better then me."

"Who could be better then you, after all you may not have the Stark name, but everyone knows you are a Stark you are Lord Snow."

"What kind of life could a bastard son give a women like her?" he asked, "only bastard children in a bastard family."

"You know as well as I it wouldn't work that way, father would see any of your children as his grandchildren." Robb told him, "Just tell me, who is the women who has captured your stone cold heart."

"You don't want to know Robb." He paused, "why do you pester me about courting a women when you should be out trying to court Arianna."

"I gave up on her." Robb said with a shrug of his shoulders, "I mean her father agreed to a marriage and everything, but she loves another and really the only thing I like about her in her beauty."

"That's it?" Jon asked, "but there is so much more to her then that."

"I know you two are friends Jon, but I don't care for the attitude on her she argues and doesn't always see her place she's a strong willed women and I just want one that will stand by my side, not argue with everything I do."

"Arianna's strong mind shows that she won't take anything less then what she deserves she will always tell you when you hold yourself to high, having her around is humbling, and her beauty is just a small part of who she is." Jon said, he could go on all day about what made Arianna so great, yet as he defended her he didn't see a smile spreading on his brother's face.

"Ah ha" he said, "You love her don't you?"

"What?" Jon asked, "No" he stumbled over his words, "She's just a…a…friend, she's just a friend."

"So you wouldn't mind if I just visited her bed then and instead of marrying her and making an honest women of her?" Robb asked

"Don't you dare she is far to-" he started but Robb only held his hands up in defeat

"I won't touch her." He said then his grin returned, "If you admit she is the one you love."

"Fine." He said, "I care for her greatly." Jon said through his teeth

"I didn't hear you." He said, "I didn't hear the word love in that sentence."

"I love her." He said glaring at his brother, "but it will never be."

"Finally." Robb said with a smile on his face.

"What?" Jon asked confused.

"It's about time you admitted to loving her everyone could see it except you." Robb's smile was still on his face, "So go ask father if he approves of your union, a girl like that won't stay without a man for long many have already noticed her and a girl can only say no so many times."

"Who would approve their daughters hand to me?" he asked

"A smart man, you are a strong swords men, you are a lord father still see's you as a son even though he doesn't always act as he does. I'm sure he will be happy for you and I'm sure her father will be just as happy to marry her off to a Stark."

"I'm not a Stark." Jon said

"Not officially but everyone see's you as one." Robb told him.

"Father will never agree he and your mother wanted Arianna for you." Jon said

"Always have an excuse don't you?" Robb asked.

"Jon." Came Ned's voice from behind him. Jon turned around to see his father

"Father I didn't know you were there." Jon said quickly

"I know, if you had known I was here would I have ever found out that you care for a women."

"She's Robb's." Jon said, "So I willingly let her go."

"She's not mine, I don't care for her let Jon have her." Robb said causing Jon to glare at her,

"She's not some piece of meat to be thrown around." Jon told him

"Why you just passed her off to me."

"I did not I just said I wasn't going to stand in the way of your courting." Jon told him

"I told you I don't want to court her she isn't my type of girl." Rob looked at Ned, "Just give him permission to court Arianna."

"The blacksmith's daughter?" Ned asked, "your mother won't be pleased she wants that union for you."

"Father as I said before I won't marry her." Robb looked at Jon then back at Ned, "I want a quiet women one that won't second guess everything I do and every time I'm with Arianna she's correcting me on something or preferring I do it her way and I just don't feel anything for her and I don't want a marriage like that."

Ned reached into his pocket and pulled out an old ring, "Jon this was your mother's she asked me to give it to you when ever you decided to take a bride." He paused "I never thought you would I always thought you would join the wall and forsake any form of relationship to a women, but I was wrong give this to Arianna you have my blessing."

Jon looked at the ring in his father's hand it was just a simple metal with a small jewel on it. The ring was simple yet grand. Taking it from his father's hand he noticed a small carving next to the jewel.

"What does this symbol mean?" he asked

"Written in the stars." Ned told him, "Your mother always used to say that." Ned paused as he thought of Jon's mother "I must go." he said quickly, he hated thinking of Jon's mother he had loved her greatly, he only wished he had never lost her.

"Written in the stars." He said almost shocked, that was the very thing he had said to Arianna last night that they were written in the stars. He looked at the ring. For the first time ever in his life he felt like destiny was playing in his favor, that for once it was pushing him in the right direction.

OoOoOoOoOo

**AN- Leave a review and tell me if this story is worth continuing or not this idea just came to me at random and I have many ideas of where to take it if you as readers decided it should be continued. And just wanted to let you guys know English isn't my first language and I will get a beta eventually if I continue the story so I'm sorry for the mistakes in grammar/spelling. **


	2. Once I was Real

**AN- here is another chapter tell me what you guys think if I should continue. **

* * *

_**Once I was real, **_

_**Once I had something to lose,**_

_**Once I could feel,**_

_**Once I was harder to bruise. **_

Nate walked hands in his jacket pockets he had left the café a couple of hours ago and for the first time in a long time he didn't go right out and start drinking. Something about speaking to Elizabeth still made his mind race, never once did he think of picking up a drink in those few hours. Some how that girl was still on his mind, why? All he could see when he thought of her was here smile and the more he thought about her smile he could see that she stood in the middle of a forest clearing snow on the ground and falling from the sky. He shook his head, why couldn't he forget her he had hardly even spoken to her.

Glancing up Nate realized he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. He looked around not sure how he even ended up in the forest with tree's surrounding him. The forest felt so natural to him he felt almost at home, something he never felt. He turned around to try and retrace his steps and began walking, but the more he walked the more he realized he didn't know how to get out.

Being lost wasn't good for a person like him; he had no one that would care, no one that would know he was missing. He sighed this wasn't good there would be no search party for him no one out here trying to find him if he didn't show up for dinner. His only hope was Ruby, but she would only grow worried about him if he didn't show up for at least a week.

This couldn't get any worse.

He knew he was wrong the moment he thought it. Nate went to turn around again to try and find something familiar when a flash of white caught his eye; it moved fast his eyes never adjusted to see what it was. He tried to ignore it, but again he kept seeing it among the bushes following him where ever he went. He knew it was an animal and hoped it was only a rabbit, but something told him rabbits didn't move that fast, rabbits didn't grow that big.

Nate felt like he was being hunted something was following him, but what. He stopped moving and looked at the brush around him trying to find the white figure wishing he didn't the moment his eyes met another set of eyes. The eyes of a white wolf. He felt fear run through his body, what was he to do to try and fight off a wolf? The wolf looked at him it didn't move just stood almost like a statue, Nate as well stood without moving fearing if he did the wolf would attack. He couldn't remember anything about fighting off wolves and wondered if they were like a dog, that you shouldn't make eye contact with them. It was too late for that, the wolf's eyes were already locked on Nate's, was it challenging him? Or was he challenging it?

_Ghost. _

The word flew to his mind he didn't know why? Could it be it was because this wolf looked like a ghost of the forest? It was white and seemed to stand out in the green shrubs, it would be hard for this animal to hide itself unless it could just disappear like a ghost.

"Easy boy." Nate found his voice, but it seemed weak he tried not to show the animal fear, but it didn't seem to be working well, "There's a big boy, easy." The animal turned its head side ways his voice.

"Don't you look big and strong." He said still trying to figure out why exactly he was talking to the wolf. "You look like a ghost." He said trying to find words to speak his mind was racing to find a way out of not being eaten by a wolf alone in the forest with no one that would even notice he was gone. The moment he spoke the word Ghost the wolf made a soft little cry and moved forward.

Nate was frozen maybe speaking to the wolf was a bad idea, he didn't speak anymore and held his breath as the wolf walked closer to him, he closed his eyes waiting pain, but found none. He opened his eyes to see the wolf walking right past him. He turned his head to watch the wolf, as it was near his side he got a strange sense wash over him, a sense that told him the wolf meant no harm. The wolf began to walk away, but turned its head and once again made a soft cry it almost seemed to call to him.

"Do you want me to follow you?" he asked, but without thinking he began walking following the white wolf and as he walked so did the wolf it trotted ahead of him leading him through the forest, but to where?

Nate wondered if perhaps it was a bad idea to follow the wild animal, but he couldn't shake the feeling he had done this before. An image flashed through his mind of a small little white pup so tiny and forgotten.

_Ghost._

Once again the word came to his mind, but this time he seemed to know that it wasn't simply a word it was a name. The name of the great white wolf before him that some how was linked to the image in his mind of the lost little white wolf pup, who like him was alone with no one else. Nate smiled to himself, as a thought crossed his mind, not alone anymore, neither of them was alone anymore. And some how the thought of the wolf being by his side felt natural to him like it was a part of him that had been missing for so long. He followed behind Ghost as the things around him began to seem familiar he knew the animal was leading him back to town now and smiled at the thought he wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

_**Once I could feel, **_

_**Some feeling once in a while,**_

_**Once I was real. **_

Life wasn't exactly how Elizabeth planned she always imagined she would find a guy that would make her heart race, that would sweep her off her feet and make her smile everyday. Mark wasn't that guy, he wasn't the type to pick her up and swing her around like in the movies or do big grand jester of love he was simply comfort. Elizabeth loved him and knew he loved her she was happy. Right?

She had just left Mark's office after bringing him coffee from Grannies. She walked to her car that was parked on the edge of town, she hardly ever used it she enjoyed walking outside, and she enjoyed being outside. Something Mark didn't enjoy, he only enjoyed being outside when it came to playing golf a sport that she never really understood.

As she walked to her car her mind fell on to someone she hardly knew, the person she met earlier today.

_Nathan Haze. _

She didn't know why he was still on her mind she had only just met him and he smelled like he just rolled out of some frat party. He wasn't the type of guy that she liked after all he didn't have his life together he didn't even look like he was awake when she had spoken to him and it was ten am at that time. So why did he still play on her mind he was the half brother to Mark, but they looked nothing alike. She wondered if perhaps he looked more like the father they shared or the mother that no one knew about. Mark and Nate's father died before she started dating him she never met him but from the few talks she had with Mark about his half brother was that everyone in the family liked to pretend he didn't exists. That was until their father died and he left money to Nate unknown to everyone else in the family, but he had left Nate a trust fund along with his other children. A trust fund that no one agreed with Mark said that Nate was a man that had no morals, that he cared not to work only to drink and party and waste any cent of money that he earned or now was given. Mark never spoke of Nate highly, but Elizabeth thought that was more due to his mother then anyone else. She hated Nate, hated the fact her husband had an affair with another and fathered a child that lived in their town when the mother did not. All of her children seemed to sense her hate and hated the boy for that very reason.

As if by some magic she looked up and she saw the very man she thought of. Nate. She felt herself frown as she noticed he was walking behind a dog, a large dog.

_A Wolf._

She shook off the thought there was no way he was following a wolf was it? A very large wolf?

As if she had spoken the dog or wolf turned to look at her its red eyes locked on her. It was strange it was as if it was human making eye contact with her. It changed its course and began trotting in her direction. She felt her heart quicken as the animal got closer, was it going to attack there was a leash law why wasn't this animal on a leash. The animal trotted right up to her and sat down in front of her without making a sound, it only turned its head to look back at Nate, who had stopped walking and still stood a good distance away just looking at the animal, or was it her?

"There is a leash law you know?" she asked him as she glanced down at the animal that was still looking at Nate as if to tell him to come closer.

Nate looked at the wolf, why did it lead him to her? Of all people in this town it brought him to this girl. Why? He walked up without showing any emotion on his face.

"You would know." He said, as he got closer

"Excuse me?" she asked frowning.

"Well you are with Mark Greyson isn't he like number one lawyer in town." Nate said putting his hands in the pocket of his jacket as a gust of wind blew some of his curly black hair in his eyes.

"And how would that make me know the law?" something about the way he spoke to her made a chill go down her spine.

"I don't know don't you work in his office or something?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

Elizabeth looked at the man in front of her something seemed to whisper to her that she knew him. His black hair blowing in his face the frown he wore on his face. Where had she seen it before? Something made her want to tell him to smile she had a feeling that if he just simple he would seem so much more approachable.

"No." she said, "I used to but I don't currently work ever since we moved in together."

"He supports you?" Nate asked knowing that the Greyson's didn't like their money supporting those that didn't belong to the imitate family.

"Well that is none of your business." She said, she hadn't realized that without thinking her hands had moved down to pet the animal in front of her, her hand now rested on the top of the white animal's head.

"I guess he doesn't mind being touched." Nate said looking at her hand on the wolf.

"What do you mean?" she asked pulling her hand away.

"He's not mine." Nate told her calmly as if she should have known it wasn't

"Then why are you following the dog?" she asked

"That's not a dog." He said a smirk playing on his lips, "and I was lost in the woods it showed up and lead me out."

"Not a dog?" she asked, "Then what is it." But before he spoke she already knew the answer_, wolf,_ a voice seemed to whisper.

"I think wolf." He said again shrugging his shoulders his face back to a frown, "Like I said I just found Ghost."

_Ghost. That name, that word it fit the wolf so well. _

"A name yet you just found him?" she asked she knew she sounded like a lawyer quizzing him, but she couldn't help it.

"It seemed to fit him." He crossed his arms a frown still on his face he didn't like the fact that she was asking him questions, but at least they weren't personally questions.

"It does." She said looking at the animal in front of her, "But is it safe that he is in town? If he really is a wolf?"

"He's not my responsibility." Nate said yet again another shrug of his shoulders.

"But you brought him here." She felt herself grow angry. How could he not care if this wild animal attacked someone? _Because he won't, he won't unless he is protecting someone. _Something seemed to whisper in her ear but she pushed it away.

"I didn't I just followed him." He told her stubbornly.

"You still brought him into town." She told him.

"Actually it ran up to you." He said, "When I was following him we were still on the edge of town, so I suppose he is your responsibility since he came up to you."

Elizabeth didn't say anything in reply instead she stood their trying to find some come back to made him wrong, but she couldn't. He may not be a Greyson by name, but he did have their stubbornness. She often would say that Mark's family came from a family of kings the way their minds were hardly ever swayed, that was what made Mark a good lawyer. That once he set his mind to something it was hard to get him to change it. This man was no different he truly was Mark's brother.

A distance away Regina stood watching the man and woman that stood around a white wolf a frown on her face. This wasn't good Emma Swan was messing up everything. The animal was brining them together; this wasn't the first time an animal had gotten in her way. The wolf had started to bring back Graham's memory, could this one do the same? She watched as the white direwolf stood before his master. She couldn't help but feel the spell didn't work on the animal it seemed to try and bring these two together. She would have to put a stop to that, put a stop to the wolf. The only way to do that was death she had to have it killed, but whom could she ask to kill it?

She would have to find someone she couldn't have that animal bringing them together. She knew she couldn't hold her own against the Stark house if they began to remember. She knew that if Jon Snow began to remember who he was he would stop at nothing to convince Robb to follow him the two had always been close. Jon Snow was an honorable man and honorable man didn't fight for her cause. If he remembered even for a moment that he was loved she knew he would fight for everything he thought was right. And what he thought was right she known would be for her to fall, for her reign to end. She had seen the fury of the Starks before she had fought them long ago and lost. She hadn't fought Robb or Jon, her past was longer then that she had fought the generation before them. It was because of her that their aunt had died. She hadn't been able to with stand the Stark's wrath she had to flee from what she thought would be an easy victory.

This wouldn't do she would have to put a stop to this; she smiled and knew she would pit the brothers against each other.

She watched as the man that went by Nate walked away from the girl the wolf jumping to its feet and following him. She how to kill the wolf, all she had to do was get it to attack and then the law would do it for her. She knew she would risk a lot more then a simple bite from a wolf like that, but she knew in order to get the wolf killed in a way that would make sure brother hated brother she would have to get attacked, she would have to play the victim. Something she very solemnly was, but played very well. While Nate didn't know why the wolf followed him the mayor knew that he was already growing attached she could see it in his eyes. Yet fear hit her heart when she saw the man look at the wolf, they weren't the eyes of Nathan Haze watching a stray wolf; they were the eyes of Jon Snow watching Ghost the direwolf.

* * *

_**Once I was real,**_

_**Once I was here,**_

_**Once I appear,**_

_**I will be real once again. **_

Jon and Arianna were lying next to each other beside a stream watching the clouds. They hadn't spoken much they didn't always need words to know what the other was thinking. Ghost sat near by watching over the two without making a sound his red eyes watching for an intruder. Their horses were hobbled and grazing near by the only sound for miles as the few snorts each horse gave or the babbling of the stream until Jon spoke.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked as he turned to look from the sky to the girl

"About what?" she asked her eyes closed. She loved this peaceful moment lying next to Jon eased her in a way nothing else ever did. With him beside her and ghost watching over them she knew nothing could harm her, not while her boys were around.

Jon smirked for a moment then spoke, "About you and I, the stars, love."

Arianna opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Jon. "I meant every word I spoke, my only fear is you might take back what you said that night."

He saw the fear in her eyes, the fear he hated seeing in her eyes, if she became his wife he would do everything he could so he would never have to see that fear in her eyes again.

" I meant every word." He said softly. "I've gone through my life feel alone, I've had the love of my father, my brothers and my sisters, but I never felt like I belonged." He paused as his eyes were locked on hers. "Except when I'm with you, you make me feel like I'm no longer alone you make me feel like I finally have found were I belong."

"And what of your feelings when we go back into town?" she asked, "What would you tell Robb? Your father?"

"I hope that I will tell them you said yes." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Well I spoke to Robb, rather Robb seemed to sense that I loved someone he got it out of me that I loved you."

"And what did he say?" she asked fearing Robb would be upset because he himself was trying to court her, perhaps if she never fell in love with Jon Robb would have been the man to have her heart he was kind and gentle, but her heart belonged now and forever to Jon. She didn't know exactly how long, but she knew she had fallen in love with Jon a long time ago. She never even realized when her friendship with him grew to love, but it did and she would forever belong to him.

"It's about time." Jon told her

"What?" she was confused

"I said the same thing, but apparently you and I have been in love for a long time, Robb said it and so did your father."

"My father?" she asked once again confused.

"Yes." Jon said looking away for a moment and then down at his pocket.

"Why would my father say that to you?"

"Because." Jon reached in to his pocket, "of this." He took out the ring, simply yet grand all at the same time.

"What is that?" she asked

"A ring my love." He said, "you told me that we were written in the stars and I believe it to be true." He sat up as she did and took her hand. "And who am I to argue with the stars?"

"Does this." She paused, "What does it mean?"

"It means Arianna, I want you to be my wife." He paused, "Will you grant me that pleasure, will you marry me? I have asked my father and yours they both approve your union."

"Yes." She said tears in her eyes. This was her dream come true Jon wasn't going to leave for the wall like he always spoke of, he was going to marry her, they were going to belong to each other forever. "Only a fool would argue with the stars."

Jon smiled and kissed her as he slid the ring on her finger. He kissed her again pulling her too him then he stopped and took her hand to show her the symbol on the ring,

"It means written in the stars." He told her with a smile, "it belonged to my mother, and now it belongs to you."

"I will treasure it always." She told him as she leaned into him kissing him once more. He had made her the happiest girl in the north her dreams were all coming true and they all had to do with Jon Snow.

* * *

_**You changed in front of me**_

_**Your eyes get darker every day**_

_**It happens quietly **_

_**Your focus slowly burns away**_

_**And if you let me hear the things you want to say **_

_**I will wait to go until you are some where safe **_

_**Even if you chose to lock the world away**_

_**And if I listen close I can almost here you say.**_

_**Once I was real. **_

Elizabeth sat next to Mark as he watched TV, she was reading a book, but more her eyes were just looking at the pages, her mind was nowhere close to being on the book. Mark didn't even notice that she was troubled. _He would have noticed_. She heard a voice say in her head, but who? Who would have noticed? _The boy, the boy and the wolf._ The voice seemed to say, but she shook the thought away how would she know if Nate would notice her change of thought or rather her troubled thoughts. She had a good poker face as Mark put it she was hard to read. _He doesn't look at your face, but your eyes_. The voice seemed to argue with her. She didn't know why the thoughts kept coming to her, there was no way she knew if he looked at her to her eyes, she remembered once someone telling her she had the eyes of a wild horse they reveled everything she was thinking, but who had said that to her? Him. The voice told her. No, it couldn't have been today was the first time they had met? Right? _Wrong._ The voice told her. She tried to think back trying to remember if she had spoken to him before, but the more she tried to think back the hazier her memory got. Instead she saw the boy sitting on a horse in the snow as the snow fell down his shaggy black hair hanging in his eyes, the white wolf standing beside him.

"_Don't forget me."_ He called to her.

"I will never forget you." She felt herself speak, Mark turned to look at her

"Huh?" he asked

"What?" she asked

"Whom will you never forget?" his attention had turned away from the television to her.

The image was already fading from her mind she grew confused, "I don't know." She said softly to her confused boyfriend who didn't push it farther he simply shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the television.

Elizabeth thought back to the image she had seen in her mind, but she couldn't find it again she was already forgetting what it was, the only thing she remembered was the face she saw belonged to Nathan Haze.

Her hand went to the necklace she wore, it was the same necklace she wore most everyday, on it sat an old ring, simple yet grand.

"I'm going to bed." She told Mark she didn't get an answer, but she wasn't looking for one. She walked slowly to her bed and found sleep took her quickly.

"The winter is coming." She felt herself say as she stood in the clearing.

"Yes, this winter is far different then the last." She heard his voice, "I spoke to the others from over the wall magic is coming."

"Why do you look so fearful, we have dealt with winter before."

"This isn't just a normal winter." He told her, "it will be something more, James told me that." He paused, "he doesn't know exactly what will happen but we both have heard that we will all soon forget what makes us happy."

"Is that what you fear Jon that we won't be happy?" she asked

"Don't forget me." He said sitting on his horse as the snow fell his curly black hair blowing in his eyes.

"I will never forget you." She said smiling the wind blowing her long black hair in her eyes as well.

"The winter is still coming and I fear none of us will be ready, not for what is coming for us, for everyone." He paused, "it is said that everything we love will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity."

"Jon take ease you worry to much." She said a smile soft on her face as she reached out and put her hand on the wide of his face. But fear began to grip her, he was worried, worried enough to tell her about his fears something he hardly ever did, after all Jon Snow didn't get scared.

"Elizabeth." She was woken by Mark's voice, "Are you alright?"

"What?" she asked groggy still half asleep.

"You were crying and shaking in you sleep." He said as he looked at her from his side of the bed.

"I'm fine it must have been a nightmare." She said

"What was it about?" he asked her as he tried to sound concerned, but wasn't doing a very good job because his head was back on his pillow with his eyes closed.

"I don't remember" she lied. He didn't say anything more, either he had fallen asleep or he had believed her or really didn't care what had troubled her. She turned over to face the wall as she let her self gaze at nothing allowing her mind to race. In her dreams she had dreamt of some strange place, where she sat on a horse and a man sat on a horse in a clearing of snow. Not just any man though, Jon Snow. She had named him in her dream, but his face wasn't one she made up, he had the face of Nathan Haze. She sighed, now she was dreaming of him, she spent almost all day thinking of him and now even in her dreams she couldn't escape him.

* * *

_**You've fallen farther then I have ever seen before**_

_**You wonder why I don't recognize you anymore**_

_**To see no light inside your eyes at all**_

_**You say once I was real. **_

The wolf hadn't stopped following him, at first Nate thought it was strange, but once again the feel came over him that the wolf was supposed to be that it was meant to be at his side. The longer the wolf spent at his side the more he felt like this was where it belonged like it was part of him.

Nate lay on his bed, perhaps this was the first day he had gone in a long time without a drink, but his mind hadn't thought of drinking today until now. He his mind had been focused first on Elizabeth, then the wolf, then back to Elizabeth. He didn't like the fact she plagued his dreams? Why he saw her dancing and laughing in his dreams? Why could he hear her voice whisper softly in his ear, _I feel safe with you_, why did he feel like he should wrap her in his arms and never let go? He closed his eyes and placed in hand over them as he forced himself to stop thinking, to go to sleep. As he slept his mind fell back to the girl, back to Elizabeth.

"_Dance with me." She said laughing it was obvious she had drunk far to much for her little body already. _

"_I can't dance love you know that." He felt himself say_

"_Dance brother she and I have been dancing all night, all Starks can dance it's in our blood." Said the voice from the man next to the girl_

"_I am no Stark." He felt himself say in a low voice_

"_You as well as I and everyone around know that while your name is Snow you are truly a Stark in your looks and in your manner." _

"_This isn't a time to worry about who we are and whom we aren't." she said pulled Jon to his feet, "This is our wedding night and I have spent half the night with your brother." She pouted, "my love the stars won't be happy if we aren't dancing under them together." _

"_I suppose you are right." He said smiling at the girl who had her arms wrapped around him, "once dance can't hurt, but I warn you your toes may regret asking me." _

"_No part of me could ever regret you Jon." She said looking into his eyes, "I feel safe with you." As they began to dance she placed her head on his chest. Holding her in his arms he felt right like everything was finally falling into place. _

Nate woke quickly he heard the wolf growl his eyes flew open and he almost jumped out of bed. He could hear people talking outside his apartment and move past his window. The wolf growled a low growl that seemed to send chills down his spine.

"Easy Ghost." The moment the wolf heard his words if glanced at him and fell silent as it lay back down. Nate just sighed as he thought back to his dream already it was fading away, but he still remembered the two faces he had seen, they were the faces of Arianna, and of Mark. He was confused why was he dreaming of marrying her and why was Mark there? Why did he seem like he was a caring brother?

"Dreams are strange." He said out loud the wolf only picked up its large head to look at him. Nate thought of the dream more as he wondered where it came from. Why had it seemed so real?

Nate stood up and walked over to his freezer he pulled out some ice and put it into a glass. He reached for some liquor, but as he did the wolf came and hit into him knocking the bottle the ground it fell with a crash and sent the liquid flying in every which direction. Nate felt anger hit him, why had the wolf just attacked, he turned his attention to look at the wolf as he did his eyes locked on its. The eyes seemed more then animal as they looked at him. He felt like he could almost read what the animal was thinking, it seemed to dare him to pick up a drink. Something seemed to tell him that he could try and try again, but this wolf wasn't going to let him drink. He wanted to get angry at the animal, but another part of him couldn't help but whisper thank-you to the wolf. As he looked into the eyes of the wolf and knew that he was done with drinking, that he was going to put his life back on track, or rather on track for the first time. No, back on track, because once you were real, once you had a purpose, one you were real and you will be real once again. A voice seemed to tell him, but he didn't know what it meant. All he knew was he wasn't going to wallow in his past, he was going to move forward with his life. Who cares if his family hated him perhaps once day he could have the relationship with his brother like in his dream. But you already did. The voice spoke to him, but he shook it away he had never even spoken to his brother, how would they have ever been close?

* * *

**AN-I used the song Once by Bradley Caleb I love this song and it fits Once Upon a time so well! So here is Chapter two tell me what you think leave a review and let me know if I should continue or not. **


	3. Where Are We?

_**Sometimes I hear you calling **_

_**From lost and distance shore**_

_**Calling for the way it was before. **_

Storybrook

Nate watched the wolf as it ran around his backyard it hadn't left him yet. It had been over a week since Ghost showed up and showed no sign of leaving. At first he thought it was strange but now he felt life wouldn't be the same without the animal. Having it there with him was something that felt so natural. Then like every time he thought about the wolf and when he first found it his mind fell back on to Elizabeth. He hadn't spoken to her since he that day he felt himself craving her attention, but knew he wouldn't get it. After all who would chose the loser brother over the big shot lawyer? He shook his head, when exactly did he start thinking of her? He knew it all started when he had been in a coma, but why? Had she been in the hospital so his mind picked up on her?

"Ghost to me." He said, the command seemed natural to him the wolf responded as if it had been trained to. It often surprised him at how much the wolf responded to him.

He walked from his gate and found himself walking in the direction of the woods again, he was always drawn to the woods and now it didn't matter where he went now and it didn't matter if he paid any attention because Ghost would always find his way back. His mind still on Elizabeth he walked and walked until he didn't know where he was.

He glanced up when he felt a feeling wash over him that almost seemed to say he had been here before. His eyes moved from tree to tree, then settled below the trees. On to what looked like old ruins. "What is this place?" he asked half to the wolf half aloud. _Godswood._ The thought came to him, but he didn't even know what it meant, what was a Godswood?

"Why do I know this place?" He whispered

"Whose there?" came a voice from his left, he turned his head as the wolf looked at the same time. Instead of a growl like Nate would have thought the wolf stayed quiet as if it knew the voice that spoke. Nate wasn't sure who it was, but almost in an instant after the wolf relaxed he realized he knew the owner of the voice.

"What are you doing out in these woods alone?" he asked

"I come here often." Elizabeth said slipping out from the darkness. "I come here to think, why are you here?"

"I just went for a walk." He looked around, "and ended up here."

"I didn't know anyone knew of this place." She said putting her hand on what used to look like a stone statue of a woman.

"Like I said I didn't search this place out, I just happened upon it." Nate told her

"What do you think of this area?" she asked walking around the ruins then looking at him, "I find it peaceful."

"Yeah I suppose." Nate said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why do you act like that?" she asked a frown on her face.

"Like what?" he asked frowning as well

"Like you don't care about anyone or anything in the world." She glanced at the wolf seeing he hadn't gotten rid of it yet.

"What would I care about?" he asked, "Who?"

"I don't know, you could find somebody." She told him her voice soft.

"Who would care for some drunk who has no family." He hated when people wondered why he was alone. He hadn't met anyone who had accepted him in his whole life, why would someone accept him now that he was a drunk as well as an unwanted child.

"Every time I run into you I have yet to see you drunk." She told him

"I was hung over the day I met you." He said

"That doesn't mean you were drunk." The wind blew as she spoke blowing her hair in her eyes. The leaves from the autumn tree's fell around her. Nate felt his heart race; he had seen this before he had seen her standing under the tree's looking at the statue. Yet he didn't know where. How could he have seen her in these woods before if he had never been there himself?

"And I see you still have your wolf." She spoke; Nate realized she had been speaking while his mind had been trying to place what seemed like a forgotten memory.

"Huh?" he asked glancing at the wolf, "Er, yeah, I mean he isn't mine he just hasn't left yet."

"Ghost right?" she asked, but something told her she was right she knew the name of the wolf. _You know the wolf._ She shook her head she didn't know the wolf, it didn't know her. Right? _Wrong_, _he knows you, he will listen and protect you the same way he would Nate._ She hated the little voice in her head that seemed to go against rational thinking, there was no way that wolf knew her, or would protect her. It was a wild animal that should be left alone. Yet she knew no matter how many times she tried to think the wolf belonged on its own she knew she was wrong. The wolf belonged with Nate, the lonely wolf and the lonely man. Together they were whole. _Almost they need you_. The voice told her that almost caused her to blush they didn't need her, she didn't need them. She had Mark. She was going to spend the rest of her life with him.

Something within her pulled her to Nate she didn't know what, but as she looked at him she couldn't help but feel attracted. Could it be she was just over thinking everything? That life with Mark was unfulfilling. No, she loved her life everything it had to offer, Mark wasn't the man to make her heart fly in the skies. Her love for Mark was strong and his for her she tried to convince her self. _But you aren't written in the stars._ The voice whispered again.

"Yeah." He mumbled looking at the girl something about her made him want to smile, but he held it back. He wasn't the type to smile often he didn't want anyone to know if he enjoyed their company. He had learned at a young age never show your feelings because no matter what happened people always leave. "He's a good wolf." He told her, he wouldn't leave like everyone else, he thought.

"It's nice you have him then." She said a smile still on her lips.

"And why is that?" he asked

"Because you deserve someone you seem alone, so very alone." She told him

"Don't pity me." He said with a distasteful tone, "I need no one's pity."

"I'm not pitying you, I'm just saying it's about time you had someone to care about you." She defended herself.

"Like I said before, I'm a drunk the only thing I need to stay happy is a bottle of whisky and a bar." He knew that was a lie he knew he wanted to have a family, but no matter how much he knew or wanted it he knew no women would ever chose him.

"Why don't you move past it then?" she asked him,

"I can't it's a part of me, it's the only way I can for-" he stopped, "I like my life the way it is." He almost felt like he could tell her everything, almost like he could tell her the reason he drank was to forget how he was unwanted. When he was drunk he had a confidence that seemed to escape him when he was sober he could talk any women into his bed, he could have fun he could move past being the unwanted child.

"Because when you drink you can forget?" she asked him, "Is that what you were going to say?" she didn't wait for him to answer, "Nathan you are meant for so much more."

Nate felt as if his heart dropped to his stomach, but as it did he also felt the familiar fire of anger wash over him. "How would you know what I was meant for?" he asked her angrily, "how would you know anything about me, you with your money your family marrying into the most powerful family in town, the family that would want nothing more then for me to drown at the bottom of a bottle of whisky. You know nothing about me."

_Because I just do_. She wanted to say, _because I know you better then you think_. No that wasn't right either. _Because I can see who you could be_. Why couldn't she find the right words to say? "Because even though they don't want to admit it you are a Greyson, you have the same stubborn attitude they all have, you look like the late Mr. Greyson far more then any of his other children." She told him, "and if you have their attitude then I'm sure you could reach for the Stars if you wanted to_. The Stars. Our Stars_. She pushed the thoughts away; stars meant nothing, nothing at all right?

* * *

_**Where are you now?**_

_**Are you lost?**_

_**Will I find you again?**_

_**Are you searching for me? **_

Winterfell

Arianna couldn't believe the past few weeks that had gone by. She had feared for so long that Jon would leave for the wall without knowing how she really felt, but at the same time she feared that he would run for the wall when he learned of her true feelings. He never once showed her any sign that he saw her more then a friend, until that night. Until the night of the feast when she told him how she really felt. He had been so blind to how she always felt, but at the same time she had been blind to him as well. Yes in her defense Jon was very good at hiding his feelings but she prided herself on being his best friend she should have been able to read him. She never realized the look in his eyes when he would look upon her. For the longest time she had always thought his eyes always suggested they were only friends, but now looking at him she wondered how she could have been so blind to his love. She could see it now in his eyes the love he had for her. Whenever his eyes met hers she felt herself grow weak, she felt herself smile she couldn't help but be happy when he looked at her with his big browns eyes and for once held a smile a soft loving smile. He looked so handsome when he smiled, something he hardly did, and while he always looked handsome there was something more to him that smiled.

Arianna glanced down at the courtyard where Robb and Jon stood teaching Bran how to shoot. Jon glanced up his eyes catching hers almost instantly a smile showing on his face causing a smile to come to hers. His smile was ever so contagious.

"It's as if his smile could melt this long winter that is to come when he looks at you." Came Ned Stark's voice from behind her.

Arianna turned quickly, "My Lord." She said bowing her head

"No need to bow." He told her, "You are soon to be a daughter to me." He was unlike other father's who sired a bastard he still considered Jon his child even if he could not name him. He glanced down at his children seeing Jon turn his attention back to the lesson.

Arianna wasn't sure what to say she had never spoken to Lord Stark much even growing up with Robb and Jon.

"His smile is so much like his mother's." Ned said softly as he continued to watch his children

"His mother?" she asked, no one knew of Jon's mother Ned refused to speak of her not even to Jon.

"Yes, her smile was one that could light up a whole room and just like Jon's was very contagious. When ever she looked at me and smiled I couldn't help but smile either."

"You loved her didn't you?" she asked softly

"Not in the way you may think." He said sadly, "but be it I loved her or not I still lost her in the end."

"At least you gained Jon." She didn't want to see the lord sad after all he had only been kind to her.

"But I fear I didn't give him the life that she could have, Jon has never had someone to watch over him as a mother does."

"Yes, it is one of the few things he truly craves." She said without thinking, "that was why he refused to look at any girl, why he thought taking the black would solve everything, that it could fill the darkness growing in him."

"Darkness?" Ned asked concerned

"Rather a void." Arianna said, "you can't deny that Jon hasn't seemed lost his whole life, like he belongs but doesn't at the same time?" she wasn't sure if it was her place to speak this way to Ned Stark about Jon, but she pushed the thoughts away. She was to be Jon's wife she had every right to speak of his well-being. "He just wishes he could have had half the mother that Robb and the others did, he only wished your wife would show him some kind of motherly love."

"I wish that she had." Ned told her, perhaps she would have if I had told her the truth instead of the lie, perhaps then she would have accepted the child when he was young. "I want to thank you Arianna." Ned said looking away from his children and at Jon's future wife.

"For what?" she asked surprised

"For being there for Jon in a way no one else could be, for showing him that choosing the black wasn't the right idea." Ned paused, "All I have wanted for him was for him to grow into a strong young man, find a bride and have a family that he could truly belong to, when he mentioned the black I feared my dreams for him would never come true, but you brought them back."

"I haven't done much I just told him how I felt, I couldn't let him leave and not know, I never imagined he would feel the same way, or that he would act on it especially when Robb started courting me. I feared Jon would never see me in that way."

"He has been in love with you since you were children." Ned told her with a smile, "I'm not sure when exactly he realized he was in love but we could all see it he never stopped talking about you since the day you met when you were both five."

"If you all saw it then why did Robb court me?" she asked still unsure if she was allowed to ask the Lord these questions.

"Because you would have been a perfect match for him, you would have made a beautiful and strong Stark." He told her, "I can't say that my wife is pleased I allowed Jon to ask for your hand she so dreamed you would marry Robb."

"I thank you then." She told him, "I would have never accepted Robb's proposal even if Jon went to the wall and took the vows." Arianna knew it was true she would have never been able to love another the way she loved Jon and she wouldn't try. If Jon had left she would have stayed without a man for the rest of her life.

"I believe that." He said, "the more I watch you and Jon together I can see why Robb would struggle with having you by his side and you struggle being by his side."

"And why is that?" she asked

"Because Robb as great of a Lord that he will be won't take advice from another." Ned said, "Both a great quality and a great flaw." He looked at Jon and Robb who were both laughing at something Bran had either done of said. "While Jon does what feels right, he doesn't what his gut tells him, but he also takes in the account of what others say. That is why I gets along so well with you."

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Believe it or not you are just like his mother, strong willed you won't take anything from anyone and won't back down. If Jon is wrong you will tell him and you will stand up to him, something some men would see you as a threat, Jon see's you as an equal."

"He's a wonderful man." Arianna said thinking of Jon

"Yes more his mother's son then mine." He told her, "He doesn't have the Stark name, but he is truly a wolf."

"Yes." She agreed she knew when it came down to it Jon would fight for his family no matter the sacrifice.

"Arianna." Ned said carefully, "I want you to be careful, just know that the children you and Jon may have could be seen as a threat." He paused, "Just be careful."

"A threat to who?" Arianna asked wondering if he meant Robb and a claim to the Stark land. No Robb would never harm Jon's children she knew Robb would love them as family. "Robb?"

"That is all I can say." He told her, "All I can say without breaking my promise." Promise me Ned. The voice echoed through his mind he knew he couldn't break his promise; he couldn't go back on his word, not to her, never to her. "Just know if the truth of Jon's mother were to ever be found then your children, Jon even you would be in terrible danger."

Arianna felt a slight fear wash over her; the look on Ned's face told her he truly believed they could be in danger.

"Jon's mother loved him greatly, she wanted him to stay safe she made me promise to never tell anyone who she really was, she made me promise to keep him safe and any family he may have."

"Does he know he could be in danger one day or his family?" she asked

"No, I feared telling him because I didn't think he would take a wife if I did, I didn't think he would allow himself the joys of fatherhood if he knew they would one day be in danger."

"And now you want me to keep this from him?" she asked

"Yes, never tell him perhaps one day if he learns of his mother he will understand why she made me promise and why I have continued to fulfill that promise.

"Is she alive?" Arianna asked

"No the war took her or rather birthing Jon took her." Ned said softly

"Have you ever told him?"

"No I feared he would figure out who she was I feared he would blame himself." Ned paused, "Which I don't think his birth truly caused her death I believe she died of a broken heart."

"Broken heart?" she asked hoping to find out more of Jon's mother

"Yes, being alone and with child locked away to give birth on your own, then to find out even after birthing his child you will never be together I just don't think her heart could take it. She was always strong always a fighter, but I think the years of fighting finally caught up with her."

"Who was she my lord?" Arianna asked seeing the pain in Ned's eyes she still couldn't help but asking.

"She's gone that's all that matters, but its because her blood flows through Jon's veins that I hold him so close." Ned then turned and walked away leaving Arianna wondering more then she ever had on Jon's mother. She knew she should wonder, knew she shouldn't ask, but she had to find out who his mother was and why they would all be in danger. She moved her hand to her stomach, if not for her safety or Jon's but for the child that grew within her. She planned to tell Jon tonight when they went to Godswood; they went there often together. Like Jon's father he found a peace in the presence of the old gods, as did she. When ever they were together among the trees she felt a calm she felt no where else it seemed sitting in the Godswood with his arms wrapped around hers she would always find a sense of safety one she hoped she would never love.

* * *

_**This heart that I misplaced**_

_**Wonders lost and alone.**_

Storybrook

"_Promise me." The voice echoed through the darkness, "Promise me."_

"_Promise you what?" he felt himself ask_

"_Promise me." She said again_

"_What must I promise?" he asked again_

"_You must remember." The women's voice said fading away, "Promise me." _

Nate sat up in bed, again he was having the dreams, the dreams of a women's voice in the darkness. It was always the same the voice spoke of a promise and of remembering, but remember what? Promise what? He hadn't forgotten anything he remembered his whole life he remembered every miserable moment of it.

_Yet you don't remember the wolf but he seems to know you._ Was that a sign he was forgetting something important? Maybe he knew the wolf from before his accident that landed him in the hospital those couple months ago. When he was drunk he didn't think of being unwanted, he didn't think of what could have been and he didn't hear this voice in his head. He had heard this voice for as long as he could remember. He hated it. Every time he woke up from a dream of that voice, of her he felt an emptiness that couldn't be filled until he took a drink. He stood and walked over to his liquor cabinet that was well stocked due to the fact he hadn't taken a drink in over a week. He grabbed a glass and filled it with ice, added some brandy and brought it to his lips. He paused, the moment the glass touched his lips Elizabeth's face came to his head.

"_This isn't the answer. My love" She said walking to him and taking the cup from his hands. "This is never the answer."_

"_Don't tell me what to do." He felt himself said angrily_

"_I will tell you what to do when you are wrong, you will never find your answer's at the bottom of a barrel." She replied just as angry. She turned away her dress swirling around her; she threw the cup into the fire causing it to flair up. _

"_I will drink if I want you can't stop me." He said_

"_I can and I will, you fall to the bottom of the barrel and I will leave and never be yours again." She told him stubbornly. _

"_You wouldn't." he said his eyes on hers_

"_Try me, just try me and see if I leave I will be no wife to a drunk so get your act together or I will be gone. I won't stand by if you choice ale over me, over our family." She paused, "If you choice the drink you go against, the Stars our Stars. We won't be written in them together anymore." _

Nate shook his head and put the drink down grumbling to himself as he grabbed his jacket. He didn't have to call the wolf for it just followed him. He shoved his hands down in his jacket pockets as he walked down the road trying to get his mind off of the voices he was hearing in his head. He feared he was losing his mind. The more he walked the more voices seemed to shout at him he couldn't make any of them out. His mind was screaming, all he could understand was the women's voice asking him to promise, to remember. Then Elizabeth calling him love. He wasn't watching where he was going; he hit right into someone and as he did the voices stopped. He looked up to see the new sheriff standing in front of him.

"Watch it." She said a hint of annoyance in her voice

"Sorry." Nate said as he looked at her he knew her from afar. Before she came to town he spent much time in the jail he knew the old sheriff well. At first he had hated the guy, but after spending so much time there the two had become friends. In Grahams last few months all he could talk about was this girl. Why? He didn't see anything special about her; in all the time she had been here he wasn't even sure he had seen her smile. "Your Emma right?" he asked surprised by his own question

"Yes." She said, "how do you know?" but then she rolled her eyes. "I always forget it's a small town everyone knows when someone new comes."

"That's not why I know your name." he said to her, "Graham was a good friend of mine."

"Oh." She said looking down. Nate saw in her eyes the hurt Graham's name brought her, perhaps she had feelings for him even though to Graham she always denied it.

"Yeah he spoke of you often." Nate felt the conversation growing awkward; he hated talking to people why had he started a conversation?

Emma's eyes moved to the wolf that stood behind him, "Is that Graham's wolf?" she asked

"Graham's wolf?" he asked, then he remembered the last day Graham had been alive. He had wondered around talking of hallucinations a fever and seemed to take his mind long before his heart gave out. He remembered now him talking of some wolf with red eyes. "No." he said, "Graham spoke of a grey wolf with one red eye." He told her, "Ghost here is pure white with two red eyes."

"You both had wolves?" she asked he could hear it in her voice that she was suspicious, perhaps she did make a good sheriff Graham may have been right to chose her.

"Not when he was around, I just found this one or rather he just found me and I haven't been able to get rid of him since." Nate told her shrugging his shoulders, "Is it a crime to have a wolf?"

"No I don't think so." Emma said, "just strange, but in this town I'm begging to think strange in normal." She shook her head. "I should be going." She said as she walked away leaving Nate alone.

He watched after her as a fear began to fall over him. What if he was becoming like Graham? He was losing control of his mind, he was seeing things following a wolf and hearing things. Just like Graham had. "Wait." He said, "You were with Graham when he died. Right?" he asked

"Yes." She said looking at him

"Did he go peacefully?" he asked

"I think he was happy." She said as she thought back to that night. "It all happened so fast." She paused, "I don't get in the habit of telling anyone anything, but you were his friend perhaps his only one except Regina."

"She was never his friend and he never hers he just wanted to feel something" Nate told her, "That's what he said at least Graham always wanted to fall in love and just never could get away from Regina she refused to let him go."

"Well all he said before he died after I kissed him was that he remembered." Emma told him

"Remembered what?" he asked, _Promise me promise me you have to remember_, he heard the whisper in his head.

"I don't know, he just said thank-you when I asked what he meant then he fell to the ground." She paused, "his heart gave out he had been acting strange all day he was sick he thought he had no heart. He actually started to believe Henry that everyone here is a storybook character that can't remember who they are." She shrugged her shoulders, "It's late I really have to get going." She said as she walked away.

"Storybook character?" he asked himself more then the girl that had already walked away. "Silly right Ghost?" he asked as he turned to walk away, but something deep down tried to whisper to him to listen, to think that didn't sound to strange after all. He shook his head, no that was crazy, there was no way anyone here had been a fairytale character after all who would he have been? No one. He wasn't going to be like Graham, he wasn't going to believe the Childs stories, but he still feared perhaps he was losing his mind the way Graham had in the end. "Let's go home." He mumbled his mind was now at ease from talking to Emma he didn't hear and voiced anymore perhaps he could get some sleep.

* * *

**AN- I'm not sure if anyone is enjoying this story or not or if I should continue, if you think I should leave a review and let me know what you think. **


	4. What happened?

Jon looked into the eyes of his beloved he seemed to be lost in them. He could hardly believe that they had been married only a few short hours ago. His father to his surprise had thrown a feast in their honor, something usually only done for rightfully born children. His father was dancing with Ayra his face red from drinking almost too much. He glanced around has he held Arianna in his arms while they danced he could see his younger brothers running around with other children playing catch. Robb on the other hand was talking to women with a drink in hand he just like their father was drinking a lot tonight. Jon knew the two would regret it tomorrow.

As the song ended Arianna excused herself to go talk to some of the guest while Jon walked over to his seat and sat down. His father fell heavy in the seat next to her.

"Your mother would be proud son." He told him a smile on his face, "you found a women that I believe she would have approved of."

"My mother?" Jon asked, "She would have liked Arianna?"

"Yes." He said with a smile, "Arianna is so much like her." Ned watched as Arianna who was now dancing with Robb laughed.

"Where she father?" Jon felt himself ask knowing he wouldn't get answer, "Is she alive?"

"No." Ned said, "She's gone and buried."

Jon almost couldn't contain his surprise, he glanced over at his father and realized the only reason his father was speaking more then he ever would normally was due to being drunk. "Where?" Jon asked, "In the south, did she care for me?" he paused, "Was she a random whore?"

"She is buried with her family." Ned said, "Where she belongs." He paused "she cared for you greatly, right before she died she made me promise to always take care of you Jon." Ned told him, "She was no whore she was a lady, a true Lady of the North." Then without saying anymore Ned stood and walked away.

Arianna fell into the chair Ned had just been sitting in moments later. "Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" she asked

"My father just told me of my mother." Jon said looking at his new wife. "He told me she was a lady of the North."

"Maybe you can find her?" Arianna told him knowing that Jon wanted to know who she was.

"No." Jon said, "She's dead." He shook his head then smiled, "At least I finally know." Then he took her hand, "I'm not going to spend anymore of my night worrying about it, and tonight is about you."

"Tonight is about us." Arianna said with a smile, "not just me."

"I love you." He whispered as he kissed her

"And I you my love." She kissed him back knowing on this day her dreams had come true. Dreams she never thought possible. She had married her best friend, her true love. She couldn't be happier.

* * *

"Hey daddy." Elizabeth said as she walked into the hospital room. Her father lay in bed with an oxygen mask on his face. His eyes were closed, but Elizabeth knew he was awake. Her father had been in the hospital for years now. From years of smoking his lungs were bad he had a hard time breathing and even speaking.

"Daughter." He said sounding like he had just run down the hall.

"Daddy," she said moving closer to him, "Don't talk."

Her father said nothing he just looked at her for a long time, than he moved his mask off his mouth and spoke softly, "So you've met him." He stated in a raspy voice.

"Met who?" she asked moving the mask back to his face.

"Your true love." He mumbled through the mask.

Elizabeth smiled looking at her father he always talked about true love; he said he had it once when her mother was alive. He always told her that when you are in love all you can think about is the one you love. Nothing could keep you apart.

"Daddy it isn't something new you have met Mark he has come here many times with me to see you." She told him.

"Not Robb." He mumbled again through the mask

"Mark." She said, "I've never even met a Robb."

He pulled the mask from his mouth again, "You've met someone new, someone special." He said to her looking strait into her eyes.

The moment her father spoke Nate's face came to her mind, but only for a second before she chased his mind from her thoughts.

"You just thought of him haven't you." Her father said with a smile. "You found him again."

"Who again daddy?" she asked, "What are you talking about?" She had always known her father was what people called a romantic, but he was speaking as if he had lost his mind. She feared his old age and sickness was getting to him

"Your true love." He told her, "What is it you kids said, written in the stars." He coughed as his lungs pleaded for fresh air.

"Daddy." She said putting the mask back on his face, but he only pulled it off again.

"It says so on the very ring you have on your neck." He told her pointing to her necklace. "The symbol underneath." He told her softly, "It stands for written in the stars." He burst into a coughing fit again.

"Daddy, please." She pleaded, "Keep this on and stop talking." She couldn't help but reach down to her necklace and look at it, she wondered how he knew of the symbol.

"Its special. The ring you wear on your neck is his." He said softly before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth sat with her father for a little while longer thinking of what he said. Why didn't he think Mark was the man she loved? She watched her father sleep as her mind kept playing his words over and over in his mind. She played with her necklace, _the ring you wear on your neck is his_. Whose? She asked herself.

"Ma'am" said a nurse, "Visiting hours are over."

Elizabeth looked out the window; she had been sitting with her father for a long time she hadn't realized it had grown dark. "Yes, of course." She said standing up. She kissed her father on the top of his head, "See you tomorrow Daddy." She said to him as she walked out.

As She walked through town she looked up to the stars, the idea of cutting through the park came to her mind the moment she looked up. She could cut some time off her walk to get home if she took the short cut. As she walked she kept her eyes on the sky as he feet carried her through the town. Something about them seemed to memorize her the stars. Why were they so important? After all it was just a black sky with yellow lights in it.

* * *

Nate lay on the ground watching the stars something about them seemed to pull him in. His eyes followed a shooting star he turned his head in the direction the star went, his eyes fell on to Elizabeth.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she walked up to him

"Watching the stars." Nate said his head resting on Ghost. He still was surprised the wolf never seemed alarmed when she walked up. As of lately he didn't like when people approached them especially the mayor.

"You didn't strike me as a star gazer." She sad as she sat down next to him. Nate felt himself wanting to tell her to leave, but he couldn't. Something about her sitting next to him felt right.

"Well I am." He told her turning his attention back to the stars.

"I never understood star gazing." She said, "What's the point?"

"Why does there have to be a point?" he asked her, "Why can't you just enjoy their beauty."

"It's just a dark sky with yellow lights." She told him

"No it's not, the night sky is never that." He told her he didn't know what made him watch the sky, he didn't know what made him love the stars but they reminded him of something he didn't even know. "When I was younger I used to believe that when you fell in love you could look to the night sky and see each other written high above in the sky."

"What do you mean?" she asked

"As a kid I believed people could be written in the stars together." Nate told her, "Of course when I got older I realized that was a silly notion, after all there is no such thing as that type of love."

"What type of love?" she asked as her father's words came to her mind.

"True love." Nate told her shrugging his shoulders, "look around this town, do you see anyone that is truly in love the way in stories?"

"There is such thing as true love." She told him she thought of Mark, she loved him. Yet then there was her father, he spoke of true love. He claimed she didn't have it with Mark; her father thought her true love was still out there.

"Really?" he asked, "and let me guess you are thinking of Mark, claiming you two are in love, but tell me this." Nate said to her, "When you wake up is he all you think about?" he asked her, "Every breath you take is it for him? If you ever were to lose him would you lose yourself or would you be able to move on?"

Elizabeth looked at Nate stunned for a moment she wanted to say he was wrong, but she couldn't.

"Does your heart race when ever you see him?" Nate asked looking into her eyes.

_No_, She thought, _but it does when I'm with you_. She shook the thoughts from her mind, "What do you know?" she asked him turning her head back to the sky and away from his eyes.

"I was in love once." Nate said turning his head from her and to the sky as well.

"You were?" she asked

He wanted to tell her more, but knew he couldn't he didn't even know why he had said that. Yet as he looked up at the sky he couldn't help but feel his words weren't a lie. He had loved someone once upon a time. Right? He just couldn't remember.

"Who?" she asked

"It doesn't matter" Nate told her not wanting to push his lie or what ever it was. All he knew was who ever he had once loved was gone. "She's gone now."

_But she could return_, a voice said to him, _just follow the stars_.

"Why are you here?" Nate asked turning his head back to Elizabeth.

_Because I'm drawn to you_. She wanted to say, _because I like to be around you_. No. She couldn't tell him that she was in love with his brother. "I went for a walk and saw you sitting here."

"Why did you sit down with me, your boyfriend won't like it if he finds out." He told her, "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." She told him, "He just doesn't know you."

"You didn't answer my question." Nate asked her, "Why did you sit down here with me."

"Believe it or not, maybe I want to be your friend." She told him, "Not everyone in this town is out to get you."

"We aren't friends." He told her, "Mark would never allow that."

"And I'm not the type of girl to do as I'm told." She said with a frown, but she knew that was a lie, she always did as she was told she always listened to Mark she never challenged him.

"Whatever." Nate grumbled.

Elizabeth felt herself grow angry, "You act like you don't want friends Nathan, but I know you do, you don't want to be alone I can see it in your eyes." She rolled on to her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. Her head was over his now as she blocked his view from the stars. She felt her breathing slow as her mind flashed quickly to looking down at Nate, but instead he looked different. She saw his hair was longer, he had a slight beard and his clothing was different. But just as quick as her mind flashed to the image of another it flashed back to Nate laying looking at her surprised at how close she was to him. "You." She said softly, "Need to let some body in."

"I do?" he asked her. His eyes no longer on the stars, but on her eyes. Her familiar eyes, where had he seen them before? They seemed to call to him, but what they said he didn't know.

"Yes." She said softly. Then before she even knew what she was doing she leaned down and kissed him.

Nate was stunned only for a moment. He had kissed many girls in this town, he had been with many girls, but kissing Elizabeth was different. He felt as if before this moment his world had been spinning, he felt as if he was alone and couldn't even stand. But the moment she kissed him his world snapped into focus and the only thing he could see was her. Kissing her back he pulled her down on top of him his hands never wondered farther then one behind her head the other on her back. He didn't want anything more from her. This moment was perfect holding her in his arms. _Again_. A whisper went through his mind, but he pushed it away he didn't want anything to take from this moment, take from this time with her. Then just as sudden as she had kissed him she pulled back. She sat up quickly her hand on her lips,

"I'm sorry." She said quickly as she stood up, "I shouldn't have done that." She was now on her feet and before Nate could do anything to stop her she hurried away.

Nate took in a deep breath of air as his eyes went back to the stars his mind on only Elizabeth. He looked into the sky and couldn't help but allow the child in him to whisper, love written in the stars.

* * *

What had she done? Elizabeth hurried inside her home that she shared with Mark who was already asleep. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Why had she gone to the park? Why had she sat down next to him? Why had she kissed him? She placed her hand on her mouth and looked at herself. How could she have done that?

It was almost as if someone else had been in control of her body and took hold of her every action. She let a tear fall down her face, she wasn't sure exactly why she was crying, but all she knew was she didn't like the feeling inside of her. It was just a kiss, it meant nothing, right? Wrong. She wanted to fight the idea that came to her mind, but she knew there was some reason she had kissed him. Did she want something new in her life, something that couldn't be predicted? Someone? Why had she been drawn to the town drunk? _He hasn't had a drink in days_. A voice said in her mind trying to convince her to see the person Nate could be. _Or was_. The voice whispered.

She would have to ignore it, she would have to forget tonight. She couldn't see Nate anymore something pulled her to him and that scared her. She was happy with Mark, why would she go for his brother? A brother he refused to acknowledge. She walked out of the bathroom slowly put on her nightgown and laid down on the bed next to Mark who was sound a sleep. She put her head on her pillow and tried to think of something else, anyone else. Yet as she fell asleep she couldn't chase away the thoughts of Nate. He seemed to fill her dreams, but instead of Nate it was simply his face under another name.

* * *

"Jon!" She called running threw the crowd. She couldn't contain her excitement; it had been six months since she had seen her husband. He was sent out by Lord Stark on a mission she didn't know much of, all she knew was that her husband would have to leave along with Robb for an untold of number of months. Yet now he was home safe and sound. She had been so worried she hadn't been able to even send him a crow nor him her. She hadn't known he was alive until she had seen the party of riders coming. She stood with Lady Stark watching the incoming riders Robb had been the first to enter followed by a handful of men. Lady Stark never said much to her, she knew the lady was still upset on her marriage to Jon, but Arianna didn't care. While every other Lady waited on the balcony watching the others come riding in Arianna couldn't contain herself when she saw her husband ride through the gates. She turned as fast as she could and ran down the corridor and down the flight of stairs the fastest her feet would carry her. She heard a few people exclaim

"Lady Arianna." She knew what she was doing wasn't proper, but she didn't care she never cared. All she wanted at this moment was to be in his arms. To be in Jon's arms.

She stopped at the edge of the crowd among the commoner women who waited to great their men that had returned. She saw Jon looking up to where the other Lady's of Winterfell stood, she saw him frown causing her only to smile. She knew that Jon was looking for her and wondered why she wasn't up there waiting patiently with the other women.

"Jon!" she exclaimed again.

Jon turned his head in attention of his name to his surprise his wife stood among the common women smiling at him. He dismounted his horse as quick as he could he turned his attention back to Arianna who had already freed herself from the crowd.

"My love" he exclaimed as she hit his chest with her body. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"I feared you wouldn't return to me." She said softly melting in his arms.

"The stars will always bring me back to you." He said to her softly as he pulled his head back to look into her eyes.

"Is that a promise?" she asked him.

"Yes, as long as I can look to the stars I will always find my way back to you." He smiled, "They will always bring us together."

"I love you." She said moving to her tiptoes so she could place a kiss on his lips. Jon kissed her back wanting nothing more then to take her up to their bedchambers as quick as he could. She pulled her head back,

"You my Lord haven't noticed have you?" she asked softly

"Noticed what?" he asked as she looked down at her belly.

Arianna slowly picked up Jon's hand and placed it on her swollen stomach, "We are going to have a child." She said softly as she looked back up at him.

Jon didn't say anything for a moment he just stared at his hand on her. He felt the worry of spreading his bastared name once again flair to his mind, but it was settled by a small bump to his hand. He knew it was the child, their child. A smile came to his face, "This is the best news I have ever came home to." He told her kissing her once more as he pulled her close. He finally was going to have the family he had always dreamed of having.

Lord Stark watched the reunion of husband and wife. He hadn't liked the idea of sending his two eldest sons' away, but their help was needed. There was no one in this land he trusted more then his two sons. Now watching Jon hold his young wife close to him in the happiness of having a child Ned simply smiled. He smiled because he had feared for many years Jon wouldn't know the joys that came from having a family. He feared Jon wouldn't know what the love of a woman could ever be life. He had never known the love of a mother and feared he wouldn't know how it felt to be in love. Yet Arianna had stopped all his fears. She had shown Jon he could love, that he was worth more then becoming a man of the black. And now here she was giving Jon a child, a family.

"You would be proud." He whispered mostly talking to himself, and part to Jon's mother.

_Promise me_. A Woman's voice seemed to whisper threw the wind.

Ned frowned he remembered now why he had almost hoped Jon would take up the black. Then at least he wouldn't be in danger. He shook his head his secret would put Jon, his new wife, and their child in danger, but he couldn't tell anyone. He had promised. He wondered if perhaps he should have told Jon, at least then he would know the truth, then he would know he was loved and not by some common whore, but instead by a true lady. He watched the couple standing among the commoners. And shook his head. If only they knew, if only Jon knew that being among the commoners was far beneath his blood, the blood he knew nothing of.

* * *

Last night felt almost like a dream, Nate wasn't even sure if it had actually happened. Elizabeth had kissed him; she had leaned over him and kissed him. He had been so stunned he almost hadn't kissed her back, but he had. He shook his head as he tried to chase the memory from his mind. Yet he couldn't he couldn't just forget the kiss because it had been more then that. When they had kissed he felt his world that seemed broken become whole. Not only that but he had seen things when he kissed her, his mind flashed to the night sky, a clearing and a Child's laugh. Why a child's laugh? It was almost like a forgotten memory. He thought back to it and he saw Elizabeth in the clearing and a child running from her to him laughing as it did.

"I'm losing it Ghost." He said to his wolf, "I can't think strait everything seems to turned around." He stood up, "I just need a drink." He moved grab a beer from his fridge, but Ghost jumped to his feet and let out a fierce growl.

"I'm losing it because right now I feel like I understand you." He said to the wolf while it had growled he knew he should have felt fear, but he didn't. He opened the fridge and picked up the beer, but before he could open it the wolf jumped up hitting his hand sending the glass bottle to the ground. "Ghost!" he yelled, but the wolf only growled when he tried to go to the fridge to get another. "Fine." He grumbled, "no drinking." He cleaned up the mess and moved to his room, the wolf followed him happy to have won the battle. Ever since this wolf had decided to follow him around Nate hadn't gotten a chance to drink, he hadn't had a chance to lose himself.

_'This isn't you!'_ he heard a woman's voice cry that sounded so much like Elizabeth.

He turned to look at the wolf, "I'm really am I'm turning into Graham before he died, voices images it's just to much." he leaned back in his chair wanting to end his life, wanting to be like Graham lost away from all pain buried under the ground. Yet something pulled at his heart something was there that seemed to tell him he wouldn't harm himself. 'Don't give up' a voice whispered in his mind, _'find your way back you always do'_

* * *

**AN- So what do you guys think Review and let me know. **


	5. Will We Ever Have a Happy Ending?

_**An- Another Chapter finally we find out how the Evil Queen was once apart of Winterfell**_

* * *

**We're so Close**

**Yet so far apart**

She had to avoid him. The other night she had lost what seemed like complete control of her body. She kissed him. It still felt like a dream she as of lately had been having many dreams of him of Nate. Yet it wasn't him, while the man in her dreams looked like Nate he went by another name a name she couldn't remember. She had to forget him he was nothing just some drunk, while Mark was everything Nate was not_. Or the other way around_. She felt herself whispering in her mind. She didn't to think about that, she had to remember Mark was the logical choice she had loved him for a long time.

"Elizabeth." Mark exclaimed loudly sounding annoyed

"Huh?" she asked looking up at him she hadn't even heard him speak

"Are you not listening to a word I say?" yes, he was annoyed. Elizabeth always paid attention to him, he could talk to her about anything and she would listen agreeing he was right no matter where he stood on any matter. He knew some times she didn't have the same opinion on matters as he did, but she would always change it to his like a good wife should do.

"Sorry I was just thinking about things." She told him turning her attention to Mark and away from thoughts Nate.

"I said I don't see any logical reason for us to not get married." His eyes met hers.

"Logical?" she asked him confused, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"I'm just saying we live together and if I were to try and run for mayor it would be better for me to have a loyal wife and not just a loyal girlfriend." He had thought through their relationship, it fit his career for them to get married.

"Yeah that makes sense." She agreed with him smiling softly.

"Alright good." He pulled a ring out of his pockets and handed it to her, "Here it belonged to my mother or something."

"It's beautiful." She said opening the box and placing it on her finger she looked back up at Mark to hug him, or kiss him but he wasn't there he was over by the door putting his shoes on.

"I won't be home for dinner." He said to her not even looking up, "it's going to be a late night in the office so don't bother waiting up." He then walked right out the front door.

_That was romantic_. Elizabeth thought to herself. Had she really agreed to that? A proposal without any kind of passion? Any kind of romance? She shook her head, what had she been expecting she knew all to well nothing with Mark was spontaneous and passionate. Nothing about Mark was like kissing Nate. She frowned she shouldn't be thinking of Nate she just engaged she should have been running to the phone to tell her friends that she was going to marry the man of her dreams. _The man of your dreams isn't Mark it isn't Nate_. She felt herself think, but who was it then. She knew her dreams were of a man that looked like Nate, but what had his name been. _Snow_. She shook her head no one was named Snow. She stood up and reached for her keys she would take a walk to clear her head, she would forget Nate and forget the man in her dreams. She was going to be happy, happy that she and Mark were finally going to get married.

* * *

**But I hold On**

**I Stay Strong**

**Wondering If We Still Belong. **

_Three Years before Jon Snow was born. _

"I love you" Ned Stark told his soon to be wife as he held her in his arms. They had a world wind romance. While out in the woods riding with his brother he had heard screaming. The Stark boys rushed to the screaming to find a family under attack from wildings. The two boys defended the family, but sadly they hadn't been able to save most of the people. Only their eldest daughter had lived. It was almost like Magic the moment his eyes fell on the girl he was in love. It was almost like the moment he saw her he knew she would be his wife. He was happy when in only a few short days she returned his affection. Now only two months after that time they were to marry. Ned was the happiest he had ever been.

"And I you my love." She purred in his ear. He loved the way she talked to him; he loved how she smelled everything about her seemed to captivate him. He was happy when his family and every one in Winterfell seemed to like her as well. While he was the younger brother it was important that he had a well-liked wife if he was ever to become Lord of the Manor he couldn't be married to someone hated by the people. The only one that didn't like her was his little sister Lyanna; she didn't seem to like his wife to be at all. She was only fourteen what did she know of who a person really was. He just assumed his sister didn't like the fact he didn't spend his time with her anymore. Once his future wife came into the picture he didn't train with Lyanna nearly as much as he should. He made a mental note to spend more time with his little sister in the coming days.

"Our wedding is only a few short weeks away." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes." She said leaning in to him, "then we will be married and nothing could take us away from each other."

This was the first time Ned had ever been in love, she was his life now and forever he couldn't think strait when he was near her, but couldn't think of anything but her when he was away. "Nothing." He agreed.

"Shouldn't you be doing this behind closed doors?" Lyanna asked folding her arms on her chest glaring at the couple.

"Little Wolf." Ned said taking his arms off his wife to be. "We weren't doing anything inappropriate." Yet seeing his little sister looking at him he couldn't help but feel guilty, why? Why should he feel guilty holding the woman he loved in his arms?

"Uh hu." She said

"I should go see if your mother needs help with anything." His wife to be said, she didn't like being around Lyanna but that was only natural why would one want to be in the presence of someone who didn't hide the fact they hated them.

"Alright." Ned said placing a kiss on her lips, "I'll meet you later." He knew he should spend time with his sister she seemed lonely as of late.

"You shouldn't be so unkind to her." Ned said looking at Lyanna

"You are the one who always told me to follow what my inside tells me." Lyanna said, "And something about her just isn't right." She walked over and grabbed Ned's hand. "Brother please don't marry her."

"Lyanna." He sighed, "We have been over this there is nothing wrong with her, if she seems cold to you its only because her family was murdered before he eyes."

"She doesn't seem cold." She paused, "Well she does, but she seems empty." Lyanna told him, "There is nothing to her, when I look at mother's eyes I see life, when I look into yours I see fire, father I see courage." She paused, "But look at her eyes, look and there is nothing but darkness."

"Lyanna please." Ned was almost annoyed now, why wouldn't Lyanna just get to know his wife to be, she was beautiful she was kind why could his beloved sister not see it?

"Ned Don't marry her." She pleaded

"Is this because mother and father are sending you south?" he asked

"What? No! This has nothing to do with the south, although you know as well as I that I am no lady I will never be a lady of the south I'm hardly a lady of the North." She paused, "I belong in the North I belong with the house of Stark, not your wife to be she doesn't belong to the house of Stark she should never be part of what we are."

"Listen" he told her, "I am going to marry her if you like it or not, either you can be happy and you can leave on your journey south tomorrow knowing we are on good terms or you can keep arguing this until you get on your carriage and leave on bad terms." He looked at his sister, "Little wolf I don't want you and I being left on bad terms."

"Well we will be unless you cast her aside she isn't right something about her is wrong I can feel it in my bones. You are a fool if you can't see it, if you can't feel it." She turned on her heel and stormed off.

"Lyanna!" he yelled after her but she didn't turn to look back. _She truly does have the heart of a wolf_. He thought while he didn't see through her eyes he believed she thought she was doing the right thing she thought she was looking out for her family.

The next day didn't change anything. Lyanna dressed in her best clothing got into her carriage for her trip to the south to learn how to be a true lady wore a frown on her face. Ned himself didn't smile either. He hated to see his little sister go, his little wolf, but he also couldn't help but be mad at her. She didn't even try to make up for trying to talk him out of his marriage.

"Good-bye Little Wolf." He said to her as he walked up to the carriage door. She sat inside with her hands folded on her lap.

"Good bye brother." She said her eyes cold, still angry with him, "My last words to you before I go I beg you brother don't marry her."

Ned would have replied but the door was shut before he could.

* * *

**I've been waiting for you**

**I've been looking for you**

**Looking For your foot Prints in the Sand **

Arianna lay on the bed tired from hardly doing anything she was nearing the end of her pregnancy and couldn't be happier. While she loved carrying Jon's child within her she couldn't wait to hold it in her arms. She smiled as Jon lay down on his stomach propping himself up on his elbows. His eyes were at her belly.

"It's about time you let your mother and I meet you." He spoke to her stomach

"Impatient are we Jon?" Arianna asked playing her hand on her swollen stomach

"Of course." He said his eyes moving to hers. "We are going to have a family."

Family. Arianna smiled she was so happy Jon could finally have one and that she was the one to supply him with that. Jon crawled his way up farther on the bed so his head was now above Arianna's "I love you." He said softly before placing a loving kiss on her lips.

"And I you." She said then she sat up forcing Jon to sit up as well, "What was that for?" she asked

"Can't a husband say they love their wife without needing a reason?" He glanced away only for a quick second before meeting her eyes again

"Jon." She warned, "You looked away from me, what is it you aren't say?"

Jon sighed he would have to tell her sooner or later. "Father is sending me out on another expedition. Apparently there were some attacks of Wildlings out of the Nights watch zone and it falls on Winterfell to take a look. "

"When?" she asked already knowing that she wouldn't like his answerer

"Tomorrow." Jon said without meeting her eyes

"How long have you known?" she asked

"Four days." His eyes were on the ground he knew he was wrong to keep this from her.

"Four days!" she exclaimed, "And you tell me now?" She stood up "Jon why can't it wait, why can't he send someone else if you leave you will miss the birth of your child."

"I know but my father said he needed someone he could trust and trust is hard to come by." Jon moved closer to her.

She didn't like this something told her this was far more then just going to check on Wildling attacks. "How long will you be gone?"

"No more then a week." He told her placing his hand on the side of her face. "Don't be mad." He said

"Tell your father no and I won't be. If you leave know I will never forgive you." She turned on her heal and walked out of the room.

The next day Jon sat on his horse he frowned as he looked up at his wife who stood next to Lady Stark. She had never seen him off from up there before, she said it seemed impersonal. Yet now there she was. She was upset with him he knew that. He would have a lot to make up for when he returned he would have to make up for keeping this for her, he would have to make up for missing the birth of their child and not being there for her. He just hoped she wouldn't stay mad long. Perhaps being gone for a week would ease her anger. As he lead the party out of the courtyard he smiled to himself already imagining his welcome home. Arianna would come running to him through the crowed of people he would wrap his arms around her and swing her in a circle before kissing her then allowing her to lead him to the baby's nursery where he could finally meet his child. He smiled he couldn't wait to come home.

* * *

**Imagine I am good enough**

**We can choose the ones we love**

**Will we have a happy ending?**

Nate was lying in the grass, it wasn't night this time this time he was watching the clouds. It wasn't the same but it passed the time. He closed his eyes for only a moment before he heard someone.

"What are you doing?" asked a young voice. Nate opened his eyes to see the mayor's son looking at him.

"Relaxing Kid." Nate said not wanting to really have a conversation with him

"Cool." The boy sat down next to him. "Is he yours?" Henry asked, but didn't give him a chance to answer, "Of course he is." The boy paused, "What's his name here?"

"What?" Nate asked looking at the boy, "Here? Same as everywhere I just call him Ghost."

"Ghost?" the boy asked confused, "You call him by his real name?"

"Real name?" He had heard this boy was strange but he hadn't thought that the rumors where true until now.

"Yeah that's his name in the book." Henry said

"Ah yes the book." Nate said remembering Graham in his final hours talking about the book about fairytale land.

"You know about the book?" he asked

"Yes Graham said something about it before he died." Nate couldn't believe he was talking to the child about Graham's crazy notions before he died.

"So do you think they are real the way he did?" the boy asked hopefully

"Of course not." Nate said looking at Henry "Graham was out of his mind before he died he thought he had no heart, he was seeing things."

"He was seeing the truth." Henry said

"Look kid I don't want to play any of your stupid games, just leave me alone." Nate closed his eyes again. He heard Henry stand and walk away. Yet as the boy left Ghost let out a low growl Nate opened his eyes to praise the wolf for growling at the boy but when he opened his eyes he saw the wolf was looking at him and growling down at Nate.

"What's your problem?" he asked looking at the wolf but of course it didn't answer it just turned around and lay back down. He was about to close his eyes again when he saw Elizabeth. He sat up watching her as she was about to enter the park. Her eyes met his, he smiled and almost waved her over, but the moment she met his eye contact she turned away quickly and walked in the other direction. His smiled faded, she was avoiding him. He had let himself hope to much to think she would want to be with him when she could have Mark, she regretted kissing him he could tell. He felt his heart drop his heart seemed to brake. So much for those stars.

* * *

**Love, He knew little of**

**But deep in his eyes are memories he hides**

**But it's just not enough.**

_One year before Jon's Birth _

It had been two years since she had been in the North, two years since she left angry with her brother. She wasn't sure if she was truly mad at him anymore. While at the start of her stay in the south she rejected learning to be a true lady in time she fell in to place. She learned when to stay quiet and when you shouldn't let you opinion out. She held her tongue when she was upset and she kept her anger from ever showing. The carriage bumped down the rode, the familiar cold gripping at her skin. Perhaps she should have changed into her Northern dress instead of still wearing the one from the south. It was about time she returned home she thought of her stay in the South. Her heart dropped as she saw his face, a tear fell down her face. No she couldn't think of that, she couldn't think of him. He had chosen another. What had she expected him to do? He was married when she met him what could she have been to him. A whore? No she was a lady she was no mans whore. The carriage came to a stop pulling her from her thoughts. She was home. She was finally home. The door opened and her eldest brother Brandon stood with a smile on his face. He held his hand out to help her get out.

She smiled and took his hand gracefully stepping from the carriage she was far different then she had been when she left. When she had gone she was a clumsy tomboy looking more like a dirty commoner then a lady to be. Now she stood graceful and clean holding all the presence of a true lady Stark.

Brandon led her through the crowed her head turned to look up at her family that watched from the balcony and her heart sank. While she knew her brother hadn't listened to her words seeing Regina standing along side her beloved brother made her heart want to shatter into more pieces then it was already in from the young prince. Why couldn't he see the darkness within his wife? She sighed she couldn't worry about that now, it wasn't her place to put herself between her brother and his problems.

Later that night she was sitting next to her brothers at a long table watching others dance at the banquet that her father threw for her return. She enjoyed being back her in the north. While he south seemed to have high-end things nothing could replace being around family. She would always be a northern lady no matter how much time she spent in the south. She hadn't even realized how much she missed it until she was here now. Seeing her brother's laugh and dance made her remember just how much fun she had once had.

"It's good to have you back Lady Lyanna." Came Regina's voice from behind her. Lyanna turned to look at the woman her smile turning to a frown. Regina didn't seem to notice she sat down next to her now that the boys had gone off to god knows where.

"Thanks." She said trying not to spring up a conversation with her husband's wife.

"Ned has missed you so." Regina didn't seem to notice that Lyanna didn't want to talk to her.

"And I him." She couldn't be flat out rude her two years in the south had taught her that a lady is never rude; no matter who it is you must keep up a friendly conversation.

"We have been happy." Regina said, "He has been happy." Regina who had been looking out the dancing people then turned a smile still on her face to look at Lyanna, but even though she was smiling her voice changed to almost threatening, "Don't try and take that away."

"Excuse me?" Lyanna asked confused

"You have never hidden you distaste for me." Regina said, "I just want you to know that this is my home now I have been here these two years and you gone." She paused, "Just know that I have grown accustomed to my life the way it is, if you do anything to mess that up then you will regret it." Regina the whole time kept a smile on her face then simply stood up and walked away leaving Lyanna alone.

She hated her even more that much she knew there was something wrong about her. She knew that much was true. She felt the old her stir within, the part of her that wasn't a lady the part of her that her father called the wolf, the reason Ned had picked up calling her little wolf. She was going to find out Regina's secrets. She didn't care how much she was threatened.

* * *

**Will We Ever **

**Say the Words we are Feeling**

**Will We Ever**

**Have Our Happy Ending **

Arianna held the baby in her arms she was tired but in a good way. The baby had been born the night Jon left and now was just over two weeks old. She wasn't like most of the lady's that had raised their children in the Stark house. She did most of the work herself, perhaps it was being raised a blacksmiths daughter she didn't know. She just wished Jon were there to help her at times, to enjoy seeing the baby develop, their daughter. She didn't even have a name yet they had never talked of names. She had half decided to name the girl on her own, but Robb had talked her out of it, told her she didn't want to name the child out of anger she should really think of it, that Jon would be back soon so they could come up with the decision together.

"They are coming." Robb said smiling at Arianna as he hurried into the room, "Mother and father went to the balcony they should be coming through the gate any moment, would you like me to take the baby so you can great him there?"

"No" Arianna said still mad at Jon she had made her decision to stand with his father up on the balcony with the baby instead of greeting him the way she always had among the people.

"You're taking the baby down there?" Robb asked, "ok just be careful the crowd can get a little rough."

"No." she told him, "I'm going to wait with your mother and father."

"You're still mad at him aren't you?" Robb sighed, "You know how much he loves seeing you right there when he comes through the gates, its been two weeks."

"Since he left me with a nights notice when our child was due." She said, "I won't let him think he can do that to me again, I won't reward him."

Robb sighed, this was why he had left Arianna to Jon he wouldn't want to deal with the headache that surely came from being her husband "Alright your choice."

Robb went down to meet the men. Arianna walked out and stood next to Lord Stark who looked at her in surprise he hadn't thought he would see her here. He had known she was upset with Jon for leaving but he didn't think that would have made her stand up here. _It would have made Lyanna stand up here and pretend to be lady like._ He sighed Arianna reminded him so much of his beloved sister. The men had already begun to come through the gate. Ned turned his attention back to the incoming party to watch his son ride in on his white horse with his white wolf running along his side.

Arianna was angry, but she couldn't help but feel her heart race it always did when she thought of seeing Jon again and this time he would see their child. She hated he was going to get off easy her anger had faded over the two weeks, not enough to say her pride wasn't strong. Her pride was what made her stand up here and not down there. More and more of the party filed in and as they did with every man that rode in before Jon she felt something pulling at her heart. Fear. The men looked to quiet to sullen for a return home. Something was wrong. Then she saw it. Jon's white horse, but is wasn't white anymore.

"Oh God no." Arianna whispered she hardly even felt Lady Stark take the baby from her arms, she could hardly tell she had turned and run from the balcony. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her she felt tears already falling from her eyes. How had she been so stupid to let him leave without saying she was sorry? Without seeing him off the correct way? How could she have let their last kiss be many hours before he had left. She ran from the building to the men trying to reach Jon's horse, but Robb grabbed her.

"Let me go!" she yelled trying to pull away from Robb

Theon walked up pulling his helmet off his head his eyes sad as he spoke, "I'm sorry my lady." He said softly, then his eyes looked at Robb as Ariana sobbed, "They came in the night we were woken by the wolf, but Jon was already gone. The wolf ran growling and barking into the dark we heard yelling and then nothing. We followed and saw Jon must have been ambushed we found no body other then of the wolf, so much blood." Theon paused, "There is no way he survived." He looked away for a moment then back down, "The next day we found burned bodies." He held out his hand to Arianna and gave her Jon's ring, "This was on one of the bodies'."

"No." Arianna cried out as she felt her legs give out, if Robb hadn't been holding her she would have fallen to the ground. "Jon!" She screamed her world felt like it was spinning out of control. Jon was gone. He was dead. He had died knowing she was mad at him. Her last words to him were that she would never forgive him. She felt her world go black, as everything around her just seemed to fade away.

* * *

**AN-So Review and let me know what you think. I know this is a little shorter then the other chaps but I feel this is a good spot to leave off. **


	6. Secrets Never Remain

**AN- Another Chapter, this is a lot of the past only a little bit in Storybrooke. I want to thank PaddySnuffles for the first review this chapter will reveil why Ghost is in Storybrooke.  
**

* * *

Lyanna sat by the window over looking to courtyard watching Brandon and Ned teaching Benjen how to shoot an arrow or rather improving his shooting. When she had left two years ago Benjen hadn't been able to hit the target half the time she had enjoyed showing him up, she used to be good. Good at things only men should be good at. In the south that had been chased from her she had to pretend to be a proper lady when around others. _Except him_. Her mind once again went to the young prince. Why did she keep thinking of him?

She had to push all the thoughts of Rhaegar from her mind he had sent her away he told her he hadn't wanted to see her ever again. After everything they had been through together he just cast her aside like some common whore, but yet wasn't that what she was? He was married and not to her yet she had allowed him to visit her bed.

She looked out the window again as a few tears fell from her eyes. Had he just been pretending all those times she could still see him yelling at her, making her leave court, making her leave the south. While she was happy to return home her heart still ached for him, still wanted the prince she could never have. He probably had moved on to another by now another girl who was blind to him much like she had been. Much like she still was. She was supposed to be strong, strong like a wolf but around the prince she hadn't been.

"_I want nothing more of you." Rhaegar said his eyes never once looking away from hers; they showed no remorse no care. _

"_But everything you said sire." She felt the tears want to fall, but she had to fight them. While no one said a lady couldn't cry she remembered the north she remembered her brothers, she never showed tears in front of them and she wouldn't now not in front of him. _

"_Just a ploy to get under your dress." He said with a laugh his knight that stood beside him chuckled as well. _

"_You are used and tired, and to make sure you cause no fuss I am sending you home." His voice was lazy and uncaring, defiantly not the voice of the man she had grown to love. _

"_If that is what you wish." Her heart was ripping apart, she had been naive enough to think the prince had wanted her. Stupid enough to think he would leave his wife for her. She turned and walked out of the room unsure if she heard him whisper or if it was her imagination._

"_Travel safe my darling." _

"Ouch" Lyanna brought herself out of her memory accidently by pricking her finger with the needle she was using for her needlepoint. Once again she was thinking of the prince, thinking of the worst memory she had of him. On her carriage ride here she tried to pretend he hadn't been so cruel, so uncaring, but she couldn't convince herself of it. She wanted to talk to someone, to tell someone but she couldn't tell her brothers and she had no sister to talk to. Perhaps if her brother had actually married someone that Lyanna trusted or liked she could talk to her, but she wouldn't tell Regina anything she didn't even want to be in the same room as that woman.

There was something evil about her, something that sent a chill down her spine, much like when her father had taken her and the boys to the wall to see it. She had gotten a similar chill when she glanced over on the wild side. It was as if Regina was from the other end, the darker end.

Ned glanced up at his sister she wasn't the same since she had come back. Yes their mother had sent her away to learn in the south were she could have better influences then three brothers. Their mother and father were happy with the product that Lyanna was. She was everything a lady should be, graceful, calm, quiet. Everything Lyanna in the past had not been. He missed his sister; he missed the girl she used to be. He made a mental note if he had any daughter like Lyanna then he wouldn't crush her spirit he would allow her to follow what ever dreams came her way.

He couldn't be sure from down here, but he thought he saw tears running from his sister's face. That wasn't like her she didn't cry. He felt like he hardly knew her. She had been home for almost two weeks now and they had hardly said a word to each other. Perhaps she was still upset over his marriage to Regina. He hated to admit it, but over the two years Lyanna had been gone and he had gotten married he couldn't fight the thought that his sister was right. Something didn't seem right about his wife. After all it was two years and she hadn't even conceived a child. She seemed less of the kind hearted bubbly girl he had fallen for, but more controlled as if she was always playing a game of cards, always having the upper hand. He didn't like the feeling his wife was holding a hand above his, he didn't like how he would wake and she wouldn't always be in bed. There was something about her that just wasn't right, but he couldn't be sure if there really was anything dark about her or if he was just trying to find a way to annual his marriage to her due to her not being able to supply him with a child.

Regina had taken a ride on her horse to get away from Winterfell; she hated the place at least for now. It would be so much better when she gained control over the place, but she had to play her cards right she couldn't let people figure out she had other motives then being a loving wife. It was hard to use magic in this land it was even more unpredictable then in her own. She would have to lure Lord Stark and his eldest son away; she would have to have them killed. She slowed her horse down at what looked like old ruins of a crypt. Dismounting her horse she went inside. Walked over to what looked liked a boiling black pot over a fire.

"Good." She said, "It's almost ready." In this land she had to use primitive forms of magic it worked far better then trying out her advanced magic then never turned out right. She picked up a lock of what looked like blonde hair that had begun to grey. The hair of the king.

"The Mighty fall in pits of black his mind gone forever lost. Mad King he will be called for time and time again." He said as she dropped the hair into the black bubbling goo. "Call fourth the house of Stark and spill their blood for chaos to fall." She chanted, she could feel the power around her no one could stop her now. She would create a war in this land and herself be lady of Winterfell, she would use Winterfell to take the land she would be Queen once again, and once Queen of this land she would command an army twice the size of her dear stepdaughter. She let out a laugh. These were little people here no one knew of magic, no one could stop her.

* * *

Going through the motion that was simply what Elizabeth was doing. Looking through bridal magazines talking with her friends. This should be one of the most exciting times of her life every little girls dream. Their wedding, but she couldn't find the excitement.

She sat at the kitchen table looking at pictures of wedding dresses wondering which once she would prefer when the front door opened and she heard Mark enter. She closed her magazine and stood up to go great him.

"Hey." She said a simple on her face when she saw Mark hanging up his jacket, "How was work?"

"Alright I suppose." Mark said he didn't seem happy at all which caused Elizabeth to frown

"What's wrong?" she asked him

"Just a case" he shook his head, "I have to deal with father's son now. That idiot had to get himself into trouble I swear he is the black sheep of this family he should have never been born."

"Why?" She asked her heart began to race. Was she worried for Nate?

"His dog or wolf what ever he has running along next to him without it being leashed attacked someone." Mark told her "And now luckily it falls on me to join the mayor's team to get the thing put down and hopefully get Nate locked away."

Not Ghost he wouldn't attack someone. Elizabeth felt fear for the wolf, fear for Nate while he had only had the wolf for a short time she could tell it and Nate had grown close it would kill him to have to animal destroyed. "Why would he be locked up?"

"He set the thing free now it's running around somewhere getting ready to attack again." Mark told her, "It will have to be tracked down and Nathan needs to pay up for his crime of setting a dangerous wild animal lose. He's in jail now awaiting his trail."

'_If you kill Ghost he will never forgive you!'_ her words seemed to jump to her mind as if she had said them before, but she didn't say them aloud, where had they come from? Why did they sound familiar? "He must be a fool." She said softly knowing she couldn't show any remorse she didn't want Mark to know she knew the pair, she didn't want Mark to know she had kissed Nate.

Mark just shrugged his shoulders and walked upstairs leaving Elizabeth alone with her thoughts. Poor Nate he must be half out of his mind to risk everyone's safety. But another thought pushed into her mind, Ghost wouldn't attack not for a real reason. Perhaps the mayor had done something? Perhaps she had provoked the wolf. She knew Ghost wasn't dangerous there was something in his eyes that she had seen, a familiar calm she trusted the wolf. She had to find out what really happened she had to find a way to save Ghost.

* * *

She felt numb the only thing that kept her going was her daughter, her daughter without a name. She couldn't bring herself to name the baby she couldn't bring herself to say Jon was truly gone. How had she let him leave the way he had? Why hadn't she told him she loved him? The tears didn't fall anymore she had cried far to many for her beloved husband.

"Lady Arianna." Lord Stark said as he walked into the room, "How are you doing today."

"I'm fine." She said rocking in a chair holding the baby as it slept in her arms, the baby that looked so much like Jon it had his eyes. "I'm not much a lady anymore." She was a blacksmith's daughter once more her lord was dead, her husband gone.

"You will always be Lady Snow." He told her, how he whished he could tell her she was truly a Stark, if only he could let her know by marrying Jon she was more then a bastards wife.

"My husband is gone." She said softly her heart was broken she was alone. She had never imagined a life without him he had always been there.

"Yes." He said, "And I am sorry for that."

"If you don't mind my lord I would rather be alone right now." She didn't look away from the window she had been looking out.

"As you wish my lady." He said nodding his head. As he walked out he sighed. Poor Arianna she was just as broken as his beloved sister had once been. And both due to a broken heart. He hated to see it happening again he hated seeing the fire be washed out of her eyes the same he had seen it die from Lyanna's.

That night Arianna called for Nan she left the baby with her and without realizing where she was going she just kept looking to the sky. Hating the stars, hating them for bringing her and Jon together. Written in the Stars. That was what Jon always said, that was what the ring said on her finger. They weren't written in the stars she had been a fool for thinking that there were forces pulling people together. Walked into the stable and slid a bridal on her horse the one Jon had gotten her for a wedding present. She didn't bother with a saddle she didn't need it. She swung up on to her horse gracefully and kicked it into a gallop. She needed this to feel alive galloping through the woods in the night under the stars; the tears once again began to fall from her face.

After a while she pulled her horse up, she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. She slid off her horses back and tied it to a tree as she walked over to a near by stream. The moon was so bright she could see her reflection. As the wind blew her horse snorted and pulled from the lose tie.

"_I have shown you many times how to tie a horse so it can't get lose"_ his voice echoed through her mind, how many times had he shown her told her.

"Jon." She whispered weakly, but then anger seemed to flair up "Why did you leave me!" she couldn't help the anger "Jon!" she yelled, but then it changed to sadness again, "Just come home, please."

She heard something behind her she felt fear grip her. She was alone in the woods where wildlings could get her with no horse. She wouldn't be able to get away. She turned to see two man standing behind her their eyes seemed to have a thirst for blood. No. she knew they were going to attack and she had nothing to defend herself not even a stick. She felt her heart sink she would die here and no one knew where she was.

Before she knew what was happening she heard a four feet running behind her, was there more? No it was the feet of an animal. Was it their attack dogs? Where they going to have her killed by dogs? No. She saw a flash of white as it attacked, but not her just the men that had started to move to kill her. The white flash just like a ghost ripped them apart their blood fresh on its fur. Ghost.

"Ghost." She whispered. The wolf turned to look at her with blood dripping from its muzzle she didn't feel any fear, the wolf's eyes were kind and gentle, he was protecting her. Just like he had protected Jon. She sat there for a moment hoping Jon would show up, Ghost would never be far from him, unless he really was dead.

"Is he here?" She asked the wolf, but it didn't respond, how could it was an animal. She shook her head and stood wondering which way was home. Ghost without making a sound began walking not knowing which way to go she followed the animal had to know more then she did, either it was leading her to Jon or home, if it lead her home she knew Jon was surely dead because the wolf would never stop searching for him if he was alive.

* * *

"Thomas!" Lyanna exclaimed, "I'm so happy to see you."

"And I you my lady." He said bowing his head. Thomas was one of Lyanna's good friends he was a knight and the only other person who knew she had been lying with the prince. He didn't judge her; he was the one that told her she must follow her heart. He was also one of the prince's best friends as well.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Why would Rhaegar send his most trusted friend all the way to the north?

"Business with your father." He said, "The king sends for him and I came to deliver the news.

"He could have sent a crow." She told him

"Yes, but in his old age it seems the king so longer trust sending crows." Thomas said shrugging his shoulders. "So he sent me on this long voyage to your beloved North to ask him to come. What it is you love of this place so much I will never know."

"It's home." She said to him, _it was far away from watching Rhaegar playing with other women._

"Why did you leave?" Thomas asked suddenly

"It was time for me to come home." She told him, "There was nothing more for me to learn in the south."

"But surely you were there for more then learning, you loved him." Thomas surely

Didn't know that the prince had had his fill of her.

"He is married Thomas." She warned, "There was no future there at least here my father can find me a proper union, he already has." She said softly, she hated thinking of the man her father had agreed for her to marry. Ned's closest friend. Robert. While she didn't hold much against the man she knew he wouldn't stay loyal to her he loved the company of to many women for that. He claimed to love her. She had allowed him to court her, she allowed him to talk kind words into her ear. She had to find a way to forget the prince and getting married to Robert was the best idea there was no better man then perhaps the prince.

"You are already to be married!" Thomas said a bit of anger coming to his eyes, "but you love Rhaegar!"

"Keep your voice down, I loved him I loved him with all my heart." She said, "But he can't expect me to love him forever when he cast me aside, when he told me I was no more a play thing he grew tired of me Thomas and for that now I'm just some common whore."

"You were never a play thing to him." Thomas said, "Never the way he talked of you, the way he smiled when you walked through the door he loved you."

"I thought so too at one point, but by now he has probably another woman in his bed." She looked down not wanting to cry.

"He has been lost without you, his father is growing old something isn't right with him there had to be a reason he sent you away." Thomas told her, "I have never seen him as happy as he was with you or as broken as he is without you."

"That's enough Thomas I am to marry Robert, I am to forget about the prince my life is moving on he isn't pining over me he has his wife he has a pick of any woman in the court, he isn't lonely. I was just fool enough to fall for his words."

"Then why when he learned I was coming here did he command me to stay, to keep you safe?" Thomas asked, "if he didn't care for you why would he do that?"

Lyanna froze, Thomas was right, why did he want her protected? "What do I need protecting from?"

"Things aren't right in the land." He said, "There are whispers of over throwing the king."

"Who?" She asked

"We don't know." Thomas said, "All I know is Rhaegar fears for you."

_He fears for me_. She thought _he still cares_. She felt as if her heart wasn't so broken perhaps there was a chance to be with him, that she wouldn't live her life without love.

"And I will do everything within my power to keep you safe Lyanna." He told her "I pledge myself to you. To protect you with my life."

"Oh Thomas" She started

"Do you accept me my lady?" he asked kneeling down on one knee

"Yes." Lyanna said to him, "But lets hope it won't come to that, we are in a time of peace."

"Yes we are." Thomas said with a smile as he stood, "But it would put my heart at ease and Rhaegar's."

Thinking that perhaps the prince didn't think her as a common whore made her heart sing, he sent someone to protect her and not someone, Thomas his best knight his most trusted friend. Yet there was something else bighting away Thomas protecting himself? And for some reason whenever she tried to think what darkness could be in the land Regina's face came to her mind.

* * *

Every bump was pain every move it felt like his side was ripping open. He could hardly lift his head or even a finger. Where was he? What happened? He willed his eyes to open to look around but he could hardly get them to move. What he did see was a bright light, the sun. He grunted as he tried to move but he had no strength.

"Be still." Came a voice. Jon turned his head to look next to him a man with long messy hair walked next him.

"Where am-" Jon winced in pain, was he dying? Who was this man? Where was he?

"Save your strength young Stark." The man spoke his voice low, "You will need it if you live."

"Where is Ghost, where is my wolf?" he winced in pain.

"He is alive, or perhaps dead I do not know he was badly injured but I couldn't take him he was to wild I couldn't get near."

He felt his strength failing him he couldn't speak he could hardly tell who he was. His eyes closed and he was out cold once more.

His eyes opened again this time it was dark and he wasn't being pulled on a wagon anymore. Now he lay by a fire he wasn't sure how long he had been out, but he wasn't in as much pain anymore. He could move his fingers now he could open his eyes.

"So your awake." The same voice said again

"Where am I?" Jon asked he had just enough strength to sit up, but not pain free. He winced slightly.

"At Camp." The man said lifting a bowl up, "It's not much but eat you are still weak."

"What happened?" Jon asked taking the bowl, he knew he should be more suspicious, but he was so hungry he didn't know how long it had been since he had last eaten.

"I stabbed you." The man said looking at Jon, "Four times."

He almost spit out his stew, "Why am I not dead?"

"I didn't stab you in fatal spots, at least not completely fatal." The man told him

"Why not, why am I still alive?" Jon asked, "Why did you spare my life?"

"The first hint, I couldn't see your face but running through the nigh was a wolf running to your aid. My first thought, you were a Stark." The man told him "Then your face." He told him, "You look like a true Stark dark hair, like a raven."

"I suppose." Jon said, most of the Stark children had their mother's hair other then Arya. Yet Jon didn't have the same mother, he took after his father.

"Not many of the Stark children look like the Stark line, many have the hair of their mother." The man said,

"I take after my father." Jon told him

"No you don't" The man said, "You take after your mother."

"My mother?" Jon asked unsure what this man was getting at.

"Yes, I knew the moment I saw you I knew you were little Jon Stark." The man stood up and put more wood on the fire.

"My mother you knew her?" Jon felt his heart sore he didn't care about the pain he was in, he didn't care he was lost some where with some crazy old man. If he was telling the truth perhaps he could find out information his father refused to speak. "What was her name?" he asked "Father never speaks of her."

"Father?" the man asked confused, "your father died before you were born."

"What?" Jon asked, but before he could get an answer a sharp pain went through his side.

"Careful." The man said, "you are far from healed you must rest when you are well we will speak again, don't worry I'll look out for you." The man told him.

Jon's eyes once again got to heavy his head began to spin and once again his world went black.

"We aren't going to kill him." The man from before spoke

"He's a Stark he must die, we kill Starks." Hissed another

"You will mind me, I say he lives then he does." The man spoke, "He is more then just a Stark." The man didn't sound happy, "Now go find food we camp here."

"He's as good as dead he hasn't woken in three days." The other said as he walked away.

"Your awake young Stark." The man said without even turning his head.

"Stop calling me that." Jon mumbled, "How long have I been out?"

"Three days." The man told him.

"Who are you?" Jon mumbled he felt weak he knew he could sit up, but he couldn't stand.

"It doesn't matter." The man told him, "I'm just a man who failed at his life's purpose."

"And what was that?" Jon asked him

"Protecting someone." He whispered "And I failed"

"Who?"

"Your mother." The man said, "But that is why I must now look out for you."

"You were supposed to protect her and you failed?" Jon wasn't sure if what he was hearing was real or not, "Does that mean she's-"

"Dead" the man finished, "Yes she died four months after you were born."

"How?" he asked "How did she die, who was she?" Jon needed to know

"You wonder why I call you young Stark why?" The man asked changing the subject.

"While Stark blood flows through my veins I am Lord Stark's bastard son, Jon Sow I do not get any name from the Stark's" Jon told him "Why is it you keep calling my young Stark."

"Well you have been deceived." The man said, "You are no son of Ned Stark."

"Excuse me?" Jon said, "I look like him."

"No you don't you look like a Stark, but not that one." The man said putting wood on the fire again.

"You look like Lady Lyanna." The man told him, "you look like your mother, but you have your father's eyes."

"Lady Lyanna?" Jon asked he thought for a second his father's sister, but it couldn't be.

"Lyanna Stark is your mother Ned Stark is not your father." The man told him

"How would you know? Why do you expect me to believe you?" Jon didn't like this why was someone trying to tell him lies.

"I was a good friends of your parents." He told Jon.

"If what you are saying is true who is my father then? Robert? The king?" Jon asked

"No." The man told him

"Who then?"

"Prince Rhaegar" the man told him

"If I remember correctly he kidnapped her and raped you are telling me I am the product of rape?" Jon didn't like this he much rather think he was lord Starks bastared.

"No he would never hurt her, he didn't kidnap her he didn't rape her." He man paused, "He loved her, she loved him that fool Robert created a war because he couldn't face the facts Lyanna never loved him her heart belonged to Rhaegar and his to her above his wife above any girl in the land. Lyanna was his night and day she always used to say the were written in the stars." The man paused, "Rhaegar gave her a ring with a symbol on it of the old gods which stood for that, written in the stars."

Jon thought to when his father gave him the ring, he had told it was his mother's ring it had the symbol this man spoke of was on the ring that was on Arianna's finger. The symbol was just that, his father told him it stood for Written in the stars how could this man know? "Who are you?"

"Nobody I left your world after their death I vowed never to return Robert is not meant to be king and Ned Stark couldn't see that until after but it was to late." The man told him, "Your father believed the fools words and fought a war for your mother, yet she wanted nothing of it."

"What is your name?" he asked, "What stopped you from killing me?"

"I grew up with your father we were best friends when you looked up from the ground in pain as I was about to kill you I saw him and everything else about you is your mother." The man told him "I spared you because of your eyes, but the way you refused to die on our journey was all your mother."

"Tell me your name." Jon said

"Thomas." He told him looking at the fire.

* * *

Nathan lay in the jail cell looking at the ceiling he couldn't believe Ghost had attacked the mayor. He had been inside the market getting food when he heard her scream he ran out to see Ghost running and the mayor holding her arm blood dripping down her hand.

Nathan hadn't stayed to see if she was ok he took off after Ghost he was worried about the wolf it wouldn't have attacked for no reason. He had to find out what was wrong. He trusted the wolf something between them went far beyond meeting in the woods he felt like the wolf was part of him, part of something more.

"So that wolf of yours ended up dangerous." Came the Sheriff's voice from the other side of the bars.

"No." Nate told her, "the mayor hurt him he was protecting himself." Nate had found the wolf he had been bleeding back at Nate's house. He did his best to help the wolf, but when the sheriff showed up he forced the animal to flee and fought arrest so the wolf could get away. He wasn't sure what drove him he just knew he had to protect Ghost because the wolf would do the same for him. _Has done the same._

"Any why would she have hurt the wolf, perhaps she was protecting herself from him." Emma said to him

"No" Nate said, "I know it in my heart Ghost is innocent, the mayor there is something wrong with her." He looked at the Sheriff, "Isn't that why you stayed here? You sensed it too."

Emma couldn't argue with him she did have a strange feeling on the mayor, but stabbing a random wolf to frame it? Why would she do that?

"So whose the Mayor's lawyer?" Nate asked

"Mark Greyson." Emma told him

"Ironic he will love to send me to jail." Nate told her

"How come?" Emma asked him crossing her arms

"He's my brother." Nate didn't look at her he continued to star at the ceiling; it was night now the stars must me out.

"Then why wouldn't he be trying to help you?" she asked

"He hates me I'm the black sheep of the family, not even the family really we have the same father I'm the proof that his father didn't just stay to his mother's bed I'm the product of an affair so they all hate me for it." He wanted to watch the night sky he felt drawn to it, but he couldn't from inside a cell.

"Well help us find the wolf and you won't need to worry about him sending you to jail, you help us get it and you can go free." She said to him.

Nate turned his head to look at Emma and for a moment she seemed to see the eyes of someone else as he spoke

"Never." He told her, "I won't help you kill Ghost he is mine and I will protect him as I am his and he will protect me." Nate couldn't remember why but he owed the wolf everything.

"Why so loyal to a wolf you just met it isn't like you raised him from a pup." Emma sighed.

_Images flew to his mind. He saw a small white pup hiding near a stream; he slowly bent down to pick it up by the scruff of the neck. _

"_That ones yours Snow." Said a voice, which echoed through his mind. Then the image changed. He lay on the ground someone had a sword about to kill him and the wolf jumped from behind him and grabbed the neck of the man killing him in an instant. Then a child's laugh he could see a little girl running around in the woods. He saw himself laugh then look at his side, "Keep an eye on her Ghost." He said looking at the wolf that bounded after the child. _

Nate didn't know why he saw these images, perhaps because he was crazy he didn't know, He knew these weren't real images of what the wolf had done, after all why would someone come after him with a sword. Why would there be a child he wanted the wolf to look after? All he knew was he couldn't let the wolf die he owed that much.

"It doesn't matter" Nate said turning his head away from Emma, "You will never find him, he may be pure white but if he doesn't want to be found he won't be."

"Jail!" Came an angry mail voice from behind Emma.

"Great." Nate mumbled

"Jail! How could you land yourself in jail." The voice said again

"Who are you?" Emma asked turning to the man

"His social worker, or I was until he aged out of foster care." The man said, "My name is Aaron Black."

"What are you doing here?" Nate asked standing in his cell, "I told you last time we spoke I don't need your help with anything I aged out of being your problem a long time ago."

"Nate you know I will always have a soft spot for you, hell you spent more times at my house then in any of your foster homes." Aaron said to him. That was true whenever Nate decided he was done with whichever family Aaron had found for him. Something always seemed to make him want to go back to Aaron, after all as a child Aaron was the closest he had to a family. In time over the years Nate had realized the only reason Aaron was nice to him was because it was his job, if he really cared about Nate he would have let him stay would have raised him and not sent him from foster home to foster home.

"Just leave Aaron I don't need your help." Nate said letting himself fall back on his cot.

"I'm not going to leave you here in jail, Nathan" Aaron just shook his head, "I'm here to bail him out." He looked at Emma

"Alright, but I'm warning you it doesn't look good for him he refuses to help us find the wolf he protects it." She told him, "If he won't help he will have to come back to jail."

"Nate come on." Aaron said, "enough with this wolf stuff its like you are a child again."

"What do you mean?" he sat up on the bed, "I've talked about wolves before?"

"Yeah but you were young you used to draw pictures of some white wolf with red eyes you called him your direwolf that he his name was Ghost or something and he would protect you from the bad people." Aaron sighed, "Why are you in jail now for some wolf?"

"I said his name was Ghost?" Nate didn't remember that as a child, he didn't remember drawing pictures of some wolf, a wolf that described the very one he had grown used to.

"Yes you said you raised him and one day you would find him again that he would always find you or something like that, many children in foster care make up imaginary friends or some kind of savior, you happened to come up with some wolf to protect you."

"But he's real." Nate said walking to the bars, "Ghost is real he found me in the woods, he led me out he's the one that stopped me from drinking Aaron I haven't had a drink in weeks."

"A wolf can't make you do that, Nate only you can." Aaron sighed, "Let's go home."

"Not my home." Nate said, "I live on my own with Ghost."

"You need help Nate." Aaron said, "You need to realize that was a wild animal not your imaginary friend come true."

Now he was making Nate sound mad. "I don't think he is my imaginary friend come true." Nate grumbled, "All I know is that he isn't dangerous not with me not around anyone who isn't a threat the mayor did something to him, she's the bad one not him!" He needed a drink he needed to find the wolf and make sure it was ok he had to make sure that the mayor didn't find it.

"Nate." Aaron said shaking his head, "I'm sorry I failed you." He looked at Emma, "I would really like to take him home now, he needs rest, he needs help and I am willing to do that, so please point me in the right direction to paying his bail."

Emma looked from the two for a moment; something in Nate's eyes seemed to pull her to him. He was convinced his wolf was good, but why? She hated that Nate reminded her of Graham; right before he died he was seeing a wolf to he was speaking out of his mind. Nate did mention they were friends so perhaps they had been crazy together. What ever it was she couldn't help but feel for Nate he looked so lost so broken, much like how she felt most of the time.

* * *

**AN-So Aaron is Thomas in Storybrooke just wanted to let you guys know. Leave a review and let me know what you think. **


	7. Calls Me Home

**AN- Here is another chapter leave a review and let me know what you think of this Chapter.**

* * *

**It's Funny How**

**The Walk of Life**

**Can take you down without a fight**

Arianna glanced over at where the baby slept and took a deep breath. The child was the only thing in her life that brought her joy. She sat on her bed for a moment before she allowed her head to sink to the pillow. Ghost stirred beside her to make room. She wrapped her arms around the big wolf and placed her head upon him. She had grown attached to the wolf since Jon died and the wolf to her. She knew it wouldn't harm her or the baby. She thought back to when she brought the wolf back, or rather he led her back after saving her in the woods. He hadn't been the same after all Jon had been the only one able to command him. He bit anyone that came near him. Lord Stark had said it be best for the animal to be put down. Once Arianna heard she ran to the Godswood where Ghost was tied. Robb was already there with a bow in hand.

"_Robb no!" Arianna yelled running over to him pulling his arm that held the bow, "You can't kill him you can't!" _

"_He's dangerous Arianna." He told her. _

"_If you kill Ghost he will never forgive you!" she yelled at him tears once again spilling from her eyes. _

"_He's Dead Arianna he won't be angry he's gone it's about time you let that go!" Robb told her sternly, "Maybe once Ghost gone you can have your closure"_

"_Please don't" Arianna pleaded, "Robb please he saved my life."_

"_No one can go near him." Robb raised the bow to strike the wolf with his arrow._

"_No!" She yelled throwing herself in front of the wolf, "You can't."_

"_Arianna!" Robb yelled, "Move!"_

"_No!" She then threw herself on the ground wrapping her arms around the wolf._

"_No!" Robb yelled expecting the wolf to attack, but it didn't. Arianna held on the wolf's neck and sobbed. Robb went to take a step closer and the wolf let out a growl._

Arianna closed her eyes; Robb had allowed the wolf to live and had pleaded with Lord Stark to give the wolf another chance. Ever since then Ghost followed her and the child everywhere. The child still with no name. Arianna let out a sigh as she fell asleep she had to think of a name without Jon's help.

The windows banged open as a strong gust of wind blew into the room waking Arianna. She sat up breathing heavy due to being startled. She looked next to her to se Ghost still sound asleep. If there were a threat he would be awake. She glanced over at where the baby slept and felt her heart drop someone was standing there over her child. A woman with dark hair in a white dress.

"Who are you?" Arianna could tell she didn't know the woman.

"She's beautiful." The woman spoke softly, "She has her grandfather's eyes." The woman then turned to look at Arianna.

Arianna held her breath the woman looked familiar, but why. The longer she stared the only thought that came to her mind was Jon. The woman looked like Jon.

"My name Is Lyanna." She told her, "And I have come here tonight to warn you."

"Warn me?" she asked, "Warn me about what?"

"What the future holds for your daughter." Lyanna told her, "The blood that flows through her could get her in danger."

"The Stark blood?" Arianna asked knowing that any blood from her side only went back to blacksmiths.

"No." Lyanna said, "The blood of her grandfather."

"Her grandfather, Lord Stark?" Arianna questioned.

"No." Lyanna said looking down with a soft smile, "So my brother has stayed true to his promise I see, you don't know."

"Don't know what?" Arianna asked

"About Jon's mother." The woman answered.

"No one knows much of her Lord Stark went off to war and came back with his bastard son." Arianna said, "no more is known of who Jon's mother is.

The woman let out a laugh, "Jon is not the bastard son of Ned Stark." The woman said, "He is my son."

"Your son?" she asked, "Who are you?"

"Lyanna Stark or I was before I married." Lyanna told her. "When Jon was born I was Lyanna Targaryen."

"As in the Targaryen's that used to rule this land?" Arianna asked

"Yes, all the stories that were told were a lie, Robert couldn't let me go he created a war to win me back, but no matter the outcome I would never be his." Lyanna told her, "My heart belonged to Rhaegar it always did and it always will."

"So he didn't kidnap you." Arianna stated, "He didn't take you against your will?"

"No" Lyanna said with a smile, "I fell in love with him from the moment I lay eyes on him, he was it for me." She looked up at Arianna, "Everything that happened between us was because of love, not because of evil."

"Then you are not dead?" Arianna asked, "Why have you stayed away?"

"I am dead." Lyanna told her, "I just knew I must come to you in your dreams to make sure you knew the truth."

"This is a dream?"

"Yes or your wolf would have sense me here." Lyanna said with a smile. "Just know Robert isn't the only one that threatens your daughter while he is the danger if he finds out your child is Rhaegar's blood, but also because of me because of my blood."

"What do you mean?" Arianna asked

"The evil has long been gone from this land, but I fear one day she will return." Lyanna said

"Who?"

"The woman that killed me, who tried to kill Jon and who started the civil war." Lyanna told her

"She was driven from this land, but one day she might return and I just want to make sure my family is safe." Lyanna told her. "You are my family now and so is this little one." A tear fell down Lyanna's face, "A family I was never allowed to know a family I never got the chance to shower with love."

"So Jon was loved." Arianna said softly

"Yes." Lyanna said, "When he was in my belly I would sing to him and Rhaegar would talk to him I truly thought we would have a chance to raise a family to truly be happy, but Regina took that away." Lyanna said softly, she turned her head to look at Arianna, "Cherish every moment you have with your loved ones you ever now when it will be your last."

Then the wind began to blow again there was a loud bang and Arianna shot up in bed. She looked in the direction of the baby and no longer saw the woman standing she glanced at the window to see it had blown open. She stood up and walked over to it and closed it. She heard the baby stir so she walked over to her.

She looked softly as the baby looked up at her with large brown eyes she knew the moment she looked at the child it finally had a name she knew what Jon would have wanted to call her. "Hello Lyanna." She said softly.

* * *

**I'm coming home**

**From all the places I have been**

**I'm coming home. **

"Listen Thomas I want to thank you but I need to go home." Jon said one night he didn't know how long it had been since he had been taken but his wounds were completely healed.

"Jon you will never find your way back we have passed the wall, we are in wild lands now." Thomas said, "You should realize by now this is your home, you will be safe here."

"I don't care about being safe Thomas I care about going home." Jon told him firmly

"What you have told me, you were raised a bastard you have no family, why would you want to go back there? To be hated by Lady Stark?" Thomas asked him, "You are safer here, no one will know your blood, and Robert will never be able to find you."

"I don't care if Lady Stark hates me, I never had a mother's love but I had the love of my brothers, sisters." Jon told him, "And of Arianna." Jon's mind went to his wife, his wife who had been with child when he left due any day now. Surely the child had been born. Was it a boy or girl? He was a father now and he had never met the child. Would he ever meet it? Would he get the chance to hold his child, his family?

"Arianna?" Thomas asked, "Who's she?"

"My wife, the mother of my child." Jon told him, "And I want to go back to them."

"So you created a family of your own?" Thomas asked with a soft smirk, "Just like Lyanna would have wanted."

"I must find my way back to them." Jon told him

"I'm sorry Jon, but you can't you will never find the way back, perhaps if you had a guide but I doubt anyone would take you."

"What about you?" Jon asked, "Will you show me the way?"

"No." Thomas said, "Even if I knew the way I couldn't I will never go back."

"Then I will go alone." Jon said standing up

"Jon" Thomas said, "It has been almost two years."

"That long?" Jon asked

"She's moved on by now." Thomas told him, "She isn't worth throwing your life away in the wilderness."

"She will always be worth it." Jon said looking up

Thomas stopped for a moment and looked at Jon, standing in the sunlight he looked so much like his father speaking the very words.

"_My Lord if you leave, if you fight you will die you are already hurt." Thomas pleaded, "I love Lady Lyanna, but she isn't worth it, she isn't worth losing your life." _

"_She will always be worth it." Rhaegar told his friend looking him in the eyes, "Jon was just born, I will make sure my wife and child can live free and not have to fear or want for anything as long as they both shall live." _

"Jon." Thomas started, "Don't be a fool like your father all for the love of a girl."

"Nothing you could say Thomas will keep me from going back I will find my way back to Arianna, to our child."

"Please." Thomas said, "Don't throw your life away."

"Good-bye Thomas." Jon said, "I'm going home if you like it or not."

"You are too much your parents son." Thomas said softly as Jon walked away.

* * *

**What if this storm ends?**

**Leaves us nothing**

**Except the memory**

"She's growing strong." Robb said as he walked up behind Arianna. "Looks more and more like Jon as she grows.

"Yes." Arianna said with a smile, "I can't believe she is almost two." She then glanced down at the ground as thoughts of Jon came to her mind. She wished he was here to watch his daughter grown.

"He would be proud." Robb said with a grin as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "You have done a great job raising her on her own."

"I've been far from my own." Arianna said glancing up at Robb, "You've been here every step of the way picking me up when I fall and her."

"I made Jon a promise that I would always look out for you." Robb said with a smile, "And I always will."

"Thanks." Arianna said as her eyes went back to the little girl playing in the Godswood. Ghost trotted behind her.

"You sure you trust Ghost with her?" He asked

"You would trust your wolf would you not?" Arianna asked

"Of course." Robb answered

"Then I trust Ghost he would never harm anyone that belonged to Jon." She told him, "I can see it in his eyes he won't harm anyone unless they plan to harm Lyanna or myself."

Robb kissed Arianna on the top of her head, "What ever you say sister."

"Uncle Robb!" Shrieked the little girl as she stopped him. The girl ran as fast as her tiny legs would carry her. "Ride! Ride! Ride!" she yelled.

Robb scooped the little girl up in his arms, "Hey darling." He said with a grin, "Want to go for a ride? You have to ask your mother." He grinned.

"Mamma pees." The little girl said leaning her head back to look at her mother.

"Of course." She said, "If your uncle has time."

"I always have time for you baby girl." Robb said "Take it easy while we are gone Ari." Robb said as he walked away

"Have fun." Arianna said with a smile as she watched Robb walk in the direction of the stable. She was happy, Robb has made raising a child alone slightly easier he was always there when she needed him. He was like a father to Lyanna something that Arianna couldn't thank him enough for.

* * *

**With nothing but,**

**A voice within**

**That calls me home.**

There was no way to find just one path. Perhaps Thomas was right this was impossible trying to find his way home. Wondering around in the wilderness was harder then he thought it would be. Perhaps if he was on the other side of the wall he could find his way back. It was no use he was lost, beyond lost.

He took a deep breath and decided it would be best to camp now cut his losses and wait for the sunlight to guide him. He quickly built a fire trying to get warm wishing he had Ghost with him. He knew his wolf could guide him home. He sighed once more and looked to the sky, looked to the stars.

"I just want to go home." He mumbled as he did he had a sudden push to go. Something within him seemed to pull him. Confused he looked away and back at the fire. He watched the fire for a short moment then back to the sky this time a woman's voice seemed to whisper_, 'follow the stars.'_ Jon thought of Arianna, of their ring about being written in the stars_. 'Go home to her'_ the voice said. Jon stood up his eyes still looking up.

"We are written in the stars.." He said allowed, "I will find my way home." He left the fire and began walking; he didn't know where he was going he just followed a force he couldn't explain. With the stars above him he could see the path home. As days went by he slept under the sun and traveled under the stars every moment getting closer and closer to home. He knew he was going in the right direction. Every step forward he knew he was closer to Arianna he could feel it in his heart. He just hoped she was waiting for him. Could he really expect her to wait two years for a dead man?

* * *

**I'm Coming Home**

**To Breath Again **

**To Start Again. **

"It's beautiful out here." Arianna said sitting on her horse, instead of Robb going off with Lyanna alone he had invited her to join. Little Lyanna sat in front of Robb Grey Wind and Ghost running along side of the horses.

"Yes." Robb said smiling over at Arianna "It's been a long time since I took the time to just relax."

"Jon and I used to come out here all the time." Arianna said with a smile

"Yes." Robb said, "As kids we used to ride out here and play in the woods."

"This clearing." She said, "Was where he first admitted he loved me."

"And the next day he finally told me he loved you." Robb said with a smile as he looked over at his brother's wife. "Why don't we break for lunch." He said as he pulled his horse to a halt.

"Alright." Arianna agreed halting her horse as well.

Robb quickly and easily dismounted then lifted Lyanna off the horse. "Go have fun baby girl." He said as the little two year old ran off to play the two wolves following after her. Robb walked over to Arianna and helped her off her horse.

"Thank you." She said a smile on her lips as she reached into her saddlebag to pull out a blanket and food. "It was a great idea to eat out here."

"Hey I'm full of great ideas." Robb grinned at her

As they set up the lunch they didn't say much as they watched the wolves play with Lyanna knowing that she was the safest she could ever be with the giant wolves around her.

Arianna sat down on the blanket and Robb sat next to her "She's happy." Robb said glancing over at Arianna.

"She loves those wolves." She told him

"She knows she safe." Robb said to her his eyes still on Arianna.

"I want to thank you." Arianna said glancing over at Robb.

"You already have." He answered

"Yes." Arianna said with a slight laugh, "But not just for this, not just for today but every day." She paused "I wouldn't have been able to do this without you. Lyanna wouldn't know what a dad is without you."

"I'm nothing like her dad." Robb said

"You do everything with her a father should, that Jon would do if he were here." She told him.

Robb shook his head about to say something when he stopped, "Where is your horse?" he asked

Arianna moved her head in the direction she tied it, but it was gone. She sighed, "I didn't tie it right" she shook her head, "I never do they always get lose and run back home. Jon used to say people are never going to worry when it comes back without me."

"Did he ever show you how to tie it correctly?" Robb asked

"Yeah many times, but I just never get it right, or have a really smart horse that knows how to untie itself."

Robb laughed, "Well good thing I know how to tie a horse."

"Mama" Lyanna said as she fell into Arianna's lap, "Ghost gone."

"What?" Arianna looked up to see just Grey Wind who had laid down next to Robb. "He is gone." She glanced over at Robb, "did you see where he went?"

"He sniffed the wind and ran off into the woods, probably chasing after a deer or something." Robb said, "Grey Wind runs off sometimes like that too."

"Alright." Arianna said a bit worried, but her attention went back to Lyanna. "Alright lets eat."

"Yay!" The little girl yelled as she sat down in between Robb and Arianna.

* * *

**The Memory just an Echo**

**I will end up**

**With you. **

He had been traveling for many weeks with little food and little water. This was the first time he was traveling by day. His side where he had originally had the injuries caused by Thomas seemed to hurt more as he traveled. They were nearly two years old but still Thomas had gotten him good. He heard a snort a head of him that caused him to stop in his tracks. His eyes went up and he saw a horse standing ahead of him. Not just any horse he knew the very horse standing before him. It was Arianna's horse the horse she never tied well the horse that got lose all the time. He smiled for once happy that she could never tie a horse properly. He tried to walk carefully over the horse, but stumbled over he knew he was weak he knew he was tired all he had to do was get on. Get on the horse and it would lead him home.

Carefully he put his foot in the stirrup and tried to pull himself up, it took three attempts but he was able to pull himself up. He took in a deep breath, held the reins loose and urged the horse forward. He as going to make it home, he followed the stars, he found his way home only a few more steps. He felt any moment his body would lose the last bit of energy it had, but he fought he had to stay away in order to find his way back he had to stay on the horse. After a few minutes he heard something in the brush next to him, his hand went to his sword he wasn't going to get taken by any Wildlings again he wouldn't get this close to home just to be taken away again. But a Wildling didn't come out of the woods. Jon smiled for he realized what it was, who it was. He saw a flash of white and in only moments Ghost was running along the side of the horse.

"Old Friend." He laughed happy that the wolf wasn't dead like he feared. "I'm home."

* * *

**Come On Come Out**

**Come Here Come On**

**The Fire That's Starting To Spark **

Robb rode with Lyanna in front of him and Arianna behind him and Grey Wind running along side. After their lunch they had waited a little longer to see if Ghost came back, but decided the wolf would find his way home when he was ready. After all they didn't want anyone to get worried when the horse showed up alone.

"So do you think we will beat your horse back?" Robb asked as they rode forward.

"Usually we never did." Arianna said, "Some times he came back on his own, other times Jon would go out and look for him." She told him, "He usually gets side tracked by a large field of grass."

Robb just laughed, "Well hold on Ari." He said, "Lyanna loves to gallop." Robb urge the horse into a gallop and smiled as Arianna's arms wrapped around him to hold on tighter so she didn't fall.

They galloped into Winterfell and Robb reined his horse in laughing.

"Why do you boys always do that." Arianna said laughing.

Robb lifted her down off the horse and dismounted then lifted Lyanna off, "Did you have fun today baby girl?" he asked

"Yes." The little girl said

"Thanks again Robb." Arianna said stepping closer to him her eyes locked on his.

"Yeah no problem." Robb said his eyes frozen on Arianna's for a moment nothing seemed to go through his mind as he looked at her. He leaned forward slightly to get closer to her. Grey Wind let out a bark causing Robb to almost drop Lyanna he shook his head and looked in the direction Grey Wind and barked, had he just almost kissed Arianna? Ghost came trotting up to them,

"Ghostie come home." Lyanna said with a giggle.

"Good boy Ghost." Arianna said her voice soft her mind racing. She almost kissed Robb her heart was racing. Was she starting to feel something for the man who had been there for her the past two years? Her dead husbands brother?

* * *

**AN- So I have a lot more to write but I thought this was a good spot to leave off I may have another chapter up soon. **


	8. Grey Wind

**AN- Another short Chapter but since I hit a bit of writers block I'll give you guys something while come up with some more ideas. A lot of what happens in the story happens because I'm listening to music and the songs inspire me so I just need to get inspired again. As you can see some chapters have song lyrics in them, those especially were inspired from music. So Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Nate sat at the bar downing drink after drink, so much for not drinking in weeks. He had almost allowed himself to be proud that he could spend time without a drink in his hand, but it seemed when the wolf left he lost the stronger half of himself. The wolf seemed to remind him he could be a better man, but why? Why could the wolf simply be at his side make him not want to drink. His mind flashed to the wolf growling when he would try to drink, but that wasn't just it. For the most part when Ghost was by his side he hadn't wanted to drink. The wolf brought out a part of him he didn't no was there. It showed him he could be a better man a stronger man. He sighed.

"More" He called to the bartender his voice slurred. The man looked at him but then shrugged his shoulders and poured him more. Nate hated himself for drinking hated himself for allowing the weakness to take hold. He had felt so strong his mind so clear. He thought of the big white wolf and of the stars. The wolf had reminded him how much he loved to look to the night sky.

Nate looked at his glass he hated what had become of his life. He never even truly lived, but with his wolf running by his side he was strong he was happy even if he didn't have another person in his life he had Ghost. Ghost seemed to be a part of him, a friend he could always trust. He some how knew no matter what that wolf would have done anything for him. He wished he knew what happened he wished he could prove that the mayor had done something. He wasn't going to let Ghost die, but he doubted anyone could find him. The wolf seemed almost magical how it would appear and disappear. If he didn't want to be found the wolf couldn't be found. Yet that didn't stop Nate from wanting to go back only a few days to when he walked around town with his best friend by his side.

Now it was gone, the wolf and everything the past few weeks had brought. He hadn't talked to Elizabeth since she had kissed him, now she seemed to do everything in her power to stay away from him. At first he was hurt, but thinking of it he was happy now she was on Mark's side, the mayor's side. She was on the side fighting to find the wolf and put it down. He knew even if she had liked the wolf she would go by whatever Mark said she was that type of girl. Who stood by her man with no opinion of her own. Why would he want a woman like that? He wanted one that would stand up to him, have an opinion of her own. He didn't realize it, but he wanted a woman who would take walk up to him slap him and tell him he wouldn't find his answers at the bottom of a cup. Yet something whispered to him Elizabeth was more then she appeared.  
"I believe it when I see it." He said allowed

"Wha?" A drunken man asked next to him

"Nothin." Nate said not really caring he had spoken allowed. "More!" he called out to the bartender raising his glass.

"I think you've had enough buddy." The bartender said

"I'll tell you when I've had enough." Nate slurred, he wanted more, he wanted to drink until he couldn't remember anything or anyone, and he didn't want to remember Elizabeth or Ghost. He just wanted to forget everything he could only do that by drinking more.

"Nate." Came Aaron's voice, "There you are." He heard Aaron sigh, "And your drunk a big surprise."

"Leave." Nate said standing up, but as he did he swayed a bit, perhaps he had more then he had thought. Aaron moved forward and hooked Nate's arm around his shoulders.

"Let's take you home." Aaron said as he led Nate out of the bar disappointment in his voice.

* * *

"Told you he'd come back." Robb said looking away from Arianna after an awkward silence.

"Goods boy." Lyanna giggled from Robb's arms.

Arianna was about to speak when whispers began to emerge through the people in the square. She looked up to Lord Stark who had been walking over to them, but he was frozen his eyes looking at the gate not saying anything looking like he had seen a ghost. Arianna then heard Robb speak

"By the old gods." Robb seemed to whisper his eyes looking the same direction of Lord Stark. Ghost had trotted away from them now; Arianna's eyes followed the wolf that trotted up to a horse, her horse with a man sitting upon it. Not just any man. Her man. Her husband. She gasped. Jon sat upon a horse only a few feet from her. Alive.

"Jon." She whispered as he dismounted his horse, "Jon."

"Arianna." He mumbled it seemed the strength that had been failing him just a few short hours ago was gone. He seemed to have energy to run and jump, to grab his wife and swing her in his arms. He ran forward and did just that. He wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her in a circle. He didn't think about his pain anymore, he just thought about her. His wife. The woman the stars brought him back to.

"Your alive." She said when he placed her back down tears falling from her eyes, "Your alive."

"Yes." He said as he stepped closer to her, his love, his wife, who had waited for him after all.

"But how?" she asked stunned to see him before her.

"I followed the stars, our stars" he whispered as he leaned forward wrapping his arms around her kissing her softly. Kissing her was better then he remembered any part of him that had been cold from his long journey seemed to warm.

Arianna wrapped her arms around his neck falling into his kiss, his arms around her held her up. She felt like she was flying holding him once more. She had never thought she would get to see him again. She had truly thought he died and now here he was wrapped in her arms, her husband alive and well.

"Mama?" Lyanna said confused to see her mother crying. Arianna broke her kiss from Jon and looked at the little girl in Robb's arms. "Mamma sad?" the little girl asked.

Jon's eyes moved from Arianna to the child as well, the child that called his wife mamma. The little girl. He didn't say anything he froze. He knew that he had a child he knew she had been ready to give birth any day two years ago, but he hadn't thought how his child would look he had missed so much.

"No." Arianna said with a laugh her eyes still teary, "Mamma happy." Told her, "mamma very happy." Arianna walked over and took Lyanna from Robb's arms and walked over to Jon. "This is our daughter Jon." She told him. "Lyanna"

"Lyanna?" Jon asked looking up at his wife it was almost like she knew whom his mother was. Why would she name their daughter Lyanna?

"Jon." Lord Stark said as he walked over, "Your alive."

"Yes." Jon said looking up at him, he almost said father, but Thomas words spoke in his head. Ned Stark wasn't his father. He had spent two years with Thomas and Thomas had told him everything about his mother and real father that he wanted to know. He fully believed what Thomas said was true he was no bastard.

"Your wife has given you daughter a beautiful name sake of you late aunt." Lord Stark said with a smile looking at the little girl. "She reminds me of her."

"Of who?" Jon asked, "My mother?"

"What?" Ned asked confused.

"It's alright." Jon said with a smile, "I know who my mother is."

"But how?" Ned asked, "Who told you?"

"Hello Ned." Came Thomas's voice from behind Jon, which caused everyone including Jon to look up in surprise.

"Thomas?" Ned said in disbelief, "I thought you were dead?"

"I thought you said you would never come back here?" Jon asked

"Yes and then the night you left I tried to sleep and it was like Lyanna was there yelling at me to go after you to make sure you were safe, said the vow I made to her carries to her son that it was still my job to look out for you." Thomas spoke to Jon then turned to look at Ned, "No, but with Lyanna and Rhaegar dead I didn't have much taste for the world you and Robert created I left and never wanted to return."

"If Lyanna had just told me her plans I would never have gone to war." Ned told him

"Don't blame yourself." Thomas said, "We all did things back then we regret they were dark times fed by an even darker person."

"Jon!" Arya yelled as she came running through the courtyard Bran only a few paces behind. "Your alive!" she ran and jumped on him hugging him tight Bran following her lead, both young children crying with joy to see their brother again. To his surprise Sansa also came running over in a not so lady like manner she as well leaped to him wrapping her arms around him. Jon smiled he had never realized just how much his siblings loved him. He thought back on his child hood especially growing up with Robb, perhaps he hadn't been as lonely as he thought.

"Yes." Jon said smirking, "I'm alive." The Jon's eyes fell on Robb who still stood next to his own horse hardly moving at all.

"Brother." Robb finally said as he took a few steps to Jon, "I have missed you."

"And I you." Jon said with a smile, he was finally home. He glanced around at his family he was finally home. He had found his way home with the stars back to Arianna his family was here, in Winterfell where he would always belong.

* * *

Nate groaned it had been so long since he had drank he almost forgot about hangovers. He rubbed his eyes as he realized the bright sun was hitting them. He opened his eyes and for a moment was confused. Where was he? His eyes took a moment to adjust before he realized he was in Aaron's guest bedroom. Sitting up Nate began to regret last night. He had drunk far to much after spending so long away from drinking.

"Nate, Nate, Nate!" Yelled an excited little voice, "You're here!" a little girl came running into the room like a little ball of energy.

"Hey kid." He grumbled, no matter his mood he could never be mean to the little girl, "What are you doing here?" he asked last he remembered she was on her way to being adopted.

"I didn't like my new family so I came back." She said as she pulled her self up on his bed a doll in hand. "Sally didn't like them either. Right Sally?" she asked her doll

"Eli" he said softly, "They were good people they have a dog and a cat." She was lucky a family wanted her he had never been so lucky, but she was a cute little five-year-old girl. She was starting to get to close to his record of running away from her new homes. She had almost been adopted three times, but she always found a way back to Aaron's. The first thing she always did was run to Nate's room, which was now the guest room since Nate had moved out two years ago. The little girl always seemed to find her way back to him.

"With you as a role model no wonder she always comes back here." Aaron said as he leaned in the doorway.

Nate just glared at him he didn't want a lecture; it wasn't his fault this little girl seemed to never like the homes that were found for her.

"I want to live with you." The little girl said looking at Nate. "I want you to be my daddy."

Nate just laughed, "I can't take care of you Eli I can hardly take care of myself."

"But I love you." She said, "The woman said that's all that matters."

"What woman?" Nate asked, "The one that was going to adopt you?"

"No" Eli said playing with her doll not looking up at Nate, "The one that told me to run away, that told me to find my family."

"Who?" Nate asked worried, "Who told you that."

"My grandma." She said looking up to Nate, "Your mommy."

Nate just fell back onto the bed letting his head hit the pillow, his head pounded he didn't have the energy to try and figure out what the five year old babbled about.

"And my name isn't Eli." She told him

"Then what is it?" Nate asked his face in his pillow hardly paying attention

"Lyanna." She told him

Nate turned his head slightly as a voice seemed to fly to his mind, a woman's voice that sounded so much like Elizabeth_, "This is our daughter Jon." _The voice spoke softly,_ "Lyanna."_

"Lyanna Stark." The little girl continued, "Or Lyanna Snow, or Lyanna Targaryen I have many names." She said, "but remember it's a secret no one can know I'm a Targaryen or a Stark."

"How do you come up with this stuff?" Nate asked his head still pounding wondering if he had ever been this creative at her age.

"You don't remember." She pouted, "She said you wouldn't she said no one does."

"Hey." Aaron's voice said "Why don't we leave Nate here to rest and you and I can go make some breakfast?"

"Ok" The little girl said happily as she jumped up off the bed.

Nate sighed turning his head to watch them leave thinking about the little girl. She was like him she had no mother or father, but unlike him her parents had died when she was young. He didn't know why the little girl liked him so much he thought back to when she was a baby Aaron had taken her in to foster her instead of letting her fall in to one of the foster houses that already had a lot of children. She had cried so much never stopped for Aaron or his wife. Nate sixteen at the time had just come back to Aaron's house as his latest foster home had kicked him out saying he didn't get along well with others. He walked into the baby's room and picked up out of Aaron's arms it seemed almost the moment she was in Nate's arms she quieted and fell to sleep. He never knew why the little girl was good for him and only him. Still even at age five he was the only one to calm her when she got upset. She would often wake up from horrible dreams screaming that she wanted her Daddy or her Uncle Robb. No one ever knew what she meant. Nate stood up and pulled a shirt over his bare chest before heading downstairs smelling the eggs and bacon always drew him out of his room.

As he walked in to the kitchen he heard the end of one of Eli's stories she always spoke of strange stories talking about living in a place called Winterfell. Aaron said many kids came up their own places to escape to when they are in foster care, Winterfell was Eli's. Nate took a seat across from her at the table

"Grey Wind is the leader of his brothers and sisters he growls a lot and is the biggest." Eli was saying, Nate didn't even know what she was talking about, "But Ghost is quiet he doesn't make a sound and when he does you know your in trouble." She spoke sparking Nate's attention, why was she talking of Ghost? It couldn't be his wolf could it?

"Who?" Nate asked

""Grey Wind and Ghost." She said looking up from her plate.

"And who are they?" Nate asked

"My protectors silly." She laughed, "You know that."

"What are they?" Nate asked still he seemed to know the answer before the little girl spoke.

"Wolves, big wolves." She said, "They live in the woods, Ghost is yours and Grey Wind is uncle's wolf

Nate froze she had never met Ghost he hadn't been here in weeks, way before Ghost had showed up. "Ghost?"

"Yes silly." She said, " He lives in the woods, but he's hiding right now."

"Have you seen him?" Nate asked

"Ghost and Grey Wind always come find me when I'm sad they help me run away." Eli told him

"Eli" Aaron said, "Eat up enough with your stories. You can tell Nate more after you get back from school."

"He won't be here." She pouted, "He's never here he always leaves."

"Sorry Eli." Nate mumbled feeling bad for the girl, but knew he wouldn't stay. Something about living with Aaron made him feel like he was intruding he never felt like he belonged here.

* * *

It was a late night at the office Mark blinked his eyes to keep himself awake. The longer this case dragged on the less shut and closed it seemed to be. The mayor wanted him to go after Nate now that the wolf seemed to vanish. He didn't know how far he could go with that, if Nate got a good lawyer then he would be off with at most some community serves, but even that was pushing it. Nate's lawyer could just say the wolf ran off, there wasn't anything Nate could do about it.

"My girl is going to kill me." One of the other men said as he stood from his desk, "What about you Mark, will Elizabeth be upset with you?"

"She never gets mad when I stay late." Mark said as he looked up from his computer. "She knows my job and knows my job always comes first."

"IT can't always come first?" The man asked, "She doesn't even make you set time aside for her?"

"No." Mark shrugged.

"I would say lucky man, but how do you keep the passion alive?" the guy asked

"It's there." Mark said, but even as he spoke he knew it wasn't especially in the last few weeks it seemed like Elizabeth was slipping away "I just proposed and she said yes."

"Congratulations man." The guy said, "All I have to say is you must have one easy keeper, my girl is always on my case."

"Sorry about that." Mark said looking back down at his work

"Don't be." He heard the guy say, "I wouldn't trade her in the world."

"Why is that?" Mark asked half paying attention

"Because when she's on my case I can tell she cares I love the way she tells me when I'm wrong."

"Lawyers shouldn't like being wrong." Mark answered

"But when you're in love you know the woman is always right." The man said, "I must go she's going to be upset she made dinner tonight and I bet its cold by now."

"See you." Mark said as he glanced up from his work and watched the man leave wondering what it would be like to have to worry about what Elizabeth thought. Something told him it was wrong the way she stood by him, that it wasn't really her, but he shook the thought away. He loved Elizabeth the way she was, _No_, a voice whispered,_ you love the way she was_. "Working to late." A mumbled aloud as he put his work in his brief case. He needed to go home his mind was playing tricks on him. He turned off the light and walked out of his office. It was dark out now he wished he had thought about driving his car in to work today instead of walking in. Now he had to walk home in the dark. He sighed wondering if he would call Elizabeth but decided against it she would be in bed by now.

He never feared walking in the dark, but as he walked he felt like he was being followed. Glancing behind him he saw no one, but he picked up his pace. He heard the sound again as he continued to walk forward. He glanced behind him again and once again saw nothing. He continued forward as he did he heard what sounded like four feet at panting. Was that deadly wolf following him? He turned around yet again this time he saw what was following. One of the biggest wolves he had ever seen. Standing only a few short feet away and this one wasn't white not like the one that followed Nate around. This one was big and grey he sucked in his breath. Was this town infested with abnormally large wolves? He took a step back, but as he did the wolf took two forward. He would have no hope out running this thing he glanced around quickly there was nowhere for him to get to he was in an open space. The wolf made a slight noise, sounding more like a whine then a growl. It took a step forward Mark took another one back, but tripped falling to the ground. Great he was surely going to get attacked now. The wolf walked forward slowly and stopped its muzzle only a few inches from Mark's face. He closed his eyes awaiting the pain. It didn't come. Mark opened is eyes to see the wolf had taken a step back and was now sitting in front of him with an expression on its face that almost reminded him of a puppy. It whimpered in front of him, a soft little sounds it wanted something, but what?

_Grey Wind._

It was as if the wind blew with that name across the street to Mark's ears. _Grey Wind_ it said again. The longer he sat there with the wolf in front of him the more he felt like he wasn't in danger. He began to trust his gut telling him he wasn't going to be hurt by this wolf. _You know him_. Something whispered to him_, He's yours and you him, Grey Wind Your wolf, your protector_. Mark reached out his hand without thinking almost possessed, he stood up as he did and placed a hand on the wolf's head. Instead of reacting, as wild wolf should this big grey wolf leaned into him. Mark just froze, what was going on? Then he saw a flash of white he looked to his right and there was the white wolf standing next to him its side bleeding it was panting. The first thought that came to Mark's mind wasn't that it was the wolf that attacked his client, but instead the poor wolf looked hurt. IT staggered as it tried to take a step. The big Grey Wolf trotted over to the grey. _Ghost_. The voice whispered. Then just as they came they walked off. It almost seemed the White wolf leaned on the Grey as it helped him back into the woods. Almost like brothers. _Brothers_. Mark thought of Nate the brother he wished he didn't have. He thought of the White wolf it had been injured it looked like a stab wound. He wondered if perhaps Nate was right the mayor had done something to provoke the wolf. He shook his head trying to shake the thought that the wolf was innocent, but the more the thought about it the more the thought of the two wolves neither seemed dangerous to him. It was almost like they came to him to tell him something, but what? He tried to pretend he didn't know the answer, but he did something whispered in to defend Nate. To defend his brother. For the first time he wondered if perhaps he needed Elizabeth to help him make a decision.

* * *

**AN-Ok So Eli is little Lyanna and it seems the curse hasn't completely affected her. She is drawn to Nate because she has a few memories of him as Jon. While she herself doesn't know if they a real or true she always feels at home when he is around and hates the families that Aaron puts her with.**


	9. When You Believe

**AN- Just to let you guys know I'm changing little Lyanna's nick name that Robb calls her, I'm not even sure if you guys caught it but I had him call her baby girl a couple times, I'm changing it to Little Wolf just like what Ned used to call his sister.**

* * *

**Many Nights We Prayed**

**With No Proof Anyone Could Hear**

**With Our Hearts Hopefully Sun**

Elizabeth was already asleep when Mark got home, he felt shaken. Almost thinking that his walk home had simply been a part of his imagination, but he couldn't shake the image the grey wolf from his mind, the giant wolf. Grey Wind. Why did it feel so familiar to him? He carefully got dressed for bed and careful to not wake up Elizabeth he slid into bed. His mind only on the wolf it felt like he was awake for the first time. Almost like until he saw that wolf today he was numb and lost. Why did he feel awakened? Why did he feel like he was warming up from some kind of eternal cold? _This winter is coming_. A voice echoed through his mind and as if to answer his own mind seemed to answer. No the winter has come.

He was working to hard, that had to be the answer. He was hearing voices and seeing wolves because he was working to late on the case. Right? Wrong. He knew that wasn't the answer but wished it were. A simple answer that was all he wanted. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep.

"_Dance with me" She called out as she pulled him from a chair. Mark was confused for a moment, hadn't he just been laying in bed? He glanced around for a moment and quickly came to the conclusion he was dreaming. He was in some medieval place it seemed Elizabeth too she was the one that pulled him from the chair. She looked like herself, but at the same time like a stranger. Her eyes were different he hadn't realized but now they were in the middle of the dance floor, she wore a beautiful dress that hugged her in all the right places, but his eyes only seemed to find her eyes. They were alive it seemed with fire a passion in them he had never seen before. "And thank you so much." She said, it seemed she had been talking, but he hadn't been listening. Then it seemed he couldn't stop the words that flew from his mouth in response._

"_For what?" he asked her_

"_Just for letting me go." She said softly her eyes locked on his._

"_You're not my type." He answered as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. _

"_And for talking to Jon, convincing him he deserves more then the wall." She smiled softly at him; it felt like his heart was melting holding her in his arms. _

"_He's my brother." He heard himself answer. "Just because he's the bastard means nothing we have the same father, the same blood it doesn't matter we don't have the same mother." _

"_I love the way you care for him." She said softly, "I love how no matter what you are brothers and nothing could change that." _

"_Nothing, through think and thin Jon is the closet I have I can trust him with my life." Who was he talking about? He didn't even know why these words were coming from his mouth. He felt himself grin, "He even told me if anything where to happen to him I would take care of you."_

_Elizabeth looked at him for a moment confused, but seemed to pick up on his grin. "I doubt you will have to be burden with me." _

"_You would be far from a burden." He felt himself still grinning. She only laughed and playfully hit him in the arm as the song ended before speaking_

"_I should go find my husband he owes me a dance." She smiled and walked off before everything seemed to fade. _

"_It's beautiful out here." Elizabeth's voice seemed to sing. Mark looked next to him; they were in a large meadow. He was sitting next to Elizabeth, but she looked different. Different from the way she had just looked while he danced with her. Her eyes they weren't the same. Yet they were. Looking at her now in this meadow he saw the eyes he looked at everyday, not until he had seen the image of her dancing with him, he never realized how empty they seemed, how dull. _

"_Yes." He felt himself answer, "It's been a long time since I've taken time to relax like this." He glanced out on the meadow and saw the two wolves again, the white one and the Grey one. Where they mauling a child? No. He didn't feel alarmed he didn't feel like they were dangerous, they were playing with the little girl. No protecting her. _

"_We used to come out here all the time." Elizabeth spoke; something within him knew she spoke of the husband she had gone off to find in the last dream. _

"_So did we, as children we used to ride the horses out here." He knew the person she was talking about. His eyes fell back on to Elizabeth as she looked over at him her eyes still seemed sad and lost. Why? _

"_Mama!" a little girl cried as she fell into her lap. Mark felt himself grin at the child_

"_Darling." She said wrapping her arms around the girl. The child turned to look at Mark,_

"_Uncle." She said with a smile he felt himself answer_

"_Hello little wolf." Then once again just like before the image faded to darkness._

"_Don't ignore him." A woman's voice said through the darkness. Mark glanced around he saw nothing except a few feet in front of him, he looked down and he wore a suit and held his brief case. "He is part of you, he is your blood." _

"_What?" Mark asked the darkness as he did a beautiful woman with Raven hair stepped from the shadows._

"_You need him in your life." She said softly_

"_Who?" This dream was far stranger then the rest, he felt this time like he had a free will of his speech. _

"_Your brother." She said, "How close you once were fighting side by side life for life." She told him, "Now he is cast aside."_

"_My brother?" he asked thinking of his two younger brothers, "They live at home with mother." Why did dreams have to be so confusing? Mark wanted to wake up, he didn't like the fact he didn't feel rested, this was far more stressful then staying at work. _

"_Not your brother by your mother." She said, "Once upon a time you knew him as the brother by your father." _

"_I'm going mad." He mumbled_

"_You are not young Stark." She said with a laugh, "you are part of a wolf pack, a pack which is slowly dying you must lead it." _

"_Lead a wolf pack?" He was working to hard that was the answer working to hard on this wolf case._

"_Not a pack with actual wolves." She said rolling her eyes, "you have the same wit as your father." She took a deep breath, "I don't have much time I would go to my son if I could but his mind is so closed off, so alone I couldn't get in." _

"_Your son? Getting in his mind? What?" Mark was confused to say the least, how was his mind coming up with this? He wasn't a creative person. _

"_Your brother, my son, your cousin." She told him_

"_I have a brother that's a cousin?" He asked confused, this was defiantly a dream it wasn't making sense. _

"_No." She snapped, "Once again the wit of your father." She sighed again, "I don't have much left within me, but I will ask you to do as I asked your father to do." She told him, "You must promise me." She said_

"_Promise you?" Mark asked, "Promise you what?"_

"_Promise me." She whispered as she faded back into the shadows, "Remember." Her voice was soft now as it echoed away, "Promise me you'll remember." _

"Remember what?" he seemed to yell as he sat up. Mark felt Elizabeth jump next to him sitting up as well as she turned on the light.

"What's going on?" she asked concern on her face. Mark froze for a moment his eyes met hers. They were the same eyes she had in the meadow, lost and alone, no fire. Had he ever seen her that way? A passion in her eyes? He couldn't think of a time when he had seen that for as long as he could remember her eyes looked hollow.

"Just a dream." He mumbled

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him softly not minding he had woken her up. He frowned if she had just woken him up from a nightmare he would have just rolled over and ignored her or gotten mad. Why was she so kind to him?

"I don't even know where I would start." He said he glanced at the clock he would have to be up in half an hour. "I might as well get up now." He mumbled pushing his legs out from under the blankets.

"I'll start breakfast." She answered with a smile. He was about the answer that she didn't have to but she was already walking from the room. A feeling washed over him as he watched her go that she wouldn't be his forever that he was going to have to let go. _"Thank you for letting me go." _She had said in his dream. Did his dream have a meaning? Did she want him to let her go?

He found himself downstairs without dressing into his suit or taking a shower, instead he wore his t-shirt and boxers. Watching Elizabeth cook something felt strange inside of him, this was wrong, something was wrong. She was wrong. Elizabeth didn't belong there.

"Honey." She said as she turned around looking confused, "Are you going to work in that?"

Elizabeth was beyond beautiful, how had he lived so long hardly paying attention to her. Her were on his eyes. His Elizabeth looking at him, but she wasn't his? Why did he get that feeling?

"I don't know what wrong with me" He mumbled

"Why?" she asked worried, "Do you not feel well?"

"Ever since last night." He said, "Ever since I saw that wolf."

"You saw Ghost?" she asked. Has he heard worry in her voice. He froze how did she know the name of the wolf? How did he know the name?

"No." He said, "Well yes, but not just him another one and how do you know his name?"

"How do you know his name?" She answered his question with another question.

"Paper work Nate must have said it at some point and it was in the paper work or something." He answered. _Or something._ A voice whispered in his mind.

"I've met him." Elizabeth said softly.

"The wolf?" he asked, "But how? You walked up to a wild wolf?"

"No not really." She told him she glanced at the ground, "He came up to me when I was walking and I don't know I just felt like he was safe and Nate seemed to trust him."

"Nate?" Mark didn't like that she called his unwanted brother by Nate, why did he feel like he was losing her upon hearing that name?

"Just because you hate him doesn't mean I have to." She snapped for a moment he saw it in her eyes, the very fire from his dreams.

"I don't want you seeing him, he's a bad influence he has spent more time drunk and in jail then anywhere else." She would listen to him, she always did when his voice was raised.

"And whose fault is that?" She snapped. She never snapped at him, "Not his, he bounced from home to home because your father wouldn't own up to his mistake, your father just thought he could push his wrong away instead of making right on it!" She was mad Mark didn't know what to say in all their years together she never got mad, "It isn't Nate's fault your father cheated on your mother and he was still punished for it." It wasn't something he imagined, yelling at him now the fire was there in her eyes, and the fire he had never seen before last night in his dreams.

"Why do you defend him?" Mark asked feeling almost like he wanted to back away; she was intimidating when she yelled.

"Some one has to." She said with a frown.

_Promise me._ The woman from his dream whispers echoed through his mind again, _Promise me you'll remember. _

"I'm going outside." He mumbled he wanted fresh air, maybe that would chase the madness from his mind that his dreams seemed to have brought. Once outside he took a deep breath, if his dreams brought his madness what brought the change in Elizabeth? The mention of Nate? Why did that heat her so much? Why did that anger him? _She's his_. A voice whispered. No she wasn't she wasn't Nate's, she wore his ring on her finger she was to be his bride not Nate's. Yet no matter how much he thought of rational logic something deep down told him he was wrong. He heard a noise from the bushes next to his porch and glanced sideways. As his eyes found what made the noise he jumped

"Holy Fuck." He said loudly as he was startled. The big grey wolf was stretching as it yawned, had it been sleeping in the bush outside his house?

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked as she walked outside looking annoyed, "You are going to wake the neighbors its still early."

"There is a wolf in the bushes he said." Carefully yet as he spoke with caution he realized he didn't need to. He knew for some reason just like last night the wolf wouldn't do any harm. Then out from behind the bush stumbled to white wolf that's side was stained red panting heavily it could hardly walk.

Elizabeth inhaled air sharply. "Ghost." She yelled out as she hurried down the steps.

"Stay away from that!" Mark yelled, "He's dangerous!" She didn't listen to him she hurried to the wolf. For a moment Mark got the feeling that this had happened before. He watched Elizabeth get close to the wolf half expecting it to attack, half knowing it wouldn't. "Oh Ghost what happened to you." She mumbled as he set her hand on top of its head. She turned to look at Mark, "Help me get him inside."

"You have to be kidding me." Mark said, "He attacked the mayor why would I go near him?" as he turned to leave the big grey wolf barked and jumping in front of him blocking him from the house letting out a low growl. It was as if the wolf spoke to him, "Fine." He mumbled as he turned around and walked to where the white wolf had now fallen. He picked it up waiting for some kind of bite but got none. He turned at walked towards the house yet stopped when he realized Elizabeth wasn't following. She was still looking at the bushes.

"Elizabeth." He said trying to get her to come inside.

"There's something else under the bush." She said softly as she knelt down. "Listen."

Mark got quiet he heard a soft whimper. A pup? These were males right? Why would there be a pup.

"Come here darling." He heard Elizabeth speak what was she talking to? She reached out her hand was she reaching for the pup. But what he heard next was no pup.

"Mama." A little voice whispered

"No honey, but I can help you find her." Elizabeth spoke with a gentleness he had never heard before. Or had he?

"Mama!" The voice exclaimed loudly as if she hadn't heard Elizabeth at all. A girl that looked about the age of five flew from the bush wrapping its arms around Elizabeth who had been kneeling down were then knocked over.

Mark felt like he was going to drop the wolf in his arms in shock. He had seen the little girl before; he had heard Elizabeth speak that soft kind, motherly voice before. In his dream from last night. Fearing he would drop the wolf he placed it on the porch as images began to fly through his mind. He was going mad. He didn't know this girl, he couldn't he didn't know any small children or anyone with small children.

"Darling." Elizabeth spoke the very words she had in his dream. "I'm not your mama but I can help you find her." Elizabeth stood with the girl in her arms, "Why don't you come inside and we can figure out where you belong."

"Can you help Ghost?" The little girl asked, "The mean lady hurt him."

"Yes, we will do our best to help him." Elizabeth said.

"Good." The little girl whispered before braking into tears. Elizabeth looked up at Mark with no idea what to do, but Mark wasn't there anymore he must have taken the wolf inside. "Shhh" she tried to sooth the girl as she walked into the house, the child must be scared she was lost. Once she calmed down they would have to find out where she belonged. "He's going to die." The little girl kept crying for over an hour while Mark tended to the wolf and for a while Mark said nothing, but after it seemed he had stopped the bleeding and wrapped the wound he didn't think the wolf would die.

"He's going to be ok." Mark said, "See he already seems happier."

"Not him." The little girl cried, "Nate." Then she burst.

Mark felt his heart drop, why hearing Nate was going to die did he feel like he had to do something. "What do you mean?" he asked the child

"He fell down he came home drinking and Aaron yelled at him, he yelled and then he fell down." The little girl had tears falling from her eyes. "He couldn't breath."

"He will be fine." There had to be many Nate's right?

"No he won't." The little girl said softly, then it seemed she spoke beyond her years, "He's giving up he isn't the same as he used to be."

"Is that where you live?" he asked trying to change the subject, "With Aaron Black the social worker."

"No anymore." The little girl told him, "If Nate dies I live with the wolves I want Nate I want my daddy!"

Daddy. She called Nate her daddy? That wasn't to hard to believe he did get drunk he had to of found his way in bed with many women. It wouldn't be odd for him to have gotten one pregnant.

"Here." Elizabeth said with a smile as she walked into the room with a plate of pancakes.

"I want my daddy." the little girl whispered.

"Whose your daddy maybe we can find him." Elizabeth said kindly to her.

"She says its Nate." Mark Answered

"Nate? As in Nate your brother?" she asked causing Mark to sigh, he was about to argue, but then decided it wasn't the time.

"Yeah." He mumbled

"Then you are my uncle." The little girl said, then she grinned, "I remember you." Then she took a mouth full of pancakes.

"You do?" he asked surprised

"Yes." She said, but then frowned, "but no one knows me."

"Honey is Nate really your daddy?" Elizabeth ignored the little girls last sentence.

"Yes, but he doesn't know it." She took another mouth full of pancakes. "And if he dies he will never hug me again the way he used to."

"Dies?" Elizabeth asked it felt like her heart dropped as a thought came to her mind. _No, not again._ At the thought she grew confused, why did she fear losing him? She hardly knew him.

"He fell down." The little girl said sadly, "So I ran away and Grey Wind and Ghost found me."

Mark choked on his orange juice spitting some of it out, "Grey Wind?" How did the little girl know the name that came to his mind the moment he saw the large grey wolf.

"Yes." The little girl said nodding her head.

'_Put away your blade' his own voice echoed through his mind then he saw an image of himself standing with wolf pups in his hand wearing a black fur cloak looking down on Nate who held a small white pup. He heard a man next to him speak, 'guess that ones yours Snow.' _

_Then it changed the image he stood looking at the little girl sleeping in a crib. Then he saw flashes of the child-growing running laughing and playing with the wolves._ It all seemed to hit him in a flash. What was going on?

"We need to go." Elizabeth said softly her eyes looked at Mark. "We will take the girl with us to the hospital and leave the wolves in the house." She told him, "That way no one can hurt them."

"We aren't leaving wild animals in the house and why are we going?" Mark asked his mind already forgetting about the flashes.

"We are going to the hospital, if she is really your brother's daughter and she is indeed telling us the truth Nate is in need of people right now." Elizabeth spoke, Mark wanted to argue, but he couldn't something told him either she was right or that she shouldn't argue with her and just do as she spoke.

* * *

**We were moving Mountains**

**Long before we knew we could**

**There can be miracles. **

"Are you happy to be back brother?" Robb asked as he and Jon rode their horses this was the first time they had really gotten a chance to talk since he had gotten back a month ago after being thought dead for two years.

"Beyond." Jon said with a smile, "there were times I never thought I would be back here, I never thought Winterfell would feel this much of a home."

"You belong here." Robb said, "How many times have I told you that"

"I know but it took being away from here to realize this is where I want to be." Jon answered

"Would it be if Arianna wasn't here?" Robb asked

"Honestly I don't know." Jon said after a pause, "I mean I never truly knew what a family could be like until I married her, I never knew the warm welcome other then Arya and Bran running up to me when I got back. I would watch your mother embrace you and father always going to you first I always wondered how it would be to have someone there waiting only for me."

"And now you have her." Robb said with a smile, but as he did he felt a stab in his heart. He didn't want to admit it even to himself, but in those two years Jon had been gone Robb had seen what Jon saw in Arianna. He had fallen in love with his brother's wife. He was just happy Jon got back when he did or Robb wasn't sure what he would have done. Right before Jon had come through the gates he had almost kissed her. He had been such a big part of Lyanna and Arianna's life in those two years it was hard to step back and let Jon take over, but he had to he had to let Arianna go again. Back before Arianna and Jon had married Robb only acted like he didn't want a strong woman, the moment he heard Jon was interested in Arianna he knew he must give her up, he had to pretend she wasn't the type of girl he wanted. He knew Jon needed someone if Arianna hadn't convinced him to give up the ideas of taking the black when he planned he knew he would have lost his brother by now. Jon had been so alone growing up, even though he and Robb were close he knew it was hard on Jon to be hated by his father's wife. He had seen Jon come back from town bruised and dirty from stuff being thrown at him. While he knew Jon could easily protect himself as a kid he could see a brokenness within him that seemed to think he disserved what people did to him because he was born out of sin because he was a bastard. Yet when he finally admitted to loving Arianna it seemed to put him together, she healed him. The moment he saw the look in his brother's eyes when he spoke of Arianna that night he knew he no longer had a chance, he knew that he would give up any and all of his dreams of having Arianna for his own. She would never be his, only Jon's. Jon deserved her; he deserved a chance to be happy.

"Robb?" Jon's voice question.

"Huh?" he asked he had been so lost in thought he hadn't realized his brother had been talking.

Jon laughed slightly, "Well I'm not saying all of that again, but in short I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking care of them while I was gone." Jon said, "For being there when I couldn't be, Lyanna always speaks of you and everything you did for her, how you were like a father to her." He could hear a hint of sadness in Jon's voice, as he knew he would never get those years back.

"I would do it again Jon I know if I had children and anything were to happen to me you would be there for them." He smiled he did miss the little girl, but knew it best for her to get to know her father, to create memories with him. He was about to say more when he saw Jon wince. "Are you alright?" he asked worried

"Yeah." Jon mumbled, "I'm fine." His hand was on his side where he had been injured two years ago by Thomas, he was almost out of the herbs Thomas had given him to keep the pain away, herbs that didn't grow on this side of the wall.

Robb looked at him doubtful but let it go he didn't want to push the issue, not yet anyway.

* * *

**Who knows what miracles**

**You can achieve**

**When you believe. **

Elizabeth walked in holding the little girl's hand Mark walked in behind her, trying to act like he didn't want to be here acting like he could care less if Nate died, but he couldn't shake the worry with in him, he couldn't shake the drive he keep on walking forward.

"Hello." Elizabeth said to the nurse at the front desk "I was hoping you could tell me how Nathan Haze was doing."

The woman looked at her for a moment then spoke, "Are you family?" the woman asked. Causing Elizabeth to bite her lip.

Mark hesitated for a moment, but hen spoke, "He's my brother." Elizabeth looked at him surprised she heard the words come out of his mouth, "That's my wife."

"You can go to his room then, five thirteen." She told them, "A doctor will be in shortly to tell you everything you need to know or have questions about."

"Thank you." Mark said as he walked forward, this time leading Elizabeth who still seemed surprised. The little girl walked next to Elizabeth happy to hold her hand.

Walking into the room Mark was his by an emotion he didn't understand, he felt sick seeing Nate hooked up to machines, there was one breathing for him and a tube down his throat. That wasn't a good sign.

"Hello." Said a voice from behind them, Mark turned to see a doctor standing behind them. "I'm Doctor Whale."

"Mark Greyson." He reached out his hand and shook the doctors "Can you tell me what happened to my brother?" Brother that sounded right, it seemed only right to worry about Nate, but why he hated him? Didn't he? He had his whole life. Hadn't he?

"This is the second time we have seen him in the hospital this year, both times it had to do with his drinking its no surprise he has a drinking problem." The doctor told him, "The first time a car accident while he was drunk and now this it isn't good I'm not going to lie to you."

"What does that mean? What was wrong with him last time?" Mark hadn't even known his brother was in the hospital already once this year.

"Head trauma and excessive bleeding in the brain." Whale told him, "He was in a medically induced coma for a week, seemed fine when he came out we released him and then the same day he drank again took a slight fall and ended up in a coma for three months I didn't think he would wake up but he's a fighter." Whale took a breath then began again, "This time once again he drank to much and took a pain reliever and it mixed wrong within his body. Between all the drinking he did and the pill his body began to shut down."

"Is he going to be alright?" Elizabeth asked as a tear fell down her face, why was she crying? She hardly knew him.

"I don't want to give you false hope, he doesn't have insurance." Whale said, "Even if he wake up he won't be able to afford the treatment he will need."

"Treatment?" she asked

"Well best case scenario he will need to go to rehab and his body will be fine, worst case is he will need a new liver, but I doubt he will qualify without a good support team and rehab and he doesn't have anyone he lives with, and he can't afford any type of rehab."

"My father left him money." Mark said, "When he died he left some to Nate."

"From what his friend told me he has blown through most of it." Whale said, "I'm sorry but it doesn't look good for your brother, he's sick very sick."

"He's a fighter" Mark answered, "You said it yourself."

"You can only fight so hard, he isn't breathing on his own anymore." Whale told him, "Very few come back at this point." Whale glanced away, "I have to go, if you need anything have a nurse page me." Then he left.

"Daddy wake up now." The little girl had pushed a chair up next to Nate's bed, "Please wake up." A little tear fell down the girl's face. "We still need to go ride the horses they haven't been rode in a long time."

Elizabeth felt more tears fall down her face, she was crying for the man she hardly knew, or was it for the little girl that was losing her father. Perhaps it was wrong brining her here, she shouldn't see her father with in this state.

"It's me daddy, Lyanna." The girl whispered in his ear, but not low enough that the other two in the room didn't hear.

"Eli!" Came a voice from the doorway, "There you are!"

"No!" The little girl yelled, "If you take me away I will hate you forever!"

"Who are you?" Aaron asked looking at Elizabeth then to Mark, "What are you doing here?"

"We found this little girl." Mark said, "She told us that he was here so we thought we would bring her in hopes to find her family." He tried to pretend he didn't care; he didn't grow upset over the touching scene of child trying to reach out to her dying father.

"I'm her family, or as close she has got." Aaron said, "She runs away from every home I put her in, always comes back, she loves Nate ever since she was a child he is the only one that can calm her." Aaron shook his head; "It's going to break her when he goes."

"The doctor said he's a fighter." Mark said looking up, "Why count him out just yet?"

"He has come so close to dying so many times." Aaron told him, "His luck was going to run out eventually, hardly anyone pulls through at this point, and even if he does what kind of life will he live? How much longer this won't scare him into giving up drinking. He thinks he's losing his mind, claims he see's things hears voices he says he drinks to keep the from his mind, but now they come even when he drinks." Aaron shook his head; "He claims that wolf stopped him from drinking."

"He didn't drink when Ghost was by his side." Elizabeth said, "He was sober the whole time he had Ghost."

"Maybe." Aaron said shrugging his shoulders.

"No he was, I talked to him many times." She thought of the kiss, the last time she spoke to him. Something whispered for her to kiss him again, to go to him and kiss him perhaps that would wake him up. No. That was a childish notion she loved Mark she was with Mark. She was upset that Nate was dying that was why she felt like she should have acted more that night or after she should have at least continued to talk to him, especially when everything happened with Ghost. She was perhaps the only one that knew the importance of that wolf.

"Why is it you still check in on him?" Mark asked

"He like Eli always ran away from which ever home I put him in, or he acted out so much they sent him away for the most part he was better if he stayed with me, perhaps if I was married back then I would have allowed him to stay like I'm tempted to do with Eli, I can't let her end up like this."

"How much longer does he have?" Elizabeth asked

"They unplug him tonight." Aaron said, "I'm going to take Eli home, then come back so he has someone here with him when he goes."

"No!" Elizabeth yelled that even surprised herself, "I mean you can't."

"I can't afford to keep him on it, he has no insurance." Aaron shook his head keeping his voice low so the little girl wouldn't hear.

Mark was only half listening to Elizabeth and Aaron, but his attention was on the little girl, his niece and his brother.

"If you just open your eyes maybe you can remember." The girl said, "Godswood, and Winterfell, and the snow, oh daddy please remember the snow, not like here, but real snow that danced from the sky."

Mark couldn't understand why he couldn't look away, why his heart felt torn like he was losing someone important in his life. The most he had done was beat on Nate in school when they were younger hating him for what he was.

"And Ghost Daddy he needs you he will be lost without you." The little girl put her hands on both sides of his face. "Daddy open your eyes!" she yelled at him.

"I'll pay." Mark said suddenly.

"What?" Aaron asked in surprise.

"He's my brother I'll pay his hospital bills, I'll pay for him to be on life support I can feel it he's fighting." Mark didn't know what he was saying, but he had a feeling a gut feeling that Nate was fighting his way back, that the doctor was right he wasn't ready to give up. Or perhaps he couldn't bring his heart to let this little girl lose her father without at least fighting for a chance.

"You don't have to." Aaron said, "Its about time we stop fighting to keep him on this earth he's ready to leave I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't done this-" he stopped himself as he shook his head, "He hasn't been happy in long time." Aaron finished

"_Go on Tommy shear him good. He's never met a girl he likes better then his own hair" He hear himself joke, he as Jon sit down a glare up at him. What was this? For a moment he thought he was going mad, but he remembered the woman from his dream. Remember she had said. His dreams weren't dreams at all, the voices he heard nothing was a dream they were memories he wasn't going mad. _

"I will pay." He whispered as memories flew to his mind that began to mix with the ones he already had. "I won't give up on him." He walked closer to Nate who looked closer to death then he ever had before. "Elizabeth will you take Aaron and see if you can find someone that I can give my information to." As Elizabeth and Aaron left the room Mark looked at the little girl then at the man on the bed.

"Your daddy is going to be ok." He said softly.

"How do you know." She sniffed

"Because he's a fighter." Mark told her with a smirk. "He will find a way back he always does." He paused, "he will fight anything to get back to his family, he lived without one for so long he won't give up the one he finally found that can love him the correct way a family should."

Still tears fell down her face, "Aaron is going to take me away he's going to make me live with the mayor again."

"Don't worry." Mark said, "You aren't going anywhere but where you belong."

The little girl sniffed, "Where is that I don't have a house."

"I promised your father I would look after you." He said, "If anything were to happen to him I would watch over you."

"Like last time." She whispered not expecting Mark to know what she meant no one ever knew what she meant.

"Like last time little wolf." He said looking at her; he watched her freeze as she slowly looked up at him.

"You remember?" she asked

"Yes." He whispered to her a smile spreading across her face.

"Robb!" she yelled as she jumped from her chair into his arms crying with joy, she wasn't alone anymore. Someone believed her. Robb felt his eyes tear up how long had it been since he held her in his arms? His beloved niece.

* * *

**AN- Ok so let me know if you guys like Storybrooke parts better or fairytale/Winterfell parts. That way I know how to guide the story. I'm thinking the next few chapters will either be about the past to find out what happened To Lyanna, Regina, and Ned. Also I'm thinking of putting Robb and Emma together but I'm not sure. If you would like to give some input let me know in a review or a message. I probably shouldn't be uploading this since I only slept about three hours in these past few days and I wrote this all in one sitting so I'm not sure how great it is. **


	10. What Have I Done?

**AN- I want to thank wolfgirl of wonderland I love reviews and they always inspire me to write more. Here is another chapter guys let me know what you think. **

* * *

"Jon." Thomas warned, "If you are still in pain you have to tell me."

"I'm fine Thomas, really I am." Jon gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm healed that was two years ago."

"You almost died Jon." Thomas said, "I couldn't bare it if you die now from the injuries."

"How would I die?" Jon asked, "They are healed over fine."

"I made a deal with the devil, that sword I used it's a dark sword." Thomas told him, "It's supposed to kill anyone it cuts, and how you lived I don't know I fear it still will kill you."

Jon rolled his eyes, "Listen I promise that I'm fine."

"I forget I knew your parents well." Thomas said, "You get the same look in your eyes when you aren't telling the truth as your father did." He paused, "But you have the presence of your mother to make you want to believe words no matter how much you know them to be false."

"What was it that made you realize I was their son?" Jon asked, "You said it was my eyes, but it had to be more, you saw my eyes as I fought you, as you stabbed me."

"It was when we went to burn the bodies." Thomas told him, "I thought you dead because my sword not only cut you, but stabbed you in the side three times hardly anyone comes back from that." Thomas shook his head, "When we set the bodies a fire every body burned, except yours."

Jon tried to remember, but he couldn't he had blacked out once he had been stabbed the third time; he only slightly remembered the heat the light. He had assumed he had been near the fire not in it.

"Fire can not kill a dragon." Thomas said, "Only one from the house Targaryen could with stand fire."

"I am from the house to Stark." Jon said, "Even if Rhaegar is my father I'll always be a Stark, not by name but by blood."

"You may not want to live to your name, but you are Jon Stormborn of House Targaryen of the blood of old Valyria you are the dragon's son" Thomas told him.

"Keep your voice down." Jon said, "Forever I will be Ned Stark's bastard son no one is to know who I really am." He thought of the rebellion of Rhaegar's other children, his wife. "For the safety of Arianna and Lyanna."

"But you are so much more, perhaps you could take the Iron Throne, you can avenge your father's death." Thomas said to him.

"You aren't listening to me I live here in Winterfell, Thomas, I haven't even spoken to Ned yet about my mother about what you have told me I don't know if I ever will I don't want to risk these words falling on wrong ears." Jon shook his head, "Thomas no more words of who I should be or would have been if the war never happened."

"As you wish." Thomas said bowing his head as he stepped away.

Catelyn stood on the other side of the corridor she had head every word spoken by he husband's son. Could it be true that Jon wasn't Ned's at all? But who? They had mentioned Rhaegar the prince that had kidnapped Ned's beloved little sister. Was Jon the product of rape? How could Ned love the child that came from evil? How could he love the son of the man who had hurt his sister? She turned and hurried away quickly before she was discovered. She wasn't the type of woman to let anything go, she was to find her husband and find out the truth once and for all about Jon's birth. She found him in their room he was reading by the fire.

"I need to know." She said softly causing Ned to look up "I need to know who Jon's mother is."

"We put this to rest a long time ago." He shut his book, "We are not talking of it again."

"We never have talked of it!" She felt herself getting angry.

"It's in the past it doesn't matter who she was." He told her

"I've heard something." She continued not listening to her husband, "I've heard a rumor and I want you to tell me the truth." She paused, "Are you Jon's father?"

"It isn't hard to see he looks like a Stark." Ned told her he was about to continue on, but she cut him off.

"But he isn't yours is he?" she asked, "I've met everyone of your siblings." She said to him, "I knew your sister."

Ned froze as he looked up at his wife, was she hinting that she knew the truth? She knew who Jon's parents were? "Catelyn."

"She's his mother isn't she?" She asked him, "That is why you took him in, loved him?"

Knowing he couldn't lie to her not anymore he hung his head, "Yes."

"He is the son of an evil man a man that raped your little sister." Catelyn didn't understand why her husband loved Jon.

"Rhaegar never raped her." He said, "She loved him and ran off with him, perhaps if I hadn't pushed her aside I would have seen it."

"It wasn't your fault Regina had many fooled." Catelyn told him, "But why could you never tell me?"

"I hardly knew you when we married." He told her, "I hardly knew you when we had Robb. I couldn't let anyone knew whose blood flowed through Jon's veins I had to keep him safe, she made me promise her as she died."

"But why after you knew me? After you loved me?" She asked him.

"At that point I had already lied to you I didn't see the point in brining up my lie." He told her, "I didn't want to upset you."

"All this time." Catelyn whispered, "I have hated him when I could have loved him." She thought of Lyanna, they had met at kings landing and while Lyanna had been younger then her there was something in the girl that made everyone love her. She had what Ned called the wolf blood, she was hot tempered and strong. They had become quick friends. If she had only known Jon belonged to Lyanna and not her husband she would have loved the boy, she would have mothered him. "If you had only told me I could have loved him, like his mother would have."

"I'm sorry Catelyn I just" he stopped himself, "I should have especially once I saw Thomas come back. I should have known he would tell someone." He paused, "Is he telling people?"

"No I over heard him talking to Jon." She told him

"Thomas is a fool he should understand why I've kept this hidden for so long, and Jon why is he talking of it where others can hear?"

"Jon told Thomas to quiet, he didn't want him talking of it." She felt strange defending Jon the boy she had hated for so long.

"What did they say?" he asked, he had to find out how much Jon knew, he had to find out why after all these years Thomas had come back.

"Thomas was trying to get him to take up his father's name, he wants him to take the iron throne." Catelyn told him

Ned felt his heart drop half because the thought that Jon really wasn't his son kicked in and the fact Jon could see Rhaegar as his father. Then a fear that set in would Jon try and take his true father's throne? Jon would have the right before any other who would he himself side with? He had always wondered if he had known the truth about Lyanna would he have fought against the Targaryens all those years ago. Now would he side with Jon the boy he saw as a son or his best friend? He knew he didn't need to think hard, he would side with Jon, but it would be a bloody war.

"Jon refused to listen to him." Catelyn continued, "He told Thomas that he was of House of Stark."

Ned felt his heart swell so Jon chose to stay a wolf instead of becoming a Dragon. "Why?" He asked, "Did he give a reason?"

"Yes, he is truly a Stark he would rather protect his pack then go off like a dragon in fire and rage." She told him, "He wants to keep Arianna and Lyanna safe and he knows he will risk them if anyone where to know who he really was." She knelt down next to her husband, "you did a fine job raising him my love, I just wish I was there to help you, I wish I was there the way I was for all of your other children."

"It's alright Catelyn everything happens for a reason." Ned kissing her forehead, "I'm just proud he is thinking for whom he has and not for whom he lost, revenge is an evil cycle that never ends."

* * *

"How has it come to this?" Robb asked as he looked at his brother laying in the bed before him all the machines hooked to him. How was Jon going to pull through this one? He wondered. He didn't know what was really going on all he remembered was Jon yell to him from down the hall, he remembered the winter was coming then he woke up here looking at Jon half dead. He had memories of being Mark Greyson, memories of hating Nate, hurting him. He felt a pain in his heart, how had he ever done that to Jon? He wondered if Nathan Haze was as strong as Jon Snow. "You can pull through this brother you always do." He sat down in the chair next to the bed trying to make sense of his two lives. He knew enough that no one else remembered Winterfell, he was alone with his memories other the Eli. The little girl had come to live with him and Elizabeth for a little over a month now. She and Robb kept their memories a secret from Elizabeth; it was hard trying to fall into his life as Mark. He didn't like how he had to act Mark was heartless and cut throat, he wasn't a fair and just man. Robb was a man of honor, how could he be both?

"Any change?" Aaron's voice broke through his thoughts. Robb looked up to see Thomas standing before him, he smiled softly knowing at least Thomas had stuck close keeping an eye on Jon even if he didn't realize why he did.

"No." Robb answered.

"After everything this kid has been through." Aaron said with a sigh, "It started at young age, his first foster home went up in flames, he was the only one to survive."

"What." Robb asked his head snapping up to look at Aaron, "He survived fire here?"

"They found him only three years old a little dirty, but other wise unharmed no one knows how he survived." Aaron told him

"Fire can't kill a dragon." Robb said softly

"What?"

"Nothing." He quickly answered but couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. If Jon could still live through fire in this place then he could still be a fighter, he still wouldn't let himself die. "I should get going." Robb said standing up, "I have to go pick Eli up from school."

"It's a wonder that child stays with you." Aaron said, "I've never seen her want to stay somewhere other then what ever place Nate is."

Robb shrugged his shoulders, "She still wonders off sometimes." He said, which was true she often went off into the woods with the wolves against his wishes that was why he picked her up from school, "That's why I pick her up instead of the bus."

"Why all of a sudden are you so interested in Nate?" Aaron asked changing the subject.

"He's my brother." He answered softly, "It seems I may have forgotten it over the years."

"What made you realize?" Aaron asked, "After all these years he could have used you so many times in the past? Why now when he's going to die?"

"He won't die." Robb told him, "He's strong he has pulled through time and time again."

"Mark its time you face the facts, it would be best to just." Aaron stopped himself, "To end this all now why prolong this?"

"He isn't going to die." Robb said stubbornly, "I'm not going to give up on my brother." He and Jon used to be so close, now he had mixed memories of being best friends with his brother and memories of beating on him, hating him. "I need to go." Robb walked out of the room quickly before Aaron could say anymore. It was strange hearing Thomas talk so little of Jon. He was the one that always thought so much of Jon he always said Jon could survive everything.

"How was school today?" Robb asked as he walked down the road with Eli,

"Good I guess." She answered, "But I want to go home."

"Little wolf I don't know if we will ever get the chance." He told her,

"Then I just want mommy to remember me and daddy to live, he doesn't even have to remember just as long as he doesn't die." Eli said softly

"You sound much older then five." Robb said with a smirk, "Just remember you have to call me Mark. I think Elizabeth heard you the other day when you called me Robb."

"Why can't we tell her?" Eli asked,

"Because it won't do any good she has to remember on her own." Robb told her, "Right now her life makes sense everything about it."

"Will she remember soon?" she asked

"I don't know, I don't even know why we are here and why we have these fake memories, all I know is that the last thing I remember your father told me winter had come." He paused, "you may think I know all the answers little wolf but I am just as confused as you are."

Eli said nothing as they walked through the front door.

"How was school?" Elizabeth asked as the little girl dropped her backpack on the floor, but Eli didn't answer she just ran upstairs. "She hates me." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"She doesn't hate you." Robb told her

"Then how come she will talk to you for hours on end while she hardly speaks to me?" She went back to preparing dinner.

"It's just going to take time for her to adjust she hasn't exactly had stability in her life." He knew he would have to talk to Eli about ignoring Elizabeth it seemed she tried to distance herself from the mother that knew nothing of her. He knew she was only five and that it must be hard to know you are with your mother while she couldn't remember you, but it wasn't her fault.

"Have you gone to see Jon?" he asked as he stole a small carrot that she was cutting up.

"Who?" she asked.

"Nate." He quickly corrected himself, he had warned Eli about being careful and now here he was slipping up.

"But you said Jon." Her mind raced, why did Jon sound so familiar, did she know a Jon?

"Nope." He had to make her think she just heard him wrong, even thought Jon and Nate didn't even sound alike.

"Alright." She said without arguing.

That wasn't like her, to not argue or perhaps it was, thinking about things like this hurt his head. The Arianna he knew would have gotten him to admit he said the wrong name, to get to the reason why to never let anything slip by her, but the Elizabeth he knew was meek she hardly had her own opinion and went along with everything he said. He thought of when he told Jon he wanted a girl like Elizabeth, but in truth he had wanted a girl like Arianna, in fact he had wanted Arianna, but let her go so Jon could be happy. Now Arianna was his he should be happy, but was she really? Looking at her in the world he could see her eyes, they were just how they had been when Jon was thought to be dead, those two years her eyes were empty hollow missing the man she loved. Looking at her now in the kitchen her eyes were once again hollow and empty. He felt a pain in his chest he loved her with all his heart, but it would never be enough she would always love Jon even when she didn't remember him, even when she didn't know who he was.

"Mark?" Elizabeth asked, but Robb continued to just state at her, "Mark!" she said a little louder.

"Huh?" he asked when he realized she was talking to him.

"The wedding, do you have any ideas where you want it?" she asked

The wedding. He was about to marry his brother's wife. "Um nope." He mumbled.

She smiled, but under her breath he heard her mumble, "of course."

"Excuse me?" he asked, in the past he wouldn't have heard her, for being a lawyer as just Mark he didn't pick up on much, but as Robb he was trained to pay close attention to everything including the soft words a woman mumbled under her breath.

"Nothing." She said looking up at him with a smile. But the smile only seemed to anger him, how could she smile at him? She was angry he knew that she wanted his option and he didn't give it.

"For once could you say something you mean?" He exclaimed angrily which caused her to freeze. He winced the moment he spoke the blood of the wolf that was within Robb seemed to boil easily these days it had been hidden in Mark.

"What?" she asked, "Speak my mind."

"Never mind." Robb mumbled,

"No" She said, "Don't tell me to never mind." Robb looked up at Elizabeth and for a moment he saw a flash of Arianna with in her, he had gotten her mad, mad enough to maybe awaken the woman that he both loved and feared.

"It's just I put you through hell all the time." Robb told her, "I put you down, I make you have my opinion I don't treat you as I should, why don't you ever put me in my place?"

"Your place?" she asked, "Mark I love you I have realized in order to stay by your side you don't want the girl that will express what she truly wants, if it's a little thing I can just put aside what I want and do what you want, because I love you, love is about putting that person before yourself."

"You don't deserve it." He told her, "You deserve to be treated as a princess."

She sighed and walked over to him placing her hand on the side of his face. "Mark." She said, "I love you everything about you." She leaned forward and kissed him. For a moment Robb feared, he was kissing Arianna he had dreamed of this moment for many years. He knew Mark had kissed her many times, but this was different he could remember his life as Robb Stark the man that let the woman he loved go so his brother could be happy, then had to stand by and watch as she lived with his brother, as she loved his brother and never him. He had Arianna's love now, she was kissing him this very moment planning on marrying him. He had frozen when she kissed him, but now he melted in to the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on his lap. This moment was perfect, he finally had Arianna in his arms, she was his and only his. No. He didn't hold Arianna he held Elizabeth and even Elizabeth was Jon's she just didn't remember. He pulled back slightly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked

"No, it just Eli might walk in." he said softly which was true, but it wasn't the reason he stopped. While that had been his dream come true he couldn't allow it to happen again. He couldn't touch her again kiss her. He knew next time he wouldn't have the will power to stop. As much as he did want to find himself in bed with her, he knew he would regret it later. He couldn't bed his brother's wife, he couldn't kiss her again, and he couldn't hold her. He felt the sharp pain in his chest wishing that he had cherished his time with Elizabeth as Mark instead of feeling guilty with her now as Robb.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Lyanna whispered, as she stood beside her horse in the dark woods. She had gotten his crow a short time ago and rushed to this very spot, this meadow he had told her to meet him.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked from the shadows.

"I know your hand my love." She told him, "Even without a name written I would always know it was you who wrote it."

"I've missed you." He spoke softly as he stepped out of the shadows.

"I have miss you too Rhaegar, but why did you have to send me away like that?" she asked tears coming to her eyes, "To call me a whore to say you tire of me?"

He stepped forward and cupped the side of her face in his hand, "I had to let everyone in court believe I had forsaken you to keep you safe."

"But why?" she asked, "Why couldn't I stay with you?"

"There are dangers in this land." He told her, "for any dragon or anyone associated with one." He paused, "I had to make sure you were safe."

"Does your wife know you have come here?" she asked

"I no longer have a wife." He told her, "The woman I married bedded another through our whole marriage her children aren't mine."

"How?" she asked, "How do you know the children aren't yours?"

"My hair is fair and so is hers yet our children black as a raven's feathers." He told her. He stepped closer to Lyanna, "I love you and only you." He kissed her hoping she would kiss him back happy when he found she did.

The moment he kissed her she felt her body go weak, she thought perhaps she would fall to the ground if he hadn't wrapped his arms around her. They stood together locked in each other embrace, locked in each other's kiss neither wanting to move.

Slowly Rhaegar lowered her to the ground never breaking his kiss, hardly stopping for hair. He moved from her mouth to her neck and collarbone tracing her breast with his hand. How he had missed her, his lovely Lyanna.

His touch seemed to make the world stand still she moaned as he kissed her neck, she wanted him. She had dreamed of his touch many times since she had returned home, but never thought she would feel it again. Brought her so much pleasure she doubted Robert could ever bring her. Robert her betrothed. She had to stop thinking of him; she would ruin her moment here with Rhaegar if she thought of that oaf of a man.

She helped him take her dress off not wanting him to stop. Rhaegar knew her body well he knew how to make her truly happy. He had never taken this much time to know his wife or soon to be late wife. He cared for Lyanna this was pleasure for the both of him, while when he bedded his wife it had simply been for his own pleasure and to create heirs. Never once had he thought of making her feel good, but Lyanna, he had to make sure he took his time with his beloved.

"I am no maiden." Lyanna whispered, "You made sure of that." She bit at his ear as she pulled his shirt over his head then quickly moving to untying his pants. "I want you Rhaegar, I want you now." She could feel herself filling with excitement as his hands moved down her body, he took two of his fingers and pushed them inside of her using his thumb to rub her clitoris he began to push his fingers deeper he moved faster the more she groaned. He could feel her muscles tightening around his fingers and knew she was ready to cum. She let out a big moan as she came she felt more pleasure she had never thought she would feel like this again, she doubted Robert would fulfill her the way Rhaegar did. She had to stop thinking of him, she or she would ruin the moment. Turning her attention away from her mind, away from Robert. She could feel his hardness against her leg and knew he wanted to enter her, she knew he was ready. Rhaegar locked his mouth on to hers kissing her as he pushed himself inside her. He paused for a moment so she could get used to the feeling of him inside then began to move slowly, he wanted nothing more then to move faster, but wanted to make sure she enjoyed what they were doing.

"Faster" she panted, "Rhaegar more." She gasped as she once again got close, She arched her back as to help him get deeper, she wanted him and she wanted him now. No longer did think of Robert, her body seemed to crave Rhaegar like a drug.

He could feel her tighten around his member again as she yelled his name as she came again. Still wanting to make this even more enjoyable Rhaegar held off longer he pulled out and pushed himself back in trembling with desire as he did, she gasped again underneath him loving every minute of them being connected. He pushed into her again and again pulling out and pushing back in faster and faster.

Seneca felt herself gathering again working up to her climax again, she didn't know how much more pleasure her body could take, but still she wanted more. As he moved faster in her, panting and breathing hard she hit her climax again this time he came with her as well yelling her name as she yelled his.

He rolled off of her panting next to her in the meadow.

"I have missed you." She said clearly out of breath.

"Marry me." He said rolling to over to look down at her beautiful eyes.

"Rhaegar." She said softly, " I believed you when you told me to leave, when you said I was just a whore."

"Those were just words to keep you safe, I never meant them any of them." He leaned down and kissed her. "I only meant to keep you safe."

Tears came to Lyanna's eyes, "I'm to marry Robert." She said softly, "I can't go back on my word, not now."

"How could you want him when you love me?" he asked, "After what we just did?"

"It's not that I want him, my love I will always want you and only you, but I have already agreed to his hand we are to marry in a month."

"Run away with me." He told her, "By the time anyone finds out your missing it will be to late. We will be far away."

"You are the crowned prince." She said softly, "You can't give that up for me." She stood and put her dress back on, "I must get back before anyone realizes I am missing."

"Lyanna." He said softly, "Don't go please, and come with me."

"I'm sorry my love, but this is the last time we will see each other, the last time we can see each other." She mounted her horse feeling dirty, how could she say that to a man she just allowed herself to be with? She truly did sound like a whore now. There was nothing she could do about it, she was to marry Robert she had given her word. She couldn't go back on it now. She rode away with tears in her eyes. She loved Rhaegar, but knew she would have to let him go.

* * *

"Jon." Ned said as he stopped him walking down the hall, Jon had already been back a few months now, but yet seemed to be avoiding him.

"Yes father." He said politely

Ned frowned would Jon ever tell him that he knew the truth? "We haven't talked since you got back."

"Sorry father I have been very busy." He started and glanced away.

"Yes trying to get to know your daughter it must be hard." Ned told him, "I thought it was hard returning here without Robb knowing who I was and he was only a handful of months old."

"Yes hard, but she seems to be adjusting well she already calls me father and already seems to care for me, which is the most I could ever hope for." It was true little Lyanna had instantly loved her father. She was only two and it was hard to understand what she said, but she said an angle told her he was her father and that she loved him.

"That's good." Ned said there was a strange silence before Jon mumbled an answer

"Yes."

Ned sighed, "Jon when you came back when you met Lyanna you said she was named after your mother."

Jon glanced away again, "Sorry I shouldn't have said that in such a public place."

"So you know?" Ned asked

"Yes." Jon said, "Thomas told me everything." He paused, "Well not everything, just who my mother was and" he paused again, "My father."

"I'm sorry Jon, sorry I never told you." Ned glanced down at the ground

"No." Jon told him, "There is no reason to be sorry, you did it to protect me, I would not have grown up any different if I had known it was safer, it is still safer for me to simply be your bastard son, safer for Arianna, or Lyanna."

"You are so much like her." Ned said with a smile, "Your mother was a protector the wolf blood flowed through her strong as much as it does you, but how you are so even tempered I will never know. She has so hot tempered and your father far worse then her he truly was a dragon." He paused, "Perhaps your life would have been different if I hadn't backed Robert, but I believed he had taken her."

"I know." Jon said, "But who knows perhaps Robert still would have won at least your family is safe."

"You don't want to try and live up to your father's blood?" he asked, "Take your rightful place in kings landing."

"I am a man of the north." Jon said with a smirk that reminded Ned so much of his little sister, "I'll never belong in the south and certainly not as a king."

"You would rather stay here as a bastard son with no right to anything then go south and try and become king and have rights to everything?"

"They key word is try, I'm not promised anything trying to take the throne, but I risk everything, I would risk my wife, my daughter, but as your bastard son I at least have my family, my wife my daughter and I will know they are safe and that is really all that matters."

"You are a smart man Jon." He told him, "I am proud to be your father."

"And I am proud to be your son." Jon said with a smile, "Because no matter what you will always be my father."

* * *

"There is a stick in your hair." Regina whispered from behind Lyanna causing her to jump.

"What are you doing up at this time?" Lyanna whispered

"I could ask you the same question." She replied her cruel smile on her lips. Lyanna knew she didn't like this woman, her brother's wife something was off about her, something was horribly off and her brother was blind to it. "And your dress." She said, "Is wrinkled."

"I fell from my horse." Lyanna told her.

"Why were you out riding so late?" Regina continued to question.

"I couldn't sleep."

"It's not kind to lie sister." Regina seemed to purr

"I'm not your sister." Lyanna hissed back

"Not by blood but by marriage we are." Regina circled her, "You being out in the woods had nothing to do with the little prince?"

"What?" How did she know? How did Regina know she had been with Rhaegar?

"I saw you with him, moaning in pleasure." Regina told her, "Perhaps I should wake your brother and get him to make me feel the way the prince made you."

Regina knew, she saw them in the woods, what was she going to do? "I don't know what you saw, but that wasn't it" Lyanna said weakly, "Now leave me alone." She turned and stormed off in the direction of her room praying Regina wouldn't say anything, but something told her Regina wasn't the type to let things go.

* * *

Robert pulled her close and let a wet sloppy kiss fall on to her lips. He was drunk drinking far to much, and much to rough for her liking. He smelled bad and talked to loud. Her future husband repulsed her. She tried to pretend that she was kissing her beloved, but every time Robert touched her it was so different it was impossible to pretend. While Rhaegar touched her with care, thinking of her pleasure first Robert only thought of himself, his pleasure. While she refused to let him do anymore then kiss her she still knew a life with him wasn't going to be like the life she dreamed of with Rhaegar. She felt sick the smell seemed to be making her feel worse and worse. When he pulled away and staggered side ways she excused herself quickly hurrying from the feast that was held in honor of her betrothal to Robert. Once outside she threw up into the bushes. She didn't feel well perhaps something she ate wasn't agreeing with her, perhaps her husband to be repulsed her that much.

She sat down on a bench letting the cold air hug her.

"What's wrong darling sister?" Regina asked with a smile that seemed to say she knew something.

"Nothing just tired." Lyanna answered, ever since Regina had seen her in the woods she tried her best to be civil to her so far Regina hadn't told anyone.

"You look like you are sick." Something about her smile seemed cruel like she was enjoying this.

"I'm fine it was just hot in there and I ate something bad." Lyanna mumbled feeling a wave wash over her again.

"Perhaps." Regina said with a smile, "perhaps not."

"What do you mean?" Lyanna asked

"When was the last time you bled?" Regina said with a laugh as she walked inside the party.

Lyanna froze and placed her hand on her stomach as fear gripped her. She hadn't bleed in a while now, not since the night in the meadow. She felt her heart race and panic grip her. What had she done?


	11. Powerless

**AN- Short Chapter I'm sorry but here it is tell me what you guys think. **

* * *

**I was by your side**

**Powerless**

**To Watch You Fall. **

Elizabeth sat in one of the chairs in Nate's hospital room Eli had pulled a chair right up to the side of his bed. She had her crayons and note pad and rambled on with stories she had made up. It made Elizabeth smile it was a wonder the little girl loved Nathan so much. He didn't seem much of a father to her, after all never once when she spoke to him did he speak of having a child, but that must have something to do with why she was in foster care. He didn't want to take responsibility for her that sent a pain to her heart how could she care for someone that cast their child aside? She shook her head she didn't care for Nate she didn't even know him.

"Do you think we could get Ghost in here?" Eli asked looking up, "To make sure he is safe."

"Honey Ghost still is wanted by the mayor if anyone see's him it could be dangerous." Elizabeth told her, "Plus I doubt a wolf is allowed in the hospital."

"I don't like her." Eli pouted, "It's her fault."

"The mayor?" Elizabeth asked, sure the woman wasn't her favorite person but it wasn't Regina's fault that Nate was an alcoholic who over dosed on pills while drinking. "Honey it isn't her fault your daddy is here." She said softly.

"Yes it is." Eli paused she couldn't tell Elizabeth the truth she couldn't say it was Regina's fault they were stuck here, if Regina hadn't cast this horrible curse her father wouldn't be laying here, they would be in Winterfell, happy as a family. Not locked in a world where she got to spend time with a mother who didn't know who she was. "If she hadn't made Ghost leave." Eli said, "He wouldn't' have drank Ghost wouldn't let him."

"Ghost is just a wolf honey, he wouldn't have kept Nate from drinking." As Elizabeth spoke she knew she was wrong. That wolf was more then simply an animal he seemed to know what Nate needed. She wouldn't have put it past the wolf to knock any drink from Nate's hand. Once again she shook her head, she was giving the animal more credit then it deserved.

"Hey" Robb said as he walked into the room tossing his jacket on the couch.

"Hey honey." Elizabeth said with a small smile,

"I went home and neither of you were there so I thought I could find you guys here." Robb knew Eli wouldn't want to be away from Jon long, he also realized that Elizabeth was drawn to Jon even if she didn't want to admit it. It both hurt him and made him happy. He was happy for his brother to have found a love so strong it could still find a way in a world with no happy endings. Even if the two weren't together the love was still there, pulling the couple together. He hadn't noticed Elizabeth had stood from her chair and walked over to him.

"How was your day sweat heart." She said right before she kissed him. Robb wasn't sure what to do, kiss her back or pull away? He should kiss her back to keep up appearances of being Mark Greyson, but kissing her while Jon lay asleep felt like a betrayal to his brother. When they broke apart Elizabeth didn't notice any of his hesitation, perhaps she was just used to an impassionate kiss. He glanced up to see Eli glaring at him her arms crossed.

"It was just a normal day at work." He said softly then mouthed 'sorry' to Eli. "Hey why don't I take Eli to grab a snack." He said quickly

"Sure." Elizabeth said, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Will you stay here with daddy to make sure nothing happens while I'm gone?" Eli asked her hopefully.

"Of course." She answered with a smile

"Ok." As they walked out of the room Eli whispered to Robb, "Your smart Uncle Robb." She told him, "Now they can be together, maybe she will remember something."

"Honestly I didn't even think of that" Robb said truthfully, "I was just hungry and thought you would want something to eat too."

"Oh" Eli said softly, "Ok"

* * *

**And you held it all**

**And you were careless**

**To let It fall. **

In the café Robb took a deep breath as he looked at the different food he could get. Life had changed so much in a short time. He took a step side ways to reach for something that looked like either apple or peach pie. As he did he hit into someone, he looked up and carefully apologized.

"It's alright." The girl said.

Robb looked his blue eyes meeting her green for a moment he was lost for words until he realized she was still speaking.

"My name's Ruby." She told him holding out her hand a soft smile on her face, but her eyes seemed to say that she had been crying.

"Ro-Mark" he told her as he silently cursed himself for almost telling her his true name. "Mark Greyson."

"It's nice to meet you." She said to him with a smile on her face.

Robb didn't know why but her eyes seemed to speak to him, the seemed so much like another set of eyes he remembered. He tried to tell himself that he was just seeing things, but he couldn't shake the feelings her eyes seemed to speak to him the same way Grey Wind's did. The eyes of a wolf.

"What brings you here?" she asked

"My brother." He told her, "You?"

"My grandmother she had another heart attack. Second one in five months." Ruby said softly, but wanting to change the subject, "What happened to your brother."

"A lot of things." Robb said glancing down, "Perhaps if I had been more involved in his life he wouldn't be here now." He paused not wanting to bring up his guilt to a random stranger. "He overdosed, but also from drinking far to much needs a new kidney the only thing keeping him alive is a machine right now." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry that's horrible, were you two close?" she asked

"No." Robb told her, "Not really."

"At least you're here for him now." She told him with a smile

"Hopefully its not to late." He prayed those words were true, he had abandoned Jon for so long he couldn't abandon now, he needed his brother to pull through.

"Wait." Ruby said frowning her eyes turning from the caring gentle wolf eyes to almost the look that Grey Wind got right before he ripped someone's throat out. It sent a fear shiver down his spine. "Mark Greyson?" she paused, "Nate Haze's brother?"

"Yes." Robb answered.

"Oh god no please say it's not Nate." She knew those words were hoping on a false hope, Nate was his only brother old enough to have any kind of damage from drinking the only one that would overdose.

"Yes." He told her, "It's Nate." He felt his heart drop as her eyes continued to change from anger to simply hate. He knew in that moment that she was one of Jon's friends or rather Nate's friend.

"Why do you care what happens to him?" her attitude had changed from kind to angry in only a few seconds. Just like Grey Winds temperament.

"He's my brother I only wish I realized it sooner, before." He stopped himself he couldn't think Jon was going to die.

"What help are you now?" she almost snapped at him

"If it wasn't for me and my money they would have pulled the plug on him, he has no insurance do you have any idea how much that cost to keep someone on life support without insurance?" Robb asked, now he was sounding the Mark he hated being like Mark. The man he had been was someone to be ashamed of.

"If he wakes up then what?" Ruby asked

"Then we start over and try to be brothers I am willing to try if I get the chance." In truth he wanted Jon to remember he wanted his brother back not the useless drunk that was Nathan Haze. He wanted Jon Snow the honorable fighter, husband and loving father.

"Good luck with that." Ruby said as she turned to leave but just before she left she turned back to look at him, "Don't you think it's a little to much to late?" she then didn't wait for an answer and walked off leaving Robb alone. He shook his head the girl was right it was to late for Mark and Nate, but it wasn't to late to bring back Robb and Jon it wasn't to late for them to be brothers again all Jon had to do was wake up.

"You almost said Robb," a little voice said behind him. Robb turned to see a boy the mayor's boy what was his name? Henry?

"What?" Robb asked

"Your Robb?" the boy asked

"No Mark." He said, "And your Henry right?"

"Why did you start out saying Robb?" the boy asked again

"I didn't" He turned to leave, but the boy continued.

"Do you remember Robb Stark?" the boy asked which caused Robb to stop in his tracks. "You do! Don't you?"

"What do you know kid?" he asked

"I know about the curse I know everyone in this town had a life they can't remember anymore." Henry told him

"Curse?" Robb asked, "is that what happened to us?"

"Yes." Henry said, "Everyone in town has been frozen for twenty eight years."

Robb froze, twenty-eight years was a long time, but yet it felt like no time had past.

"How do you know any of this kid?" Robb asked causing Henry to sigh.

"No one believes me but everything in my story book is true, the evil queen cursed the land and brought everyone here where there are no happy endings."

"No happy endings?" Robb asked

"Yes" Henry told him, "No one can truly be happy in this world because no one can be with the one they love."

Robb felt his heart sink, he was with the one he loved after all but he knew she didn't love him. While she might think she did in this place she truly was cursed to never know her true love, to never remember Jon. "How do we make people remember?"

"I don't know." Henry said puzzled, "Graham remembered when he kissed my mom, my real mom. She's the one that is supposed to brake the curse."

"And she is trying to brake it?" he asked

"I don't know if she really believes me." Henry sighed, "but she pretends that she does."

"And she's the key to people remembering?" Robb paused, "I haven't met her why do I remember?"

"I don't know maybe my mom isn't the only key." Henry told him, "Maybe something really important has to happen to bring back the memories."

"When I saw Jon on his death bed and faced with his death and seeing Lyanna crying it brought back my memories." Robb told the boy

"Because before the curse you lived for your family, your brother, and especially Lyanna because you were close with her and you were close with Jon." Henry said, "and I guess that is the reason that you would be reminded of your past because a big important part of it was slipping away and your love for your brother was stronger then the curse."

"Why do you kids sound so much older then you are?" Robb asked shaking his head.

"Well I'm just ten" he told him, "But if you think about it Lyanna has been five for twenty eight years and for most of that time she remembered who she was and who everyone else was. She does have fake memories of her life in this town, but she never fully forgot who she really was for some reason the curse didn't effect her as it did everyone else."

"And how do you know this?" Robb asked

"Because the social worker kept brining her to my house the mayor wanted to foster her and adopt her. She never really spoke to me, but when she saw my book she opened it and started to cry. I didn't know who she was at that time and thought she was annoying and told her to leave, she asked me if she could just look at the pages a little longer because she missed her family." Henry explained.

"And you believed her?" he asked

"Well at that time I was the only other person that was starting to think of the curse and I was happy someone else thought so too. And she was happy as well for someone to not think she was crazy and we have been friends since." He paused, "Nothing I could say though could ever make her stay long at night two wolves always showed up and she went off with them at first I told her it was dangerous but after I read her story, your story I realized the wolves would keep her safer then any person in this town would."

"I have to make Elizabeth remember." Robb said to the boy, "Perhaps if she remembered she would be able to speak to Jon some how get through and make him fight. Every day I tell myself he is a fighter, but I fear right now he is to much Nathan Haze and Nathan isn't a fighter I need Elizabeth to speak like Arianna to be Arianna to maybe reach him somehow to convince him to fight, but I don't know what to do." Robb knew he hit an all time low he was talking to a ten year old about some plan that he couldn't even figure out what would a ten year old know.

"Don't give up you will find a way." Henry said glancing up, "I have faith."

"Henry!" a woman's voice called, "There you are don't disappear on me like that."

"Emma." Henry said, "I have found someone for operation cobra!"

"And who is that?" Emma asked, Robb could hear the sarcasm in her voice, but could tell the boy did not.

"Robb Stark." He said pointing to Robb.

"I don't believe I have heard that story." Emma said crossing her arms

"Mark." Robb told her reaching his hand out to shake hers.

"You don't have to pretend around her." Henry told him, "She knows everything."

"Henry." Emma said, "Go to the car I'll be right there."

"Ok you talk with Robb see if he can help you find a way to brake the curse." Henry ran off and disappeared.

"Sorry about that." Emma said, "He has this strange idea everyone here belongs to a fairytale and are cursed to be here or something."

"Or something." Robb mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing." Robb said quickly, "But it's alright kids and their imaginations right?"

"Yes." Emma told him with a smile, "The doctor said we should just go along with it, that some kids make up their own fantasy's to get through a tough time."

"Yeah they do that sometimes." Robb told her. "But its alright the little girl I foster used to live with him and the mayor she talks just like he does."

"Kids." Emma said with a half smile, "Always want to believe in magic and true love."

"Not just kids." Robb told her as his eyes met hers, "I believe in true love I have seen it."

"Have you?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"Yes." The first thought that came to mind about this woman was she always seemed to have a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but he shook off the thought. "I have seen it and when it is true love nothing can be done to keep it apart." He thought of Arianna and Jon. Even when Arianna didn't know who she was, even when she went by the name Elizabeth while remembering a whole life in love with Mark Greyson she still wasn't happy. No matter what Mark did she never would be. Robb would like to say that Mark wasn't a good guy that he wasn't capable of true love, but even now even if he acted more like Robb, like the man he had once been Elizabeth still would never be truly happy she may fall in love with him, but it would never be true love for her heart would always belong to Jon. "True love is written in the stars." Robb told Emma copying his brother's words.

Emma laughed, "Do you know how that just sounded?" she asked, "like a line out of some cheesy poorly written romantic movie."

"You never know." Robb said with a smile to her, "Perhaps if you close your mind off to the idea of true love you are actually closing your heart off to even the possibility." He picked up and apple and walked away leaving the woman to think about his words. He didn't want to talk anymore about love for every time he did he got a pain in his heart knowing he would never be enough for Elizabeth, never enough for Arianna.

* * *

"Sister you've been different." Ned said walking up to Lyanna causing her to jump. She placed her hand on her heart.

"You startled me brother." She told him as she glanced up. "Different how?" she feared Regina had told him about her being with child, he couldn't know no one could know. What was she going to do?

"Ever since you got back from the south you seem." He paused, "Seem so much like a lady."

Lyanna smiled a kind polite smile, "Well dear brother that was what I spent two years in the south learning how to be."

"I was excited when I learned you were coming home, I was hoping we could start again."

"Start again?" she asked

"Yes when you left we weren't on good terms." He told her

"Oh yes if I remember correctly you chose to believe a woman you just met over me your own sister that you have known for as long as she was born." Lyanna had by now looked back down at her needlepoint.

"I didn't chose her over you little wolf." He said softly, "I love her and I love you as well I didn't want to lose either of you."

"I know." She put on her smile she had learned in the south, smile as long as you can, as much as you can even when your scared, even when your mad, or even upset.

"Lyanna you may have all the training in the world to be a lady but your eyes they still betray you." Ned said looking at his sister as he smirked. "Through your eyes I can still see the heart of the wolf, the wolf's blood that flows through your veins."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Lyanna told him as she glanced up at him, "I have learned my place brother I know it was never my place to tell you whom to marry or whom to not."

"Lyanna." Ned said with a sigh, "you don't have to keep up your training as a lady around me I know you much rather take a run on your horse, take up a sword and fight Brandon or I."

"Sword play is not for a lady." She said softly.

"So when you marry Robert you will be the quiet wife at his side?" he asked her, "You will be his wife quiet as a mouse like a proper lady never expressing what you want?"

The thought of Robert made her heart fall and almost brought tears to her eyes. She didn't want to marry him she didn't want his hands on her. The old Lyanna would have said something she would have put her foot down, but she had to be a lady now. _A bit late for that_. A voice whispered in her mind as she thought of the child within her, if she was a true lady she wouldn't have another man's child growing within her that wasn't her husbands or future husbands.

"What do you want me to say Ned?" she asked with a sigh as she placed her needlepoint on her lap.

"I want you to express an opinion I want you to tell me how you really feel about marrying Robert!"

She said nothing for a moment, which caused Ned to shake his head, "You've become the type of woman you used to hate."

"You want to know the truth Ned?" she asked, "No I don't want to marry Robert he will never stay loyal to a marriage even if he claims to love me, every night when he visits my bed I will have to know he has visited many others before and even after we marry. I'm not some naive little girl that thinks he is my prince charming I will never love him I will simply marry him because father says I must. There will be nothing more to my marriage then duty." She wanted to tell her brother more, but he no longer was the person she could trust with all her secrets after all he didn't believe her about Regina and marrying that awful woman had taken away the closeness they had once shared.

"Lyanna." He said softly, "Robert loves you he often speaks of excitement for your marriage to him." He didn't try to lie to her about Robert being true to her he didn't think that would ever be possible for Robert to ever be with just one woman, but he would be able to make his sister happy right?

"You think you know everything Ned." She said softly, "But you don't you really don't." she shook her head, "You are blind to love you think Robert truly loves me and that one day I could love him. And you think you love Regina and she loved you but that is false as well, but nothing I say will ever change your stubborn mind."

"And nothing I will say will convince you." Ned told her, "you are just as stubborn as I." he paused, "Mother and father married each other without even knowing one another and look at them now."

"They don't touch or look at each other the way-" she stopped herself she couldn't tell him that their father didn't touch their mother the way Rhaegar had touched her, they didn't hold each other in true loves embrace they didn't love in the shoot for the moon and back again. "They aren't written in the stars mother and father, true love is written in the stars. When you are with the one you love simply look up to the night skies and you can see if you are truly meant to be." She wondered if perhaps she should run off with Rhaegar they could be happy together and now there was no way she could pass this child off as Roberts. The more she and her brother talked about true love she realized without even knowing it Ned was convincing her to leave, he was proving that no matter what happened she would always be in love with the man that had stolen her heart when she arrived in the south those two years ago. "I need to go." she said softly

"Go where?" Ned asked

"To look at the stars." She stood and knew she was leaving she was going to find Thomas and have him send word she was going to leave tomorrow night with Rhaegar and finally have the man of her dreams. They would marry and raise their child together. She didn't care if she ever became queen or not all that would matter was she would be with her true love, with the man that she was written in the stars with.

* * *

**AN- So Emma or Ruby for Robb I'm not really sure yet. Let me know whom you guys think so I can let your guys opinions help me make a decision. **


	12. True Love Never Dies

**AN- sorry it's been a while hit some writers block but now I'm inspired once more so here it is another chapter should be out soon.**

* * *

It had been over a year since Robb woke up, a year since he remembered who he was. So much had changed it seemed. Elizabeth had given birth to a son they had named Aaden. He had wondered who the father of the child was during her pregnancy. He didn't know if he had gotten her pregnant when he thought he was Mark or if it had been Jon all those years ago before the curse had hit and she had simply been frozen in time until they remembered who they were or rather he remembered and that woman came into town. All those questions were answered when Aaden had been born there was no mistake who his father was, at least in Robb's eyes. Aaden looked just like Jon there was no way the boy was his. People around town whispered and gossiped over the baby that it wasn't truly his and while Robb denied it he knew the truth he wasn't Aaden's father in blood but he would raise the child as his own until Jon returned to do the same. He felt bad for his brother it seemed he always missed out on the earlier years of his children's life. He just hoped this time he would come back, he hoped both children would be raised by their true father even thought he didn't want to let them go.

He sat in a rocking chair with Eli by his side as he held Aaden.

"He won't take his nap." Eli said, "We should tell him a story."

"What story?" Robb asked.

"Tell him about the house of Stark and the North." Eli said with a smile, "Tell him about home."

"Will you help me or will you just listen?" Robb asked smirking at the little girl.

"I'll listen." Eli told him, "We need Aaden to know about his home so when we go back he won't be surprised."

"Alright." Robb said, "Now where do I begin?" he asked

"The beginning silly." Eli said, "Tell the story of how Lady Arianna and Lord Snow fell in love."

"That's a long story my dear." Robb said, "But I suppose we will have time for it." He didn't notice Elizabeth walk up and lean on the doorway of the room listening to him as he spoke.

"All the lands were ruled by one king, but each smaller portion was governed by a powerful Lord. Our story takes place in a place called the North. Many thought it to be a land full of danger, cold, and unsophisticated people and for the most part it was. You had to be a true northerner to understand the beauty of the place. The North was governed by the Noble house of Stark and had been for hundreds of years long before the land was united the Stark family had once been a family of kings ruling the North. In their home of Winterfell." Robb glanced over at Eli who sat next to him a smile on her face; she knew every word of the story but still loved to hear it.

"This land of the North was ruled by a kind and just man who had a moral code yet while he was away at war it seemed his loneliness got the best of him and he strayed to a woman that wasn't his wife. When he returned from the war he brought home a child, his child that didn't belong to his wife. He raised the child among his trueborn children and unlike most noble men he didn't treat his bastared son any different. The son spent most of his time alone due to his birth and the fact his father's wife hated him for being proof her husband hadn't been loyal. He found a friend in one of the local girls. The two became inspirable and grew as the best friends either could have. " Robb looked up and saw Elizabeth watching him and the children. Maybe just maybe she would be able to hear the truth in the story. "And while they grew up neither realized that they were falling in love with each other as time went on Jon, the bastard son cast off any ideas of love and happiness and decided to take the black and leave Winterfell forever. Yet before he could leave." Robb's eyes locked onto Elizabeth's as he spoke hoping for just a small chance she could remember something. "Before he could leave he and Arianna admitted their love for each other. Jon gave up his ideas of joining the black and decided to marry the love of his life." He glanced down at the baby for a moment then back up at Elizabeth, "He would have given the world to be with her because they had what many people dream of, what many hope to achieve and hardly ever do. He had found his true love."

"How did they know they were each other true love?" Eli asked, "How does anyone know?"

"Because darling." Elizabeth said as she walked into the room and picked of the now sleeping baby Aaden from Robb's arms, "They were written in the stars."

Robb froze as he listened Elizabeth's words.

"You know you have found your true love when you look to the night sky and you can see the truth reveled when you know that the two of you are in love and meant to be always and forever."

"Do you have that?" Eli asked

Robb froze wondering what Elizabeth would say he half hoped she would say yes, but also hoped she would say no.

Elizabeth found it strange the moment she asked the question a memory came to mind. She thought of the night she and Nate had sat in the park watching the stars. She didn't speak for a moment as she wondered why she thought a man who had been in a coma for over a year now and not the man that held her baby in his arms. "Of course." She said softly. Yet she couldn't shake Nate from her mind she hadn't even gone to see him since the baby was born. Guilt seemed to hit her all at once, which added to her confusion. She hardly knew the man before he got sick, yes she had been attracted to him yes she had kissed him, but that was it. She hadn't spent much time with him, just felt an unnatural pull to him. Then she had sat at his bedside for months on end until she found out she was pregnant and even after she had still stayed by his side for some time. Often saying it was due to Eli wanting to be with Nate, but that wasn't always the case. She had wanted to be with him wanted to be by his side when he opened his eyes, if he opened his eyes. She felt guilty that she had wanted to spend so much time by Nate's side and wondered why it was Mark didn't seem bothered he had always been a jealous man in the past she couldn't be around any men but now when she wanted to spend time with another he didn't care he seemed to understand why? All the questions had been to much for her so she had stopped going, stopped staying by Nate's side.

"Mommy" Came Eli's voice breaking her from her thoughts. "So can we?"

"Can we what?" she asked

"Go see Daddy tomorrow?" That was another strange thing she had taken to call her mommy, but still insisted on calling Mark Uncle.

"Mark can take you." She told her.

"He just said he has to work and asked you." Eli said frowning, "You never go anymore mommy he misses you."

"Honey he doesn't even know when I'm there or when I'm not." She sighed not wanting to go.

"Yes he does." Eli told her, "He knows when you are there nothing bad happens when you go."

"Bad?" she asked

"Sometimes they have to come in and start his heart again." Eli told her, "That doesn't happen when you are there, his heart isn't weak without you, but you make his heart strong if you go maybe they won't have to keep starting it."

"Mark haven't you explained it to her that Nate is very sick?" she asked

"I have." Robb said softly, "But she is convinced with you there he will get better."

"Why?"

"She say's he loves you." There was no hate in Mark's eyes, not jealousy that surprised Elizabeth, why did he not seem to mind?

"Mark." Elizabeth sighed

"It's alright if it makes her happy to go with her then go ahead." As much as he wanted to keep Elizabeth to himself he knew it wasn't right it was about time they all woke up, that this town woke up, but he didn't know how to do so.

"Alright." She sighed, "But we can't stay long if Aaden gets fussy."

"Deal" Eli said happy that she got her way.

* * *

"Daddy I brought Mommy." Eli said as she jumped up on her chair next to Nate. Elizabeth walked in and placed Aaden's car seat next to the chair the baby lay asleep, but she wasn't how long the baby would stay that way. She frowned when she saw Nate he looked worse off then she had last seen him he was pale and thin to thin he didn't look like he was holding on much longer.

"I have to use the bathroom." Eli said as she scooted out of the chair and hurried out the door.

Elizabeth just sighed as she walked over to the window and opened the shade to let in some light. "Sorry I haven't been here in a while." She said as she walked back over to Nate she looked down at him and bushed some hair to the side of his face. Something within her made her lean forward, she meant to kiss him on the forehead, but she placed a soft kiss on to his lips. She lifted her head, as it felt only natural to kiss him just like the last time. "Not that you mind." She sat down next to him in Eli's chair. She said nothing for a while as Aaden began to stir she rocked his car seat to help the baby stay asleep. Then she heard something that seemed impossible, she wasn't sure exactly what the words were, but Nate made a sound she looked up from the baby and at the man in bed. What she saw almost made her scream Nate's eyes were open and he was looking at her. She pressed the button that called the nurses once they came a doctor soon rushed in as well. She was ushered out into the waiting room where Eli was waiting crying afraid something happened to Nate.

"His heart stopped again!" Eli sobbed as Elizabeth walked up.

"No honey, no it didn't," She told the girl, "His heart is strong."

"Elizabeth." The doctor said as he walked up, "We took the breathing tube from his mouth as he was fighting it, but I want you to know this doesn't mean he is getting better. Sometimes this happens patients get better before they get worse."

"Can we see him?" she asked

"Yes but take it easy he doesn't seem to understand what's going on or where he is maybe someone familiar can reach him."

Elizabeth walked into the room carrying Aaden's car seat and placed him down near the couch in the room. She then walked over to Nate's bed his eyes were closed but once he seemed to hear her next to him his eyes opened and his head turned to her. She watched, as his eyes seemed to adjust on her and smile. He tried to speak but his voice was gruff and caused him to cough.

"The doctor's say it might be hard for you to speak after having that tube down your throat." She spoke, "Take it easy."

He took a few deep breaths as his eyes stayed locked on her's then spoke again, "Ari."

"What?" she asked, but it seemed Eli knew what he meant as the child rushed to the chair and to Nate's side.

"Daddy!" she yelled

"Little Wolf." He struggled to speak but did it with a smile.

"Daddy!" she yelled again as tears fell from her eyes, "I'm going to called Uncle he's going to be so happy! He has waited for you to wake up! He will be so happy! Daddy you're awake! Your awake!" Then she shot from the room as fast as she could.

"Eli!" Elizabeth called after her "Come back here!" she moved to go after the girl, but Nate stopped her he grabbed his hand and seemed to be trying to speak again.

"She's big." He said softly

"It's been a long time since you've been in the hospital." Elizabeth said.

"Why did you call her Eli?" he whispered, as it didn't hurt as much to whisper.

"That's her name. You don't remember?" she asked.

"Her name." he said softly, "Is Lyanna after my mother."

"Aaron said her name was Eli, she said her name was Eli that's what we have been calling her since she came to live with us. I'm sorry if it's wrong." Could Lyanna be what he would have called the girl if he had raised her?

"Whose Aaron?" he asked, "Live with whom? Ari what's going on?"

"You must be confused." Elizabeth told him, "My name isn't Ari."

"What's going on?" He asked as he glanced around the room, "This isn't Winterfell."

"Winterfell?" she asked.

"Where's Robb?" his heart race began to pick up Elizabeth knew she would have to calm him down. "Where's Ghost?"

"Nate please Calm down, I don't know who Robb is but Ghost is probably sleeping by the fire with Grey Wind at my house right now." She told him, "Please it isn't good if you work yourself up!"

"Nate?" He asked, "Why did you call me Nate?"

"That's your name." she told him

"No." He said, "Not it isn't."

"That what is?" Elizabeth asked unsure what she should do, could it be he didn't remember who he was?

"Jon." He told her, "Jon Snow." He paused, "And you are Arianna Snow my wife, mother to our daughter Lyanna the girl that just ran out of the room."

"I'm going to get the doctor." She said as she hurried out of the room startled by how Nate was acting.

Robb seemed to hardly feel his feet hit the ground after he got the call from Eli saying that Jon was awake.

"Your awake." He said as he reached Jon's bedside.

"Yes." Jon croaked. "What's going on?" his head turned to face Robb. "Brother why am I so confused what happened?"

"That's a lot to explain, but in short no one remembers who they are." Robb told him, "Other then Lyanna and I."

"Ari, why did Ari." He stopped for a moment, as it seemed to become harder to breath.

"Easy brother." Robb said to him, "take your time."

"Why did Ari leave, why did she pull away from me?" Jon was still breathing heavy as he spoke.

"She doesn't know you, or remember you." Robb told him, "Magic from over the wall took her memories or us."

"Why do I remember then? Why do you and Lyanna remember as well?" Jon asked him

"I don't know." Robb told him, "But not to long ago I didn't remember either and you didn't you went by the name as Nate before you go sick."

"Sick?" he asked, "Was it the sword's magic?"

"No, well maybe." Robb said, "In this life you drink a lot and do reckless things your body was giving out on you, it still is." Robb paused, "But perhaps it is the swords magic."

"I want Ari." Jon said as he looked to the door, "I want Lyanna as well where is my little girl."

"She's waiting outside the room." Robb told him, "Little Wolf come in." he called to her.

The little girl came running in again and jumped up on to the bed, "Daddy!" she yelled as she hugged him.

"Easy" Robb said with a laugh, "You daddy's hurt."

"I'm alright Robb." Jon said as he held the little girl in his arms.

"I missed you." She was now crying in his arms, just happy to be in his arms again, not only was he holding her, but he was holding her was Jon not as Nate, he was hugging her the way a father should hug a daughter.

Elizabeth walked into the room carrying Aaden's car seat, "The doctor will be right in." She looked at the scene in front of her. She felt her heart drop as she was touched, she had never seen such a sweat scene.

"You have to pretend to be Nate." Robb whispered, "I'm Mark and that's Eli."

Jon turned to Robb to argue but once his eye's met his brother's he knew he would have to listen.

"Are you feeling better Nate?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes." He said softly, "I'm sorry to have startled you before."

"It's alright." She said with a smile as Aaden began to cry. Jon turned his attention to the baby confused. Elizabeth placed the car seat down and took the baby from it. Robb looked up and saw the look on her face and knew instantly she was tiered. The baby continued to cry then reached out of Elizabeth's arms and to him.

"Let me take him." Robb told her, "Give you a chance to sit down.

"Alright." Elizabeth told him, "Go to daddy." She said as she handed the baby to Robb.

Jon's head moved from his wife and the baby to his brother, his brother who had a baby with his wife.

As soon as Jon looked at him Robb felt himself go into almost a cold sweat, he knew what it had to look like to his brother and he couldn't explain in front of Elizabeth.

"Daddy?" Jon asked, "You two have a child?"

"Of course." Elizabeth said, "Yes we aren't married, but we are engaged so it isn't to far fetched."

"Engaged?" he asked his heart rate began to race again.

"Elizabeth can you go grab the diaper bag?" Robb asked

"I didn't bring it in?" she asked, "I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you." Lyanna said as she jumped down off the bed, "Daddy stay awake while I'm gone." Then the two women walked from the room.

"What is going on Robb?" Jon asked, "Why do you have a child with my wife? Why are you marrying her she is married to me!" He tried to get up but couldn't his body was still too weak.

"Jon relax, the baby is yours she just doesn't know that." He paused, "It's a lot to explain and I will in time but for now trust me." Robb told him, "Look at Aaden." He moved the baby closer to Jon, "He looks like you there is no doubt he is your child, but for now she thinks he is mine and that's how it has to be."

"Why? Why do I have to watch my wife think she is marrying you?" he asked her

Robb looked up as he heard Lyanna's voice followed by Elizabeth's returning. "I don't have much time." He paused, "All I can say for now is Regina."

Jon needed no more he knew of the witch, the witch that took everything from him. Would she not end? Would she not leave him be to have his happy ending? "Just stay quiet for now brother and in time I will tell you everything."

* * *

Jon stood leaning on a tree watching his wife and daughter run around the Godswood. He couldn't help himself but smile he loved nothing more then watching over them, knowing they were safe. Taking a deep breath Jon winced and slowly placed his hand on his side where he had been stabbed by Thomas's sword. He didn't know why, but the wound still hurt him and it seemed to be more painful as time went by. He remembered back to Thomas worrying about the wound, but he had always written it off due to the fact the wound had healed for the most part. While it left a terrible scar it would seem to the eye that it was just simply that, a scar.

"I saw that." Came a voice behind him, "Jon what's wrong?"

"Robb." Jon sighed, "Nothing just slept wrong."

"You are my brother." Robb told him, "not in title but in blood and I know when something isn't right."

"Robb not here." Jon muttered, "You are going to get Ari worried."

"So there is something to worry about then?" Robb asked him

"Ye-NO" Jon almost yelled in frustration, "I'm fine everything is fine." He felt the pain build up in his side again and fought the urge to place his hand there again. "I have to go." he turned and walked away from the tree and made sure he was out of sight from his wife and child before he let himself fall onto a wall almost yelping in pain.

"Jon!" Robb almost yelled.

"Leave me alone." He said through his teeth

"Jon this isn't nothing." He reached forward and grabbed Jon as he almost fell to the ground.

"Don't tell Ari." Jon winced he couldn't keep up the act anymore this pain was far worse then it ever had before. "Get me to my chambers."

"Alright." Robb said softly to his brother as he helped him get to his chambers. Once inside Jon lay on his bed with his eyes closed but still very much awake.

"Call for Thomas." He said softly to his brother, "He will know what's going on, but don't let Ari know something is wrong."

Within a few minutes Thomas was beside him, "My lord." He spoke softly, "This is what I feared."

"What's going on Thomas?" Jon asked he slowly sat up the pain was beginning to grow less.

"It's the sword my lord this is all my fault." Thomas hung his head, "It's happening again this is why I stayed away and even still the cursed thing is still taking what is important to me away."

"What do you mean?" Jon asked

"This is how your father died." Thomas almost whimpered

"Robert killed him." Jon said, "With an axe."

"No, well yes he did." Thomas told him, "But he would have never gotten the chance if your father was stronger there is no way that fool could ever have bested your father at his best."

"Then how did he? How did he kill my father?" Jon asked

"I injured him it is all my fault, while he were sparing he insisted we use our real swords he always said it would give you an edge to your fighting style, I accidently cut him." Thomas's head hung low, "While we wrote it off as nothing as time wore on it healed and even though it seemed but a scratch it left a scar on his side much the same place yours is and in time it grew worse, not in sight but in pain and it weakened him I fear it would have killed him even if Robert hadn't fought him, at that point I begged your father not to go out not to fight, but he had to defend his land, his family, you and your mother."

"Why?" Jon asked, "Why did a simple scratch weaken him."

"This isn't some simple sword I should have known better I shouldn't have accepted it, but I wanted to make sure they would be ok, she promised me it was a sword that was worth ten men." He paused, "Jon their death his my fault I should have known, all magic comes with a price."

* * *

"She's back?" Jon asked he had been awake for a few days now he felt his strength returning the doctor's still wouldn't let him out of his bed yet. The doctors all said it was almost like magic had healed him. He still has no memories of being Nathan, but he knew Robb wouldn't lie to him. The past few days had been hard, not physically, but mentally it was hard watching Arianna come day and day again and watch her show affection to his brother.

"Yes this is all her doing." Robb told him, "Or so far what I think I'm not fully sure I'm getting my information from a ten year old and a five year old."

"So she got what she wanted." Jon said, "She's gotten all the lands in her power."

"While we couldn't stop her before we can still get her back if-" Robb paused.

"What? If what?" Jon asked, "If I get better if I get out of this bed if my body doesn't give out."

"Jon-" Robb spoke slowly, "Don't push yourself, you've done that before. And it didn't turn out well."

"What does it matter if I do?" Jon asked throwing the covers off and pulling out his iv. "I'm not going to just sit here I'm going to get to the bottom of this, I'm going to make my wife remember me."

"Jon she will in time." Robb told him, "I don't know when but she will."

"I can't live with her not knowing me Robb, I can't bear to see her look at you like she used to look at me." Jon shook his head; "It's like daggers to my heart every time I see her."

"Jon please calm down." Robb pleaded, "She has never looked at me the way she looked at you." He paused, "Jon look into her eyes and see that without you something is missing the spark that makes her Arianna isn't there without you she is empty but can't remember why. There are times she mentions something that you did with her, but due to the curse just places me in the memory."

"Is she still even the woman I love?" Jon asked

"She still can't tie a knot to save her life, and I've watched her with Lyanna she still treats her the same it will take time but I'm sure the more you are around safe and healthy she will remember one day." Robb knew he had to calm his brother down he couldn't run the risk of him hurting himself before he was healed.

"What's going on in here?" Elizabeth asked as she walked in carrying flowers in one hand and the car seat in the other. "Nate why do you look like you are trying to get out of bed.

Jon just stared at her for a few moments before he thoughts to respond almost forgetting he was supposed to answer to Nate. "I uh." He didn't know what to say he felt his heart race just upon seeing her again he knew his love for her was as strong as ever but it hurt to know she didn't love him.

"Get back in bed." She ordered sounding so much like her old self he couldn't help but obey. Robb let out a soft chuckle knowing that even in this world Jon could never disobey Arianna even if she didn't remember who she was. Jon turned and glared at his brother.

"Mark you shouldn't be letting him get out of bed." She scolded.

"So he misbehaves and I get in trouble tough brake." Robb joked.

Elizabeth gave a small smile and walked over to Robb placing a kiss on his lips. Robb wasn't sure what to do with Jon watching it felt strange to kiss her, but he knew if he ignored the kiss she would grow suspicious so he gave her a small kiss back. When she turned to tend the baby he was met by Jon's eyes glaring at him. He mouthed sorry to his brother and hoped moments like that wouldn't happen again he felt even more guilty now then before when Jon was in a coma.

"Aaden has been fussy today." Elizabeth said taking the baby boy out.

"He's beautiful." Jon said softly looking at the baby in her arms he hated the fact he missed yet another one of his children's births.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked handing the baby off to Jon before he even answered. Elizabeth watched as Nate took the fussy baby and almost instantly the child quieted and just looked up at him.

A strange feeling washed over her when she saw her child in his arms. She had thought those strange feelings had gone away, but now that Nate was awake again she couldn't help but feel them again an attraction to him that seemed to keep pulling at her no matter how much she fought it. Watching the man with her child almost made her want to melt into his arms as well.

"Keep running." His voice called from behind her as she ran through the woods laughing. Before she knew it strong arms grabbed her laughing as well from behind she felt her self be swung in a circle then turned around and gently pushed against a tree. "But I will always catch you." His voice was soft as his face moved closer to hers as he kissed her then broke away, "I can't wait to have children with you." He said softly.

"You mean it?" she felt herself ask, "I thought you said you never wanted children?"

"I want your children." He replied before the two began kissing again.

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she brought herself from what seemed to be a daydream.

"Hey little guy." Nate said braking through her thoughts causing her took look back up at the man smiling down at her son. Something was different in Nate since he had woken up a darkness gone from his eyes. Looking at him now it was hard to think not long ago he was almost suicidal or possibly was she didn't know. Yet now he looked happy, he looked strong. Where the darkness once had been within his eyes there seemed to be light looking forward to the future.

"Daddy!" Eli yelled as she ran into the room

"Little Wolf." Jon said with a grin, he took to calling the little girl her nickname, as he hated calling her Eli.

"I just got back from school and Miss Ruby drove me here." She told him, "And today I talked to my friend Henry and he told me about fairytales Snow White and Prince Charming."

"Did you now?" He asked her, "And what did Henry tell you."

"About true love, they always find each other." She told him.

"Really?" Jon asked, "How so?"

"Duh daddy cause they love each other." She told him as she jumped up on his bed, "And true love always brings you together no matter what it can find its way everywhere."

"Wise young girl." He told her

"Just like Jon Snow and Lady Arianna." The little girl told him.

"Yes." Jon told the little girl, then he looked up at Elizabeth and his eye's met her's, "Except Jon Snow and Lady Arianna always followed the stars back to each other."

"Because there love was written there." Elizabeth finished with a smile. Jon felt his heart almost stop,

"You know their story?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "Actually no I must have heard it at some point because that is all I remember of the story something about them and the stars."

Jon watched Elizabeth wishing more then ever she knew who she was, but at least her remembering even the slightest detail was a good sign. It proved that true love never dies.

* * *

Lyanna lay quietly in bed waiting until the right hour to sneak out. She already sent word to Thomas and Rhaegar saying she would take the offer to run away. She couldn't stay home not now, not with the child with in her. She waited until there wasn't a noise around before she slipped from her bed and began to put a few of her dresses in her bag it was imperative she didn't make a sound no one could know she was leaving. She knew her father and eldest brother would be sound asleep for they were leaving for kings landing in the morning that would make her escape tonight hopefully without notice.

She took a deep breath and placed her hand on her stomach and let a small smile spread across her face. She was finally going to be with the man she loved and they were going to have a family together it seemed almost to good to be true. Carefully blowing out a candle she carefully picked up her small bag and slipped from her room.

"I can't let you go." Regina's voice said from the darkness of the corridor. Lyanna turned around quickly.

"Why?" She asked, "If I'm gone then you won't have to worry about me getting in the way of your marriage."

"You were never in the way and never will be" Regina said with a laugh, "Your brother is a fool he see's a pretty face and can't think of anything else."

"Don't talk about him that way!" Lyanna yelled.

"Shh." Regina said with a cruel grin, "You wouldn't want anyone to hear." She took a few steps closer to remove herself from the shadows. "You see I've been told by a friend that something stands in my way. Something that I must put a stop to in order to make all my dreams come true."

"And what would that be you witch?" Lyanna spat

"The child." Her voice was still calm with almost a hint of a laugh.

"What child?" Lyanna asked her.

"The child you hold within you, Darling I can't allow it to live and the easiest way to stop it is to stop you." Regina told her, "I'll just end you and end the child and no one will be able to stop me."

"No." Lyanna whispered as she realized she was alone in a dark corridor with only the dark woman she could scream, but would it help her in time.

"Good bye." Regina said this time a laugh did leave her lips as a sword flew through the air strait into Lyanna's stomach.

Lyanna felt herself open her mouth to scream for help, but instead she heard another voice. Her brother's.

"Lyanna!" Ned yelled he had left his chambers when he realized his wife was missing and had walked upon the two woman first he could only hear Regina's voice, then he turned the corner in time to watch the sword hit his sister.

"Ned." Lyanna whimpered from the ground. She felt New kneel next to her and pick her head and shoulders up into his lap. "Help." She felt tears begin to fall from her face as it became harder to breath.

"Little Wolf, its alright I'm here, I'm here." Ned whispered to his sister as fear gripped him, she was dying. His head turned to Regina, "She was right all this time!"

Regina felt shock whip over her how could she have not seen this coming? She thought of Rumplestiskin and realized this must have been his plan all along, he knew she would go after Lyanna and knew Ned would stumble upon it. He had set her up, now she would have to go about other plans everything was ruined.

"This won't be the last you hear from me!" Regina yelled before she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Ned knew he should find a way to go after her, but Lyanna was growing weaker and weaker every second. He began to yell hoping to alert everyone he could he had to get a doctor to her; he had to save his little sister. Guilt washed over him Lyanna had been right all along Regina was evil he only wished he had been the one to fall in order to learn the truth.

* * *

**AN- So what do you guys think?**


	13. We Could Be A Fairytale

**AN- Here is the next chapter tell me what you think.**

* * *

**We all fall down sometimes**

**When I hit the ground**

**You Lift Me up.**

"Little wolf." His voice seemed to come to her in the middle of darkness. What was going on? Why was it so hard to open her eyes? Why did she have such a horrible pain in her stomach? She moved her head in the direction of the voice. Whose voice? It seemed harder then it should be to recall information.

"My lady tell them!" another voice seemed to yell, "You must wake up." The voice seemed to fade away.

"I don't want that man getting in here again." The same voice she had heard the first time spoke. Who was it? Then almost instantly a name came to her mind. How had she forgotten? Ned. Slowly she opened her heavy eyes everything seemed so bright. "What happened?" she whispered softly.

"Oh Lyanna!" Ned cried out, "Your awake!"

"What happened?" she asked again as she winced in pain.

"You were hurt." Ned told her, "I found you."

Everything seemed to fly back to her mind; Regina had stabbed her to kill the baby. Had she succeeded? "Regina."

"There is a search for her but it seems she ahs vanished." Ned told her, "You were right all along dear sister. Could you ever forgive me?"

"There is no need for forgiveness." She said with a soft smile just happy that her brother was finally free of the poisonous woman. "Where is everyone?"

"Mother is in the Godswood, Father and our older brother left for kings landing a few weeks ago." Ned told her.

"Weeks!" Lyanna yelled but then winced in pain again.

"Easy little wolf." He said, "Yes you have been out for a long time I worried you would never wake."

Her mind flew to Rhaegar he said he would wait to the end of the week, which was weeks ago. He never knew she was coming to him, she never reached him, he thought she refused him. "No." she whispered as tears filled her eyes. "No, please no."

"It's aright." Ned said confused why his sister was so upset over missing their departure.

"My lady!" the same voice from earlier yelled as he ran into the room seconds later only to be tackled by guards.

"Thomas!" she exclaimed.

"You know this man?" Ned asked

"Yes." Lyanna told him, "Sir Thomas, let him go."

"My lady." Thomas said bowing his head, "I'm so happy to see you awake when I got word I was beside myself with worry."

"I'm alright Thomas." Lyanna said with a weak smile, "It takes more then a sword to kill a wolf."

"I'll leave you to." Ned said softly, "I will go tell mother you are awake."

"Thank you brother." She told him softly.

Thomas waited until Ned was far away before he spoke again, "When you didn't show we assumed you didn't want to leave with Rhaegar. Once we returned to kings landing it was around the same time as your father and we were with him when he got the message you had been wounded. Rhaegar wanted to ride back as fast as he could, but he couldn't leave so he sent me." Thomas told her. "He and I both feel awful we should have known."

"No how could you have?" Lyanna said with a soft smile.

"Where you on your way? What decision had you made?" He asked

"I was on my way to meet up with the two of you, I made my decision I was to leave and forever be with the man I love." Lyanna smiled thinking of a future with the prince, but then her smile faded. "Before I was hurt I had just found out I was with child." She paused, "I don't know if I still am."

"My lady." Thomas whispered,

Tears began to fill her eyes, "Please Thomas as soon as I'm well I want to leave, I need to leave I need to see Rhaegar."

"As you wish." Thomas said bowing his head. "I will make the arrangements."

"Don't tell him about the baby." She said softly, "Not until I know if there is still a baby or not."

"As you wish." Thomas said again, "I will do what ever I can."

After Thomas walked from the room Lyanna placed her hand on her stomach and hoped that the baby was still there. She felt the bandage and knew the sword has hit slightly to the left, was it possible for the baby to be all right? She wanted to tell her self the child was fine, after all would a simple sword be able to kill the offspring of a wolf and dragon two of the mightiest? She wanted to tell her self no, that one simple incident wouldn't take away the future she had with her family. She knew she had feared the thought of having a baby that she wasn't married, she even remembered wishing she was with child, but now she hated herself for it. What if the baby was dead? Did that then mean she wished for the Child's death?

"My lady." Thomas's voice broke threw her thoughts, "I forgot to give you this." He handed her a letter, "It's from the prince, but he signed it Robert just in case wondering eyes fell upon it."

"Thank you Thomas." She said as she took the letter and slowly opened it.

_My love, _

_How I feared you had chose another when you didn't come it felt as if my world had ended. I beg your forgiveness for leaving in your time of need. If only I could be there by your side if something happens to you I shall never forgive myself. Your heart is all I need, your love carries me through my everyday, and I didn't know what I would have done if I didn't have it. I know I make mistakes I know I have let you down, It feels as if I've lost my way surrounded in a world I no longer believe in. Your love lift's me up when I am weak I long for your arms to wrap around me once more, you lift me up when I can't see your heart is all I need. In this moment I surrender to your love, I beg of you if you wake and I am not there that you forgive me. What I want more then anything is to be the one holding your hand and it makes me sick to know I am not the one there day and day again. I love you and I want nothing more then us to have our forever together, one-day I will make that a reality if that is what you still want as well._

_Love, _

_Robert. _

Lyanna smiled as she put the letter down, she knew that this was nowhere near the messy chicken scratch that Robert would scribble down. She doubted such kind words could even come from that man. These words almost brought tears to her eyes, she wanted to run to Rhaegar's arms right now and knew the moment she was well she would. She didn't hold anything against him, like she told Thomas there was nothing to be forgiven, she hadn't gave any indication that she was truly going to come to Rhaegar that night, she had actually made it seem like she wasn't going to come. If anything it had been her fault that they had left without knowing. "We will be together soon my love." She whispered as she held the letter close to her heart.

* * *

**Don't know how long it's been**

**It's been a while since you told me**

**Your favorite story.**

"Easy." Robb said as he stood beside his brother

"I can do this on my own." Jon told him looking up from the hospital bed, "I'm fine."

"You've been in this bed for over a year almost dead." Robb told him, "I just don't like the idea of leaving you to do this on your own."

"Brother I've been up in the past few weeks I passed all the doctors test its about time I went home."

"I know it's just-"

"Daddy!" came the little girl's voice from the hallway as the bundle of joy came bursting into the room. She leaped up onto the bed, "You coming home with us right?" she turned to Robb, "Right uncle he comes home today?"

"Yes." Robb said laughing, "He comes home with us today."

"Eli." Came a woman's voice from the hallway, "You shouldn't run off like that." A girl wearing a lot of red. "Nate!" she exclaimed excitedly and hurried over to him embracing him in a strong hug. Jon looked at Robb from over the girl's shoulder reading his confused brother's face Robb cleared his throat.

"Thanks for watching Eli." He paused, "Ruby."

Ruby hardly even glanced up at Robb when she pulled away from Jon. "I'm so happy you are alright." Then she did something that surprised everyone in the room she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Jon froze, why was she kissing him?

"You two are together?" Robb exclaimed

Ruby turned and glared at him, "Yes Mark we are together do you have a problem with that?"

"Um no." Robb said slowly.

"Where are you staying?" Ruby asked, "At Aaron's?"

"Err no." Jon told her, "I'm staying with um." He glanced at Robb trying to remember his name, "Mark's."

"You're staying with him?" Ruby asked surprised, "But you hate him."

"Um we are going to try and make things work." Jon told her not even sure if he sounded convincing. Also wondering what his life as this Nate was like, could it be possible he had hated his brother so much?

"But he's an arrogant Pri-" She glanced at Eli and stopped herself, "He's not very nice." She finished

"I'll be alright." Jon told her

"I'd offer for you to stay with me and Granny but you know how much she hates you." Ruby wrapped her arms around him again. "And with you being in a coma for overdosing this past year hasn't helped your case."

Jon placed his hands on her hips and smiled, "I'll be alright, this way I can be close to-" He paused again trying to remember the name for Lyanna in this world.

"Eli." Robb said a loud

"Yes" Jon continued, "Eli since R-Mark and Elizabeth have custody of her now. With me err being sick this last year I just don't want to miss out on her life."

"I know you are close with her." Ruby sighed

"It's not just close, Ruby she's my daughter." He told her.

"This isn't going to help your case with Granny." Ruby then kissed him again, "Speaking of Granny I better get back to work." She kissed him again and stepped back, "I'll see you later." Jon watched as she walked out of the room.

"I'm dating her?" he asked Robb

"News to me." Robb mumbled, it was strange the one girl he had been attracted to in this new world was with Jon, what were the odds?

"Yeah." Little Lyanna said, "You two make a lot of noise in your bed room."

Robb broke out in a loud laughter, but Jon just frowned. Even if he wasn't married to Arianna in this life he still felt like being with Ruby was cheating on her.

"Alright guys the car is out front." Elizabeth said as she walked into the room, "And the doctor is on the way with a wheel chair."

"Wheel chair?" Jon asked, "Why do I need that?"

"It's just how things are done." Elizabeth told him as she shifted Aaden from one arm to the other. The baby had tears in his eyes. Jon noticed the look in her eyes almost instantly. She was tired and it looked like Aaden was being fussy yet again.

"Here let me take him while we wait on the doctor." Jon said reaching out for the baby, "Give you a brake."

Elizabeth hesitated, but then handed him the baby knowing once Aaden was in Nate's arms the baby would quiet, that always happened.

"Hey big boy." Jon said to the baby, "Are you giving your mamma a hard time?" The baby looked up at Jon, cooed a little but then just seemed content in his arms.

"I don't know how you do that." Elizabeth said, "He's always so fussy, but the moment you hold him you're a natural."

"This isn't my first time." Jon said looking up at her. Once again their eyes met and Jon wanted nothing more then to stand up and wrap her in his arms forever. He hated this life; he hated being Nate the one grandmas hated, the one who ended up here due to trying to end his own life. Why was that a person anyone would want to be? That was who Arianna thought he was hell she wasn't even Arianna. He wanted to go home, he wanted to leave with everyone right now and just head back to Winterfell. The place he grew up, the place he loved. Looking at Elizabeth in front of him his hatred for Regina grew he wanted nothing more then to run his sword through her.

"So Mommy." Eli said braking through his thoughts, "What do you think about Daddy having a girlfriend?"

"What?" She asked glancing at Robb, "What is she talking about?"

"Remember she calls me uncle." Robb told her, "Nate is Daddy."

"You have a girlfriend?" She asked feeling something strange building in her.

"So it seems." Jon told her.

"Who?" she asked him, could it be she was feeling jealous? No she couldn't be she was close to being married Nate was just some random guy she hardly knew.

"Ruby." He told her.

"I'm surprised her grandmother is alright with that from what I know she hates you." Elizabeth told him

"Yeah she hates me, I guess." Jon said, it wasn't uncommon for someone to hate him; after all he was supposed to be the bastard son of Lord Stark. Everyone believed him to be the son of a whore. "That's why we kept it quiet."

"Oh." Elizabeth said, it seemed like she was going to say more, but the doctor walked in before she could speak.

* * *

**I see the tears in your eyes**

**They tell me you don't believe**

**That I could be your prince charming**

"I'm fine Ned really." Lyanna told him as she slowly walked out of her chamber, "Really I am no need to worry, the doctor already cleared me I'm fine."

"I'm just worried little wolf." He told her, "Just a few short weeks ago I though you were going to die."

"But now I'm alright, go out on that hunt I know you want to." Lyanna told him, "It would be a waist of your time to stay here with me."

"Are you sure?" Ned asked.

Lyanna smiled, "Yes brother go have fun, you need it this has been a hard few months on you, you found out your wife is some psychotic evil woman and then stood by my side until I was better go enjoy a good hunt with Robert."

"Alright." Ned said, "Are you sure you didn't want to spend time with him either."

"Ned." She frowned, "How many times did he come to my side?"

"I don't-" Ned started, but she interrupted.

"If he really did love me he would have been by my side." Lyanna told him.

"He came when he found out you woke." Ned tried to defend his friend.

"Once I haven't seen him since." Lyanna said, "I'm marrying him only because of the promises father gave him, but I will never want to spend time with him." She paused, "Just go on your hunt Ned please I feel guilty enough keeping you from enjoying yourself."

"I will, but promise me you won't get hurt." Ned joked with her.

"I promise." Lyanna said kissing her brother on the cheek.

After She knew Ned and the other men left on the hunt Lyanna went back to her chamber, she quickly wrote a letter to Ned,

_Dearest Brother,_

_I promised you I wouldn't get hurt, but I can't keep that promise by staying here. I love Winterfell and would love nothing more then to stay, but if I stay I have to marry Robert and that is just something I can't do. I've already heard the lectures many times over a lady marries who she is told without any protest. My dear brother I am no lady, you call me little wolf and say I am more like a brother then a sister. At least I was before I went to kings landing. Mother thought sending me there would brake me, would teach me how to be a lady and in a way it worked. I learned how I should act and for the most part I did act like a lady while I was there. Except in one way. I fell in love. Not just to any man I fell in love with the prince. To my surprised he loved me back. The night Regina stabbed she did because I was carrying Rhaegar's child and for some reason Regina didn't want that. That night I was leaving Winterfell to meet Rhaegar and leave with him, I just can't marry Robert when my true love is alive. Nothing is stronger then true love. I don't know if I still carry his child, but I still must go to him. I'm sorry my dear brother, but this is good-bye._

_Love,_

_Your Sister Lyanna. _

Lyanna carefully walked into her brother's chamber and put the note on his bed. She would be long gone before he read the letter she would be far away. She left her brother's room as quietly as she entered. She couldn't draw any attention to herself.

"Are you ready my lady?" Thomas asked from a top his horse just outside of Winterfell, he held on to her horse as she walked up to them.

"Yes." She said softly, "I will miss it here, I will miss my family."

"You will be able to return one day." Thomas told her, "But for now this is the only way to keep you safe away from Robert."

"I know, and I get to see Rhaegar again." She smiled at the thought of her love. "Let's go and put as much land as we can between use while we can before they notice I'm gone."

"Yes My lady." Thomas said

Before the men even got back from the ride Regina appeared in Ned's chamber and picked up the letter. She smiled and waved her hand over the letter. All of Lyanna's writing vanished and different words appeared.

_I could not allow a woman like Lyanna Stark to be anyone's but mine. She is now to be my whore, any attempt to take her back then fear for her life for she won't be allowed to live unless she is mine. _

_-Prince Rhaegar. _

Regina smiled and placed the letter back down on the bed. "Now ensue a war." While she hadn't kept the Stark's under her thumb she knew now she would end them. The house of Stark had seen its last days she would make sure of that. Once she placed the letter back down she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke happy her new plan was already working itself out, after all already she had poisoned the kings mind and now the lord stark and his eldest son were dead, war was on the horizon and Lyanna being kidnapped would put everything into action.

A few days later they two were still riding and with each day Lyanna slowly felt worse everyday.

"Thomas we have to stop." Lyanna said as she got down from her horse.

"Is something the matter my lady?" he asked

"I just-" before she could finish she let go of her lunch into the bushes.

"You're sick!" He exclaimed

"No." she said with a smile playing on to her lips she placed her hand on her stomach, "I'm still pregnant."

"What?" Thomas asked,

"I feared I wasn't I feared when Regina attacked me lost it." She told him as she climbed back up on her horse. "We have to get to Rhaegar I can't wait to see him!"

"Alright." Thomas said slowly surprised by her actions, just moments ago she was sick and now she seemed to be jumping for joy she was like a breath of fresh air compared to the woman of the south he had forgotten how much she could surprise him since she had left the south. "The castle is a while longer." Thomas paused as he heard someone coming. "Quick my lady off the trail." He said as the two kicked their horses off the main path to hide among the brush.

The first thing to come into view was a large white horse that tossed its head as the rider pulled it up. "Sir it seems they have taken off the trail in order to hide."

"Thomas I thought you were better then that." Came a voice from the trail. Lyanna hardly was in control of her actions. She flew from the bushes on her horse as fast as the horse would carry her. She knew there was nothing to fear the rider and his company that had come upon them was her prince.

Rhaegar got off his horse and hurried over to Lyanna who had now stopped her horse. He waited no time for her to get off; instead he reached up and pulled her from the horse and into his arms embracing her close.

"I feared I would never see you again, hold you again." He whispered to her.

"I'm here my love." She replied back, "And I'll never leave you."

"Nothing in this world could ever compare to how I feel now knowing you have chosen to be mine." He told her.

"Rhaegar." She said softly, "I'm with child, your child."

Rhaegar smiled at her, "I stand corrected."

"I didn't think it possible for the baby to survive that attack, he must be a fighter." Lyanna said placing her hand on her stomach.

"Just like his mother." Rhaegar told her, "Now lets go and allow me to introduce you to your new home."

* * *

**Maybe you can't understand**

**But when you said you loved me**

**My life was changed**

Jon wasn't prepared for what came after walking through the front door. His mind hardly had a moment to grasp what was coming at him. All he saw was a blur of white and next thing he knew he was on the ground with Ghost on top of him.

"Easy boy." Jon laughed as he pushed the wolf off of him, "I've missed you too." For the first time ever in his life Ghost whimpered in excitement. "I'm back boy, I'm really back." He said as he stood up and patted the wolf on the head.

"You know he never left your side." Robb told him, "He always knew who you were."

Jon smiled at his wolf, "Father gave us a lot more then we all even thought he could when he gave us these wolves."

"Grey Wind is here too he found me after you got sick." Robb told him.

"Sick." Jon sighed, "I can't believe I tried to take my own life."

"Well no one can prove that you tried, its just you made many bad decisions that led your body to failing." Robb told him

"Then what made me get better?" Jon asked

"Mommy kissed you." Eli said as she walked in the door with Elizabeth and Aaden.

"What?" Robb asked and turned to Elizabeth, "You kissed him?"

"Before he was sick." Elizabeth told him, "I've told you that."

"You kissed me?" Jon asked

"You don't remember?" She asked confused.

Jon's mind flashed to the many times he had kissed her, but that had all been at Winterfell he didn't remember any in this world. He didn't remember anything before he woke up in this world. Before he could answer her Eli interrupted.

"No mommy Henry explained it, the only way daddy could wake up, really wake up was if you kissed him I wasn't in the room but you had to kiss him, because he woke up and like the doctors said its like he was healed by magic." The little girl explained.

Elizabeth just smiled, if only life could be that simple to believe in magic and love the way a child could. "Honey." She said softly, "It doesn't work like that."

"It's alright mommy Henry said you wouldn't believe me." The little girl shrugged her shoulders. "But you will one day and you and Daddy can be happy again." Then she walked out of the room.

"Kids." Elizabeth said with an awkward laugh, but then she let her laughter fade. How had the little girl known she kissed Nate? Not just in the park, but in the hospital? She was right it seemed once she kissed him he had woken up, like magic, like in a fairytale. No. That wasn't possible.

"Yeah." Jon said as his eyes met with Elizabeth's once more. He could see a part of Arianna still there, a part locked away but yet still alive. Yet he could see that Elizabeth showed threw far more then his beloved did. It was strange seeing someone that was once so important to him and he her. Now here he was standing in a room with her and even though years had passed since they had last embraced each other as husband and wife, even though she couldn't remember whom she was, even though she acted like a strange he felt as if it was only the two of them in the room. Whenever his eyes locked with hers it felt like his world put itself on pause just to admire her, just told hold her in his gaze. It killed him to know tonight she would lay in Robb's arms and not his own. Would he be able to live with them? Would he be able to live each day watching his brother kiss his wife?

"I should go put my things away." Jon said braking eye contact, "Where should I put my things."

"I'll show you to your room." Elizabeth said softly as she walked out of the room. Jon glanced at Robb and then followed Elizabeth. "Sorry the house is a mess I've just been busy."

"It's alright." Jon said as he followed her through the house. The two said nothing until they reached the spare bedroom.

"Here it is." She told him with a smile as she led him into the room she opened the door and frowned there was clothing all over the bed. "I forgot to pick up the laundry." She said quickly as she went into the room and began to clear the bed. "I'm sorry I used this room to fold the laundry."

"It's alright let me help you." He said as he began to pick up some of the clothing. Elizabeth just nodded and continued to pull clothing off the bed and tossing them into a basket until her hand touched Nate's.

_It was as if she was seeing through someone else's eyes. In front of her was Nate, yet different. His hair was longer and there was a look in his eyes that just seemed off. "Don't you dare!" she felt herself exclaim _

"_Don't I dare what?" Nate seemed to ask innocently. _

"_If you throw me in that pond I swear I will end my marriage to you!" _

"_No you won't." He said as he grabbed her and swung her around. She felt herself half scream half laugh. _

"_Jon!" she said when she caught her breath, "Put me down!" _

"_I'll never put you down, my love." He said as he scooped her up bridal style and kissed her. "I love you Arianna." He said softly when they broke away from their kiss. _

Elizabeth inhaled her breath as she pulled her hand away quickly.

"Are you alright?" Nate asked her.

"Yes." She answered quickly, "I'm fine sorry."

"Are you sure?" he asked her a hint of worry in his eyes. The more she paid attention the more she noticed the difference from before he was sick. Before he had seemed lost and alone, but now his eyes were different more like the eyes she saw in her dreams.

"Yeah." She told him, "I'm fine really." She paused, "When you woke up you whispered something." She looked at him wondering if what she remembered would be like her dream. "Do you remember what you said?"

"No." He lied. "Why?"

"You said Ari, is that important to you?" she asked

"Important?" Jon stopped clearing the laundry off the bed and looked up at her again, "What do you mean?"

"Well you had been asleep for a year and after I kissed you and your eyes opened you whispered Ari." Elizabeth told him, "So is Ari important to you? What does it mean?"

"I don't know what it means." He lied again, "but go back, you kissed me while I was in a coma?" he wanted to change the subject, why was she asking about Ari?

"I." she paused, "Yeah sorry."

He smiled, "It's alright, lets just keep it quiet from your husband."

"He isn't my husband." She said quickly. Then she paused, why did she find it important to make sure he knew she wasn't married to Mark.

"You have to kids together and live together that's a sort of married." Jon told her.

"Well we just are the foster parents to Eli, you're her real father." She replied back to him.

"It would seem I gave that up." He mumbled as he turned back to the clothing.

"Hey." She said softly as she placed her hand on his arm, "When you had her you weren't in a good place, now you are getting your life back together when you are ready you won't have to fight us for custody we know how much you love her and wouldn't dream of keeping you two from one another."

"Thanks." He said softly

In the other room Aaden began to cry Elizabeth picked up the basket now full of clothing, "I should go help Mark with Aaden." She told him as she walked out of the room leaving Jon on his own.

* * *

**I'm willing to be the one you love**

**With open arms**

**I'll always be there**

Lyanna sat by the window her hand on her swollen stomach she had married Rhaegar once his marriage to his first wife was annulled. Her life seemed almost perfect. There was still times when she missed her home, Winterfell and her brothers, but still missing them wasn't strong enough to make her want to return home. She frowned when she felt the familiar pain in the same spot she had been stabbed, while it was all healed and only a scar remained she still felt pain from time to time. She knew the pain wasn't the baby so she never worried her husband with her pain. He already had enough to worry about.

"My love are you alright?" Came Rhaegar's voice came from behind her. Lyanna turned around with a smile on her face that soon fell to a frown.

"Why are you bleeding?" she asked looking at his left arm there was a small stain of blood on his white sleeve.

"Thomas and I were practicing I moved to slow and his sword caught me." He said shrugging his shoulders, "It's just a scratch."

"Will you boys just use blunt swords like everyone else." She sighed.

Rhaegar tossed his shirt off and walked over to his wife he kissed her on the lips then gave a side smirk, "Where would the fun in that be?" he then turned is attention to her stomach. "How's my son?"

"Maybe it wouldn't be as fun but it would be safer." She knew it was like talking to a wall he would never change his mind. "And the baby is fine, what if it's a girl?"

"Nah." He said, "It's a boy."

"How do you know?" She asked him with a smile.

"Just a feeling, Jonathan Stormborn." He said to her, "he is the dragon's son."

"You are lucky I like that name.," she said with a smile.

"My lord." Thomas said as he burst into the room.

"Thomas!" Rhaegar exclaimed, "Knock before you enter!"

"I'm sorry my lord but I must speak to you it's important." Thomas was still out of breath.

"Anything it is you can stay in front of Lyanna." The prince told him.

Thomas paused but then continued, "It seems we are at war." He paused again, "Robert has claimed war upon us to take the throne." He glanced at Lyanna, "And the Starks ride with him."

"What!" Lyanna exclaimed, "But they love the king! How could my father ever agree to war against him?"

"It would seem your father and eldest brother." Thomas paused again, "Where put to death by the king, I'm sorry."

"What?" she asked, "Why?" She felt tears pooling to her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Rhaegar told her.

"And Robert says his war is to get you back." Thomas told Lyanna, "It seems he thinks the prince kidnapped you."

"Kidnapped! But I explained in a letter to Ned, I left it in his chamber before I left." She turned to her husband she was about to say more, but the sharp pain came back this time so strong she almost fell over. Rhaegar watched as his wife began to fall and wrap his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My side." She gasp, "It hurts."

Rhaegar picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed. "Thomas call for the midwife she's going into labor."

"No." Lyanna said, "It isn't labor just my side." She paused, "Its already getting better."

"Thomas get the doctor then." Rhaegar said fear in his eyes

"I'm alright dear." She told him, "This has been going on since I got hurt."

"Why didn't you tell me!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't want to worry you." She told him

"You are going to get looked at by the doctor." He told her the look in his eyes she knew she couldn't argue she wouldn't win with this much worry in his eyes.

A few hours later the doctor emerged from Lyanna's room and walked up to a worried Rhaegar.

"What wrong with her?" he asked quickly

"I don't know for sure." The doctor said, "But she must not be stressed out, her pain from her side is great she does a good job in hiding it, but I fear to much of pain, to much of stress could bring on labor too early."

"So what does that mean?" Asked the prince.

"It means she should take it easy until the baby is born, nothing stressful." The doctor looked at the prince.

"No stress, war just broke out, her family is killing my family and I will probably have to leave for the war, but no stress?" Rhaegar asked, "That's impossible"

"You must try or I fear you could lose the baby and possibly her life as well."

"Can I go see her?" he asked the doctor.

"Yes." He told the prince, "But try your best to not stress her."

Rhaegar walked into the room and went strait to his wife.

"I'm alright." Lyanna said to him as he came to her side, "I promise."

"My love I was so worried," He paused, "Still am worried."

"Don't be." She said placing her hand on the side of his face, "I'll get threw this and so will our baby."

"I wish that could put me at ease." Rhaegar told her, "but it doesn't"

"Our child is strong, half dragon and half wolf, and I am the daughter of a wolf I don't have any doubt in my mind that this is as bad as the doctor says."

"You are a stubborn woman." He told her shaking his head.

A few weeks had passed since the doctor had told Lyanna to take it easy and for the most part she listened. It was hard taking it easy she felt stir crazy, but knew if she tried to do anything Thomas would stop her. It was almost annoying how Rhaegar has assigned Thomas to look out for her if ever she tried doing something that Thomas disapproved of or thought Rhaegar would disapprove of he would stop her and do it for her. The best part of her day was when Rhaegar would come back from what ever he did during the day. Yet this time when he walked through the door she knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked.

"My love." He said as he walked up and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but." He paused, "I have to leave."

"Leave?" she asked, "Leave where?" she knew what he was going to say and felt her heart rate picking up.

"The war is getting worse, I've sent your letters but it seems either your brother and Robert don't care of they aren't getting them. They still say this war is to get you back and end the mad kings rule."

"What will you putting yourself in danger do?" She was angry now that he was going to leave her. "Your arm isn't well enough."

"It's fine the infection is gone." He told her, the cut that he got from Thomas's sword had gotten infected for he hadn't cleaned it the correct way or so he thought.

"Don't leave." She told him.

"I have to, my love I am the prince with my father the way he is." He paused, "Maybe if I go and see if I can get the crown, see if he will allow me to be king and step down I can restore balance, its bad out there my love I must do this for the land, for our people."

"You promise me you will come back?" she asked him, "You have to be here when I deliver our baby."

"You are due within three months I will try my hardest my love but I can't make any promises and you are too far along to travel to kings landing with me, I will send for you once you and the baby are ready to travel." He kissed her on the forehead, "I leave tomorrow."

Tears filled Lyanna's eyes, but she knew she couldn't argue with him he was after all the prince and she knew that upon marrying him. He would have to end this war and all this bloodshed.

* * *

**You must believe **

**You and me will end up happily**

**In are own fairy tale story. **

Elizabeth sat on the couch holding Aaden the TV was on and the baby was asleep, but she didn't move. Half because she didn't want to wake the fussy baby the other half because she was lost in thought. She couldn't get Nate out of her mind, upon hearing Mark earlier in the day when she walked past Nate's room she was now more confused then ever. He didn't call Nate by his name instead he used the name she had heard in her dream like flash she had when she touched Nate's arm the other day.

Mark had clearly called Nate Jon, why? Ever since she had started noticing Nate her life seemed to grow confusing. Way before he even got sick, back when he had first found Ghost. While he was sick it seemed her life found a normalcy again, but with him awake once more her life was growing more and more confusing. Why did he seem to respond to the name Jon, but yet pause at the name Nate? Before he had gotten sick she hadn't noticed how he responded to that name, but now she made sure to say his name more often. Many times if she called Nate he would look up and respond but only after a delay or after Mark would nudge him. She looked up when she heard someone walking behind her.

"Nate?" she asked, but almost laughed when he jumped.

"Jeeze." He said still half asleep, "I didn't see you there."

"Sorry." She said to him with a smile on her face, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me love." He told her as he walked over and sat down on the couch next to her.

"What?" her heart stopped when she heard the word 'love.'

"What?" he hadn't noticed he had called her love.

"You just called me love." Elizabeth told him.

"Oh err pet name it just what most people call girls." He stumbled over a response as he rubbed his eyes trying to wake his mind up so he wouldn't slip anymore.

"What time did you get back?" Elizabeth asked changing the subject, "I didn't hear you get in after your date with Ruby."

Jon felt strange discussing his date with another woman to his wife; it was hard to think of Elizabeth as someone separate his mind kept trying to tell him that she was Arianna. "Um I think like twelve."

"Will I be surprised as see Ruby in the morning?" she asked him she meant it as a joke, but felt her heart grow heavy.

"What?" Nate seemed to grow paler, "No I mean we haven't, we wouldn't"

"Easy." She said with a laugh, "You're a grown man you can have your girlfriend over I really don't mind."

Jon felt her words stab him in the heart he wished that even if she couldn't remember who he was maybe there was something within her that would at least try and keep him from other woman. "Nah not cleared by the doctor." He lied he wasn't sure if he could be with a woman due to health reason or not, but that was all he could think of saying.

Elizabeth wanted to tell him she didn't wan that in her house, that she didn't want him with another woman. She wanted to tell him that she thought Ruby was all wrong for him but what could she say? That she didn't want him seeing any woman because there was a part of her that didn't want to let him go? She was confused why she even had the slightest feelings for him why she felt like he didn't belong with anyone.

"I should get back to bed." Nate said after a long silence between the two of them. As he walked out of the room Elizabeth knew she should try something to answer some of her questions.

"Jon." She said aloud waiting to see what response Nate gave. She wasn't sure if she was surprised or not, but he turned around to look at her.

"What did you just call me that?" he asked almost breathless, was she remembering who he was?

"I just heard Mark call you Jon and you seem to respond far better to Jon then you do to Nate." She told him, "Why is that?"

"I should get to bed." He said quickly as he walked from the room. He felt his heart as if it had just been crushed, upon hearing the name Jon come from her in only a few seconds so much hope and flown to him, but her response had crushed it all. He closed his bedroom door and rested his head on the back of it. He hated this life, he hated being alone, and he just wanted his life back. Jon slowly turned and walked to his bed and pulled the covers on top of him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go along with Robb's plan, life was just too hard watching her love another.

* * *

**AN- Mostly a filler chapter, the next one I plan to end the Lyanna Rhaegar arc in a sad way. But once that arc ends I will go into finding out how Jon knows of Regina and all the pain she has caused his family. **


	14. What Harm Could a Ghost Do?

**AN- I know this doesn't follow the book exactly, but this is how it has to be for the story. **

* * *

"You should be fighting by his side." Lyanna said trying to keep her voice from braking.

"He ordered me to stay by your side." Thomas told her, "To make sure you and the baby are safe."

"What if something happens to him?" She asked, "Then it won't matter if we are alright, if Robert wins he will refuse to believe I willingly married Rhaegar and he will see the baby as the enemy. If My husband dies Robert will have the baby killed and he will make me marry him."

"You don't know that." Thomas told her, "And the prince is strong Robert is a fool to think he could win this war."

"You saw him as he left he may say his arm is better, but I fear there is more to it, when he thought I wasn't watching he would favor it his range of motion is off." Lyanna wasn't like most women she could watch someone fight and know if they were on their game or if they weren't. When her husband left he had tried to hide it, but there was something wrong, something that would give Robert an advantage. "And Robert may be a fool, but he is a good fighter while my husband is better Robert still could win."

"You worry to much my lady." Thomas said softly, "It's not good for you or the baby put your mind at ease and know the prince will do everything in his power to get back to you again."

"Yeah." Lyanna said with a sigh wishing she could find a calm, wishing that she could find hope in her knight's words, but yet in the moment that she tried to find a calm she could feel something whisper within her that it was no use. Her prince was fading she could feel it. A tear fell down her cheek and she knew her husband had fallen in battle.

This moment was possibly the worst Rhaegar had ever experienced not for himself, but Lyanna. He knew he was dying, he knew he was going to fall in this battle and that Robert would win and take over the land. He feared he would never return to his beloved wife, to their child. He knew if Robert found out about the child he would have it killed he had already had Rhaegar's first wife and first children killed. He had never seen a man so dark, so dark that he could kill innocent children and an innocent woman who was no longer even his wife. He fell to his knees; he couldn't make out the words Robert said above him all he knew was done. He would never see Lyanna's smile again. His last thoughts were of his beloved the woman he knew he would love forever he would always want to hold her and in these finally moments she was all he wanted, "I'm sorry my love." He whispered his lips hardly moving as he fell from he's knees to his side. He only hoped by the grace of god that she would be spared, that their child would be spared.

"They riders are coming upon us!" Thomas yelled to the men he was in control of, he had just gotten word that the prince had fallen in battle a few days ago. He had tried to convince Lyanna that it wasn't true before the letter arrive but it seemed she knew the moment he was gone. He glanced up to the tower where she was as she was giving birth to the new prince. Robert's banner men were riding to the castle to try and overtake it, Thomas knew that it would be a miracle if they could keep the men from the castle, but all that mattered was keeping Lyanna and the child safe. As the men began to come into view Thomas took a deep breath, he would protect the princess with his life and so would every man before him. They were all going to put their lives between these traitors and Lyanna. They all didn't simply fight just because of orders they fought because of their love for her. Lyanna wasn't like most noblewoman, she cared for everyone that she was around the men would die for her time and time again for one simple reason and one alone, and that was because she would never ask them too.

Lyanna yelled out in pain she knew something was wrong the baby wasn't due for another month. She felt tears falling from her face as she lay in bed. The doctor was beside her.

"Easy." He told her, "You must stay calm." The doctor didn't want to alarm here, but she was losing far to much blood there would be no way to stop the labor this time he would have to deliver the baby. "When I tell you to push you must."

"What is that noise outside?" she asked as she glanced at the window through her pain. She had no idea that banner men were riding down upon the castle.

"Battle." The doctor told her, "But it isn't time to worry about that."

"Battle?" she asked alarm, "Why? Is Robert here?"

"I don't know." The doctor told her, "But if you want yourself and the baby to live you must focus on me and what I tell you, leave the battle to your knight and those that have sworn to protect you."

Lyanna just nodded her head as much as she wanted to know exactly what was going on she knew she would have to focus in order to keep her baby safe.

Ned sat upon his horse as he watched his men descend upon the castle. It would only be a matter of time before his army over took the smaller one that seemed to protect the castle.

"I'm here little wolf." He whispered, "I'm here to save you from your nightmare." As he watched Rhaegar's men he wondered why they still fought, why did they still stand when their leader was dead? Ned took out his sword and urged his horse forward to join the battle; he would have to find who ever was in charge and kill them before the battle grew any more bloody.

"I can't do this." Lyanna whimpered to the doctor, her long black hair stuck to her face no longer dry, but soaked due to sweat.

"Yes you can." The doctor told her, "You are stronger then this Lyanna." He could feel her fading he wasn't sure how much longer she would hold on he feared he was losing both mother and child.

Ned cut down one enemy after another there would be no one to stand between him and his beloved sister. All these men were monsters for holding an innocent woman captive even after her captor had died. He grabbed one man and pushed him against the wall. He held his sword at the young man's throat, "Where is Lyanna?" He demanded.

"I will never tell you." The man said, "I'd rather die then say where she is."

"That can be arranged." Ned said as he pushed the sword threw the boys neck then letting for allowing the boy to hit the ground. He wasn't in the mood for negotiation all he wanted was to find her.

"You're a monster." Thomas said behind Ned.

"He wouldn't tell me where my sister is." Ned said turning around. When he saw the man who had spoken he had a hard time hiding his surprise, "You, you were there when Lyanna was hurt."

"The prince sent me to make sure she was alright." Thomas told him holding his sword ready to fight the Stark.

"So you were there to take her all along?" Ned asked.

"No." Thomas told him, "I was only there to be by her side when the prince could not, at the time he sent me he thought she chose Robert."

"What?" Ned asked.

"You are a fool to follow a man into war who is fighting to bring back a woman who didn't even want him." Thomas shook his head, "Now the land is in ruin, the prince is dead and now you're here to put an end to his wife."

"His wife? Lyanna is to marry Robert." Ned told him, "She is no one's wife."

"She married the prince once he annulled his marriage to his first wife." Thomas told him, "You should know your sister better marrying Robert will be the end of her."

"You speak words that aren't true." Ned hissed

Lyanna's scream echoed through the hall, both Ned and Thomas glanced in the direction it came with fear. Ned tried to run to her, but Thomas stopped him,

"Don't you dare." Thomas hissed.

"I will cut strait threw you!" Ned yelled as he thrust his sword at Thomas. The two began to fight their swords hitting each other.

"I won't let you get to her!" Thomas yelled he hoped he had enough strength in his to keep this up. Ned was a strong fighter who wasn't injured. Thomas had been fighting from the beginning of the battle. He was tired and hurt he knew this wouldn't end in his favor. Then he felt it, a pain in his side. He froze and glanced down Ned had gotten him. He fell to his knees in pain, "I failed you." He whispered, "I'm sorry my lady." He fell to the ground he didn't even feel when Ned removed the sword. He could only see shadows of Ned's feet as he ran in the direction of Lyanna's birthing chamber.

"It's a boy." The doctor said placing the child in his mother's weak arms.

"Jon." She whispered as she looked at the child, "He looks like a Stark" she said with a smile up at the Doctor. Her eyes began to close, "I'm so tired." She whispered. The doctor took the baby and placed it in a bassinet fearing the worst he knew he was losing the young princess she had lost far to much blood, but not only was she dying form loss of blood but from a broken heart.

"Lyanna!" Ned yelled as he burst into the room that smelled of blood and Roses. His heart fell as he saw her in a bed of blood.

"Ned." She whispered with a frown. "What happened outside?"

"We came for you." He told her as he rushed to her side, she wore a white gown that was now stained in blood, her blood. Too much blood.

"Why?" she asked her voice weak.

"To rescue you." He told her, "To save you from Rhaegar he kidnapped you while we were out hunting."

"No brother." She whimpered, "I went with him on my own free will, I love-" she paused as a tear fell down her face. "Loved him."

"He has brain washed you, he is dead now there is nothing to fear." He told his sister, "We will go back to Winterfell Robert will be over joyed."

"I have told you time and time again." Her voice was still weak, but this time less sad instead it sounded angry. "I will never love Robert I loved my prince and now he is gone due to the usurper."

"Lyanna." Ned whispered, "I didn't know the letter left said you were kidnapped."

"That is not the one." She stopped as she tried to get air back into her lungs she knew she was dying. "I left one tell you I chose happiness that I chose to marry Rhaegar."

The baby began to cry in the bassinet Ned's head turned to the baby the moment he heard the sound. "Lyanna." He whispered

"It's a beautiful boy." More tears fell, "Rhaegar wanted a boy and now he's gone."

Ned picked up the baby and moved back to his sister's side.

"Promise me Ned." She whispered as she began to fade

"What?" he knew she was dying and it broke his heart this whole war was a lie, if only he had known the truth.

"Take care of Jon don't let Robert know who his father is, if he does my baby will be murdered." Lyanna's eyes closed. "Promise me Ned."

"I promise." He whispered. The fear left his sisters eyes.

"Then take me home to lay beside brother and father." She whispered as her voice faded away along with her spirit her eyes drifted closed and Ned knew his sister was dead.

* * *

"That's the truth." Ned said as he told Jon everything about his birth. "If I hadn't been a fool perhaps you would be in a castle with your mother and father."

"It wasn't your fault." Jon told him, "You gave me a wonderful life here, I have Arianna and Lyanna now."

"I just wish you knew your mother." Ned told him, "I see a lot of her in Arianna and in little Lyanna."

"Strong women." Jon said as he watched Arianna and Lyanna in the courtyard. Arianna was grooming her horse and Lyanna was playing with Ghost.

"Yes your mother would be proud of everything." Ned told him, but then glanced up as Thomas walked into the room. Still Ned didn't like the man something about Thomas he didn't trust, why was it his sister and now her son both seemed to find a comfort in the man?

"Ah Thomas where have you been?" Jon asked.

"Sorry I was in the woods its strange getting used to being among people once more." Thomas told him.

"Jon!" Arianna called when she spotted him, "Come down here and join your family for a ride."

"That didn't seem like a question." Ned said with a smile.

"She never asks." Jon told him with a chuckle, "She knows I will do as I'm told." He looked at both Thomas and Ned, "If you'll excuse me I wouldn't wan to keep my wife waiting.

Once Jon was far enough away Ned turned to Thomas, "I don't know what my sister or my son see in you."

"Excuse me sir?" Thomas asked

"I don't trust you." Ned told him, "Ever since the war I have learned to trust my gut I never felt right fighting in that war, but I listened to those around me, but my gut was right." He paused, "And now my gut says you aren't to be trusted."

"I can assure you." Thomas told him, "I made a vow to protect your sister and now I will protect her son."

"You did a fine job protecting her." Ned growled.

"I couldn't have stopped her death she died from a complicated birth, perhaps if she had gone to full term and not been stressed, perhaps if her husband was by her side and not killed she would have lived she would have had delivered on term and she would have lived, that is not my fault, but still I do blame myself everyday."

"There is something about you I don't like." Ned told him, "And I will figure it out if it's the last thing I do I won't allow Jon to meet the same fate his parent did." Without waiting for a response he left Thomas alone hopefully he did inspire some fear within the man he once thought he had killed. As he walked away he thought back to that day he had lost Lyanna and when he had fought Thomas. How had he survived? If he truly was Lyanna's protector wouldn't he keep fighting with every bit of life he had left? Why did he fall to the ground without dying? Something wasn't right he feared if he didn't figure out soon it would be Jon to suffer this time.

* * *

Jon walked through town his hand in Ruby's she was talking but he wasn't really listening. Last night Elizabeth had called him Jon he hadn't imagined it he knew he hadn't upon hearing his name fall from her lips he had been so happy. He wanted her to know who he was it was hard going each day living a life he didn't know anything about. He had to try and pretend to be a man he himself already didn't like.

"Nate are you listening?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?" He responded.

"This is worse then you drunk lately you just aren't here with me." She told him, "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing." He told her when they came to a stop he carefully pulled her in front of him and kissed the top of her head. "Just lost in thought."

"Are you sure that's it you just seem distant like you aren't." she paused, "Like you don't want to be with me."

Jon said nothing for a little while; it seemed his pause said more then words.

"Is that it?" she asked him, "You want to brake up."

"Ruby." Jon paused trying to find words, he couldn't tell her. He had too keep up the life that Nate would and looking at Ruby he knew any man would be lucky to have her, but his heart already belonged to Arianna and no woman in this land or the last could make him stray from her. "I" he paused again he would have to go with a lie. "That's not it I want to be with you."

"Then prove it." Ruby told him.

"How?" he hoped she didn't want him to visit her bed while she was beautiful he could never cheat on Arianna.

"Let me move in with you." She told him.

"I live with my brother." He answered

"So?" she told him, "I don't want to live with granny anymore and if you really want to be with me we can share your room at your brother's house."

Jon thought for a moment and in that moment someone caught his eyes, someone walking right up to them. The Mayor. Regina. He pushed his anger and hatred down; he couldn't be Jon Snow right now he had to be Nate.

"Ah Nathan its so good to see you up and well." Regina spoke.

"Thank you." He said with a fake smile.

"I know you aren't my number one fan." Regina told him, "For trying to get your wolf put to sleep, but I really mean that I'm happy you are alight"

She tried to get Ghost killed? It took everything within him to not let on he had no idea, he couldn't let her know he was no longer Nate.

"What are you two young love birds talking about?" she asked

"I'm trying to get Nate to prove he loves me." Ruby told her, "Not that it is any of your business."

Jon almost choked, since when did this have to do anything with proving love?

"How nice." Regina said with a smile happy to see that he was still in a relationship with Ruby; if they broke up she would be worried.

"Err yeah." Jon said, "Listen I'll talk to them and see if they are alright with you moving in." he couldn't let Regina see his hesitation.

Ruby smiled and hugged him, Jon watched as Regina walked away from over Ruby's shoulder. What was he getting himself into?

* * *

"How could he be suspicious?" she hissed through the darkness of the woods.

"I'm not sure." He whimpered, "He just doesn't like me he thinks its strange I have come back."

"Thomas." Regina said coming out of the darkness, "You stop him from suspecting or pin them against each other no one must know you work for me."

"I know my queen." He told her bowing his head, "When will the time come for me to end him the way I ended his father and mother?"

"Just like his parents you must make sure you he takes the poison to enact the magic that come from the sword." She told him.

"I thought you said the sword its self kills whoever it stabs?" Thomas asked her, "When I came to you looking for a way to kill the prince and any successors."

"Yes, but all magic comes with a price." She told him, "Or clauses." She rolled her eyes, "It seems as if the dragon prince was able to withstand even such a cut that should kill him, then that She wolf no one should have survived a sword through the stomach especially that sword and her child should have never lived." Regina began to pace, "I can't go in there and do it, you already have his trust so now you must finish it keep feeding him what he believes is a remedy."

"Why can't we just kill him?" Thomas asked, "And be done with it?"

"Because I have tried that! You have tried that and he lives each time." Regina hissed, "The way we got his mother was poison we kept her blood thin and she bled to death, the poison made Rhaegar's reactions slower and allowed Robert to kill him. Jon Snow will fall just like his parents."

"Yes My Queen." Thomas said bowing his head.

"You are very loyal." She purred to him happy she had yet another wrapped around her fingers.

"I will serve you always." He responded as he stood back up strait.

As Thomas rode his horse back to Winterfell he felt a presence that sent a chill down his spine. He had tried to deny it, but with every day with every wrong deed he did the presence got stronger. He knew she was with him, not in body but in spirit. The She Wolf from beyond the grave, but what could she do to him now? She couldn't protect her son, not now? Right? Perhaps he should have told Regina, but she had already seemed on edge he didn't want to be the one to give her bad news that made her decide to kill him.

* * *

"Jon you've seen off as of late." Arianna said as she rode her horse into stride with Jon's. She glanced at Lyanna who happily sat in front of her father.

"Just tired." Jon told her with a smile, "Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes my love." He told her, "No need to worry."

"Yet when you say that it causes me pause." Arianna frowned she could tell when her husband was hiding something from her. Before they were husband and wife they were best friends from a very young age. "I'm not stupid." She finally said which caused Jon to pull his horse up.

"It's all under control Robb is looking into it." He tried to keep a calm voice he didn't want to worry her.

"Looking into what?" she knew she was right to be suspicious.

"Nothing really, its just my wound on my side."

"It looks horrible, is it not healed correctly?" she asked

"No, I don't know at times I feel pain and not the normal old injury pain it's been getting stronger with each time it comes, last time it nearly knocked me off my feet." He could see it in her eyes that he was alarming her something he hadn't wanted to do, this was why he had originally held this secret.

"What?" she asked, "How dare you keep this from me!"

"I didn't want you to react how you are now." He sighed.

"And how is that?" she demanded

"Angry, mad." He told her

"I'm not angry or mad, why would you think I would be?" she once again demanded.

"I know you Arianna you use Anger to mask your fear." Jon leaned over and kissed his wife. "There is nothing to fear, I'm fine I feel as strong as ever."

Arianna sighed she wished she could argue with her husband, but knew he was right he knew her far to well. "Promise me you won't leave again." She told him, "I couldn't bare it if I lost you again."

"I can't promise that." He said softly, "If my father tells me I must ride out I will have to go, but I can promise that I will always follow the stars back to you."

"I'd rather you just stayed close." She told him, "But if that isn't possible I'll hold you to your promise to always return."

"Nothing could keep me from you." He smirked which caused her to smile as well. It was so much easier to be mad at him when he wasn't around, but with him right before her she couldn't help but forgive him.

That night Arianna lay awake, she couldn't shake the feeling the problem was more then Jon let on or possibly more then Jon knew. An old wound that was a few years shouldn't be causing that much pain, possibly if it was an old broken bone that didn't mend correctly, but this was flesh no bone. She watched her husband sleep with a heavy heart she feared she was going to lose him again and this time she didn't think he would come back.

" I see he returned." Came a woman's voice from near the open window. Arianna looked up to see a beautiful woman with long black hair in a white gown. She knew the moment she laid eyes on her it was Lyanna Jon's mother, the same that visited her years ago when Jon was thought to be dead.

"Yes." Arianna found it strange how normal it felt talking to Lyanna Stark's ghost. "He always promised he would follow the stars home and he did."

"He's like his father." Lyanna said as she watched Jon sleep, "His father used to say things such as that, about love being within the stars and be it hell or high water he would always return."

"If you don't mind me asking." Arianna started, "Why are you here?"

"I've come to warn you." She paused and bit her lip, "Jon is in danger."

"It seems he always is." Arianna sighed.

"He doesn't know the extent of his injury, his father and I died from the same sword." Lyanna knew she didn't have much time; her only hope was Arianna hopefully the woman was strong enough to use the information to save Jon. "You see it's a sword from over the wall, the evil witch Regina's Sword or at least it was you see I have just found that my dearest friend wields the sword full of lies and dishonor, while he vows to protect he actually kills." Lyanna glanced at the ground even though she was dead finding out Thomas's betrayal hurt beyond words. "While he wasn't the one to wound me with it he is the one who injured the prince with the sword which caused him to be weakened when he battled Robert. It works differently in each body, within me the sword thinned my blood and caused me to lose far to much blood in child birth, but with Rhaegar it caused him to have his senses dulled just enough to give Robert the upper hand." She paused looking down at her son, "And for Jon I see it in his eyes I know you do too he is growing weaker I don't know what the sword has done to him or how its working to kill him, but you must stop it, you must save him."

"What can I do?" Arianna asked quickly she could feel herself already being pulled away. Why was she being pulled away? She could hear Lyanna's voice, but she couldn't make out every word she said, the final words she heard form Jon's mother was, "Find him and make him reveal the truth."

"Arianna." Jon said from beside her, "Are you alright?" he was propped up on his elbow looking down at her.

"Yeah." She answered; she must have fallen asleep, "What's going on?"

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep." Jon replied, "Where you having a bad dream?"

Arianna thought back to her dream which was already fading she knew she couldn't tell Jon he would think her mad. He was a practical man he would never believe his dead mother came to her and told her a true tale of a magic sword that had killed her, her husband and now was going after her son. Had she also spoken of an Evil Witch? "I don't remember." She lied as she rolled over and tried to fall back to sleep, she hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep in the first place. She only hoped Lyanna would come back to her dream and tell her just who was the one that was trying to kill Jon.

* * *

"Here let me help you with that." Robb said as he took a box from Ruby.

"I can do it." Ruby mumbled but didn't fight to keep the box in her arms, she knew she would have to get along with Mark in order to live here with Nate.

"I know you can, but I want to help." He replied as he walked in the direction of Jon's room.

'What ever." Ruby replied as she followed him. When she entered the room she smiled at Nate who was shifting some of his things around to make room for hers. She couldn't believe how much had changed in the last year. While she loved Nate no matter what she was happy he was getting his life on track. If he continued in this direction maybe it was possible for him to win granny over. Yet their love life seemed to grow more and more no existent. They used have sex every night multiple times a day on her days off, but now he hardly even kissed her. He told her it was the medicine he was on, but she couldn't help feel that he wasn't attracted to her anymore. She also noticed the way he watched Elizabeth the way he watched Elizabeth, spoke to her, smiled with her was the way you did with someone you loved, not your brother's soon to be wife.

"Ruby." Nate said looking up at her, which caused her to smile, "Is everything mostly here or do we need to run back to your grandmothers." Ruby knew he was hoping she would say that everything was here that they didn't need any more trips back to her grandmother's. Granny wasn't exactly nice to Nate, she hated that her granddaughter was in love with a drunk who was in the hospital due to drinking and taking pills. Yet in Ruby's mind her grandmother had no control the whole reason she started dating Nate was in spite of her grandmother she looked around town at people around her age and thought to herself who would granny hate the most. At the time Nate had come stumbling into view and Ruby knew she would sink her teeth into him in order to stick it to her grandmother. Yet she had fallen in love with the drunk, but something within her seemed to tell her it would only be her in love Nate would never truly love her.

"Yeah" she told him, "Everything is here."

"Well then." Nate said, "While you unpack I'm going to run to the store and buy us some sandwiches."

* * *

Nate walked with Elizabeth to Grannies café, he knew he would need her help since Granny didn't like him all that well.

"You seem happier." Elizabeth said as she glanced at Nate, "So much more from before you got sick."

"You know everyone keeps saying that I got sick, I didn't get sick." He hated how everyone tried to ignore the fact he tried to end his life, and if not intentionally he was still going down a life path that would only end in death at an early age. How did he not think of Lyanna? He hated the man he had been while under the spell he was the type of man Jon Snow would despise, one who wallowed in self-pity. He knew the reason he hated men like that so much was because Jon Snow had grown up being that man, Arianna had saved him from that, she proved to him that his life was worth living she gifted him with so much joy he resented the man he had once been. Under the curse he had been that man again and it almost cost him that life. Watching Elizabeth walk beside him he felt just as much love for her as he did Arianna, how could he have been so blind? How could simple magic keep them from each other?

"I think everyone just doesn't want to bring it up." She paused, "Nate everyone fears you will fall back into your old ways."

"Is that what you fear?" he didn't look at her just kept staring at the path ahead.

"Nate I knew this side of you before you got sick even when you were still making the wrong choices, I mean that night in the park where we." She paused, "Kissed, its just back then I could see the man you wanted to be, were meant to be."

"Meant to be?" he asked with a smirk, "You sound as if you're speaking from a book."

Elizabeth playfully hit his arm, "You know what I mean."

"I just wish I realized everything sooner." Jon told her, he wished she would realize the truth sooner.

"All that matters is you're here now." She told him smiling, "We are happy to have you with us." Elizabeth glanced away from him, as she couldn't contain her smile, why did her heart race every time she saw him? Why when they touched at times did she seem to see another life, where the two of them were together? Together and happy? She wasn't paying attention that the side walk had ended before she knew what was going on she felt herself falling, but almost as instantly as she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"_Love you really need to be careful." She heard his voice echo with his strong arms around her. _

Elizabeth looked up to see Nate holding her, "You really need to be careful." He told her with a smile.

"I-" she paused she had heard that same voice echo though her mind just like the flashes she got when ever she was around Nate. While it seemed almost like Nate something in her told her the man she saw in her dreams was another someone so much more. "Yeah sorry." She mumbled as she stood up right.

"Are you alright?" Nate asked her, Elizabeth looked into his eyes and saw real concern, why did he care for her so much? Why did he help her? Why did he make her feel this way?

"Yeah just tired, Aaden keeps me up half the night." She told him

"Well then tonight is your night off, if he cries I'll tend to him, you just get some sleep."

"No, you don't have to." Shaking her head, Elizabeth wasn't used to much help, Mark looked after Eli a lot and watched Aaden, but he never woke up and night with the baby it seemed as if a bomb went off down the street Mark still wouldn't wake he slept like a rock.

"I know, but I want to." Nate told her, "Now lets get those sandwiches." He enjoyed walking and talking with Elizabeth everything came so natural, unlike with Ruby. While he thought Ruby was a nice girl he felt nothing for her, no attraction no pull. He felt like he was using her in order to keep up appearances and he hated himself for it. Maybe if he began to push her away she would break it off with him?

As the two walked into Grannies Jon could feel the dagger stare from the old woman, he knew she hated him, he only wished he remembered what things he had done to earn the old woman's hate. Possibly did she know he defiled his granddaughter? From the way Ruby talked it sounded like he had bedded her in the past, bedded her a lot. He tried to chase the thoughts from his mind as he went to order his food from the old woman; it felt wrong to be thinking of such things when talking to said woman's grandmother.

"What can I get you?" Granny asked, she wasn't looking at Nate, but instead at Elizabeth. Without arguing Nate just handed the list of everyone's food to Elizabeth it would be better for her to order anyway.

"Nate!" Aaron's voice broke through the crowed while Elizabeth ordered the food. "I'm happy to see you out."

"Hey." Nate said, but his smile faded why was Thomas walking up to him?

"I still don't see why you moved in with your brother and not back home with me, but I don't hold it against you."

Why was he living with Thomas? Then it hit him, the curse of course Regina would put Thomas in charge of him to keep tabs on him. He couldn't let Thomas know he was Jon now, but he wished he could, he wished he could let on that he was Jon now in one simple jester, running a sword strait though him.

"Yeah second chance at life, I thought I'd use it to get to know my family." He told him as he wondered what name Thomas went by in this world.

"Aaron it's nice to see you again." Elizabeth said turning around after she was done ordering lunch.

"You too Miss Elizabeth." He told her with a smile, but then turned back to Nate. Elizabeth tried to follow the conversation, but a woman caught her eye a woman that stood out from everyone in the café. She wore a beautiful white dress with long black hair. She looked so much like Nate, so much like Eli. Who was she? The woman stood with a horribly sad expression it seemed like years of sorrow stained her beautiful face. It was hard to look away from the woman she felt herself drawn to her.

"It is good to see you again." The woman's voice sounded like an angle as she spoke her voice seemed to ring. "You must remember" she spoke

"Remember what?" she asked the woman, how could she hear her so perfectly when they were across the room from one another?

"Who you are, who he is." She nodded her head in the direction of Nate. "Love is written in the stars." She whispered as she faded away. Elizabeth was stunned, how could a woman just fade away.

"Remember what?" Nate asked braking though to her.

"What?" she asked confused looking up at him.

"You were just staring at the doorway and said 'Remember what?' what is it you want to remember?" Nate asked, Aaron looked at them confused.

"I don't know the woman told me to remember." She responded.

"Woman?" Nate glanced in the direction of the door, "What do you mean? There is no woman."

Elizabeth just shook her head; "I think I will take you up on that offer to tend to Aaden tonight."

"Your food is ready." Granny said placing the food on the counter."

"Thanks." Jon said turning to her and handing her the money. Granny looked at the money with disgust but took it without saying any words to him.

"Have a nice day Elizabeth." Granny said with a smile in the direction of the woman.

"You too Granny." Elizabeth told her with a smile

* * *

Once she was alone in the room Ruby sighed, she had hoped Nate would stay and help her unpack, but she knew him he wasn't the type that helped out those in need. She was surprised he even let her move in with him he had hardly let her stay the night in the past she knew she was in love with him, but to him she felt like the relationship was simply an easy way for him to have a girl in his bed every night. She had tried to make him chase her a couple times, but he never came running he simple would shrug his shoulders and move to the next girl. She feared every day he would decide he no longer wanted a girlfriend. She hated herself for being the girl that would do anything just to not get dumped, she was supposed to be strong willed, but every time she was around Nate she couldn't help but want to beg him for his attention.

"Why don't you take a brake from unpacking." Mark said as he walked into the room he glanced around, "Or before you start unpacking why don't you come get a drink it's a hot day out."

She wanted to say no, but one look at her boxes she knew she would much rather put off packing, "Sure." She stood up and followed him into the kitchen where he poured her some ice tea.

"Why now?" she asked when it seemed he wasn't going to start a conversation.

"Why now what?" Robb asked as he sat down at the table.

"Why now reach out to Nate?" she asked, "He hates you and you him, but all of a sudden you two seem close as if you grew up together?"

"Watching him dying just made me realize how much we missed out on, and I guess he felt the same way." He lied, he couldn't tell her the truth. "You care for him don't you?" he asked her, just by the look in her eyes he knew she did. Her eyes were like Grey Wind's eyes easy to read.

"Yes I love him." She glanced down at her cup and slowly placed it on the table, "But I fear he will never return it.

Robb began to try and argue with her, but he couldn't bring himself to lie. Jon would never love her never try. He would never love another that wasn't Arianna.

"You would know." Ruby said looking up, "Has he said anything?" she knew it was a long shot but perhaps Mark would let her know where she stood with Nate.

"I don't know." He lied, "But if he is giving you reason to doubt him he doesn't know how lucky he is."

Ruby's mouth dropped open, "You are hitting on me!"

"What?" Robb asked, "No I'm being nice!"

Before the two could exchange anymore words Nate and Elizabeth walked through the front door laughing and looked at the two.

"Is everything alright?" Nate asked seeing the look their faces.

"Everything is fine." Robb told him. Ruby didn't respond she was to busy watching the way Nate and Elizabeth had just looked walking in, they seemed so happy and even now they way Nate looked at Elizabeth the look in his eyes was something very entirely different from the way he looked at her. She felt her heart drop; Nate didn't love her and never would. She would never see the look in his eyes that he looked at Elizabeth with.

* * *

**AN-Ok this is a boring chapter except for the beginning mostly another filler. The next I plan to reveal more about Thomas and why he betrayed them all. **


	15. Can We Be a Dream Again?

_**AN- Chapter 15 Mostly let me know what you think Ready and Review. **_

* * *

**I can see, I can still find****  
****You're the only voice my heart can recognize****  
****But I can't hear you now.**

Ruby stood watching the water from the docks, she had thought all her dreams had come true when Nate woke up and was actually kind, but she feared she wasn't his dream come true. She had watched the way he acted with Elizabeth these past days, the way he laughed with her, helped her, and took care of her baby when she needed a break. He loved her there as no doubt about that. Why didn't Mark have a problem with that? Did he not see it or chose not to see it? While Elizabeth didn't act exactly the same way there were times when Ruby watched the way she was with Nate. Her smile seemed more real her happiness seemed truer. And her eyes there were a spark in them when she looked at Nate. Ruby held back her tears, she had hoped with all her heart Nate would be hers yet with everyday she knew that would never be true. He was all she wanted, but she wasn't what he wanted or needed. Before he had gotten sick she had noticed he smiled more and she knew deep down that was because of Elizabeth. The only time he drank was that night he had fallen but before that he hadn't drank for weeks. She was what he needed.

"Are you alright?" Mark's voice broke threw her thoughts.

"I'm fine." She said wiping her eye to conceal the tears that were ready to spill. Her heart was breaking and the last person she wanted to see that was Mark.

"You don't look fine." He said softly as he came over to lean on the railing as well.

"What does it matter to you?" She snapped.

"You are my brother's girl." He told her softly, "That makes you almost family."

"Not for long." She mumbled

"Did you two get in a fight?" he was worried if Jon couldn't keep up the relationship with Ruby they might not be able to hide from the queen who they were.

"No, but how do you not see it?" she asked turning to face him, "How do you not see the way they look at each other?"

"Who?" Now he was confused what was she getting at?

"Nate and Elizabeth." She narrowed her eyes to see if he was going to lie to her or not.

Robb tried to think of words to say, but instead he just sighed and turned to look out at the water hanging his head slightly.

"So you do see it?" Why did he allow it? Why didn't he put a stop to it he was about to marry Elizabeth. In the past Ruby had seen her do whatever Mark asked or rather demanded.

"It's not that simple." Robb slowly said after a moment. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop himself. Something about her eyes seemed to plea to him.

"How could it not be that simple, you love her, you are marrying her why should she and Nate be allowed to get close?" she asked

"I love her yes, I have always loved her, but her heart belongs to Nate." Robb told her, "It always has and it always will be them."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked, "You sound like your talking out of some fairytale book." She shook her head she liked him less and less the more she spoke with him.

"Do you believe in true love?" he turned his head so his eyes met with Ruby's. Ruby felt herself take a deep breath when his eyes hit hers she couldn't help but want to listen to him.

"Like in fairytales?" she asked

"Yes." He smirked, "That's what they have you can see it in their eyes." He paused, "It took Nate almost dying to realize who he was and that he loved her, she just can't see it yet."

"And you just stand back and don't care?" Ruby asked

"What can I do? Stand in the way of true love, yes I love Elizabeth and I always have, but he needs her she makes him a better man." Robb loved his brother and knew Arianna had saved his life, maybe not in a physical way, but she had given him a reason to keep on living she gave him children to love. Arianna was the best thing to ever happen to Jon and Robb wasn't going to stand in the way of that kind of love. He knew within time their love would break though the curse it was far stronger then anything he had seen before.

"I'm going to have to break up with him." Ruby said slowly, "If what your saying is true I can't be made a fool of."

"Don't" Robb said quickly, "He still needs you."

"Needs me for what?" Ruby asked, "He won't even sleep with me."

Robb almost chocked on nothing, he kept forgetting in this world woman didn't mind men in their bed without being married. "Its just you and him-" he paused he didn't know how to convince her to stay together. "I need someone else in the house so I'm not alone with them?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes, "Why would I stay with a man just so your not alone."

"I don't know I was hoping you'd feel bad for me because my fiancé and my brother are falling in love and there is nothing I can do and need support even if you hate me."

"You are right I hate you and you would be crazy to think I would want to stay there to help you."

Robb didn't know what posed him, but he leaned forward placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her close to him. For a moment their eyes met and then he kissed her.

Ruby froze the moment his hand touched her back, her heart raced. Why was it racing? She hated this man, right? Yet when his lips met hers she wasn't so convinced. His kiss was different from any kiss she had before it wasn't like kissing Nate before he got sick kissing Nate back then was never romantic and kind it was drunk and asking for more. Then after he got sick it was like really didn't want to kiss her, but did it for show. Mark on the other hand right now if he wasn't holding on to her she felt as if she would either fall or float away. When they broke apart he simply looked in to her eyes.

"I'll stay just a little longer." She said softly before she turned and walked away. Why did she feel like a schoolgirl right now? She was getting herself into a bad situation he was just about a married man; she was living in the house he shared with his fiancé while she was dating his brother. Yet as she walked away with her back to Mark she couldn't help the smile that filled her face she knew it was wrong, but her heart was racing a feeling she hadn't had in a long time.

* * *

**I know you, who are you now?****  
****Look into my eyes if you can't remember****  
****Do you remember?**

Elizabeth shut off her light as he lay down next to Mark who was already sound asleep. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep as well for the first time since Aaden's birth it was nice to know someone else would get up with the baby tonight.

"_I'm surprised I can get to you." Said a woman's voice from near by. Elizabeth sat up quickly in her bed and turned the light on. Standing by an open window was the same woman from the café, a beautiful long brown haired woman wearing a long white dress._

"_How'd you get in here?" she asked._

"_Your mind is beginning to open up." She told her, "And you are getting a deep enough sleep for me to enter." Her voice was like music as she spoke with a slight echo. _

"_I'm not following, why are you in my house." She asked the woman._

"_The same reason I always come to you." The woman spoke, "I'll always look out for my son even if I can't do that physically I know I can reach others that can."_

"_Your son?" she was confused, what was going on? _

"_Your even more confused then when this first happened." The woman laughed, "I'm Lyanna Stark." she informed, "And I'm here to help you help my son."_

"_I ask again, who is your son?" The answered had to be simple, she was dreaming right?_

"_In this world you don't believe." Lyanna frowned_

"_Believe in what?" she asked._

"_Love." She replied simply, "About following the stars, your two belong together." _

"_Me and Mark?" she really was confused now._

"_Just follow your heart look to the stars and between your heart and the stars you will find your way back to him." Lyanna spoke. _

"Hun." Mark said waking her, "You alright?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked half asleep.

"You were tossing and turning." He replied his eyes half closed.

"Just a dream." She said rolling over. Mark shrugged and went back to sleep.

Elizabeth watched the wall that dream felt so weird, yet that woman felt familiar. What was the point of the dream? She sighed she needed more sleep she was slowly going mad. As she fell asleep again she hoped she wouldn't go back to that dream.

* * *

**I'll never be the same I'm caught inside****  
****The memories of promises our yesterdays****  
****And I belong to you**

Arianna had left Lyanna with Jon and Robb the two were teaching her to shoot a bow. Arianna thought the little girl was far to young, but the men insisted on it and Lyanna had been excited so she had allowed it. Alost this time alone without Jon around she could go speak to his Lord Stark without wondering ears. Ever since she had seen Jon's mother in her dreams she had been trying to put together who could be the traitor among them, who could have betrayed his parents. That only left two, Lord Stark or Sir Thomas. She ruled off Lord Stark quickly with one simple detail, while Ned was close to both Lyanna and Jon he hadn't been close to the prince or at least not at the time. There was no way he could have betrayed the prince. All three on the other hand trusted Thomas.

"Lord Stark." She said as she knocked on his open door, Ned glanced up and smiled at the girl. He liked her he had always liked her in the beginning as a wife for Robb, but now he loved her as the wife for Jon.

"Lady Arianna." He said, "What do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Sir Thomas." She replied carefully, "Is he around?"

"Not that I know of." Ned looked around he hadn't seen the man since he had threatened him.

"Good because I have to ask you something." Arianna bit her lip, was she wrong? Was Thomas a traitor or was she putting unnecessary suspicion on him.

"What about him?" Ned frowned did she share his thoughts on the man? Did she not trust him as well?

"How well do know him? Trust him?" she questioned.

"Why do you ask?"

"This may sound strange, but I had a dream the other night and it made me doubt him." She knew it sounded crazy, but it was the truth would he believe her if she fully explained her dream?

"A dream?" he paused, "Why would a simple dream make you doubt him."

"A mother's love is strong my lord and-" She paused, "my dream proved that I'm not mad I promise you."

"What are you talking about?" She may be saying she wasn't mad but she was beginning to sound it.

"Lyanna Stark came to me in a dream." She paused, "She told me that Her and the prince were in a way murdered."

"Well we all know Robert killed the prince." Ned told her

"Yes, but he shouldn't have he was a skilled fighter but Rhaegar was far better everyone knew that." Arianna continued, "He was injured before the battle , but with a sword which slowly weakened him and fed some poison to enact some magic from the sword which dulled his sense giving Robert an edge. Lyanna was stabbed by the sword, but it didn't kill her."

As she spoke Ned was surprised she knew of Lyanna getting stabbed, not many did. Arianna continued with her story, "And then once she was better she was fed a poison that thinned her blood and weakened her that like Rhaegar brought forth the magic of the sword the very same sword." She paused, "That's why Jon's birth was so hard on her and why she lost so much blood." She paused again to glance at Ned, "I fear Jon was stabbed by the same sword while he was away, his side still causes him pain and not in a normal way, its fully healed and his mother is worried about him she says the traitor is the same that betrayed them in the past and the only ones I could think of from back then is you or Thomas."

"You suspect me?" he felt almost hurt, why would she suspect him sure he hated the prince after he thought he kidnapped his sister, but up until that point he thought the prince had a strong moral code and after he felt guilty for hating the man.

"I did at first but not long, you wouldn't have been able to betray the prince since you weren't on his side. So that only leaves Thomas, I know it isn't my place to say but I don't trust him." She closed the door to the corridor so no wondering ears could hear any more of their conversation, "And do you really think he tells the truth, why spend years in the forest alone only to return when he finds Jon alive after he happens to injure him? I just don't trust him."

"No need to continue." Ned told her as he stood up.

"As for you saying this isn't your place you are wrong, you are Jon's wife you have every right to bring your concerns over his safety to me." He paused as Arianna introduced him.

"He's working for Regina."

"How do you know that name?" he questioned

"Lyanna told it to me in my dream that Thomas works for her always has." She had to convince him to at least look into Thomas.

Ned paused. "I believe you"

"You do?" she was surprised to say the least she thought she was grasping at straws.

"I never liked him even in the past, I thought I killed him to tell you the truth, I ran him threw with my sword it's a wonder he's alive I thought I made sure to go through his stomach so he wouldn't be able to survive, but I was so worried about Lyanna I must not have been paying as close attention as I thought."

Arianna smiled knowing she wasn't alone anymore, perhaps with the Lord on her side she could get to the bottom of this and make sure her husband was safe. She placed her hand on her stomach she hadn't told anyone she was with child once again she would once all this was behind them. Once she found the traitor. She tried to keep an open mind but the more she thought of it the more her mind without a doubt knew the traitor was Thomas, but how could she convince Jon? He trusted the man with his life he wouldn't believe he was trying to take it.

* * *

**And how can I pretend I never****  
****Knew you like it was all a dream? No****  
****I know I'll never forget the way I always felt****  
****With you beside me, and how you loved me then**

What scared Ruby the most was how easy it was to keep quiet. It didn't feel wrong that simple kiss she shared with Mark, something told her it was ok. She knew it should bother her that he could so easily put aside the woman he had been with for as long as she could remember. She should hate the man. She felt like a weak woman that his little kiss could confuse her so much. She hated him, but yet she liked him. He made her heart race he made her feel important, when he looked into her eyes, pulled her close and kissed her it felt like she was the only woman in the world to him. A feeling she never got with Nate. She walked in to the kitchen only to see Mark and Elizabeth laughing, both covered in a good amount of flour. She knew she should feel jealous but she couldn't help it?

"Sorry." Mark said looking up, "Did we bother you?"

"No." she replied shortly, "Just came to get a glass of water, have either of you seen Nate?" she didn't want to think about Mark, that kiss was nothing he was close to being married he had a baby that was only a few months old. Her heart shouldn't hurt the way it did seeing him with his girlfriend.

"Nope." Elizabeth laughed, "He hasn't come home yet."

"What are you guys doing in here?" Ruby puzzled.

"I was baking." Elizabeth replied, "But couldn't reach the flower so I asked Mark to get it and when he did accidently knocked it off the shelf on to his head, I laughed so he threw some at me and we got into a bit of the war."

"And now we need more flour so you can finish those cupcakes for Eli's school." Mark said kissing her on the cheek. "Ruby want to join me going to the store?"

Her eyes narrowed; did he think he could have two girls? Was he a pig like she had always thought? She wanted to say no, but her lips betrayed her, "Sure, it will give me something to do."

"Alright."

The drive to the store wasn't long; the drive to anywhere in this town wasn't long. They spent it in silence until Mark put the car in parking spot at the market. Ruby turned to look at him, "What was that at the docks?"

"A kiss." He replied shortly.

"I know." Rolling her eyes, "But why?"

Robb thought for a moment, what could he tell her? Nothing, at least not much of the truth. "I like you Ruby I have ever since that day we met in the hospital."

"That isn't the first day we met I've served you hundreds of times at the diner."

"Back then." He paused trying to think of the right words, "My eyes were closed I thought I saw but truly I didn't it took Nate getting sick for me to realize everything in my life was wrong." He took her hand, "I was lost with Elizabeth I love her, but it will never be we can never be. Then when I looked in to your eyes." He paused again, "my heart woke up, I could truly see again and you were who I wanted."

"You know how cheesy you sound." She replied she didn't want to let him know that he made her heart race.

"They also revile your true feelings." He replied softly.

"Really?" she didn't believe him, "And what are they saying."

"Well before when you said I sounded cheesy really your eyes melted, showing you actually liked what I said then when I told you I could read them they changed to skeptical and now your stunned it seems I know what your thinking it seems like I'm reading your mind." If it wasn't for Grey Wind he knew her eyes would be far harder to read.

"But-I-" she didn't know how to respond.

"I can see it in your eyes." He turned away, "We should go inside and get some flour."

"Yeah." Ruby replied still puzzling him threw.

"Or-" he started yet as he spoke he leaned forward and kissed her, this time she wasn't going to let him go away as fast as before. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his strong arms pulled her on top of him. She sat on his lap as his hands moved to her lower back, she waited for him to ask for more but he never did. He seemed happy to just make out with her, to just hold her. That wasn't something she was used to Nate always wanted more he wouldn't have been content just to kiss he would want to move so much faster. She felt her heart racing he was different then she had thought him to be all this time. She didn't want the moment to end, but all too soon a tapping noise on the window. She lifted her head, as much as it could without hitting the roof, trying to not look in the window was the blonde sheriff. She quickly moved back to her passenger seat as Mark rolled the window down.

"Hello Sheriff." Robb hoped she didn't see much this wouldn't be good if it got back to Elizabeth.

"Hello." She said with a forced smile. "You two can't do that here."

"Sorry we just got carried away." She did see, he just hoped she wouldn't say anything to anyone.

"That is best saved for behind closed doors." Emma glanced over at Ruby with a puzzled look, "You?" she asked, "Ruby what are you doing here?"

"I was helping him get flour." She knew she should feel bad, but she didn't she didn't regret Mark one bit.

"Well the flour isn't there." Emma told her.

"Yeah." She agreed usually she would have something to say back to the sheriff but she was at a loss for words.

"Just don't start up as soon as I leave ok?" Emma asked.

"We won't" Ruby replied as Emma turned and walked away. Once Emma was gone she looked back at Mark, "Are we going to continue this?"

"Not here, not now." He kissed her softly on the lips, "But I do want to continue us."

"Us?" she asked

Robb smiled, "I would like there to be an us. Would you?"

"Yes." She knew she should say no, but something almost animalistic told her she had to say yes.

* * *

_**AN- Shorter chapter then the last too, but just wanted to get this out. My muse is running a little low so hopefully something inspires me soon so I can get another update out soon. And Remember with every review I get more inspiration to write. **_


	16. Find Me Like I Find You

**AN- Here is another Chapter I've gotten some inspiration from watching Tonight's Arrow episode. Hearing a line in it inspired me to write. Also gave me an idea for a possible Prequel to this story about Lyanna and Rhaegar in Kings Landing and them falling in love. Do you think that's a good idea?**

* * *

**When I Wake Up**

**This Dream Isn't Done**

**When I See Your Face**

**I Know I Made It Home. **

Ruby lay watching TV leaning on Mark's chest in the living room. She had no idea where Nate or Elizabeth was, but she didn't care. She enjoyed every moment she could spend with Mark alone. It was hard carrying on their relationship in secret she slept in Nate's bed, but dreamed of Mark's. She wondered if Nate even noticed she no longer made advances on him, but she doubted it he never seemed worried about where she was or what she was doing. She glanced up at Mark who seemed to be watching the large grey wolf that lived in the house. What did he call it Grey Wind? She wondered what it was about the wolf Nate also had one as of lately, why did the brothers seem so close to these wild animals they only had for a short time?

"Is something on your min?" Ruby asked as she tilted her head up to face him again.

"No." He told her glancing down at her for moment with a soft smile then back to the wolf.

"That's not what your body language tells me." She wanted to be the one he told all his problems to she hated to think he was just waiting for Elizabeth to get home to talk to her. Every day she grew more and more jealous of the woman.

"Just thinking of us." He told her, "Grey Wind would know if something was wrong with this, with us." Mark paused, "And he seems perfectly at home with you I've never seen him so at peace with someone he just met."

"What about your fiancé?" she asked

"No especially not her." He laughed, "He hated her when he was a pup, Ghost always loved her though I guess it was destiny that they always bel-" he stopped himself, "Er he just didn't like her and now he just tolerates her because he knows he must, he loves the kids, but always keeps an eye on her. Not like Ghost who will protect her with everything in his being like she is" he paused again, "Nate."

It happened so many times Mark never made sense like he was hiding something. Why should it matter if the other wolf liked Elizabeth? And didn't the wolves just show up recently, as fully-grown wolves why did he mention him being a pup? She ignored every detail that was confusing she didn't want to ruin what they had. For the first time she felt alive she felt needed. She didn't want to let go of that feeling she hated herself for it, but knew she would hold on to Mark with ever bit of her heart. She didn't even ignoring the bad. "So maybe that's a sign." She said as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips she felt him smile.

"I guess it is." He loved every moment he spent with Ruby only wishing he could tell her the truth, wishing Elizabeth knew the truth so he wouldn't have to sneak around her back. He wanted the world to know Ruby was his girl he wished he could court her properly. He knew he had finally found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but yet he couldn't let her know. People in this world didn't move the same way in relationships as they did in the world he came from. Everything was so different here. He wanted to make her Lady Stark to rule over Winterfell by his side just the way his father and mother had. He thought back to his home and wondered if there was any part of it to return to.

"What's on your mind?" she asked him noticing his distraction.

"Nothing." He told her kissing her softly on the top of the head.

"Mark." She started, "You can tell me."

He hated hearing that name come from her; he wanted her to say his true name. Every time he heard the name Mark he resented in more and more. He was trapped in a cage and that name was an all to constant reminder. "I just want there to be a future for us, one where we don't have to hide." That was only part of the truth he couldn't tell Ruby why he refused to leave Elizabeth he couldn't tell Ruby he and Elizabeth weren't together, not really.

"I'd ask why we couldn't be together in public, but I know you will only give me some half thought up excuse that hardly makes sense to why you won't leave her." Ruby sighed, "And for now these little moment's are enough, but Mark one day this won't be enough my love for you won't be strong enough to watch you with another woman day and day out."

"Love?" he asked a smile spreading across his face. She said love was it possible that in this world people could fall in love as fast as they had in his world?

"What?" she panicked she said love didn't she? She feared this would scare him away she knew she could never say those words around Nate or he would bolt. Was Mark the same? Did she have the right to love him when he was with another woman?

"You said love." He pulled her close to him and kissed her, "I love you too."

When they broke away the two locked eyes and for a moment it seemed Robb could see the meadows that surrounded Winterfell with a Grey wolf and a large black one running side by side. He wasn't sure what it meant but as he looked into her eyes he felt his love for Arianna fall away and while he would always love her as a sister the ache in his heart for her dulled. In that moment looking into Ruby's eyes he knew he had found his equal. His true love.

* * *

Regina watched the couple walking together with the child and the baby. She frowned the way Nate looked at Elizabeth was all wrong. She had kept an eye on the couple since she had seen the wolves in town. She knew by simply watching the way Nate acted, by the look in his eyes. He was no longer Nathan Haze not in the slightest. She had cursed him with being Nate for a reason she had hoped that with his destructive life style he would have killed himself and he had almost done so. Then it seemed by magic he was healed? Why? There was no magic in this world. The only magic that could possibly be strong enough was true love. If that woman and kissed him while he was dying would that have healed him? She frowned it was obvious Elizabeth was still her cursed self, but she no longer saw Nate the coward walking beside her instead it was Jon Snow. The son of Lyanna Stark the she wolf and Rhaegar Targaryen the dragon prince. She turned on her heal on the way to her crypt. She would crush his heart once and for all. If he truly was Jon he would know this was coming she had warned him years ago after all. The only thing that had kept her from doing so all these years was fear, fear of a ghost. Even when she had magic she had feared her ghost, but if Lyanna Stark's ghost had found its way to this world she would have no defense. It puzzled her how the woman could possibly be the living dead, after all Rumplestiskin had told her it was impossible. Yet she knew it to be true she had some how protected Jon from everything that could end his life so far. Every time Regina tried something Lyanna kept him alive. She chased the thoughts from her mind there was no way a ghost could make it into this world.

* * *

**What More Can I Do?**  
**I'm Still Bringing Flowers,**  
**For You.**

"This is for you." Jon said with a smile as he handed Elizabeth a wild flower he had just picked.

"Thank-you." She said softly with a smile as she pushed the stroller in front of her. Eli walked holding Nate's hand. Elizabeth couldn't help but enjoy this time they had together. It felt like a family, it was a family. It was such a beautiful day out she had asked if anyone wanted to go for a walk in the park, of course Nate seemed happy to join, but Mark had wanted to stay back. At first she didn't like the idea of him staying back she had wanted family time, but Nate had made up every moment for Mark being gone. It wasn't until now she realized she didn't even miss Mark on the outing. Nate felt so right walking with them.

"Daddy can I ride on your shoulders?" Eli asked looking up at him.

"Honey." Elizabeth started, "I don't know if that's a good idea remember daddy just got out of the hospital."

"You have a habit of underestimating me." Nate said with a laugh as he picked the little girl up with ease and placed her on his shoulders.

As she listened to Nate speak she felt as if she had heard him speak those words before. Why? She pushed the thought from her mind. "No I don't" She said with a light smile, "Just be careful."

"Don't worry." Nate teased. "I won't let her fall."

"I didn't just mean for her sake, but also for yours don't push yourself." She couldn't push away the feeling she had scolded him in the past for a similar situation.

"I know what my body can take I've been though worse." He wished she remembered what he had been through; perhaps then she wouldn't be as worried.

"Like what?" she asked, "Nothing could have been worse for your doing all but dying your organs were failing you couldn't even breath on your own." She felt tears coming to her eyes, why was she crying. "It was hard on those around you that don't want to see that ever again."

"Yeah I know." Nate said looking away, "It was hard on Eli."

"Not just Eli." She told him, "But Mark as well he feared for you and Aaron was beside himself with worry."

"Aaron isn't the man he pretends to be." Jon argued, "Trust me on that, but I got sick the one I let down was Eli at the time Mark didn't care for me."

"But I did." She said softly, "We were friends Nate real friends we may of only talked a few times, but we talked really talked and I have never had that before."

"I'll always be here for you." He told her softly as their eyes met. The two froze for a moment and in that moment Elizabeth debated if he was going to kiss her or possibly if she was to kiss him, but then he turned away causing her to shake her mind off the idea. She reached into her pocket and realized she had forgotten her phone in the car, "Will you wait here with the kids?" she asked, "I just need to run to the car and grab my phone."

"Sure." He said taking the stroller from her, "We will walk with you though."

"You don't have to" she said as she stepped off the sidewalk, she turned her head to look at Nate, "I'll be quick."

Jon usually had fast reflexes, but it seemed they had dulled in this world. The next few minutes happened so quickly and his body moved to late, to late to help her.

Elizabeth was puzzled as she saw the fear on his face, she heard him yell to her but she didn't move fast enough her head turned to her left just in time to see the car coming in her direction. The last thing she heard was a distinct yell from Nate he didn't call her name, but another. "Arianna!" he yelled. It was strange how long she felt she had to think of the name, the strange yet familiar name, and the one that shortened to Ari.

* * *

**Tick Tock hear the clock count down**

**Wish the minute could be rewound**

**Will tomorrow be too late?**

"Am I going to die?" she thought, but yet it seemed to echo through the darkness.

"Time will only tell." A familiar woman's voice seemed to echo in return. As if she was light herself the darkness seemed to weaken and reveal the same woman with dark hair and a while dress.

"You again?" she asked, "Why do I keep seeing you?"

"Yes, in the past you never questioned me it seems Regina has made sure to plant doubt in your mind." The woman frowned.

"Who are you?" she asked

"I've already told you, my name is Lyanna." The woman sighed, "It seems she also made you daft."

Elizabeth felt herself frown, "What do you want? Why do I keep dreaming of you?"

"You ask the same question again and again, but never the right one." Lyanna told her. "Listen with your heart." Lyanna whispered.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Elizabeth told her.

"Close your eyes." Lyanna asked and when Elizabeth didn't she ordered the same words. This time Elizabeth responded and closed her eyes. "Now listen through the darkness and find it in your heart to finally hear."

"Ari don't leave me please don't leave." Nate's voice seemed so far away, why was he so far away? What was he talking about? "I've found you again just like I promised I always would." He was crying, Nate was crying. Why what happened? Was something wrong with one of the kids? Who was Ari? Then in a rush that made her dizzy she began to see images of a boy and a girl,

"_I found you." The little boy called out with a smile on his face, "Now its your turn to hide._

"_You cheat Jon Snow you always find me!" she yelled, "So quickly!" the girl added. _

"_It's because we play at night and the stars always tell me where you are." He boy told him._

"_The stars?" the girl asked._

"_Yup." The boy said with a huge grin on his face, "Now your it!"_

Again she saw another image of the same boy and girl this time they were older possibly about the age of thirteen.

"_You came back." The girl said with a smile._

"_Of course I did." The boy replied, "I was just visiting." _

"_I feared you wouldn't come back that you would want to stay." The girl said looking at the ground. _

"_I told you I was going to return didn't I?" the boy asked_.

Again the image changed this time the two were fully-grown and laying together with only a blanket on them.

"_I thought you were dead." She whispered as her head was on his chest. _

"_I made a promise I would return." He told her, "And that I would follow the stars back to you and with the stars on my side I could never be kept from you maybe for a time, but never forever." _

"_I love you." She whispered, "Jon I love you so much."_

"_And I you Arianna nothing could keep me from you." _

Elizabeth continued to keep her eyes closed in the darkness and the confusion as the images stopped she heard Nate's voice again.

"Please don't leave me." He cried, "just come back to me like I always come back to you, its your turn my love follow the stars." And then she heard nothing. She opened her eyes and noticed Lyanna in front of her was fading away her mouth was moving, but Elizabeth couldn't hear her. She felt herself growing weaker the woman before her no longer was talking now she only wore a sad expression on her face. And as Lyanna disappeared Elizabeth was left alone in an all-consuming darkness.

* * *

Jon could feel it in his body something was wrong in the past few weeks he was getting harder with just doing the simple things in life. He knew he grew paler by the day, he stumbled at times. He couldn't even pick up his sword at times. He picked the drink Thomas made him for his old injuries and lifted it to his lips and as he did the window flew opened at it seemed to grab the cup and yell the world 'No!' Jon froze. He had to be getting worse as he shook his head, there was no way the wind could pull a cup from him and yell at him and he thought nothing of it. Until it happened again and again for the next week he didn't want to tell anyone in fear that they would think him mad.

The first day he didn't hear the wind or have it steal his drink he was happy for it was a sign he was all right.

"Why are you smiling?" Arianna asked as she walked into the room.

"Because." He told her, "The past week." He shook his head and laughed a bit, "It seemed every time I went to take the drink Thomas gave me for my illness that the wind would steal it away and yell at me."

"Yell at you?" Arianna asked, could it be that she was right about Thomas and it wasn't wind at all? Could it be the ghost of his mother protecting him even in death?

"I know it sounds crazy, but I'm feeling better then I have in a long time, why don't we go for a ride?" he asked, but Arianna didn't hear him after he said he was feeling better. She knew in that moment Thomas was the traitor.

"My love you feel better only now after a week without that stuff Thomas gives you." She questioned.

"Yeah. Why?" Jon asked her.

He could be so daft at times, I had a dream Jon." She started, "this might sound crazy."

"Crazier then me saying the wind is stealing my drinks and yelling at me?" he joked

"I'm serious Jon." She said sternly, "I had a dream the other night of your mother and this isn't the first time she's come to me in dreams before always about you and she fears you are in danger she says the same man that betrayed her and your father is now going to do the same to you. She doesn't want him to succeed in killing you as he did them."

"Are you getting enough sleep?" He questioned.

"Yes Jon you have to believe me." Arianna told him, "Thomas is a traitor he injured your father with a sword the same sword he accidently injured you with and it made his reaction time slower and made it easier for Robert to kill him and he fed your mother a similar poison he is feeding you, only hers thinned her blood so she died of blood loss."

"Why do you say all these lies?" he asked angrily, "Thomas is a dear friend without him I wouldn't be alive!"

"Without him you wouldn't have been hurt!" she yelled back at him, "Open your eyes Jon everything points to Thomas you are better because you aren't drinking your poison he works for Regina!"

"Who the hell is Regina?" Jon asked

"I don't know!" Arianna yelled back, "All I know is he left her out of the story about the past that he told you and she is a huge part of the past and the way and why everything happened the way it is."

"She speaks the truth son." Ned said as he walked into the room.

"You are in on this too?" Jon asked angrily, "I already know you and Thomas don't get along."

"I have never trusted him." Ned told Jon, "He led my sister away to her death."

"He took her to where she wanted to be most." Jon bitterly replied, "Perhaps if you listened to her better you could have taken her."

"She only needed to ask." Ned told Jon, "I didn't want her to marry Robert, but knew it was the best union for her, but if she wanted the prince if that was truly what she would have fought for I wouldn't have turned to Robert's side the Starks would have fought for her."

Jon glanced down he felt guilty, but he didn't want to believe that Thomas was a traitor.

"Jon, Why would Arianna try and pit you against Thomas if it weren't true up until a few weeks ago she loved the man as you did. She was always grateful of him to have helped you get back." Ned added, "You have to see it look at all the facts."

"Why would he betray everyone?" he asked, "He said Rhaegar was his friend and that he would have always protected my mother."

"Because." Thomas said with a growl from the doorway. "She never saw me, I was always there for her I found for her!"

"Thomas?" Jon questioned.

"When she didn't fit in I saw her as girl who wanted to act like a boy and I loved her before she grew beautiful and elegant I loved her spirit and everything about her and for a while she seemed to feel the same for me, until Rhaegar returned to kings landing and from that day on she only saw me as a friend she never saw me as the man who would do anything for her."

"So you decided to kill her?" Arianna asked

"No." he snapped, "I vowed to protect her and I knew it wouldn't last he was married and she wasn't the type to be a whore on the side I just waited for the prince to cast her aside and she would run to my arms, but she never did she ran to the north she ran home and he chased after her."

"You were here to bring her to the prince." Ned said, "Why if you wanted to kill her?"

"It wasn't until I came here Regina saw the pain in my heart, she asked me if I wanted my revenge and I turned it down at first, but when Regina stabbed Lyanna I couldn't help but feel the joy I knew I would only be happy when the two were dead."

"So you joined her?" Ned asked, "After vowing to protect the prince? My sister?"

"Yes." Thomas said with a smile, "And then when Lyanna lived I wanted to make sure they thought they were happy that their dreams were coming true, the joy that came when I knew they both lost everything was overwhelming, but you ruined it." He hissed at Ned. "You were supposed to believe the prince raped your sister you were supposed to kill the baby, but no he kept him you called him your son."

"There was one flaw in your plan." Ned told him, "Lyanna still had time to tell me the truth before she died she made me promise to watch over Jon, but why want him dead?"

"Because he is a part of them a symbol of their love of her betrayal to me." Thomas said. Jon took a protective step in front of Arianna he knew this situation could turn tragically bad within moments.

"And now I must kill so many more to end their line end their blood." He glanced at both Jon and Arianna. "Where is the little Lyanna?"

"You stay away from her." Jon growled. He Thanked the gods slightly she was with Robb, he knew his brother would keep the girl safe.

"I will take everything from you just the way I did them, it would have been a kindness to let him die Ned when he was a baby to save him from the pain he will endure." Thomas laughed, "And you won't know when it will begin." Then he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

The threw stood watching the spot he had been in silence until Arianna leaned into Jon's chest, "What are we going to do?" she whimpered

"Find a way threw this." He whispered to her, "We always do and we always will." He turned his head to face Ned, "I want to know everything of the past of my mother, of my father and who this Regina is."

Ned wanted to argue, but he saw now keeping everything a secret from Jon all these years had been wrong he should have prepared him for when a moment would come like this. Deep down Ned tried to ignore it, but he knew it would always come someone would always find out what blood flowed through Jon.

* * *

AN- so we are getting to the end. I know this is another short chapter I'm hoping the next one will be long and action packed. This one I needed to set up a lot of things.


	17. Realizing The Truth

**AN- Heads up a little smuttiness in this chapter so in case people didn't realize (which they should due to a little smuttiness in an earlier chapter) the rating is M**

* * *

Jon winced as the doctor stitched his shoulder if it hadn't been for his brother he knew he would be dead. The two were out hunting with the wolves when Thomas and Regina's men ambushed them. How had he let himself almost die? For the first time in his life he remembered being scared, scared for his life. In the past he had never feared death, but today he had. When he realized that the other man had over powered him he had thought about those he would leave behind and how he had let them down. If it weren't for his brother his wife and daughter would be alone.

"Jon I heard you were injured." Lord Stark's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yes and if Robb hadn't been there I would be far worse the injured." Jon winced again.

"Then lets thank the gods he was, it happens to us all Jon." Ned told him, "That's why we have others around that can watch our backs."

"Father." Jon said looking up which caused Ned to truly pay attention. Jon never called him father rather Lord Stark and when Jon found out who his parents really where he doubted he would ever be called father again by Jon, but here its was. "I don't know if I can keep this up."

"Keep what up?" Ned frowned he had never heard Jon's voice sound so defeated.

"Everything." Jon said glancing up to meet Ned's eyes, "We have been in this official war with Regina and Thomas for weeks now and I don't see any ending coming soon or at least not a good one."

"She spoke to you didn't she?" Ned questioned.

"She told me if I gave myself up she would leave them alone, leave Winterfell alone." Now Jon no longer had eye contact with Ned.

"Don't you believe any of her words even for a moment." Ned warned his son, "She is the definition of Evil and Darkness."

"You don't get this out there today out there every day fighting I'm no longer the way I once was." Jon still wouldn't look at Ned.

"Not how you once were?" Ned questioned.

"Yes I used to fight and not fear death I knew people couldn't harm me because I was good. I could leap into any battle and fight just about anyone without fear of death." He paused, "But lately all I fear is death if I die I leave them alone again I hurt her again."

"Jon." Ned put his hand on his son's shoulder, "There is nothing wrong with being afraid."

"I second guess myself every time in battle I don't want to fight I know with every swing I grow weaker and once step closer to death. I can't leave my family alone again."

"You think because you have a family it makes you weaker?" Ned questioned.

"Before them I never feared death." Jon mumbled.

"Did you ever thing what you believe to be your weakness could in truth be your strength?" Ned questioned.

"How could fearing death help me?" Jon asked, "It makes me second guess every move I make."

"A man who doesn't fear death will never have what it means to survive." Ned paused, "I've fought in wars before I've seen many types of men and what I have come to see a man that has something worth fighting for will do what ever it takes to live on, but a man who doesn't fear death welcomes it." Ned paused again, "And before you married Arianna I could see it in your eyes and I feared for you especially with your dream to join the nights watch the way you fought was strong and powerful I was proud of you, but I feared you didn't have what it would take to fight until the bitter end."

"You thought I would give up?" Jon asked, "Just by a look in my eyes."

"No." Ned told him, "I just feared you wouldn't have what it took to find power within yourself you didn't know you had if a need would arise." Ned shook his head, "Like I said Jon I saw many men you reminded me of and I just knew that since you didn't fear death it would find you a lot sooner then you thought."

"Back then I didn't second guess myself I could fight Regina's army and never fear them." Jon told him, "I wouldn't be thinking of giving myself up."

"You aren't listening Jon." He scolded, "When you married Arianna you changed and I saw it your anger in fighting was gone you were still strong, but the anger I had watched you grow up with left and I knew you no longer would welcome death. When you have someone to fight for."

"You are the one that isn't listening" Jon sighed. "It's made me weaker I don't fight like I used to."

"Try not to think of it as a weakness." Ned told him, "But instead of a strength"

Jon shook his head, "She agreed to leave them alone." His voice faded away.

"If what?" Ned questioned.

"If I left they would be safe." Jon wouldn't make eye contact. "I'm leaving tonight."

"Don't trust her!" Ned almost yelled.

"She needs me to help her in another kingdom and if I do she will leave us alone, Winterfell, Arianna, Lyanna!" Jon looked up at his father. "I don't know what she thinks I'll do, but she seems to think I'm the key to fighting some battle."

"No." Ned told him, "This isn't the way! Don't choose this!"

"I don't have a choice." Jon told him standing up once the doctor finished.

"Everything is a choice, everything we do." A voice came from the doorway, Arianna stood with her arm crossed.

"Ari." Jon turned quickly wincing when he heard her, "You weren't supposed to hear any of this."

"Are you leaving?" Her voice sounded angry but hurt at the same time.

"My love." Jon said moving as quickly as he could to her, "I must."

"Don't touch me!" She yelled slapping away his hands, "If you leave I'll never forgive you!"

"You will see it's for the best." He wished she knew just how much danger she was in. He had seen in these last weeks the power Regina held the magic. They stood no chance his mother and father were both dead because of her a whole war was fought all due to her. This was the only way to keep his family safe.

"No you aren't thinking of us." She replied to him, "If you truly were thinking of us you wouldn't leave us alone."

"You won't be alone." Jon told her softly. "I'm not a fool Arianna." He paused, "When I was gone last time you and Robb grew close."

"Nothing happened between us!" she replied shocked he could think anything had.

"I know." He replied, "But I can see it in your eyes and his you two care about each other and perhaps if I never returned you would be with him now."

"Jon I-" she paused she couldn't deny when she thought he was dead she had slowly found herself drawn to Robb. He was a great man who took care of her and her daughter, but no matter any feelings she had for Robb they would never compare to those she had for Jon. "I could never love him the way I love you."

"I know." He replied, "But he will keep you safe he will love you."

"Don't you dare leave." She told him again, "If you leave don't ever think you can find your way back the skies will forever be black there will be no stars for you to follow home."

Jon looked down before he replied then back up at her, "I know." He then walked past her as tears fell down her face.

"Don't go!" she yelled as she ran after him she threw herself into his arms and let him hold her up as his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you so much Arianna." He said into her hair she could hear his voice braking. "I will always love you, but its time you no longer loved me, let me go."

Robb walked into the room with a smile on his face about to joke around with Jon about having to save his life, but when his eyes settled upon the scene in front of him he frowned. "What's going on?"

Jon didn't answer before he gently pushed Arianna into his arms, "Take care of her brother."

"No!" she yelled as she leaped out of his arms and tried to grab hold of Jon, but he moved out of her path.

"Good bye." He said as he turned his back and walked from the room.

"No." Arianna said this time weak she let her self-fall to her knees. Robb walked over and knelt down next to her.

"Shh." He said softly not understanding what was going on, he only thought they had gotten into a fight. "It's alright he'll come back he always does."

"Not this time." She leaned into him and cried, "Not this time."

* * *

"Everything is going to be ok Elizabeth." Jon said as he held her head, "You are going to be ok."

She felt so much pain, pain everywhere in her body. Why? Her vision was blurry; as well she knew someone was holding her, but whom? She couldn't make out his face.

"The kids are with Mary Margret." His voice said. Something had to be wrong she couldn't be hearing his voice. Kids? She couldn't get a grip on anything going on. Why was she in pain? She moved her head slightly so the sun wasn't in her eyes and slowly they adjusted. It was him. He returned. She lifted her hand and placed it on the side of his face as a small smile spread across her lips.

"You're here." She said softly.

"Of course I am." He told her softly as he placed his hand on top of hers. "And as soon as the ambulance gets here I'm going to call Mark for you."

Mark? She felt herself growing confused again. "Mark?" She whispered softly

"Yes you're fiancé." There were tears in his eyes he was scared she felt her heart drop. He was only scared when someone he loved was hurt, dying. She felt the pain in her body as her mind began to grip what exactly was going on. She didn't remember what, but something had happened something bad and now she was lying in his arms, dying. Did he say fiancé? Her mind was racing trying to figure out what was going on and keep up with what he was saying, but yet it also couldn't get over the fact he was here. She should be mad she always knew if he found his way back she would be mad she would never forgive him, but that was just the lie she told herself.

"Fiancé?" she asked softly she knew she would only get one question at a time. She had to make sense of what was going on.

"Yes Elizabeth."

Why did he call her Elizabeth?" she wanted to get up or at least be in bed, why wasn't she in bed?

"Why are you calling me that?" she asked him.

"What?" she could see the confusion on his face, "What do you want me to call you Liz? Lizzy? Thought you liked Elizabeth?"

"Just call me my name." Even though she was in pain she couldn't help but feel comfort in his arms once more.

"Your name?" he was still confused, why?

"Yes." She was puzzled by his confusion, had he been hit on the head? "Arianna."

"Ari?" he seemed out of breath as he said her name, "Ari!" he almost yelled.

She felt her eyes closing she couldn't keep them open. Why was he so surprised by her name? Then everything went black she couldn't make out his words anymore he was speaking, yet nothing made sense then she was lost into a cold darkness.

A voice from beside him spoke, "I called the hospital, but by the looks of it I doubt she has that long." The voice seemed almost happy. Jon felt himself look up and to his horror Regina stood next to him.

"You." He hissed, "You did this!"

"Yes." She whispered so no one could hear her, "You should have stayed away just like you promised you would, and now look what happened." Regina had a slight grin, "So actually it's your fault not mine, you did this to her, not me."

Jon would have argued more but the ambulance showed up and before he knew what was going on Regina was gone. Mary Margaret agreed to watch the kids while he rode to the hospital with Elizabeth. He just hoped she was going to be ok she was finally coming back to him and now he was going to lose her. Regina was right it was his fault he should have just stayed away.

* * *

"See there is no one like that in real life anymore." Ruby said as she stood up stretching off the couch.

"Sure there is." Robb argued. They had just gotten done watching the movie 'Taken.'

"I don't see anyone in this day and age going against all odds and fighting for family like that guy did. My father just left and cared nothing for me." Ruby told him, "I haven't seen any father in this whole town that could or would do what that man did."

"My father would have." Robb argued but knew the moment he said it he was wrong. The father he knew in this life wouldn't have, but the true Ned Stark would have. He felt a stab in his heart thinking of his father he was an honorable man at least as Lord Stark he was.

"No offence but maybe your daddy was a great daddy to you, but he did abandon one baby." Ruby wrapped her arms around Robb's neck and kissed him.

"I still believe in people." Robb told her kissing her back.

"Would you do that for your kids?" Ruby asked breaking from this kiss and looking into his eyes.

"Not just my kids, but everyone I care about." His voice was soft as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her again. Ruby laughed and allowed her to be pushed into him. She longed to drag him into the bedroom, but she knew he would stop her before they got to far along. She couldn't believe how happy she was with Robb.

"I love you Ruby." He growled as he kissed her neck driving her crazy he was a tease he could turn her on, but he never took it to far. She both hated it and loved it. It was strange being with someone who didn't think of just sex.

"I love you too Mark." She whispered as she leaned into him. He paused his kissing only for a moment hating hearing 'Mark.' But he knew he had to get over it, one day she would know him as Robb she would know him to be a good man, a man worthy of her. Robb pulled her with him as he let himself fall back down on the couch pulling her on top of him. She half squealed half laughed as she fell on top of him. Robb's cell phone rang, but he ignored it he didn't care he didn't want this moment with Ruby to be ruined.

* * *

"Are you family?" Doctor Whale asked.

"Come on Doc." Jon said rolling his eyes, "You know she's my sister in law or just about, I can't get a hold of Mark just tell me how she is."

Doctor Whale paused for a moment but then spoke, "Alright." He started, "She was lucky only a few broken ribs and a mild concussion she had some internal bleeding but I stopped it. She's waking up now."

"Can I see her?" Jon asked thanking the Gods she was all right.

"Yes, but she may be a little confused due to the concussion." The doctor warned, "so take it easy."

"Yes Doc." Jon said as he hurried to her room. He couldn't wait to hold Arianna in his arms, not Elizabeth Arianna. His heart felt like it was beating a million miles a minute. They had found each other again even when all seemed lost. He knew once he spoke to her she might be mad last time they had spoke as Arianna and Jon he had left her crying on the ground. Yet now here they were years later yet hardly any time had gone by. They would finally get to start over, they would be happy with their children. Even if he never found his way back to Winterfell all that mattered was Arianna and the kids, they could be happy in this world just as long as they were together.

He walked into the room slowly, "How are you feeling?" he asked softly

She turned her head to look at him with a soft smile on her face, "Like I was just hit by a car."

Jon smiled, "Well other then that?"

"I feel alright." She then frowned, "What happened to the kids?"

"They are with Mary Margaret she saw what happened and said she would watch them until we could pick them up. " Jon moved closer to her and placed his hand on hers. "I was so worried." He whispered

"I'm alright." She told him with a soft smile, she then turned her head to look at the doorway.

"What are you looking for love?" Jon asked following her gaze.

She looked up at him with confusion, "What?"

Jon leaned down and kissed her softly, "Why don't you get some rest, the doctor said you might get a little confused."

"I don't think I'm the one confused here." She spoke slowly as she pulled her hand away from his. "I'm sorry Nate, but I'm not your love and that was wrong to kiss me like that even if I was just hurt, I'm about to marry your brother."

"Nate?" his heart felt like it was breaking, she just called him Nate. She didn't remember. "No." he felt tears well up in his eyes, "Please don't say that please say you remember." He didn't think it would hurt this much yet his hopes had been so high and now they all crashed to the ground.

"Please Nate just call Mark, I want my fiancé." She said as she closed her eyes, "Please."

"You know." He shook away the tears that had formed in his eyes and allowed his voice to grow stronger as he sucked down his hurt, "His phone is dead I'll just stop by the house and tell him."

Yet she was already asleep. He shook his head as he left the room; there was no hope they would ever be together again. He knew that now he had made a deal with Regina and all magic came with a price and his price was to never be with Arianna again. There was no hope with her he had to move on he would give Robb his blessing to continue on with the wedding, to marry her because she would never be Arianna again.

* * *

"Someone's coming up the front steps." Ruby said as she pushed Robb off her with unusual strength.

"It's a wonder you can hear that." Robb said with a smile as she stood up and walked to the kitchen, "Must be Nate and Elizabeth coming back they've been gone a long time." Robb frowned as he looked at the time; they had been gone an unusually long time. He took out his phone and saw Jon, listed as Nate had called fifteen times. "What the hell?" he asked as he called his voice mail. As his voice mail started Jon walked in.

"It's Elizabeth." Jon said his voice matching almost with the message, "She was in an accident."

Robb closed his phone, "What happened?" he grabbed his coat quickly.

"She was hit by a car, she's fine and stable and asking for you." Jon told him, "The kids are at a friends house you should go."

Robb hurried from the house without thinking all he knew was she was hurt. And while he no longer loved her in the way he thought she would always be important to him. He didn't even notice Jon didn't join him.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said as she walked over to the island in the kitchen. "I know how important she is to you." She took a grape and put it in her mouth. She knew she should go to the hospital but felt it was wrong. She couldn't go visit the fiancé of the man she had been laying with all day watching movies and making out. She felt guilty and dirty.

"Bad things happen." Jon told her without making eyes contact.

"Are you sure you are ok?" she moved closer to him.

Jon looked up and his eyes met hers, something about her eyes drew him in and his heart began to race. Ruby was his girlfriend right? She often implied they had sex before she always said she loved him. That had to mean Nate loved her. Could it be possible he was in love with Ruby? He knew it was a long shot, but there had to be a reason she stood by him so long. He wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her close to him, she yelped in shock, but didn't pull away.

Ruby almost didn't know what to do her heart raced she had wanted this for so long. It had been over a year since they had slept together. His familiar smell almost made her melt into his arms. Their faces were only inches apart. Her mind flashed to Mark she was with Mark now, but then thought changed. She wasn't with Mark, Mark was with Elizabeth his fiancé who he had just rushed out of the house for. She was dating Nate, if only to stay close to Mark. She knew she shouldn't allow this it wasn't right. She loved Mark, but yet with Nate this close to her, hearing his heart beat, smelling his smell, looking into his eyes she knew she still had feelings for him as well.

Jon knew it was wrong he was married to Arianna, but he also knew it was about time he stopped hoping for the impossible to happen. Arianna was never coming back. He kissed her hungry for more as he kissed her he didn't fully remember her, but it felt familiar to hold her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her legs as she jumped up and wrapped them around his waist never breaking the kiss. He walked them up the stairs and to the bedroom hardly stopping for air. Jon dropped her on the bed and climbed on to of her. He wanted her right now and knew she wanted him as well. As they kissed his hands seemed to work just the right ways as if they knew where she loved to be touched most. It started off slow, but quickly turned almost animal instinct. The two were hungry for each other.

Ruby wanted this for so long she loved sex with Nate something about it always drove her crazy. No matter how drunk he was or high he had been he always gave her a night of her life. She wanted him inside her she hadn't had a man inside her since the last time they were together over a year ago. She felt his hands over to her back as they felt her all over his hands slowly moved up to her breast and rubbed them through her bar. She wanted all her clothing off. She quickly began to unbutton his shirt which caused what sounded like a laugh, but could have been a growl to come form Nate's lips. He sat up and pulled his shirt off over his head then slowly unbuttoned hers pulling it off her as well. She lay before him in her bra and jeans still yet unlike every other time he did just pull her pants off and spread her legs right away. This time he kissed her stomach, which sent goose bumps all over her body. He trailed kissed all thought her stomach leading a path up towards her breast. When he reached her breast he unclipped her bra, and sucked on her left while he rubbed her right. She let out a moan of pleasure; he was caring about her this time and how she felt. While she never had any complaint of their others nights together she had a feeling this one would put the rest to shame. Every time he sucked she moaned, he moved his mouth back to hers and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth as they grinded their hips together. It had been so long since he had been with a woman. He knew Nate had been with Ruby, but he as Jon hadn't been with anyone in a very long time. He longed to be with Arianna, but knew he couldn't he would have to settle for Ruby. He knew it made him a horrible person, but right now he didn't care his heart was broken. Perhaps this would make him feel better. He quickly shed his pants and boxers allowing his member to be free of restraint as he shed his pants Ruby followed his leaned and kicked her jeans and panties off. He trailed kiss down her neck and sucked on her collarbone. She let out yet another moan as she longed to have him enter her.

"Are you ready?" he asked as his eyes met hers.

Ruby smiled, "God Nate I thought you'd never asked." She let out a loud moan as he entered her, god he felt so good.

Jon pushed into her he paused for a moment as he was about argue with him that this was wrong, but knew it was to late. He began to quicken his thrust. Ruby arched her back to help him keep deeper into her. She let out loud moans of pleasure as he pumped harder and harder into her. God she had missed him so much. She yelled out his name as she climaxed she smiled as he moved his hand down to her clit. He was still going and she could already feel herself building again. Between his hands rubbing her clit and him pulling out and thrusting back in Ruby felt herself gather again.

Jon felt her walls tightened around his member he knew he couldn't hold it back any longer. He let out a moan as he came in he heard her calling his name once more and knew she had climaxed again. He rolled off her breathing heavy with a smile on his face.

Ruby rolled on top of him and kissed him panting as well. "I've missed you." She said as she kissed him one last time then let herself fall to his side with a smile on her face.

Jon smiled looking at her as well he was surprised how good that sex was. Yet when she fell to his side and he was staring at the ceiling he felt his smile fade. He cheated, he cheated on Arianna.

Ruby's eyes were on the ceiling, Nate had exhausted herself the sex had been just as good if not better then she remembered. Yet her smiled faded as Mark came to her mind. What did this sex with Nate mean? She knew it had to mean something if she just had mind-blowing sex with Nate, but right after she could only think of Mark. She closed her eyes. Was she allowed to sleep with Nate? She had to be allowed to right? How else did Mark think she could keep a relationship going with him? Yet something deep down told her it was wrong. Sex with Nate was wrong and while it had been wonderful she knew she would regret it or rather she already was.

* * *

**AN- So what do you think? I know it was kind of rash Jon sleeping with Ruby, but I got this idea and I'll see where it goes. Leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	18. All Roads Lead Home

Jon pushed away any thoughts of regret he had to move on he had to find a life with Ruby. He glanced down at her; she was asleep using his chest as her pillow. He let his left hand softly run up and down her back as he thought over everything that happened. He felt broken knowing he had to give up on Ari he had to let her move on and marry the man she loved in this world. He felt her stir against him and he smiled as she picked up her head. He leaned up slightly and kissed her.

"Hey." Ruby said groggy from just waking up she smiled down at Nate. While she regretted sleeping with him she felt her heart swell seeing him still there. He was never their after they had sex even if they had gone back to his house he would leave her in bed and go sleep on the couch. She smiled again when Nate brushed hair behind her ear. "I'm surprised to still see you." She stated

"You don't have to worry about me leaving Ruby." He told her softly, "I'm here for you from now on and I apologize for any way I have acted in the past."

She knew everything she had wanted him to say in the past was coming true he was telling her he was here for her he wasn't going to leave. So many times she had dreamed of this moments to hear Nate tell her he would commit to her and only her. Yet the moment she knew she should be jumping up and down with joy she thought of Mark. Why now? Why now that she had found someone that made her happy did he finally come around?

"Listen Ruby I know I've wrong you in the past I don't know why you are with you." He started, "But I want to start over and give us a chance."

"What about Elizabeth?" she asked

"Have I been that obvious." He looked away from her then back to meet her eyes. "Everything with Elizabeth is done I was a fool" he paused, "I don't know why I had those feelings for her, but its time I moved past them its time I give you a chance."

"That doesn't make me feel better Nate being your second chance." She replied softly.

"I know." He said softly, "and I'm wrong for that, but you aren't my second choice I was with you before the accident and some how I felt something for her, but it wasn't real. You and me that's real." He lied, but he had to maybe Ruby was his chance at a second life.

Ruby knew she shouldn't feel the way she did after all just a few hours before she had told Mark she loved him and he her. She had yet to hear the words love come from Nate's mouth, but at least he was saying he was done with Elizabeth. Mark refused to leave her.

"So what do you say?" Nate asked, "Do you want to give us a real chance I know I haven't tried since I woke up, maybe we could fix this, fix us."

Us. She felt her heart fly she longed for him to think of them as an us. "Of course." She said kissing him. Jon smiled and wrapped his arm around her again letting her laugh, "Luckily we already have no clothing on." She said as she wrapped her arms around him again. This time she hoped she wouldn't regret sex with Nate.

* * *

"Elizabeth." Robb said as he walked into the room, "Nate just told me I'm sorry my phone wasn't working." He lied.

Elizabeth smiled over at him as he came in to the room, "Thank god you're here."

Robb kissed her on the four head. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry?" he asked, "Sorry for what its not your fault you got hit by a car."

"No I mean sorry for everything." She paused, "I keep putting off the wedding and it was because of Nate."

"What?" this was a sign a good sign. She was begging to remember and once she did he would be able to fully be with Ruby he could come out and tell everyone for his love for the girl with wolf eyes.

"I had feelings for him." She hoped he wouldn't get to upset.

"It's alright." He soothed he saw tears begging to fall and knew she had to keep calm and rest.

"No it's not Mark I'm engaged to you and I had feelings for your brother both before the accident and after he made me doubt you and us." She shook her head, "I mean not on purpose, but today I realized I led him on."

No this wasn't how he wanted this conversation to go he wanted her to admit she wanted to be with Nate she needed to be with Nate he loved her he needed her.

"Mark he kissed me today, he told me he loved me." She shook her head, "I'm so sorry, but this accident made me think of us."

Maybe she was still going to brake up with him to give herself and Nate a chance even if she didn't fully remember who she was as long as she loved Nate he knew everyone would be ok.

"I want to get married as soon as I'm better, its time we move to the next step in our life." She smiled up at him.

"What?" not what he wanted to hear, no she was supposed to want Nate.

"It's just this made me see what and who are important to me, Mark I love you and I want to be your wife." She smiled at him.

Mark put on a fake smile and touched her hand, "Of course." He had to talk to Jon he would sort this all out later when he got home. Regina had truly made a mess of their lives.

* * *

"So you came." Regina said sitting on her black horse.

"Yes." Jon growled from his horse, "You must keep your promise, when you kill me you will leave my family alone."

"If you do as I say." Regina laughed, "And I never said anything about killing you."

"Then what do you want witch?" he growled again.

"Don't take that tone with me." She hissed and urged her horse closer. She bought her horse right up to him and leaned closer so their faces were only inches apart. "Now I could make you mine by taking your heart, but I'd rather not I want everything you do to be your choice."

"Nothing of this is my choice." He growled again.

"Easy" She whispered moving her face closer to his, "You will be my servant any way I need." She leaned forward and kissed him then pulled away laughing, "If I want you in my bed you will be there, if I want you to kill you will kill, got it?"

Jon said nothing he didn't like the idea of killing her enemies something told him they were innocent. "What good am I?"

"You are the child of two very powerful people." She told him, "And great power will come from you I need you on my side."

"You said you wanted everyone in my blood line dead, how do I know you won't go after my little girl?" he questioned again

"Because you have my word I won't need her if you do what I ask." Regina told him, "Now come with us, tonight will be an enjoyable one." She laughed as she turned her horse around and walked off. Jon urged his horse forward and followed his eyes met with Thomas. Jon shook his head, he had trusted Thomas all this time and he had been betrayed, his parents had trusted the man. Yet Thomas wouldn't keep his eyes contact Thomas seemed to hang his head and follow.

* * *

Jon stood in the kitchen only his jeans on making himself a sandwich smiling to himself he had enjoyed his few hours with Ruby, maybe it was possible for him to find happiness with her.

"Jon." Robb said coming through the front door. He froze glancing at Jon, why was he only half clothed?

"Where are you with that food." Ruby's voice approached as she walked in wearing only Jon's shirt. Her smile faded when she saw

Robb's eyes fell on to Ruby he felt as if someone had just stabbed his heart. He wasn't dumb he knew they had just been together. He tried to push the idea of betrayal from his mind, after all Ruby was dating Jon, but how could Jon do that to Arianna?

"Hey." Jon said taking a bite of his sandwich, "How's Liz?"

"Why didn't you stay with her?" Robb asked, "While she was hurt in the hospital you were here!" he found himself almost yelling

"What does it matter?" Jon snapped, "She's your fiancé! She wants you!"

"Jon why would you do this to her?" He was mad now he couldn't control his anger. He loved Ruby and now Jon had her too he couldn't let Ruby go the way he had let Arianna.

"Do this to who?" He tossed his sandwich down on the table, he turned to look at Ruby who looked shocked and knew he couldn't tell Robb the true reason he had gone to bed with Ruby.

"To Ar- Elizabeth" He almost wished he had his sword now he wanted to fight Jon he almost hated his brother. He knew it was best that he didn't have a sword, but he still wanted one.

"She's your fiancé" Jon said slowly, "And Ruby is my girl its about time we started acting like it."

"I need to speak to you alone" Robb growled threw his teeth.

"I should be getting to work." Ruby said as she hurried from the room. She could tell the brothers were angry and she didn't want to be in the middle of it. She quickly put her cloths on. When she walked back in the kitchen she could tell neither brother had spoken the word but she could feel the tension in the air. "I'm going to go." she said as she grabbed her back, "I'll see you later." She wasn't sure if she should kiss Nate good bye or not, she decided against it all she knew was she wanted out of the situation.

Once she was gone Robb started right back up, "Elizabeth needed you and you weren't there!"

"I was there!" Jon yelled back, "I was there I held her waiting for the ambulance and Robb she remembered she knew who she was!"

"Then why are you here in bed with Ruby!" he wanted to hit him he wanted to make Jon feel pain.

"Because when we were in the hospital when I went to see her." He paused, "She didn't know who I was or rather she did I was Nate again."

"Then that was proof she could remember!" How could Jon be so stupid?

"No because Regina was there and I remembered." He paused, "The months that lead up to coming here are still hazy." He told his brother his voice losing its anger, "I did horrible things I made deals with bad people to keep my family safe."

"What exactly did you do?" Robb was still angry his voice got lower but still didn't calm down.

"I don't remember everything, but I did bad things I made bad choices and" he paused, "All magic comes with a price and my price I have to pay is that Arianna and I will never be together."

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Robb snapped, "If you to are truly in love you will find a way and you two are in love its wrong to use Ruby."

"No" Jon told him, "This is me saying I'm done I'm going to see where my life goes with Ruby and its time you moved on with Elizabeth she loves you now."

"Jon." Robb couldn't believe it how could he be giving up on Arianna. "This isn't you!"

"I haven't been me in a long time its about time I stop pretending I spent months with Regina months with her dark magic!" Jon yelled

"What does that even mean?"

"It means I'm not the same Jon who left Winterfell it's about time I stop acting like it." He turned and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going!" Robb yelled after him

"I'm leaving!" Jon yelled back, "Ruby and I are moving out!"

"Don't walk away from me brother!" Robb yelled following.

"Don't you dare." Jon turned around quickly, "Just let it go let everything go! It's about time we realize this is our life now it's about time we stop fighting fate!"

"What about that star stuff you always talked about?" Robb growled,

"When I look to the skies all I see is darkness, Ari even said I wouldn't be able to come back to her if I left and I did I left her and now I can never have her back, she's yours now Robb."

Robb saw the hurt in his brother's eyes saw that emptiness he truly had given up his hope, his love for Arianna. He wanted to argue he wanted to fight but there was no use. Ruby would never know him, as Robb and Elizabeth would never be Arianna for Jon. He shook his head, "Don't move out." Robb slowly said, "You can still stay here."

"Robb." Jon turned to look at him ready to argue, but he knew he had no where else to go.

"We are family Jon and if you are strong enough to be around Elizabeth and I then." He paused hoping he was strong enough to watch Jon with Ruby. "Then please stay brother."

"I don't know if I can." Jon said softly, "But I'll try."

"What exactly did you do Jon?" Robb asked.

"I'd rather not say." He replied as he closed his door.

* * *

"You're doing well." Regina said as she pulled her robe around her causing Jon to roll his eyes. "You didn't enjoy yourself?"

"I do what I have to." He growled as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Don't be like that you were enjoying yourself last night and you've been enjoying the magic." She told him

"I don't want to enjoy it." He muttered, but he knew he longed for more magic it was a habit he couldn't shake, but what scared him the most was the fact with every bit of magic he learned and practiced it seemed Arianna and Lyanna because less important.

"Ah but you do." She purred as she wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed his neck, "And I know when I involve magic in a tryst you can't resist yourself, you long for it."

"That isn't true." He knew he lied for the moment she whispered something in his ear he felt her magic her dark magic that seemed his drug. He turned and kissed her pushing her back down on the bed longing for more.

Regina allowed him to push her to the bed and push her robe off, but then she let out a laugh and pushed him off her, "Know Jon Snow everything is my idea." She pulled her robe back on and walked to her dressing room. Leaving Jon angry with himself he wanted nothing to do with Regina, but when she used magic he couldn't help but want it, want her and only her. He stood up and shook his head. Regina walked up to him fully clothed.

"What would you like me to do?" he asked her.

"I want you to go to your post and find out any information you can on my darling step daughter." She purred as she pulled him closer and kissed him, "And hurry back tonight so I can have you all to myself."

"Yes my queen." He replied shortly as he turned and walked out of the room hating every moment he spent with her.

* * *

"Jon there you are." Snow said with a smile when she saw him.

"Sorry." He grinned, "I over slept this morning it won't happen again."

"Don't worry about it, James just hates when I travel alone and as of late he has grown more strict."

"Why is that?" He asked as he helped her on to her horse.

Snow grinned and leaned down slightly to whisper in Jon's ear, "I'm pregnant."

Jon looked up at her and smiled, "Congratulations."

"Now join me for a ride I miss just galloping I haven't done it in a long time." She told him, "So you better keep up."

"My queen its you who should worry about keeping up with me." He grinned as he swung up on his horse.

"I'll race you to the meadow." She replied.

"Just be careful." He told her.

"Go." she yelled as she urged her horse in to a gallop.

"That's cheating!" he yelled as he urged his horse to follow. The two raced through the forest side-by-side most of the time when they reached the meadow it was hard to tell who won, but Jon let Snow believe she won the way he always let Arianna think she won. He tied his horse and walked over to where Snow had set up some food and sat down next to her.

"So how have you been Jon it's been a long time since we have spoken." She asked as she smiled at him. Whenever he saw her smile he felt guilty, guilty he was a spy and he feared the day Regina ordered him to kill her.

"I've been good." Jon replied carefully not wanting to tell her to much information, he found it strange how much she trusted him he had only been here a few weeks as her personal guard.

"Jon that isn't a good reply, have you met anyone yet?" she questioned. Jon glanced at her for a moment as his mind flashed to Arianna. Sitting with Snow in the meadow seemed to hurt, he missed sitting in the meadow with Arianna he missed watching her horse get free from being tied poorly. He longed to hold his love in his arms. He longed to watch Ghost run around with Lyanna. He thought of his wolf and wished he hadn't tied him up as he left, he just knew it wouldn't be safe for Ghost here with Regina.

"You know Jon love is worth it once you find it." Snow told him, "It's the best gift in the world."

"Well I don't see what much help love is." He told her, "You don't need it to live." He glanced down at his hands. His heart was heavy knowing his words were false he knew without his love for Arianna he would be lost.

"That's not true living a life without love is only half a life." She replied, "When you love someone more then yourself you realize nothing else matters in the world and you-"

"Will always find your way back to one another." He finished he couldn't help himself.

"So you are in love." She smiled.

Jon glanced down, "I was." He had never mentioned to Snow about Arianna he feared it would make him even more attached to the young queen.

"What happened?" she asked. Jon smirked she was relentless.

"I left." He replied softly, "There's nothing left for me back there."

"You don't know that." Snow saw the pain in his eyes she wondered why he left but didn't ask.

"I always used to tell her that we were written in the stars." He looked over at Snow, "and no matter what happened to me or were I went I would always be able to find my way back to her by following those stars."

"Then why can't you follow them back to her?" she asked softly

"Last time I left I had a choice to stay and fight and risk her dying or leaving and she could live." Jon didn't know why he was telling her all this, but he knew he could trust Snow even if she couldn't trust him.

"So you left her?" Snow felt her heart go out to her knight his eyes were full of pain.

"Not alone I left them with my brother and told him to take care of them." He thought back to see Arianna crying on the ground and wished he could have turned around and held her and tell her he was stupid, that he would never leave.

"Them?" Snow asked.

"My daughter as well, with me gone they can live a normal life my brother will take care of him, she had a future with him." Jon knew it was best she could be a real Stark.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"I'm a bastard son of a Lord back in my land." He told her, "A very good Lord he allowed me to grow up with his children from his wife even though she hated me, I was close with my brother and he was supposed to marry her she was the one our father and his mother picked out for him." Jon left out some parts of the story, but it felt good to tell her about his past. "She was my best friend since we were kids I was going to join the Night watch I never even know I loved her until she comforted me." He paused to smile, "I told her how I felt, but I knew we couldn't be anything that night when I returned home my brother came to me and demanded the truth."

"Was he upset with you?" she asked

"No." he replied with a smile, "The moment he found out I loved her he told me to go after her, he told me he wasn't going to stand in the way."

"You have a good brother." She replied with a smile.

"Yes and even when I was taken from my family in battle and kept from them he took care of her while I was gone he was the father to my daughter when she needed one." He paused, "When I returned home I could see it in his eyes he loved her, but still was willing to stand aside and allow me to have her."

"How long where you gone?" she asked

"A long time when I left you couldn't tell Arianna was with child when I came back I came back to a little girl not a baby." Jon replied, "When I was told if I left they would be safe I knew it would hurt her, but she did love Robb even if she couldn't admit it with me gone I know they can have a happy life, and Lyanna my daughter she is to young to remember me."

"I'm sorry Jon." Snow said placing her hand on his arm. A gust of wind blew and made a branch fall. Snow's horse pulled against its tie and got free the moment it was free it galloped off which caused Jon to smile.

"Arianna never tied her horse the correct way either." Jon stood up extended her hand down to Snow, "Come on you can ride on the back of mine we should get back as soon as possible so your horse doesn't return without you otherwise your husband will never trust me with you again."

Snow smiled and took his hand and followed him to his horse he mounted first then lowered his hand to her and pulled her on. "Hold on." He grinned as he turned his horse in direction of the castle. Feeling her arms around him on top the horse he almost felt like he was back with Arianna. The ride back they didn't say much his mind was fully on his wife the woman he wanted to hold once more, but he felt the darkness of his mind as he thought of Regina the woman he bedded every night he felt his stomach turn thinking of the dark witch.

"There you are did you fall?" The king's voice asked in worry as the road into the courtyard.

"No." Snow said as her husband helped her from the horse, "I didn't tie him well and when he spooked he took off."

Jon dismounted and nodded his head to the king. He knew the king didn't like him the man hated him.

Snow watched as her husband glared at her knight she didn't like that fact they didn't get along. She loved her husband and she trusted her knight with her life. At night when they talked on the matter James always said he didn't trust Jon that there was something about the knight that made him uneasy. The only reason Jon was still around was because of Snow she insisted he was a good man that he was an honorable man.

"Thank you Jon for bringing her back." The king mumbled.

"Your welcome sire." Jon replied bowing his head.

"Why don't you join us for dinner Jon?" Snow asked.

"I couldn't." Jon replied, "I'll go take care of you horse." He took his horses reins and took hold of Snow's horse that had returned.

"Thank you Jon." She said with a smile as she walked hand and hand with her husband in the direction of the castle. Jon watched them walk away and wished that the situation were turned around so many times his and Arianna horses were led away while they walked hand and hand back to their home. He had to look away it was to hard to watch them he knew he would never get over his love for Arianna. He couldn't forget about her especially when watching the King and Queen.

* * *

Jon lay in bed panting he hated to admit it, but the sex with Regina was out of this world he knew it was the magic, but he was hungry for more. Regina how ever seemed to already have moved on from rolling around the bed with him and was already half dressed.

"A baby you say." She grumbled, "They are so happy just wait." She told him, "Just wait to it all gets taken away."

"Why do you hate them so much?" he asked, "Why do you hate love so much?"

Regina walked over to him and reached her hand into his chest, he let out a yelp of pain and groaned as he felt her hands around his heart. "Don't ask questions." She hissed. Letting go of his heart and pulling her hand out he gasped for air, but the pain still lingered. It was impossible to know what she was fully capable of and every day she proved that to him time and time again.

"Yes my queen." Jon said through his deep breaths.

"Good, but I will tell you this, I don't hate love I hate her for what she has done to me." She stood up and walked away from the bed.

Jon longed to ask her what his parents had done to her, what he had done to her to enact her anger.

He lay back on the bed and watching the ceiling hating him for what he was doing. Regina walked back in and growled, "Get out of bed and back to Snow's side and find out more."

"Are you going to have me kill her?" Jon couldn't help but ask, Regina's eyes narrowed.

"I should punish you for asking yet another question" she hissed, "but I will allow you to know I would never kill Snow before I watch her lose everything." Regina then turned and walked out of the room.

Jon slowly got dressed as much as he enjoyed being by Snow's side and pretending to be honorable like he had once been he also hated it. He hated being by her side knowing he was the enemy he was just like Thomas.

"Tired Snow?" came a voice from the doorway. Jon looked up to see his only friend in this dark castle.

"Not at all huntsmen." He replied he smiled as he saw the wolf trot up next to him. He longed to have Ghost again. "I see you still have your wolf."

"He follows me everywhere." The huntsman replied.

"Mine is still bigger." Jon grinned as he laced up his boots.

"I'll believe it when I see it." The huntsman grinned.

"Maybe one day you will." Jon knew his friend would never meet Ghost after all he was far away.

"If he is even real friend."

Jon stood up and pulled his shirt on over his head, "When will the queen give me a break and take you again?" he joked as he walked out of the room.

"Just because she has you at night doesn't mean while you are gone she's alone." The huntsman told as they walked down to corridor.

"She belongs in a whore house." Jon said shaking his head.

"You shouldn't say things like that." His friend laughed.

"How'd you end up here any ways?" Jon asked smiling hearing the familiar pat of the paws behind them he hadn't realized how much he missed hearing a wolf following.

"I refused to kill Snow I brought back a deer heart and lied she took mine instead." The huntsman frowned, "I couldn't kill the girl so the queen took my heart instead."

"So its normal she wins people over?" Jon asked

The Huntsman grinned, "She's gotten to you too?" he shook his head, "I suppose she has the effect."

"That she does I hate what I'm doing." Jon replied as he reached his already tacked horse.

"We all do." The huntsman replied, "Now you better get going before you upset her or Snow realizes you are gone."

* * *

"Jon left his cloak here." Snow said as she picked it up she folded it and placed it on a chair.

"I don't like him Snow there is something about him, something not right." Charming told her.

"Please Charming I trust him you should hear about his past its tragic he had a love like ours and now he doesn't" she walked over to her husband, "He takes good care of me."

"Did his love die?" Charming asked.

"No he left them." She took his hand and led him over to the bed so they could sit.

"Them?"

"His wife and daughter." She answered

"If he was such an honorable man he wouldn't have left a woman alone with his child." Charming told her, "I would never even think about leaving you or our child."

"He did it to protect them he didn't say why just said it was best for them, and they aren't alone his brother agreed to look out for them." She argued.

Charming was about to argue more, but he froze when his eyes fell onto the large wolf that stood in the doorway of their room.

"Snow." He said softly, "Don't move." Of course when he said don't move she turned to look what his eyes had found. She gasped when she saw a large wolf standing in the doorway.  
"What do we do?" She whispered.

"My sword is next to the window if I can just get to the sword I can fight it off." Charming said, "But I have to move slow so it doesn't attack."

The wolf walked into the room as if it was following a scent he didn't look up at either Snow or Charming. He walked over to the chair where Snow had placed Jon's cloak. During the time Charming had stood up slowly and stepped closer to his sword, still the giant white wolf didn't seem to notice him, but the moment his hands touched the sword the wolf let out a low growl that sent a chill down both their spines. While Charming saw him as a threat Snow saw his eyes. Something about the wolf made her feel for it. He seemed lost and alone like he was searching for something, for someone.

"Charming put the sword down." She said softly.

"Are you crazy Snow?" he asked, "He's growling and ready to attack."

"Only because you picked up your sword he's searching for something." She told him.

"How do you know?" her husband whispered

"Because his eyes, just look into his eyes." Snow told him.

"I'm to busy looking at his teeth." He hissed back to his wife.

"Don't take that tone with me!" She turned to him quickly causing another growl out of the large wolf.

Jon had just arrived back at Snow White's castle he had put his horse in the stable and was now in the process of finding Snow. As he walked towards her chambers praying the king wasn't there he hated being around the king. As he approached he heard a noise that was all too familiar to him a sound he never thought he would hear again. Ghost. He hurried in the direction of the growl knowing Ghost had gotten himself in trouble. This wasn't Winterfell the people of this land wouldn't know what to do with a giant wolf they would attack him in fear. To his horror when he entered the room the king had a sword pointed right at the wolf. Before he knew what he was doing he put himself between the sword and his friend.

"There has been a misunderstanding here." He said calmly

"Get out of the way!" Charming said, "That thing is dangerous."

Snow watched the Wolf and saw the change as soon as Jon entered the room the wolf seemed to melt the eyes that were lost now seemed to be found. She could see the joy dance around the wolf as it left its defensive stance and began to jump around like a puppy without making a sound.

"Easy Ghost." Jon said lowering his hand, as his hand lowered the wolf then lay down.

"You control the beast?" Charming asked lowering the sword.

"He's not a beast the direwolf is part of my family crest." He told the King, "While out with my father and brothers we found pups and he allowed us to raise them Ghost follows me everywhere."

"Why haven't we seen him before?" Charming asked he was suspicious of Jon and this added to his feelings.

"Why I left home I tied him up so he wouldn't follow hoping he would stay and protect those I cared about back home." Jon replied, "In the past he stayed with my family when he realized I was to far away."

"Then how did he find you?" Charming asked.

"I don't know." Jon replied, "I didn't even know he was here until I heard his growl please my king don't order me to hurt him."

"Do you really think that horribly of me?" Charming asked.

Jon glanced up not knowing what else to say he wanted to tell the king off and he wanted to say how much he hated him, but he knew that wouldn't be smart.

"If he's your friend Jon we could never harm him." Snow said standing up and walking over to Jon.

Charming was about to say something, but his wife shot him a killer glare and he knew to shut his mouth. If she said the wolf was safe then it was safe. He sighed and shook his head as he placed his sword down knowing he wouldn't win an argument.

* * *

"So what am I?" Arianna asked as she sat in the carriage talking to Robb.

"You are." He paused, "What…" he paused again, "My fiancé?"

She smiled, "I can't be your fiancé if I'm already married." She shifted Lyanna who was leaning on her asleep.

"I know that, but they wouldn't understand for all purposes you are to by Lady Stark." Robb told her with a smile.

Arianna smiled and placed her hand on her stomach and frowned which caused Robb to frown as well.

"I'm sorry." He told her.

"It's not your fault I lost the baby I shouldn't have been on that horse." She replied.

"But I shouldn't have had you travel this soon." He was worried about her he always worried.

"I'm fine Robb, just tired." She told him.

"Just relax we are almost to the palace." Robb told her.

"What are their names again?" she asked

"Snow White and Prince James." Robb told her, "Now sleep its going to be a long day once we reach the palace."

Arianna smiled and let herself slowly fall top sleep. Robb watched her with a sad smile; while he loved to see her smile it wasn't the same as the smile she gave Jon. She was broken this time more then last all because Jon had chosen to leave this time. He was angry with his brother angry for leaving angry for giving up. He wondered what became of him he wondered what had become of him. Was Jon dead? He glanced outside the carriage to see only Grey Wind trotting along side the carriage, where had Ghost gone?

"Where's the other wolf?" Robb asked the driver.

"He ran off he caught some scent and took off like a bat out of hell." The man replied.

Robb just shrugged the wolf must have gotten hungry and caught a scent of some animal he would be back he never left Lyanna or Arianna for long.

* * *

**AN- So here is another one leave a review and let me know what you think. **


	19. The Dark Knight

Jon lay on the couch with Ruby on top of him they weren't doing too much. They had started out watching T.V but then moved on to making out. It both surprised him and felt normal to be with her. He knew he spent a few years with Regina to dull the feeling of cheating, but he still couldn't help but have Arianna on the back of his mind. He heard someone move around upstairs and knew it was Elizabeth she had come home just two days ago. Since the accident the kids went and spent the day at a daycare Elizabeth wasn't up to caring for them yet and Mark was away at work. Ever since Jon gave up on Elizabeth he tried to keep his distance he didn't offer to help with Aaden anymore the only reason he still took care of Lyanna was because she knew who he was.

"Do you think Elizabeth needs help with anything?" Ruby asked

"Mark said he was hiring someone to help her out." Jon said as he glanced back to the T.V he hated whenever Ruby brought up Elizabeth he could tell she knew his feelings.

"But no one is here today, maybe I should go up there and see if she's hungry." Ruby went to stand up, but Jon pulled her back down on top of him.

"Stay with me." He whispered in her ear which caused her to smile, she had always wanted this relationship from Jon she always wanted him to want her. Her dreams were finally coming true. So why did she think of Mark when ever she looked at Jon?

Neither heard the front door open or the little footsteps leading into the living room. Jon kissed Ruby wanting more, but knowing he couldn't have her completely on the couch while Elizabeth was upstairs. The two were interrupted by a child's scream. Jon quickly but carefully pushed Ruby off of him and stood up to see Lyanna looking at him wide eyed.

"How could you!" she yelled as she ran from the room and up the stairs.

"Little Wolf." Jon called after her as he hurried to follow his daughter. He knew she was to young to understand why he had given up; she was to young to understand he had given up. He never wanted her to know what had happened in his past when he left. She could never know the darkness that had once consumed him. When he reached her room she was on her bed face in her pillow crying.

"Little Wolf." He said as he walked over and sat down next to her, "Why do you cry?"

Lyanna turned her head to look at him with her tear stained face, "Daddy you weren't with mommy."

Jon sighed, "Lyanna your mother and I we aren't." he paused, "She's going to marry your uncle they are going to be happy."

"What about you and mommy?" she sniffed.

"Your mother and I aren't written in the stars anymore little wolf." Jon told her.

"The stars can't just change." The child replied.

"But they can go out." He said looking down, "The night skies are nothing but black now for us."

"That's not how true love works." Lyanna whispered, "Henry says there is nothing stronger then true love."

"Well then maybe your mother and I weren't each other's true love." Jon knew he loved Arianna but if true love truly existed wouldn't it be easier to be together?

"I don't believe you." Lyanna said frowning, "You and mommy are supposed to be married."

"You are to young to understand, I'm with Ruby now Ruby and I are happy." Jon tried to smile tried to convince his daughter but it seemed she could see right though him.

"I liked her better when she was with Uncle Robb." Lyanna grumbled as she walked out of the room in the direction of Elizabeth's room.

"What?" Jon asked confused, "Lyanna what do you mean with your uncle?" But the little girl didn't answer she just hurried into her mother's room without whispering a word it was as if she knew he wouldn't enter the room, that he was staying as far away from Elizabeth as he could.

Jon walked down the stairs slowly and stopped right before he entered the living room. He understood his daughter's words when he saw them together.

Robb smiled as he watched Ruby hold Aaden, "I don't know how and my brother do it."

Ruby was looking down at the baby smiling and swaying side to side, "Do what?" she asked looking up.

"Calm him no matter what I do." Robb said shaking his head, "The only one that seems to calm him is J-My brother even Elizabeth struggles."

"I don't know I don't even think I ever held baby." She said with a smile as her eyes met Robb's

"I miss you." Robb said softly

"Mark." Ruby said shaking her head, "We hardly had any time together we never even slept together."

"Sex isn't everything Ruby." He told her, "I miss the time we spent together every moment I lived for."

"If you truly lived for the time with me you wouldn't be with Elizabeth you and I would be together." She wanted to yell at him but knew it was best she kept her voice low.

"I can't turn her world upside down especially now." Robb muttered, "How could you go back to sleeping with my brother after all we had?"

"Mark what did we have?" she asked, "At least Nate talks about a future."

"I loved you!" Robb told her, "I still do, and does my brother ever say that?"

"Just because he hasn't said it doesn't mean I don't have a future with him." Ruby replied shortly.

"Look in to his eyes Ruby and see it he isn't in love with you and he never will be." Robb turned and walked away into the kitchen before he said or did something he would regret.

Jon watched from the hallway, what had he done? Why hadn't Robb told him he had feelings for Ruby? He continued to watch Ruby and saw the tears in her eyes. He was surprised that it hurt to see her upset to know she was in love with his brother. He moved away from the doorway and leaned against the wall letting his head fall back. He had really made a mess of things maybe it would be better if he just went back to being Nate. Maybe it was better before he knew he was under a curse at least then he was a drunk and could lose himself he wanted so much to go to the bar he wanted to drink away every thought he had.

* * *

Snow found it strange being followed by the great wolf but yet she felt more protected. Something about the way the wolf watched Jon and the surroundings she knew the wolf would protect him and in protecting him it would protect her as well. In the past she never worried much about being protected, but she feared Regina would come for the child within her. Something about Jon changed with the wolf; while his eyes were still sad he didn't seem as lost as he did before the wolf came back. She enjoyed watching him in the courtyard with the wolf running around him like a pup. She had never seen Jon happy and while she could still see he wasn't truly happy the wolf brightened his day.

"He scares people you know." Snow said as Jon followed her she knew it wasn't customary to talk to her protector, but she wasn't one to follow the rules. At first Jon had seen reluctant to talk, but the more she pushed the more she realized he held up a good conversation unlike most of the soldiers around here.

"He did the same back home." Jon grinned which caused Snow to smile he had a nice grin.

"How'd you train him?" she asked, "I knew a man once who traveled with a wolf that had one red eye."

Jon's attention sparked he knew she was talking of the Huntsman.

"He saved my life." She paused, "Even if he was originally trying to take it."

Jon knew the story but he knew he shouldn't. "What happened?"

"Well you know you were hired to protect me." She paused, "But we never fully told who could harm me."

"I assumed it was just because you are queen." He lied.

"Well yes, but also my step mother she's a dark witch and wanted me dead she sent that man after me to bring back my heart but when he was about to kill me he decided to let me go he was a very honorable man." She went quiet for a moment, "I fear what happened to him because he saved my life."

"In order to be honorable you have to be willing to risk anything." Jon told her, "My father was an honorable man and he had to struggle with what was right everyday when it came to do what was right and what was wrong."

"He sounds like a great man." She said with a smile. She saw the sadness return to Jon.

"Yes he is he never would have left his wife and child he would have found a way to stand and fight." Jon shook his head he knew he was getting too close with Snow, but something about her made him want to talk.

"Jon you did what you thought was right." Snow placed her hand on his shoulder, "You can't blame yourself."

Jon leaned on the stonewall and looked out the open window at the courtyard he was about to look back at Snow when something caught his eye. It felt like someone had just hit him hard in the chest it became hard to breath. He recognized the crest on the carriage and he recognized the wolf trotting along side. Grey Wind. He quickly moved away from the window and looked at Snow his breath was almost labored.

"Jon are you alright?" Snow asked, "You don't look good."

"I'm sorry I'm not feeling well." He said through his deep breaths.

"Why don't you return home Jon you look like you are about to fall." Snow knew she got too worried over the little things, but especially since she had gotten pregnant she seemed to grow more motherly. "And that is an order." She said knowing he would protest.

"Yes My lady." He said bowing his head; he hoped Regina wouldn't mind him returning early. He couldn't let her know Arianna had come to Snow's castle he felt everything spinning out of control. If Arianna saw him now by Snow's side he knew she would be able to tell he wasn't good anymore.

* * *

"Welcome." James said with a welcoming smile as Robb stepped out of his carriage.

"Thank you." Robb said taking the King's hand and shaking it he then turned back to the carriage to help Arianna out. She gracefully stepped from the carriage holding Robb's hand. She gave a kind smile to James.

"Thank you for welcoming us in your land." She told him her smile was soft and reminded him much of Snow's.

Snow hurried down to great the visitors she knew she wasn't making a good first impression. She didn't even get to say hello before James already seemed upset.

"Snow where is your knight?" he asked.

"I sent him home he wasn't feeling well." She said softly then turned to look at the young Lord and Lady. "Hello I'm Snow White."

"You can't do that the reason you have him is to protect you and if you send him home who is doing his job?" James hated how often she went off on her own.

"Hello Snow White." Robb said taking her hand and kissing it.

Snow ignored her husband and smiled at the Lady who was holding on to the Lord's arm. She looked tired, "Why don't we have your things brought up to your room and allow you to rest."

"That sounds lovely." Arianna spoke, it was hard for her to be so proper she wasn't used to having to be formal.

"Uncle Robb!" Lyanna screamed from the carriage, which caused Robb to jump back and quickly go to the little girl's side.

"Shhh I'm here little Wolf." He took her in his arms, "And so is your mama, remember we are visiting a castle you must be on your best behavior."

Lyanna's eyes adjusted and she nodded her head as she clung to her Uncle.

"Sorry." Arianna said with a sad smile, "Ever since she lost her father she doesn't like waking up alone."

"That's fine." Snow said noticing the sadness in the woman's eyes.

"Let's get you settled and then meet up for dinner." James said as he nodded to a servant.

* * *

"Mama this place is so big!" Lyanna said as she danced in front of Arianna and Robb.

Robb laughed as he glanced at Arianna who held on to his arm, "So much for acting formal."

"You know as well as I that a wolf can't be forced to be a lady." Arianna said with a grin, "Your father often says she is just like her grandmother."

"And Arya" Robb added, "Something about the Stark women I guess."

"Sansa isn't she's a lady." Arianna argued.

"You know as well as I Sansa is more Tully then Stark." Robb replied with a smile. "I think this is where we are supposed to go," he said stopping at a large door. Lyanna continued to dance a head of them.

"Little Wolf." He called, "This way."

Lyanna looked behind her and realized that she was far away from her family she squealed and ran back to them. In the process she wasn't looked where she was going and ran strait into the King and Queen. Arianna knew they weren't making a good first impression.

"I'm so sorry!" Arianna said quickly as she let go of Robb's arm and hurried over to retrieve the young child.

"It's fine really." Snow said, "She's been in a carriage for a long time its understandable she has extra energy."

"Yes It's fine." James said, "Soon this castle will have a little one running around it would be good for the staff to get used to it now."

Arianna scooped Lyanna up and smiled at them as she retuned back to Robb so far she liked this king and queen it wasn't anything like the king of their land.

When the five were sitting down around the table to east James and Robb talked about ruling over lands and best ways to protect said land. Arianna had lost interest in the conversation. Robb glanced at her hoping she would try and enter the conversation like she used to when Jon was around, but he knew she wouldn't.

"Uncle Robb." Lyanna asked stopping the conversation.

"Shhh Lyanna." Arianna scolded, "You mustn't interrupt your uncle when he's talking."

"Uncle?" Snow asked after she said the words she realized perhaps asking the relation was too personal.

"Yes." Arianna said glancing down.

"He's my daddy's brother." Lyanna said as she took a bite of her bread, "He takes care of us now that daddy is gone."

Arianna glanced down again then turned to her daughter, "Lyanna why don't you go with Nan and have her take you to play with Grey Wind."

"Ok!" The little girl said excitedly as she jumped from her seat, the old woman followed her out of the room.

"Sorry." Snow said, "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine." Arianna said, "The question was bound to come up."

"I thought you said she was Lady Stark?" James didn't mean to sound rude but he wanted to make sure no tricks were taking place.

"She is." Robb said carefully, "I just can't marry her."

"I'm still married to his brother." Arianna told them.

"Oh." Snow defiantly knew now she had asked a personal question that she shouldn't have.

"We don't know what happened to him." Robb continued, "We were under attack by Regina and she made a deal with him if he left with her then we would all be safe."

"He was always willing to give up everything to keep Lyanna and I safe." Arianna said, "I just wish I understood better when he left."

"Don't blame yourself Ari." Robb said softly.

"If you'll excuse me I'm just going to check on Lyanna." She didn't wait for an answer she only knew if she stayed much longer she would break down over Jon's loss. It had been almost a year but the pain still was there. She had learned to move past her hurt most of the time. She was happy with Robb she couldn't complain he made her feel alive, but he would never be Jon.

"I'm so sorry I brought it up." Snow felt truly guilty now she could feel the sadness coming from the woman.

"It's alright." Robb replied, "She'll be alright once she gets some fresh air my brother's loss still gets to her she loved him very much."

Snow hated this she knew Regina was part of the woman's heart brake. Why did Regina always insist on taking people's true love? She had lost hers in the past she knew how it felt yet she still continued to take love away from others.

* * *

Jon waited in the kitchen Robb has left the house after his interaction with Ruby. He had stayed up waiting for his return. Around two am Robb came stumbling in the door obviously he had been out drinking.

"Where have you been?" Jon asked turning on the light.

"Wow didn't see you there." He slurred back his voice growing loud.

"Keep it down everyone is asleep." Jon muttered to his brother, "What were you doing out this late?"

"It's it obvious brother?" Robb asked an assumed smirk on his lips as he collapsed down into a chair.

"You didn't have to go off and drink your sorrow away." Jon wanted to do the same thing just earlier he was thinking about leaving and forgetting everything, but now he saw his brother before him hurt. It was as if he was snapped into his memories of the man he once had been the man he wanted to be again.

"I should be happy I have the girl I've always loved." Robb hiccupped, "But I don't fool myself Jon she wants you loves you even if she doesn't know it I can't love her"

Jon shook his head, "Brother I know why you can't love her and it has nothing to do with her love for me. I've seen it in the past you always loved her."

"I'm sorry." Robb said hanging his head.

"There is nothing to be sorry about your love for her kept her going when I failed her time and time again." He reassured his brother, "I hold nothing against you." He paused, "I know now your hesitance about Ari has nothing to do with me."

"You said that already." Robb slurred.

"I know." Jon frowned maybe this wasn't the best time to talk to his brother, "Your hesitance about your future with her has nothing to do with her and everything to do with Ruby."

Robb slowly looked up at his brother stunned he knew the truth, "She told you?"

"No." Jon replied, "I saw you two together before you flew out of here, why did you never tell me?"

"You said you were going to try things with her I saw the pain in your eyes when you gave up on Ari I couldn't tell you to stay away from Ruby." Robb hated to see his brother hurt sadly he had seen it far to much as they had grown up.

"It's about time you stop protecting me brother and about time you stop stepping aside to make up for my childhood I was luckier then most I had a father who looked out for me and a brother I could trust my life with. A brother who time and time again cleaned up my messes who stepped aside from the woman he loved only because he knew I loved her." Jon shook his head, "Robb its time for you to find happiness I won't continue with Ruby anymore."

"You don't have to do that, I can't leave Ari she believes she loves me if I leave I'll crush her Regina will know." Even though he was drunk he could still understand what his brother was saying.

"She already knows." Jon replied, "I've been thinking about it and all she wants is to keep happy endings from coming true."

"Yes and?"

"Maybe the way to find our happiness is to find our true happiness, our true love." Jon told his brother.

"And how do we do that?" Robb asked, "Ari wants nothing to do with you?"

"One step at a time, Regina wants you and Elizabeth together and apparently wants me with Ruby for some reason other wise why would we be with these woman?" Jon informed as he spoke it seemed to unlock in his mind of ways to bring back their world.

"I don't know I never thought about it." Robb replied.

"We tried your way just going along, but maybe that's not how we do it." Jon smiled, "Maybe we create our own fate this time make our own decisions while Elizabeth wants nothing to do with me I still know Ruby wants you."

"How can you be so sure she happily left me for you." Robb told him softly.

"Every time she looks at me I see it she doesn't love me, she only came back to me because you stayed with Ari, but maybe if you leave Ari for her then she will go with you. Maybe then you two can truly find your happy ending."

"Do you even know if this will work?" Robb asked

"If we slowly create happy endings brother maybe we can break this curse Henry said it was made to take away all the happy endings if we bring them back one by one maybe we can bring our world back." Jon hoped he was right he hoped if Robb could find true love that he would soon follow.

"I don't know Jon, I just don't know." Robb said as he stood up, "I can't hurt Ari even if she doesn't know whom I am." He then stumbled out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room.

Jon hung his head maybe in the morning Robb would see it his way, maybe they would find happiness again but he knew now he couldn't give up no matter how much he wanted to. He closed his eyes he couldn't let go of Ari he could never let go of her. He had tried to fool himself with Ruby, but in the end it wasn't fare for the Ruby because he was and forever would be in love with Arianna, nothing could stop him not all the dark magic in the world. No matter how hard Regina tried they would always return to each other. He smiled as he remembered even after he had fallen in with Regina and her dark magic he was still able to fight the influence all because of his love for Arianna it was stronger then anything Regina could throw at him.

* * *

It was easy to get lost here Arianna found that out the hard way. When she claimed she was going to look for Lyanna she actually found herself in the barn. Her eyes fell on to a horse one that reminded her so much of Jon's. She walked over tears in her eyes as she placed her hand on the side of the horse's head.

"I want him to come home." She whispered, "I wish you were truly his horse then you could bring him back to me." She smiled as she remembered the day Jon rode in through the gates after he had been missing for years. At the time he had been sitting upon her horse, but ever since the horse carried him back home it had become his. The horse she now stood beside looked so much like that one. "You know." She said, "I told him I would never forgive him if he left, but that was a lie just like it was when he left the first time no matter how angry I am at him for leaving I would forgive him the moment I was in his arms again." She always had the habit of talking to horses it calmed her. Jon used to make fun of her as they grew up he would always tell her they didn't understand what she was saying. "You understand me don't you?" she asked the horse as it nickered softly to her causing a smile. "How about I take you out for a ride?" She knew it was wrong to take someone else horse but she needed to run she needed to gallop it had been so long since she had felt the freedom that only a horse could give. It didn't take her long to tack the horse up for she only put a bridal on she needed no saddle. Gracefully she swung up on to the mare's back and with a smile she gently tapped the horses side. It felt so right to be on the proud animal so familiar, "You really are so much like our Sapphire." She said to the mare as she patted her neck, "She was a beautiful grey war mare just like you." They trotted along the path without cares in the world talking to the mare allow her to lose every painful thought. "I shouldn't have been able to ride her, but she allowed me everyone hated her. Even Jon before he left she was great at getting herself untied and would often leave me stranded." Arianna shook her head how she missed that mare. "Always getting me in trouble, but in time she allowed my Jon on her and she found him and brought him home." They came to a stream and Arianna pulled the horse up so she could get a drink. She carefully dismounted and tied the horse to a near by tree. She walked over to the water and looked at her reflection. So much had changed in her life, she had always believed if she convinced Jon to stay and not go to the wall that they would be together forever, but it seemed fate always planned on taking him away no matter how hard she tried to hold on to him. She splashed water on her face, "There are no such things as happy endings." She said softly to herself. She heard a crack and turned quickly she glanced at the horse who spooked and pulled free of its tie, "You have to be kidding me!" Arianna almost yelled, why couldn't she tie a horse without it getting lose. She hurried after the animal calling to it, "Come back!" but the horse never glanced to her and kept running home, "Great." She mumbled

"What do we have here?" Came a voice that sounded anything but kind. It sent a chill down Arianna's spine.

"Hello." Arianna carefully spoke trying not to show her fear, she was alone in the woods with a strange man and no one knew where she was going.

"Horse a bit jumpy for a lady to have." He told her stepping out of the shadows, "Perhaps you should have taken something that wouldn't run away from danger."

"Danger?" she prayed nothing would happen she knew she was wrong to ride out here into an area she knew nothing of.

"A beautiful lady like you out alone." The man sneered, "Of course there is danger for you my men and I are lonely."

Leave it to her to find a group of lonely outlaws she winced at his voice there was nothing she could do to stop them she knew if she ran it would be no use. The man grabbed her arm, which caused her to yell out,

"Go ahead!" the man laughed at her, "Scream no one will hear you!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." A low voice said from the shadows. The outlaw looked in he direction of the man's voice.

"Who goes there?" he yelled.

A man wearing the King and Queens colors stepped from the shadows, "Leave her be and you won't be hurt."

The outlaw laughed, "I don't fear a single knight my men can take you." A group of about twenty men walked up from behind the outlaw, "It's you who should just walk away if you value your life." He jerked Arianna again causing her to let out a cry half from pain half from fear.

"You hurt her one more time and you are dead where you stand." The knight said through his teeth, "This is your final warning."

"Get him!" The outlaw yelled and as they were told his men rushed forward. One by one they took their swords and began to fight the knight.

Arianna watched as the Knight fought off every attach the way he moved, the way he threw his sword it was always like she couldn't breath. She knew the way of fighting she watched each man fall before the knight. She felt tears fill her eyes and knew in that moment she was safe. Still it seemed no matter how many men he killed more just kept coming as he fought on Arianna watched as a few got a couple lucky scratches she knew he was getting tried. She heard him yell out in pain and watched him stumbled. There were only five men left now, but she could see him breathing heavy. Still his head was covered by a hood only showing his armor, but she knew whom it was no one else could fight like that.

"You don't stand a chance knight." The outlaw sneered as he jerked Arianna's arm again once again causing her to yelp.

The knight turned around slowly to face the outlaw ignoring the five that were before him ready to attack. Slowly the knight's eyes found the outlaw and in a calm but angry voice he spoke his words struck fear into the outlaw. "I told you not to harm her again or you would die where you stand."

The outlaw was about to say something before he began to choke his eyes stuck on the knight before him. In that moment he knew this wasn't some normal knight this one had magic, strong and powerful magic. He let go of Arianna's arm as he coughed up blood it felt like someone was ripping apart his insides. The five men that stood ready to fight the knight then they glanced at each other quickly they dropped their swords and ran. They knew what it was like to be in the presence of magic, dark magic and knew they stood no chance.

Arianna stumbled back startled by the man's death, how could that happen? How could he choke on his own blood yet he hadn't been hit by any weapon? She looked up slowly to the knight in front of her who had already turned away. She was surprised to see the grey mare had returned she stood in front of the knight.

"Take her back to the castle Sapphire." He said as he pet the mare's nose, "Don't leave her behind this time."

Arianna walked slowly over to the knight her breath short could it really be the man she thought? "Sapphire?" she asked, "Is that her name?" she tried to get a look at the man's face, but he turned away his hood covering his head.

"She will take you home." The man told her.

"Who are you?" she asked ignoring him.

"You should be getting back before your lord gets worried." He followed her lead and ignored her question. "Now leave before you get hurt."

"I want to know who you are." She replied in her stubborn way.

"Life is full of disappointments my lady." The knight replied causing Arianna to frown from the short time she had spent in this land she had yet to have her word challenged by any knight or servant.

"Tell me who you are!" her voice demanded.

The knight kept his head turned, "It doesn't matter who I am." He growled, "Only that I saved you from your stupidity who rides off on a strange horse in a strange land and doesn't tie it properly to a god dam tree!"

"She isn't a strange horse is she?" Arianna asked, "Only one person gets mad at me for never tying my horse right."

"Maybe more should so maybe just maybe it might sink in that you should actually tie it correctly so you aren't left alone, what if I didn't show up do you know what those men would have done to you?" he almost yelled.

"Why are you so worried knight?" she was right he wasn't just a random knight not random at all.

"I'm not!" he had to get away from her he couldn't let her know. Why couldn't he leave? He just had to get her on the horse he had to make sure she got back safely. "You just need to know you can't always be saved! Those men could have hurt you if I weren't here or worse!"

"I'm lucky you were here then." She said softly as the wind blew, "It's late the stars have already come out."

The knight didn't say anything but Arianna saw him take a deep breath.

"That's how you found me isn't it?" she waited for him to say something, but when he didn't she continued, "You knew I was in trouble so you followed the stars to me to protect me."

"That's a fools idea." The knight grumbled, "I simply saw the horse and heard your scream. It was only a coincidence"

"There is no such thing as coincidences." Arianna said softly, "Only fate."

"Stop." He said, "Get on your horse and go back to your family Lady Stark."

"I'm not really lady Stark." She told him, "I really don't know what I am for my husband never told me the title he chose."

"I watched you arrive with Lord Stark and he called you his lady." The knight still kept his head turned.

"He is more like my brother always caring for me, but he isn't my love he isn't my husband." She told him, "I will always love my husband Lord Stark's brother, and he and I are written in the stars." She slowly placed her hand on his shoulder.

The knight pulled away from her touch so quickly it was as if she had burned him. "Go back." He growled.

"Not until I know who you are." She strongly informed him.

"Leave or I will hurt you the way I did that man!" he bluffed.

"You won't hurt me." She whispered then turned to look at the man that lay dead on the ground. "How did you kill him without even touching him?"

"Magic." The knight replied.

"You know magic?" she whispered, maybe it wasn't Jon could Jon do magic?

"Yes I'm not the good guy you may think I am I only saved you to prevent war." He growled, "But don't think I won't hurt you, I will kill you if you get in my way."

"No you won't" She whispered as she pulled his hood from his head. The first thing she saw was his black curly hair her knees went weak and it felt like for the first time since he had left her heart was beating again. He slowly turned to look at her his sad eyes met hers. "I knew it was you." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jon placed his hands on her hips and kissed her back. He had missed the feeling of her kiss he had forgotten what it was like to kiss someone that he loved. When she broke away tears were falling from her eyes.

"It's you its really you." She put her head on his chest.

"Ari." He whispered, "Ari." He repeated shaking his head he couldn't do this. "It's not me." He moved his hands on her shoulders and carefully pushed her arms length away so their eyes could meet. "I'm not the Jon you once knew I'm no longer the man you love."

"You will always be the man I love." She whispered.

"I have done things Ari dark and horrible things." He hated admitting his failure to her, but she had to know he wasn't the man she wanted him to be. "What you saw there as dark magic."

"I don't care." She whispered, "All I care about it you!"

"You don't get it, Dark magic is exactly as it sounds dark I can't stop I can't always control it once I start I." He paused, "I hurt people Ari"

"That's not you." She told him. "You don't hurt people you protect them."

Jon pulled her close and kissed her, "You have to forget you saw me." He whispered, "Forget about this."

"I can't do that." She replied softly.

"But you must." He placed his hand on her fore head, "I'm sorry my love."

"Jon Do-" she fell into his arms as she went unconscious.

"You have to forget." He picked her up and placed her on the horse, "Now Sapphire take her back and make sure she stays safe." As if the horse could understand him it turned and carefully walked back to the castle carrying Arianna back to safety leaving Jon alone in the woods. His wounds of Arianna seemed to be ripped open now he had to find a way to conceal them so Regina didn't know. She could know.

* * *

Jon followed Snow as she walked with Arianna he had used a spell to conceal his looks from his family. They saw a completely different man then Snow and everyone else saw.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Snow asked Arianna as they walked, "I feel awful you fell off the horse and hit your head."

"It's my fault I shouldn't have taken her without asking, perhaps then I would have known she was half wild." Arianna said with a small laugh.

"Not half wild, just temperamental." Snow replied with a smile, "Right Jon?"

Arianna turned with a frown to look at him, for a moment Jon wondered if she saw through his illusion, but she seemed to shake off any idea she might have had and looked forward as she walked.

"Yes my lady." He replied.

"She's Jon's mare sometimes I wonder if that is the only female that will get his attention." She joked causing Arianna to laugh.

"Well horses have a way of reaching people when others can not." They continued to walk together until Arianna saw Robb and Lyanna, "If you will excuse me." She said with a smile as she left the queen to go to her family. Snow stopped and Jon stopped next to her.

"I can't wait until I have that." She told him with a smile she watched as the mother walked over and picked up her daughter. It was amazing that Lord Stark had with them, he placed his hand on the back of Arianna's back and said something which caused both mother and daughter to laugh. Jon too watched with both sadness and happiness. Sad he wasn't there with Arianna, but happy his brother honored his words and was taking care of them.

"Jon?" Snow asked but it seemed he didn't hear her. Snow followed his gaze his eyes seemed locked not on the family, but on the girl. She recognized the look in his eyes she had seen it so many times in James. Could Jon be in love with Arianna? That was impossible right? The family had only just arrived how could he love the girl? "Jon" she said again this time he seemed to snap into action.

"Yes?"

"When did you say you left your family?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know a little over a year ago." He shook his head, "It doesn't matter they don't need me anymore."

Snow could see the pain in her knight's eyes, "Lets go to the stables." She said softly knowing he wanted to leave the situation. She didn't know how she knew it, but she did. She knew that her knight was the lost husband to Lady Stark and the lost brother to Lord Stark. They believed him dead or missing while he had decided to leave them. She felt her heart go out for her Jon she knew how much it hurt to be without the one you loved.

* * *

"What do you mean you are leaving?" Elizabeth asked tears in her eyes.

"Elizabeth we aren't who we were when we got engaged." He told her, "We aren't the people we've been for a long time now and its about time we start acting like it."

"Mark please." Elizabeth stepped forward, "Why are you doing this?"

"I love someone else." He told her.

"What?"

"I thought I would just come out and say it like ripping off a band aid. I love Ruby." Mark informed, "I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Without knowing what she was walking into Ruby came though the front door. "That was a horrible day at work Granny wasn't in a good mood!" She sat down heavily in a chair. She then very confused looked at the suitcases, "Are you guys going on a trip?"

"You have some nerve." Elizabeth yelled at her.

"She doesn't know Elizabeth!" Robb told her, "I haven't told her yet!"

"Told her that you love her or that your leaving me?" she yelled back.

"Your leaving Elizabeth?" Crap why did all her dreams come true at one, she had wanted Nate to love her back to want her, she had then given up on that dream and found a new one she had dreamed Mark would leave his fiancé and when he didn't her dream seemed to be coming true with Nate, but now here he was finally leaving Elizabeth. Did that mean she had to make a choice?

"Yes." Robb told her, "Ruby I love you I believe I have always loved you the way I felt when we were together you made me happy for the first time in a long time."

"What about our children?" Elizabeth asked.

"They have nothing to do with you and I Elizabeth I will still see them and be their father, just not by your side." He knew he sounded harsh, but maybe that was the key maybe if he let her go she would fall and shatter everything that made her Elizabeth and become Arianna one Jon made her whole again.

"What have I done?" Elizabeth asked tears flowing down her face.

"Nothing you haven't done anything Elizabeth but I don't love you, you don't love me and you know that's the truth!" Robb wished she could just remember it would make this so much easier.

"I know no such thing!" she told him.

"Yes you do, why else were you so drawn to my brother even before he was sick you admitted you kissed him, you used to always find yourselves together and you can't tell me you don't dream of being in his arms." Robb told her, "I can see it in your eyes even if you can't admit it Elizabeth." He shook his head, "You only think you love me, but don't you wonder why the moment you kissed him he woke up after a year of coma when every doctor said he would never wake he was all but dead? Then you kiss him and magically he's better."

"Are you trying to say my kiss magically healed him?" She threw her hands in the air, "Mark do you know how crazy you sound right now?"

"I know this sounds crazy to you, but not to me and maybe one day not to you, but no matter where we are or what happens true love is stronger then anything." Robb knew he sounded like a lunatic but he didn't care, "You two have a love written in the stars no matter what you will always find your way back to one another even if neither of you believe you will." He paused, "It's about time I step aside and just let it happen its about time I finally look for my happy ending, my true love and stop trying to fit into Jon's shoes."

"Robb do you understand what you are even saying? You need help." Elizabeth shook her head.

Robb froze, "What?"

"I said you sound crazy and need help!" she yelled at him.

"No before that." He smiled, "What did you say?"

"I don't know." She glared at him, "I don't understand what you want to hear?"

"What did you call me?" he asked her

"Your name." she thought back, what had she said? What word had made him smile?

"You called me Robb." He told her softly, "Do you know what this means?"

"That I messed up your name because I'm mad right now?" people messed up name all the time, why did he care about it now?

"It means there is still hope." He picked up his bag and took Ruby's hand in his and led her out of the house before Elizabeth could continue arguing anymore. He had to leave now he had to let her go no matter how much he hated to see her in pain he knew it was the right thing Jon had been right last night he had to let her go and find his happy ending, then maybe she could let go and find hers.

"Slow down!" Ruby said once they were by his car, "What makes you think I'm going to leave Nate?"

Robb smiled and walked over to her, he placed one hand on her lower back and the other behind her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Kissing her was like magic never before had he kissed Elizabeth this way, he never felt the passion for Elizabeth or Arianna that he felt for Ruby.

"I love you Ruby and I'm willing to fight for you." He whispered when they separated. He rested his fore head on hers.

She had always wanted someone willing to fight for her the way Nate never did. Hearing Mark say those words she smiled, "You don't have to, I'm yours." She kissed him again, "But that means I have to tell Nate."

"He already knows." Robb whispered

"What? How?" Ruby glanced around, was he in the house?

"We talked last night he saw us yesterday talking and once he heard I loved you that you loved me he said he couldn't stand in the way he gave me the courage to leave Elizabeth and win you back."

"I don't know if I should be mad that it sounds like I'm a piece of meat." She told him, "Or think that's romantic."

"I actually thought it would be harder for you to agree." Nate's voice said from the other side of the car, "I think I'm almost hurt." He joked with a smile on his face.

"What?" Ruby asked, "Nate I-"

"I know you love him, Ruby as much as I wanted to I will never love you and you will never love me, my brother is the man for you I can see that now and I know you do too." Jon told her causing Ruby to smile.

"I can't argue with that." She wrapped her arms around Robb's neck and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her when he placed her back down he thought for a moment, "Do you think your granny will rent me a room?"

"She has no choice to." Ruby kissed him, "Plus maybe she will actually like you." She turned her head to Nate, "No offence."

"None taken your granny was right to not like me, now how about you two get out of here." Jon turned and walked away from the two as they got in the car. It was nice to see them find love, but seeing them together made him miss Arianna even more.

* * *

**AN- Leave a review and tell me what you think. I always love feedback. I plan to have a lot more fairytale land in the next chapter because I'm getting ready to bring the magic to Storybook, but I need to reveal more of what happened to Jon and the rest in fairytale land. **


	20. I Should Have Known

**AN-So I watch the show Merlin and I love the way their eyes glow gold when they use magic, so I'm going to just say they do in this story as well.**

* * *

"I am your queen!" Regina yelled at him, "How dare you question me!"

"You can keep me here you can force me to do your will, but you will never be my queen." Jon said threw his teeth, with every day he hated her more and more.

Regina glared at him half of what she loved so much about having him around was his fire. It had been so long since someone had challenged her the way Jon did. "You will silence yourself!" She hissed and be a loyal servant to your queen you are nothing not a noble nothing!"

"And neither are you." Jon growled, "Nobility is defined by what you do not by who you are!"

"Where did you hear foolish words such as those?" Regina asked him.

"My father." Jon thought of Ned Stark while he wasn't his father by blood Jon looked up to the man. He always told Jon to do what was right and not what was easy. Think back to his father he always questioned his decision to leave with Regina, was it the right thing to do? Or was it the easier way out? He hated to think that Ned Stark was disappointed in him now.

"You think just because you are the son of a prince you are better then everyone else?" Regina hissed stepping closer to him.

"No, I think because I'm the son of Lord Stark I'm better then you because of the ideals he taught me as I grew." Jon growled back at her not backing down.

"He's not your father." The way he refused to break eye contact with her uneased her mind. It was like an untrained dog that refused to give up dominance, like a lone wolf.

"He raised me." Jon took a step closer to her showing he wasn't afraid, "I am his son even if time and time again I fail him."

Regina felt herself want to back down perhaps it was wrong to teach this man magic perhaps she should have listened to Rumplestiskin and just killed him. "Leave me now or you will regret it." She hissed hoping he finally let go to her dominance. It seemed every time he grew angry with her with each day that came he got stronger more defiant. She knew one day she might not be able to control him she only prayed today wasn't that day. To her relief Jon turned on his heel and walked from the room. She followed to keep her eye on him she held her frown when she saw the large wolf run up to him and dance at his side. She had heard of the bond the Stark children had with these wolves perhaps she had underestimated it that wolf seemed to inspire Jon's personality something that was going to hurt her in the end.

* * *

"My lady." Jon said with a smile as he caught Arianna as she had almost fallen dismounting her horse, "You must be more careful."

"Thank you." Arianna said with a smile, it was a wonder she felt so comfortable with this man that followed the queen around.

"It seems you have more use for my knight then I do." Snow said as she swung from her horse. "I fear I make his day's boring."

"Nonsense my queen." Jon told her with a smile. In the past few days he had grown very fond of following Snow around especially since Arianna seemed to always be with her. He sometimes forgot he was hidden to her, that he looked like a different man. Yet seeing her smile made everything better just holding her even if she didn't know who he was brought joy to his day.

"Perhaps your Lord should hire a knight for you." Jon joked.

"I'll have you know I can protect myself." Arianna argued which almost brought a laugh to Jon. So many times they had this argument she claimed she could fight and he always said she couldn't. Even growing up they would then have a play fight before they admitted their love for each other they used to end up in an awkward situation where they always wanted to kiss each other but never did. After they admitted their love it always ended in a kiss that always lead to more.

"You smiled." Arianna said crossing her arms, "Do you doubt me?"

"Never my lady." Jon said still smiling, but he bowed his head. Causing her to shake hers with a smile on her face knowing some how the man was mocking her.

Snow watched the two interact; her previous theory that Jon loved the Lady seemed less likely when she didn't seem to know who he was. Yet whenever he was around Arianna he was different. James didn't seem to notice a difference in the knight, but Snow spent so many hours with him she knew he was happier something in his eyes just told her so.

"Let me put our horses away." Jon said taking hold of the three horses, "And I will meet you ladies inside?"

"James made a new rule, either we stay with you while you care for the horses or you give them to a groom and come with us." Snow told him, "He doesn't like how I run off without you around to watch over me."

Jon smiled, "It is your choice my lady."

"We will help you with the horses." Arianna said her eyes meeting the knight, something about him made her want to be around him, something about his eyes made her feel safe.

"I haven't groomed my horse in ages." Snow said smiling when she saw Jon's face light up.

Once inside the barn Arianna was grooming the grey mare she had taken out for a ride, she knew it belonged to Snow's night but he had allowed her to ride the mare. The horse reminded her so much of Sapphire everything about her seemed like Jon's war mare.

"She enjoys being scratched by her ears." Jon told Arianna as he leaned on the stall door.

"I know." Arianna replied this mare was an exact image of Sapphire.

"Not like that." Jon entered the stall and walked up behind her with one hand he placed it on hers with the brush and slowly moved her hand over the mare's neck. "She also enjoys this." He couldn't help himself he was on autopilot with her around. Her familiar smell, her familiar feeling in his arms he couldn't stop himself from getting to close to her.

Snow watched from the next stall confused, but she said nothing waiting to see how Arianna reacted. She had never seen Jon act this way and say so much without being spoken to first he was a different man around Arianna.

Arianna felt her heart skip a beat she hadn't felt like this in a long time. She knew she should pull away from the strange man, but she didn't. Her knees were weak she felt herself lean back into him.

Jon knew he should walk away but he couldn't, "See how calm she is." Jon whispered into her ear.

"Yes." Arianna whispered and she knew with his arms around her she knew exactly who was standing behind her. He wasn't just some knight he wasn't someone random. "Why do you like this mare so much?" she asked needing some proof that her mind wasn't playing a trick on her.

"She's loyal." He replied, "Not to everyone, but you know when she shows affection, when she shows her loyalty you truly earned it."

"But she hates to be tied, always gets free." Arianna told him he wasn't do a good job hiding himself.

Jon didn't notice her leading questions; he was still lost in her smell lost in her embrace. He missed her so much he wanted to go home. Snow glanced up to see them close she could also hear the voices of Charming and Lord Stark approaching, she had to separate them.

"Done!" she called out loudly causing Jon and Arianna to jump. Jon glanced at the back of Arianna's head he couldn't do this he couldn't be near her. Quickly he backed out of the stall and went back to his horse leaving Arianna alone just in time as Robb walked into the stable.

"There you are." Robb said with a smile leaning on the stall door, "Did you enjoy the ride." He frowned as his eyes settled on the mare he had seen the horse before right? "Where'd you get that horse isn't that-"

"My horse sir she wanted to ride her so I allowed her." Jon answered bowing his head making sure to act submissive to Robb.

"I've seen that horse before." Robb knew he had seen her many times running back into the stable after Arianna hadn't tied her correctly the horse had learned to pull away from any tie that Arianna did.

"I don't think so." Jon lied, "I've had her from a foal before her I had her mother."

Robb watched the horse in disbelief of the similarities but he shook it off, if the knight said it was his horse then it was he had no reason to doubt the man. "Alright." Robb said looking away from the horse and to Arianna, "I came to see if you wanted to join Lyanna and for a walk she wanted to go see the village."

Jon looked up at the mention of his daughter his little girl. He looked away quickly and went back to grooming the horse he had ridden he cursed Regina for brining him to this pain.

"I'd love to." Arianna smiled and took his hand she did love Robb he always made sure she was happy. Times she wished it was him that held her heart, but no matter how much she wished she could love Robb the way she loved Jon she knew it was impossible.

Jon watched as Robb lead Arianna away he longed to be the one holding her hand. He turned away from the pair when Snow's giggle hit his ears. He looked over to see the King smiling holding his wife's hand, "I wish I could take you for a walk around the village, but I have a meeting to get to."

"I'm fine Charming." Snow said smiling, "I have Jon to keep me company."

"Alright." He said kissing her before he left.

Snow walked over to Jon she leaned on the stall door. "Can you tell me about your wife?" she asked.

Jon looked up in surprise, why did Snow care? "What do you want to hear?" he didn't know if it was best to talk about her, but he couldn't go against Snow's words. He had to find a way to change subjects.

"What was she like you are just a mystery to me Jon and I want to know the kind of woman that stole your heart."

Jon's mind flashed to Regina's hand in his chest, while she hadn't actually taken his heart out he didn't like the idea of stealing someone's heart. He shook the thought from his mind and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know she was my best friend really we grew up together I could tell her anything and the same for her." He paused as he thought of Arianna, "No matter my mood her smile could change me. She always used to say that I have a habit of frowning to much, but instead of frowning she would say that I was smiling on the wrong side of my face."

"You do have a habit of frowning to much." Snow agreed with a smile.

"Yes and before her and I admitted out love I believed I had every reason to frown, but when we married I knew I didn't have any excuse to frown because I was lucky enough to have her why should I frown when she was mine and I was hers?"

"You sound like you loved her very much." So if he loved his wife so much why did he seem so drawn to Arianna?

"Yes." Jon agreed, "She was my life, I loved even her flaws the way she never tied Sapphire correctly to a tree while I always acted annoyed I wasn't. Even though she taught the mare a bad habit of always testing her tie I should have been mad but I wasn't." He paused and glanced at his mare in the other stall, "I love that mare not for the awful personality, but because she was my wife's horse." He said softly, "All Sapphire's flaws and bad habits are because my wife let her get away with them I used to hate the horse for that, but now she's all I have left all her bad habits are from her which makes me love the mare, her horrible personality just reminds me how much my wife loved her despite the flaws the mare had."

Snow watched the way Jon looked at the mare she felt her heart break for him, but that still didn't explain why he allowed Arianna to use the mare, ride the mare. Why he came up and told her how the horse liked to be groomed and Arianna already knew. She wanted to ask Jon, but she feared he would pull away and refuse to tell her anything. He already seemed like a rabbit that spooked far to easy. "Arianna seems to like your mare."

"Yeah I suppose she does." Jon agreed as he placed his brush down, "All done in here, why don't we go inside now."

"Alright." Snow agreed with a soft smile, she could tell she had to drop the subject he was begging to spook.

As they walked outside Snow caught a quick glimpse of little Lyanna right before she ran full blast into Jon instead of letting the little girl fall Jon caught her,

"Careful." He said softly looking at her. He longed to hug her close he longed to call her little wolf.

"Sorry." The little girl said rubbing her head, "I was trying to catch up to my family." The little girl frowned as she looked at Jon, for a moment he feared she wasn't fooled by his magic. "Do I know you?" she asked

"I don't believe we have met." He lied why did she think he was familiar? He had fooled both Arianna and Robb why wasn't Lyanna falling for it?

Lyanna was about to say more when Robb interrupted her. "Let's go Lyanna" He called. The girl wiggled free of Jon's arms muttered a soft 'good bye' and hurried to catch up with her uncle and mother. As she reach Robb he picked her up, but still she turned her head and looked back at Jon a puzzled look on her face. Jon wondered what was going on in her mind he feared she wasn't fooled by his magic or at least not fully fooled.

* * *

Eli was still at school and Aaden was still fast asleep leaving Elizabeth time to be on her own. Her tears didn't fall anymore now she was just angry she had been loyal to Mark she had been there for him all these years. Now he was gone he ran off with his brother's girl friend. She had wanted to believe he had changed in the past year that he became a better man, but he proved her wrong today. She walked around the house in a haze seeing all his stuff was gone, when had he had time to move everything out? She paused outside Nate's room he wasn't there, but it too was almost fully packed up. Why was Nate moving out? She thought back to the hospital that was the last time she had truly spoken to him since she had returned he seemed to stay way never saying more then two words to her. She heard the front door open she almost wished it were Mark walking in with a smile on his face saying he was only joking. When she reached the stairs she met up with Nate who paused when he saw her.

"Sorry." He mumbled for getting in her way.

"Why is your room all packed up?" she asked him.

"I thought since Mark no longer lived here then I shouldn't either." He didn't want to go, but he knew he couldn't push her to remember him he couldn't push her to want to be around him.

"That doesn't mean you have to leave." She said softly, "Please stay."

Jon looked up at her tears were ready to spill from her eye he couldn't say no to her. He would do what ever she asked. "If you need me to stay I will."

"Then I need you to stay." She whispered she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She felt his strong arms wrap around her she kept crying as she leaned on to his chest. He didn't say a word instead he let her cry in his arms he knew he would stand there and hold her as long as she needed.

* * *

Jon was in his room at Snow's castle it was his time off Snow was with her husband who could watch over her now. He had his eyes closed as he lay on the top of his bed he wasn't sleeping just thinking. Thinking about the day, thinking about Arianna and puzzled over the idea Lyanna could possibly see through his magic. He knew he wasn't doing well keeping himself hidden from Arianna, but she still seemed fooled he hoped it would stay that way he just needed to be more in control of himself which seemed impossible with her around. He sighed and sat up it truly was boring in the castle when he wasn't with Snow. He got up and decided he would go visit with Ghost who had gone off somewhere in the castle.

Arianna was enjoying her stay the food was wonderful and she found a quick friend in Snow White. She wasn't like most noblewoman Arianna had met she didn't care for being proper all the time and just seemed to enjoy a good time. Her mind also couldn't shake away Snow's knight, why did he seem so familiar? Something Lyanna had said earlier had gotten to her. The little girl had asked her right before dinner why the knight was so much like daddy. She hadn't known what to stay because she couldn't figure out why the man reminded her so much of her husband. Yet he was different one he looked like another man so there was no way he could be Jon right?

"You are quiet tonight." Robb said leaning over to Arianna, "Are you alright?"

"Yes just tired." She said softly not wanting to alarm him.

"Why don't you go lie down?" Robb asked her the dinner was finished they were just now sitting and talking.

Arianna was about to turn down the idea when something caught her eye outside the window, Snow's knight was walking and Ghost was trotting behind him. How could that be? Why did the wolf that liked no one follow the man that reminded her so much of Jon? "Alright." She said," If you will excuse me." She bowed her head to the king and queen the left the room slowly. Once she was out the door she hurried to the courtyard hoping to catch a glimpse of the knight and the wolf. She caught just a brief glance as they walked out in the direction of the village. Slowly she followed making sure to stay far enough behind that the wolf didn't notice her. She continued to follow him through the village he continued on into the forest she paused and glanced back to the castle knowing it wasn't smart to leave, but then she glanced back at the knight and wolf as they got farther away something was pulling him to follow him a force so strong she couldn't stop herself. It was hard to follow them though the woods in the dark night had fallen making it harder to see harder to track them. Jon had taught her when they were young how to track deer, luckily she remembered now. Yet it didn't take long for her to lose their trail she paused when she realized she was lost. Hearing a twig break next to her she looked up and felt her heart sink, an outlaw.

"Pretty lady." He sneered as he grabbed her arm, "You're mine."

"Let me go!" she tried to yell but he pulled her making her voice fade, she shouldn't have followed the knight she knew that now.

"Isn't that the girl from the other day?" A second outlaw asked.

"How should I know?" the first snapped.

"It's just if she is that knight protected her last time, don't you think he might again?" the second had a hint of fear in his voice.

"We can't go staying away from all the beautiful maidens that wonder into out forest." The first tried to hide any fear from his voice.

"Let me go!" Arianna tried to make her voice sound forceful but she knew she it was no use she was nothing against two men.

"I have plans for you." The first sneered.

"Let her go she is the one I remember her face." The second one had more fear in his voice then ever, "There will be other girls!"

"Don't be a fool!" The first yelled and turned to look at the second who stood behind him. He was about to yell more but he felt his heart sink, standing a short distance away from the second outlaw was a large wolf bigger then he had ever seen before. His hand still on Arianna's he pulled her in front of her to put in between him and the wolf. Arianna felt relief she knew she was safe now with Ghost.

"I would let go of me arm" Arianna said with a smile.

"What are you smiling about, I'll feed you to that thing before it tries to take me." The man whispered in her ear.

"He won't harm me." She knew Ghost eyes were fixed on the man behind her he would never hurt her.

"She tells the truth." Came the knight's voice.

"I told you!" The second outlaw yelled he didn't stick around with the first he ran as fast as his feet would carry him. He knew what dark magic could do and now that man commanded a giant wolf. He didn't care about loyalties his leader had chosen his own fate, a fate he wasn't going to meet.

"Coward!" The first yelled after the other outlaw, but he felt the fear grip him.

"So how will you challenge me?" The knight asked, "With your sword or will you refuse to let go of her arm and I will kill you where you stand."

"I have this." The man said holding up a pendent around his neck, "Your petty magic can't kill me."

"Then I will have to kill you with my sword." The knight responded, "Or allow Ghost to kill you."

"Ghost?" The outlaw felt himself grow cold could this man really control the dead.

"The wolf." Jon said rolling his eyes.

"You control him with your dark magic?" The man asked.

The knight's eyes glowed gold as it seemed a big gust of wind blew knocking the man away from Arianna and blowing the knights hood from his head.

"I give you only one chance to run." Jon warned.

Arianna knew this was Snow's knight, but the way Ghost responded to him was so familiar she knew without a doubt it was her husband.

"But how this pendant protects against magic!" he cried out

"Maybe petty magic." Jon growled, "But not mine, if you run now you might get away."

"You said I had a chance to run!" the man yelled.

"Yes." Jon smiled, "And Ghost will chase you if you get away you will have your life, but I doubt that he doesn't like it when someone threatens his lady." He knew since going to Regina he did enjoy the darker side of revenge, "I'll give you a head start."

The man seemed to think for a moment then he stood and ran away knowing now he should have listened to his friend. Jon waited until the man had disappeared before he nodded his head to the wolf. Who instantly took off after the outlaw.

"Are you alright my lady?" Jon asked.

Arianna walked over and slapped him.

"You know after most people see someone use magic the way I just did, they don't slap the man" Jon forgot how strong she could be.

Tears were in her eyes now, was she happy that she was safe? Was she afraid? Then she surprised him she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jon couldn't help himself he kissed her back. Before he knew what was going on the two sunk to the ground wrapped in each other's embrace. Arianna arched up into him, her body betraying her in ways she didn't dare criticize it for. She knew she should stop she should be angry with him. But the feel of his body rock hard over hers made it difficult for her to breathe. Her skirt having fallen away to reveal the skin she offered to no one but her beloved, Arianna's knees fell open in an instant to cradle her husband between her warm thighs.

Jon knew he should stop he should let her go he was ruining everything he didn't even look like himself why was she allowing him to touch her? He couldn't stop himself; Jon slid his hand down her arms, curving his fingertips to seek the cups of her dress. His mouth neared her breasts, his tongue darting along the swell teasingly until he tugged the fabric to the side. It surprised her when she felt his hot mouth surround her nipple.

She knew this was her husband he didn't look like himself, but she knew his touch he knew how she liked to be touch a strange wouldn't feel the way he did on top of her. Crying out, Arianna's back gave a high arch as he pushed in to her she missed the feeling of him in her she longed to stay with him like this forever. She hissed at the pleasure, moaning when his hips grinded down into her own. She couldn't take it with every thrust she felt herself building she felt herself pushed over the edge as she moaned into his mouth. Jon couldn't hold himself back wanting more time with her, she felt to good under him he climaxed with her. When he rolled off of her to lie next to her he knew he was wrong he shouldn't have allowed himself to get so close.

"I love you." She whispered

"What?" Jon propped himself up on his elbows

"Do you think me daft?" she asked

"I know its you Jon don't try and deny it." Jon just looked into her eyes.

"But how?"

"I know you I love you." She paused, "I'm drawn to you especially tonight under the stars."

"Ari." He whispered as he kissed her.

"How did you change your face?" she asked as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Magic." As he responded his eyes changed gold and he switched back to looking like himself.

"How did you learn this is a year?" she asked

"A year?" he paused, "It's been three."

"No." Arianna said frowning, "It's only been a year."

"It doesn't matter." Jon said shaking his head, "Ari I'm going to have to wipe your mind again you can't know about me if Regina knew."

"Regina?" She asked, "Why are you here at Snow's castle if you are still worried about what Regina will do?"

Jon hung his head waiting for her to come to the reason on her own, he couldn't tell her the truth.

"Unless Jon no you can't" she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Say it then." She was upset with him how could he be a traitor?

"I'm not a traitor if that's what you think." He had couldn't admit to it.

"Then what are you doing?" she asked.

"I just tell Regina things and." He paused "I do what makes her happy."

Arianna froze, "And what makes her happy."

"Arianna I don't" he paused, "It's not what makes me happy you make me happy."

"You sleep with her!" she shook her head tears filling her eyes.

"Ariana nothing could compare to you every time I with her I think of you, I'd rather be by your side in your bed, but I can't" he looked away

"Right sleeping with her is protecting me!" She snapped she stood up and brushed the dirt off her dress and began to walk away.

"Ari!" Jon stood up and hurried after her taking her arm he pulled her in to him, "I love you never doubt that."

"Don't take my memory then." She said softly, "I won't say anything I promise." She looked up at him tears falling down her face, "I don't care if you are with her Jon I love you so much I can't go back to being with out you."

"When you return to Winterfell I won't be able to follow." He whispered,

"But right now I'm here, we are here give us these few weeks together." She needed him she wanted him she didn't care what she had to hide she just needed him.

* * *

It was strange sneaking around with her own husband, but she couldn't tell Robb she couldn't tell anyone. Yet it seemed more thrilling. She has happier then she was in a long time she finally had Jon back.

"You are in good spirits." Robb said with a smile as Arianna held on to his arm.

"I really like this place." She responded.

"I haven't seen you happy in a long time." He enjoyed seeing the smile on her face he had feared she was lost in darkness.

"Maybe we just needed to get away." She kissed him on the cheek. She let go of his arm and almost seemed to skip away, "I'm going to go find Lyanna."

"Alright." Robb answered confused by her sudden change of personality it had been so long since her voice showed her happiness.

Arianna carefully watched her surroundings as she snuck to the stable when it seemed they were empty she hurried inside. She went strait to Sapphire's stall the moment she was through the stall door she felt his arms around her pushing her against the wall. She allowed herself to get lost in his embrace drunk on his kiss.

"We shouldn't do this." Jon whispered pulling away, "What if Regina finds out?"

"She won't" Arianna said softly placing her hand on the side of his face.

"How can you still love me?" Jon whispered looking down.

"No matter what you do Jon I will always love you." She kissed him softly on the lips. "Not matter what."

* * *

**AN- It would seem I forgot to uplode this a few days ago when I finished it…So because of that as soon as this one is uploded I will uplode chapter 21 that I just finished today. **


	21. The Darkness Rises

**AN- Read and Review, I hope you enjoy. So here is the second chapter in one day because of my blonde move and forgetting to uplode chapter 20 earlier. I'm just happy I caught my mistake before I put this one up, it would have confused you guys a bit I think. **

* * *

"What was that?" Arianna asked breathlessly.

"I used some magic." He panted back. Arianna rolled over on top of him and smiled,

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Umm." He glanced away not wanting to bring up the witches name. Arianna taking a deep breathe and rolled off of him,

"Never mind I don't want to know." She stood up and pulled her dress on brushing some hay out of her hair."

"Ari-" Jon was about to get up when Snow's voice cut him off.

"There you are." Snow walked in to the barn, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"You have?" She asked glancing down at Jon who stayed on the ground hoping Snow didn't come any closer.

"Yes I was going to see if you wanted to join me in the village." She asked, "I need to find Jon as well I actually came here to find him he's always in the stable."

"I haven't seen him." Arianna replied quickly, "How about I join you in your search for him else where?"

Snow nodded her head, something didn't feel right but she didn't know why. Arianna hurried out of the stall she was in and grabbed Snow's hand, "Lets go." she said quickly as she pulled her from the barn. As they got farther from the stable and closer to the palace stars Snow took a glances back at the stable she saw Jon walking out of it. She was about to stop Arianna when she realized he was tying up his pants she glanced over at Arianna as a sinking feeling hit her stomach. Were they sleeping with each other? She looked away quickly and following Arianna trying to figure out something to say.

"Ari" Robb called out, "There you are."

"Robb." She let go of Snow's hand and smiled.

"I've been looking all over for you." Snow noticed his smile when he looked at the girl; he loved her that much she could tell. From the way Arianna looked at him she could tell the woman cared for him, but noticed she didn't watch him the way he watched her. "I was just wondering what you were up to I'm happy to see you with Snow, it's good to see you happy again."

"And that I am." Arianna kissed him on the cheek. Snow frowned, was she happy that she was here or was she happy that she was sleeping with Jon? Arianna turned around and her eyes fell on Jon, "There he is Snow, let's get tell him we would like to go to the village."

"Aright." Snow agreed still studying the way the woman acted. "I'll see you later Lord Stark." She smiled as they left him.

"Jon!" Snow called as they approached the knight, "Join us."

"As you wish." He nodded his head and fell in behind the women without making eye contact. Snow took notice at how close he walked to Arianna, but she wondered if she was imagining it.

"This is beautiful." Arianna said stopping at one of the venders at the market. She held up a bracelet. Snow walked up next to her to look at some of the other jewels, but stopped when she noticed Jon look over as well, but he came up behind her. If she didn't know any better she would think she leaned back into him.

"It is beautiful." He said to her, "But it isn't your type." His voice was low almost a whisper into her ear.

Snow frowned how would he know what was the woman's type.

"You're right." Arianna said placing it back down. "I'm never very good and picking out things that would fit me well."

Jon smiled and picked up another bracelet, "How about this one?"

Arianna felt her heart flutter in all the time they had been apart he still knew her better then herself. "I love it."

Snow took a few steps back they had forgotten she was there right? She was beginning to realize that perhaps she was right there was something going on between the two. She watched Arianna laugh and she watched Jon smiled. What was it between them? Jon had been there with two years and she had never seen him look that way. When Arianna looked at him she could see the look in her eyes that meant love. Arianna gave Jon the look that Robb gave her she sighed she hoped this wasn't going to turn out messy. Snow moved to the next booth looking at some of the blankets that were for sale, she jumped when Jon walked up behind her.

"You had me worried I looked up and you were gone." He shook his head; "You husband is going to fire me if I keep losing you." Snow smiled she did like the new Jon he joked now he smiled now. She only didn't like the fact he was sleeping with Lady Stark.

"No he won't" Snow told him, "You keep me safe you've already kept me from danger many times."

Jon was about to say something when screams drew his attention both he and Snow looked up to see people running, bother looked up and saw Arianna standing without anyone around her holding her side. Jon saw it first red falling from her fingers. "No!" he yelled as he ran to her side, he reached her and took her in his arms right before she began to fall. He shook his head as he sank to the ground with her this couldn't be happening, why was this happening? "Ari, please Ari stay with me." By now Snow had rushed to them.

"What happened?" Snow cried.

"I don't know!" Jon looked into her eyes.

"He wanted my necklace." She whispered. She opened her hand that wasn't holding her side to show her necklace with a ring on it, the ring he had put on her finger the day they married.

"It's just a ring." Snow said, "Why didn't you give it to him?"

"It's his ring." A tear fell down her face, "My husbands I wasn't going to give it up."

"Snow's right it's just a ring." Jon shook his head.

"It was her husband's ring." Snow told him, "It's important to women when they have only one small thing left of the one they love."

"It's just a ring." Jon couldn't understand why Ari would risk herself just to keep his ring.

"It belonged to his mother." She whispered.

"I'm sure none of them would have cared if you lost the ring but kept your life without getting hurt." Jon scolded.

"I wouldn't give up Charming's ring for anything." Snow whispered, "Jon don't get upset with her."

"If I lost the ring he would never come back." Ari whispered.

"Ari the ring won't bring me home." Jon whispered forgetting Snow was there. "I can never go home you know that."

Snow said nothing just looked at the two, why was he saying he would go home with her?

"I just wanted you safe that's why I left." Pausing he spoke again, "You will be safe." Placing his hand over her wound, than glanced up at Snow, "I'm sorry." He whispered before he looked back down. He mumbled something his eyes glowed yellow and so did his hand, but nothing changed.

"You have magic?" Snow asked.

"I don't know how to do this, I don't know how to heal." He muttered he tried again and mumbled words Snow did not know. Once again his eyes and hand glowed, but nothing. "I'm not going to lose you." Snow felt her heart braking as she watched the tears fall down his face.

"I love you." She whispered, "You are my husband and I will always love you." She took a deep breath, "Go home with your brother take care of our daughter you are being foolish here you can protect her better if you are in Winterfell."

"I failed to protect you." He whispered, "I'm not going to curse her the way I did you I should have stayed away I should have stayed away." He shook his head.

"I love you Jon." She whispered as her eyes began to close.

"No." he said, "Don't you leave." One of his tears fell onto his hand this time his hand began to glow this time before his eyes did. He felt something wash over him a feeling he had never felt before. In the past every time he used his magic he felt an icy cold wash over him he could feel the darkness itching to do more, to do worse. Not this time this time he felt warm. What ever was making his hand glow made him want to smile. Arianna's eyes opened as Jon took his hand away from her side. No longer was she bleeding, no longer was she dying.

"You healed her." Snow whispered.

"Ari." He whispered.

"Jon." She smiled up at him; he leaned down and kissed her.

"Ari don't scare me like that again, don't ever!" he said as they broke away.

"It's about time it was my turn." She whispered.

"Don't joke either." He shook his head.

"I've thought you dead so many times, now you know how I feel." She sat up slowly.

"Snow can you take her." He paused as he winced as he tried to move feeling a sharp pain in his side he looked down and saw blood beginning to stain his shirt. "What?" he grew confused.

"All magic comes with a price." Snow whispered as she quickly grabbed the blanket she had left with she made a quick mental note to pay for it later. "Jon he took her injury."

"No!" Ari cried out, "Why would you do that?"

Jon winced, "I didn't know it would happen."

"It doesn't look as bad." Snow told him getting closer; Arianna sat up and took a closer look.

"We have to get him back to the castle." She looked at Snow as the two women both took one of his arms over their shoulders. "Just don't tell Robb or your husband who this is please."

Snow didn't like the idea of hiding something from Charming but she nodded her head in agreement.

They struggled to the castle she saw Robb and Charming sparing, but as soon as they looked up they hurried to help.

"What happened?" Robb asked as he and Charming took Jon from the girls.

"Someone tried to take my necklace." Arianna told him, "He got in between me and the knife."

"Lets get him to the infirmary." Charming told Robb as the two helped him up the stairs.

"It isn't as bad as it looks." Jon winced.

"You sound like my brother always arguing." Robb said as they walked.

"I'll be fine I don't need a doctor."

"Yes you do." Charming said.

"You don't even like me." Jon mumbled.

"Just because I don't trust you doesn't mean I'm going to let you die." He replied.

"I'm Fine." He mumbled again.

They laid him down on a bed as a physician hurried to his side. "What happened?" The man asked.

"Just a little scratch." Jon muttered.

"It's much more then a scratch." Robb argued he felt responsible for this man's injury. He should have been there to look after Arianna and not left it to this knight. He had promised made a promise that if Jon couldn't be there to protect Arianna that he would. He felt like he failed his brother, failed Arianna, and this man was paying the price.

"I've had worse." Jon tried to pull away, but the physician cut his shirt. He sighed he hated when doctors did that, why couldn't he just ask him to take it off?

Robb held the knight down so the physician could examine him this man reminded him so much of Jon. He was just like his brother in the fact he always down playing injuries. Then something caught his eye that caused him to let go of the man. "Jon?" he whispered his eyes were fixed on a scar. A scar he had seen before. Robb's eyes went back to the man's face he looked different, it couldn't be. Was it possible two people could have a scar that were exactly the same?

Jon looked up at his brother he followed his gaze and noticed the scar from Thomas's sword showed right next to the dagger wound. He ignored Robb's words pretending that he took no mind to him. He couldn't let Robb know who he was, he had already made a mistake to let Arianna know and now Snow. It would only be a matter of time before Regina noticed, before she knew. It didn't take the physician to stitch his wound agreeing that it wasn't as bad as it looked. Jon only assumed the magic had placed his wound in a less vital spot then it had been on Arianna.

"He should rest." The man told Charming, "Until he can move without ripping."

"I'll be fine." Jon said sitting up, "Like I've said I have had worse. Where are the ladies?" he asked, "I want to let them know not to worry."

"Don't worry about them." Charming said, "You've proven to be a good knight, you heal and know you will always have a job protecting my wife."

Jon felt guilt wash over him; little did Charming know he was a spy. "Is it alright if I return to my home."

"Yes, your mother must be worried it's been a while before you've gone to check on her." Charming nodded his head, "Take ease on your ride back there, then take a week with her."

Jon nodded his head, "Tell the ladies I'm alright." He stood up and winced slightly as he walked from the room. He made sure to avoid Snow and Arianna on his way out. He carefully tacked up Sapphire and took to the woods. While Charming and Snow would think he was with his mother he would be with Regina. As he rode he felt sick something within him made him wince and this time it wasn't his wound. It felt like there was something battling in him. Was he getting sick? As he reached Regina's castle he glanced next to him and saw Ghost trotting next to him and Sapphire he hadn't even noticed the wolf join him. Stepping off his horse he turned to see the Huntsman, but it seemed there were two. Frowning Jon tried to speak, but no words came out instead he felt himself falling. The huntsman yelled something and seemed to catch him, but Jon couldn't be sure. All he was sure about was the darkness that took him and the pain within his body.

* * *

"Mommy." Lyanna said crawling into Elizabeth's bed, "I can't sleep."

Elizabeth placed the book she was reading down and opened her arm to the little girl who cuddled up next to her. "It's usually Nate you go to when you can't sleep."

"He was sleeping when I went in there." The little girl told her. "So I came in here."

Elizabeth chuckled knowing she was the little girl's second choice, but she didn't mind. She thought it was wonderful how much the little girl loved her father. "Well would you like me to tell you a story to help you sleep?"

"What are you reading?" she asked her mother.

Elizabeth looked at her book and then back at the girl, "It's a book about love."

"Really?" the little girl asked, "Like true love?"

"I think so, it's about a human girl and a vampire." Elizabeth continued.

"That's stupid I don't want to hear that story." She muttered.

"Well what story do you want to hear?" Elizabeth asked looking down to her.

"I want to hear a story about a lady." She smiled, "And a lord and how they fell in love."

"I don't think I know any of those stories." She frowned it perhaps Nate that told her the stories about medieval times and fairy tales it seemed Eli was obsessed with them.

"Then I will tell you one." Eli said excitedly, "It all starts with a girl she was supposed to be a lady, but she rather be a strong willed wolf."

"Shape shifters?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"No." Eli frowned, "Her family were called the wolves of the north, but they weren't really wolves."

"Oh." Elizabeth wasn't sure if this was a story Nate had told her or not, perhaps the little girl thought of it herself.

"Anyways her father couldn't train her so he sent her south to learn from true ladies and while she was there she fell in love with the prince, but he was married." She frowned, "But they loved each other and over came it until she had to go home."

"Well that's a sad story." Elizabeth thought for a moment, why did this sound familiar?

"Her father agreed for her to marry her brother's best friend Robert even though she didn't love him. She agreed only because it was the right thing to do." Eli sat up, "But when the prince came for her she ran away with him so they could live happily ever after."

"That's a good ending." Elizabeth smiled.

"That's not the ending, it's not a good ending." Eli frowned, "Please stop interrupting me."

Elizabeth laughed, "Sorry."

"Anyways Robert and her family thought she was kidnapped and started a war to bring her back, In the end Robert killed the prince and thought he would rule the kingdom with her by his side. But she died anyways." Eli sighed.

"That's horribly sad." Elizabeth said softly, "This doesn't sound like a good bed time story."

"I'm not done." The little girl continued. "She died when she had her baby, she named him Jon and made her brother promise on her death bed he would take care of him. So he agreed."

"Is that the ending?" Elizabeth asked, but when the little girl gave her a stern look she knew it wasn't.

"He grew up with Lord Stark's children under the name of bastard son."

"That is not language a little girl should use." Elizabeth scolded.

"Sorry." Eli muttered, "He ended up falling in love with his best friend." The little girl paused, "Can you guess what her name was?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment, had she heard Nate telling her this story before? Everything the little girl spoke seemed so familiar to her she just couldn't remember why. Her hand went to the necklace that she always wore as she played with the ring around her neck as she tried to think of the girl's name. Finally she looked back at Eli, "Nope, what was it?"

Eli sighed, "It doesn't matter. I'm tired." She rolled over and held tight to her teddy bear and closed her eyes. Elizabeth frowned, had she upset the girl? She sighed and turned off the light as she pulled the covers over the both of them,

"Good night." She said softly as she kissed her on the top of the head. As she lay her head down on her own pillow her mind thought over the story trying to make sense of it, a child's story shouldn't have gotten stuck in her head, but she couldn't shake it.

"_It's because you do know it." A voice said causing Elizabeth to sit up she glanced around the room, but instead of her bed she was laying in a bed of leaves and instead of her room she was in a forest. _

"_What's going on?" she asked as her heart rate increased. "Who are you?"_

"_Are you going to ask that every time I come see you?" the voice asked thought the darkness a woman that seemed to glow white stepped forward. The very same woman she had been seeing, the one that wore a white dress and long brown hair, a woman who resembled Nate. "Try and remember my name."_

"_I'm sorry I don't-" she stopped herself as she her mind seemed to push words to her mouth, or rather just one word. "Lyanna."_

"_Yes." She smiled_

"_I saw you the day I had the accident?" she questioned._

"_Yes but it seems it didn't do you any good." The woman frowned, "I worded through so much to get they're to help you and in the end it did nothing."_

"_What are you even talking about?" she questioned._

"_Everything I do is to protect him." Lyanna whispered, "I don't know how much more his heart can take."_

"_What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked. _

"_Arianna." The woman said, "Does that mean anything to you?" _

"_No." she paused as Nate's voice echoed in her mind,_ _'__**Ari don't leave me please don't leave, I've found you again just like I promised I always would.'**__ She frowned, "But Nate has called me Ari before, I don't know why."_

"_I don't have much time." Lyanna whispered, "Just remember your daughter's story, you must remember." _

"_Remember what?"_

"_I don't know why it is this hard." Lyanna mumbled, "Look with your heart not your mind." _

"_That makes no sense." Elizabeth shook her head as Lyanna sighed. _

"_It does." Lyanna spoke, "it means stop over thinking and just go along with what you feel, it will help you find your way back."_

"_Back where? Back to my house since I'm in the middle of the woods?" she asked._

"_You never left your bed." Lyanna whispered as she faded away._

Elizabeth opened her eyes to see sun peering in the window, was it morning already? She glanced next to her to see Eli gone, pushing the blankets away from herself she wrapped her robe around her and followed the smell of bacon down stairs.

"I told her the story about grandma and grandpa." She heard Eli speak,

"You didn't" Nate's voice answered, "Eli she won't know what you are talking about."

"I told her it was a bed time story I even told her about you two."

"Lyanna." He sighed, "I know you want her to know, but she will never understand if you hint at it to much she will fight it."

Elizabeth frowned, why did Nate call Eli Lyanna like the woman in her dreams?

"You said she remembered when she got hit by that car, you said she remembered you and me and everything." The little girl argued.

"Little Wolf stop." He sighed,

"And I hate the name Eli why can't she call me my real name?"

"Because her memories are of you as Eli and me as Nate. You think I like being called Nate and not Jon? You think your Uncle Robb likes to be called Mark?" he placed a place of food in front of her, "It's the cards we have been dealt with and we must find a way to play our hand."

The little girl took a bite of her food, "Mommy needs to wake up soon. When she does she won't be sad anymore about Uncle Robb leaving she will know he only did it because he knows that you two are in love and belong together."

Elizabeth was confused now, it seemed they spoke in riddles, why did the little girl think she loved Nate? Why did Nate say they all had different names? Her head began to pound, what was it she needed to remember? Her mind raced trying to figure out what they meant, the woman's voice echoed through her mind. _'Look with your heart not your mind.' _She didn't know how she could, how do you look with your heart? Then almost as if someone had whispered the words in her mind everything became clear, 'You don't listen with your heart you simply shut you mind off and follow it.' She walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Nate's neck and kissed him, not like the time she kissed him in the park, this time she didn't pull away. This time she felt as if the room began to spin, her mind began to spin as images and voices echoed through her mind.

* * *

Jon opened his eyes he felt as if his body was on fire as his eyes opened everything seemed too bright. What was going on? What was wrong with him?

"What have you done?" Regina's voice asked as she sat down on the bed, "My Jon." She took a cool cloth and placed it on his head. He tried to speak but couldn't. "Shhh Don't speak." She whispered, "What ever you have done you have brought this on yourself." She whispered, "For some reason there is a battle inside of you a battle of magic."

"Why?" he gasped through his pain, as it seemed lightning was coursing through his body, he wanted to yell out, he wanted to pull away, but nothing he would do would end the pain.

"You preformed good magic did you not?" she asked, "Light magic?" She didn't wait for an answer, "That could be the only cause of this, a magic sickness." She dipped the cloth back in cold water and place it on his head. "I don't know what caused you to do so, and I don't care, I'm just happy you came here to fight it." She smiled her cruel smile, "You see one body can only hold either Dark Magic or Good Magic, you can't have both."

"I-" he couldn't speak the pain was to much he groaned as the feeling of the lightning began again flowing throughout his body.

"Shhh." She grinned, "I'm going to help you fight this with my own magic, with my magic the battle will easily be won."

"I don't," he yelled out in pain trying to speak he gasp for air in between words, "understand."

"I'm going to cast out any good magic that is within you due to your parents, I'm going to replace it full of dark magic." She leaned forward and kissed him, as she pulled away she placed her lips next to his ear, "By doing so you will finally give in to everything my magic has to offer. You will no longer be conflicted, you will no longer care about what is good and what is right, you will be like me, you will want power and everything magic has to offer."

"No." He cried out, but it was no use Regina already placed her hand on his heart. He felt every good feeling being taken from his body as the cold rushed in. He tried to hold on to his happy times. He thought of Arianna's smile he thought of her laugh. He thought of her touch as he held her in his arms, no magic Regina pushed on him would erase her.

"It's no use Jon." Regina hissed as she allowed more of her magic to flow into him, "My magic will consume you and turn you into everything you've hated. Don't think any thoughts of your wife can save you now." With her hand over his heart pouring more dark magic into him he yelled out, he couldn't help it for her magic hurt far worse then the battle of good and evil within him. His eyes began to close as the last bit of warmth left his body. Arianna's smile faded to a frown, the away to nothing. "I will take your love from you." Regina whispered as the man fell unconscious.

* * *

**AN- Any thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Review and let me know, please and thank you. **


	22. You Can Make Me Whole

**AN- And here is another one.**

* * *

"What did you do to him?" The huntsman asked as he walked up to the unconscious Jon.

"I moved along my plan." She sighed, "I didn't want to this early but he brought it on himself and I knew if I didn't help this along he would have never sided with the dark his love for that girl is to strong."

"What do you mean?"

Regina sighed she didn't need to explain anything to this man, but for some reason she did. "Jon comes from a powerful family in his land he comes from a line of Kings and not just any kings. He belongs to a house said to be of dragon blood and then another of the North, of Wolf blood. The two houses both have strong bloodlines, but together they are impossibly strong he is the first to be of both houses, the first to be born of true love." Regina smiled, "He hold's within him powerful magic that could either be claimed for the light or the dark, I just made sure it was the dark."

"But who is the girl you spoke of?" the huntsman asked.

"His wife back in his homeland, even after these two years here away from her he hasn't forgotten her, he still loves her as if he can still hold her." She frowned, "While I am here in his arms I know he thinks of that whore." She stood up, "I need to go rest, and you stay here in case he wakes up."

"Yes my Queen." He nodded his head and took his stand by the door. He watched as Regina left, when she did his wolf walked up to him to keep some company. "I fear what she did to him, I don't know what she meant, but it didn't sound good that she made dark magic take over him." He glanced into the room to see Jon sitting up turning around he picked up a cup of water and handed it to him. "Are you alright?"

Jon looked up at him, but his look sent a cold chill down his spine those weren't the same eyes of the man he had known for the past two years. Ghost came bounding into the room, but as he reached Jon's bed the wolf froze. It too seemed to see a difference in the man. The huntsman had seen the love the wolf shared for Jon he had seen the way it followed him, protected him, but now it stood as if it didn't know what to do. Finally it let out a growl it's eyes fixed on Jon's, then it began to whimper. The huntsman followed Jon's gaze and saw the way he was looking at the wolf something told him that Jon was doing what ever was causing the poor thing pain. "Stop!" he yelled which caused Jon to look away. The wolf fell to the ground as blood dripped from both its nose and its eyes. It breathed heavily on the floor, hard labored breaths.

"Get that thing out of my site." He hissed. The huntsman felt the power in his old friend's voice and he knew not to argue, he used all his strength to lift the giant wolf up. "And tell the Queen I have awakened."

The huntsman struggled to his room where he placed Ghost on his bed, "I'll be back friend." He mumbled as he left the room and hurried to the Queen's chambers.

"What is it!" She snapped.

"It's Jon My Queen, he is asking for you."

"Is he now." She smiled and got up from her bed, She wrapped herself in her robe and gracefully walked to his room."

"My Queen." Jon said walking over to her and taking her hand he knelt down and bowed as he kissed her hand. She smiled she knew he was completely her's now no part of him belonged to the light, no part of him belonged to Arianna. "What are my orders."

"Well first I must ask, what is it you want to do most to me?" she whispered as he stood up his eyes meeting hers, he gave her a devilish grin as he picked her up and almost threw her down on the bed.

"I'd love to do so much to you my queen." He mumbled into her ear his he placed kisses up and down her neck.

"That's what I like to hear." She purred as she wrapped her arms around him. She paused, "Just one question, what about you wife? What about Arianna?"

"Why would I want her, when I can have you?" he whispered back.

"Don't you love her?" She needed to make sure the dark magic had fully taken him.

"Love?" Jon laughed, "That girl is childs play I no longer need her or want her she's nothing to me, while you are my everything."

"Good." She smiled and let him have his way with her, she was to happy to be picky this time she enjoyed the fact he could control his magic, they controlled theirs together to make their time together just the more better.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said softly as she sat in one of the kitchen chairs, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine." Jon mumbled as he let himself fall into once of the chairs. Once again his heart had seem to fly when she came barging into the kitchen and kissed him. He had thought she remembered him that she was Arianna again. "Wait." He paused, "It's not fine why did you do that?"

"I don't know." She said softly, "I don't know what came over me."

Jon couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't take any of this anymore, "Do you or do you not remember?" he asked, "This wasn't something someone just does for no reason? There has to be a reason!"

"There is no reason I just remembered a dream." She told him, "And as I thought about the dream I don't know my feet just moved."

"What was the dream?" he asked.

"I don't remember much a woman just said listen with your heart not your mind or something and then I kissed you." She replied softly.

"That's it." He smiled, "I don't know why I never thought of it that way!"

"What way?" she asked.

"When I call you Elizabeth, what do you feel?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She puzzled over the question.

"Don't answer after thinking about it, just answer from your heart, close your eyes and without thinking just say the first word that comes to mind." He told her.

She sighed, "Alright."

"How do you feel when I call you Elizabeth?" he asked again.

This time she didn't think she had her eyes closed and allowed one word to flow from her mouth, "Sad."

Jon smiled, "Sad that's good, why?"

"I don't know." She opened her eyes and tried to think why.

"No stop that." He told her, "Close your eyes and don't think about the answer."

She rolled her eyes and closed them again.

"Why do you feel sad when I say Elizabeth?" he asked her.

"Because it feels wrong." She replied quickly.

"Who do you feel when I call you Ari?" he asked softly. Once again her eyes opened. "You have already called me that." She told him, "Some times you do it at random, but especially when I got hit by that car, through the darkness I could hear you calling me, but you weren't calling me you were calling Ari." She paused.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because." She said softly as her eyes opened, "Because that's my name."

* * *

"Jon that was the best we have ever done." Regina said with a smile as she rolled over, but her smiled faded when he wasn't next to her, she looked up to see him already mostly clothed, "Where are you going?"

"It's been a week." He told her, "I must report back to Snow and Charming." He walked back over to the bed and kissed her, "Don't worry love I don't want to leave but I must or all this time I have spent by those people's side will have been for nothing."

Regina smiled when he called her love, finally she had him to herself finally he lost his love for Arianna. She smiled Lyanna Stark had fought so hard to keep her from him and now that she-wolf had failed. Jon was under her dark control and from the look in his eyes he enjoyed the power and the darkness as much as she did.

* * *

Arianna threw herself into him as soon as she entered the stable and saw him. Snow raised her eyebrow surprised at the woman's display of affection. Jon didn't wrap his arms around her; instead he took his hands and carefully pulled her hands off of his body. "Jon?" she asked confused.

"We must go back to the way we were." He told her, "Before you knew who I was."

"But why I found you again! I'm not about to lose you until I absolutely have to." She whispered back to him. "Not until the time comes when I have to."

"And that time is now Arianna we don't belong together."

"I'm going to step outside." Snow said as she moved out of the stable knowing she shouldn't be seeing the scene inside. She felt her heart break for Arianna, why had Jon changed his mind so suddenly?

"Jon what's wrong, if your afraid of losing me, just think about the time we have left together not about the day we have to leave each other again." She didn't want to lose him, not yet.

"Don't you get it Arianna the sun has set on us." He shook his head.

"The Stars come out when the sun sets Jon." She told him, "And we are written in them."

"No we aren't." He looked at her, his ice cold look felt like it could make her heart stop she felt herself believe his next few words even if she didn't want to. "I don't love you Arianna, not anymore."

It got hard to breath, she needed fresh air she turned as fast as her legs would carry her and ran, ran from the stables and ran from Jon. Every time he had left, every time he had said he wasn't good for her and that she should move on she had always seen his eyes, his eyes that still screamed to her that he loved her, but this time that wasn't the case. He told her he didn't love her and while she didn't want to believe his words his eyes had spoken the truth as well. That cold stare was like a dagger to her heart, his love for her was gone there was no hint of love in his eyes, none at all.

Snow watched her run from the stable, "Arianna!" She called after her, but the woman didn't stop. Jon walked out of the stable and glanced at her, "Where would you like to go today my queen?"

"I-" She glanced in the direction of Arianna, "What happened?" she asked. Jon didn't blink didn't act remorseful at all,

"I told her I didn't love her." He looked at Snow, "It's about time I stop fooling myself she isn't part of my life anymore, I've lived here for two years this is my life now and I suppose in that time I just fell out of love with her." He looked to the stable, "I'm just going to finish untacking my horse."

Could that really happen? Snow wondered could someone that held as much love as she had seen just a week ago simply fall out of love? Snow's eyes fell on to a large black stallion in Sapphire's stall, she frowned, where did the large grey mare go? "Where is Sapphire?" she asked.

Jon glanced at his new horse, "She was to temperamental to jumpy, and he is superior in every way." He patted the horse's side. He wasn't about to tell Snow the truth, he wasn't about to tell her the horse was still locked away at Regina's because she refused to allow him on her back. She seemed to sense the darkness in him she didn't trust him anymore and everything with that horse came from trust. When the darkness took over him it also took away his sentimental thoughts, he didn't care for the horse anymore just like he didn't care for the wolf. He wondered how much damage he had inflicted on Ghost he knew the wolf had been bleeding on both the inside and out, but was it enough to end him or was he still alive? Jon took the saddle from off the horses back; he didn't care about the wolf or the horse. They were just simples of the light he had once hung on to he liked the feeling of the dark much better.

"But you loved her." Snow said, "Did you just fall out of love with the horse as well?" she questioned, "And what about that wolf that used to follow you around? I haven't seen him either."

Jon sighed, "My Queen they are just animals."

Snow frowned something wasn't right she felt it in her bones, but she didn't know what. Could it be Jon was just trying to protect himself from the hurt that was to come when Arianna returned to Winterfell? That had to be it right?

"Snow." Charming said as he walked up, "There you are." When he saw Jon he smiled, "I thought you would still be one more day, I already have my day planned with Snow so you have the rest of today off as well."

"Thank you my King." Jon bowed his head. "I hope the two of you have a wonderful day."

* * *

Arianna didn't know why but her feet carried her to the woods again, to the place where Jon had saved her. He had returned her memories of the first time he saved her here. The deeper she got in the woods the more it became clear, she wanted him to find her again. If he came to save her this time then it just meant his words weren't true and she had miss read his eyes. She stopped to catch her breath as she leaned on a tee. _'I don't love you anymore.' _His voice echoed over and over in her mind. That couldn't be true could it? Could he really just not love her anymore, after everything they had been through?

"What do we have here?" A voice hissed from behind the tree causing Arianna to jump. She took a few steps back to see a dirty man. "A pretty woman, I could have my fun with you or get good money for selling one of your beauty, possibly both."

"Don't touch me." She snapped back, "Don't you dare."

"What are you going to do about it?" he laughed.

"It isn't me you should worry about, it's my husband you should fear. The last outlaws that tried to harm me regretted it." She told him. The outlaw looked around,

"It doesn't look like he is anywhere around here."

A second outlaw stepped out she smiled when she saw the fear hit his face, "Not you again!" he cried, "Leave her, leave her!"

"No!" The other man snapped, "Don't be a baby."

"She's the one that has gotten everyone else killed, it's just you and me now, don't make the mistake of trying to take her, he will get you he gets everyone!" the second pleaded, "Don't please just don't"

"You don't know what you saw when they died." He told the second, "Stay calm we need the money she could bring in." then he smirked, "And I need the company I haven't had a woman in a long time."

"I'm not part of this." The second whimpered, "I'm not!" He called into the darkness.

"Brother there is no one out there." The first one told him; "I promise you-" he was cut off by a voice in the darkness.

"Your little brother is right." Jon stepped out of the darkness, Arianna felt her heart soar, he still cared he was here to save her. "There is someone out here." The second man began to turn pale he shook with fear, "But he is also wrong, do as you want with this woman, I won't stop you."

Arianna felt her body grow cold, no he wasn't supposed to say that, and her Jon wouldn't say that.

"Is this a trap?" The second man asked

"No." Jon told him, "We all get tired with our side dishes after a while and I am tried of her, do as you please, and believe me she will keep you very entertained while you are between her legs." He smirked at her, "Now I must be going, have fun." He turned and walked back off into the darkness. Arianna felt tears fall down her cheek, she screamed after him, but he never came back. The outlaws laughed the first one looked at his brother, "I get her first, you can have her after."

"Alright." The second one no longer had any fear in his eyes now he just had a hunger, a hunger that he wasn't going to hold back anymore.

The first outlaw threw her on the ground and pinned her down, she screamed and tried to pull away, she got one hand free and slapped him, but it was no use, he punched her in the side before he grabbed her hand back and pinned it above her head, he glanced up at his brother, "Hold her arms so I can rip her dress off." The first outlaw let go of her hands as his brother took hold of them, the first placed hard unwanted kisses on her then sticking his tong in her mouth, she bit him when he did which caused him to pull back and head but her, "You stupid whore stop fighting and just enjoy what I am giving you."

"No!" She screamed as the tears mixed with blood and dirt running down her face, she felt him begin to rip her dress, how could Jon leave her to this? She could feel the cold air on her skin and his hands begin to touch her in places no one had ever touched her, but Jon. She waited for him to do his worse, but instead she heard a growl, it was weak but it was there. Ghost.

"It's his wolf!" The second man let go of her arms and stumbled back with her arms free she tried to cover herself up. It was hard to see between the tears and blood that had gotten caught in her eyes. She reached for her torn dress and tried to use it as a blanket to cover herself more.

She saw a man standing behind Ghost, Had Jon come to his sense? "Move away from the lady." A voice replied at first she thought was Jon, but hearing his voice she new it was someone entirely different. She heard a second growl and looked up to see another wolf standing by Ghost side.

"Let us go." The second man said, "We won't harm her we promise."

"You already have." The man hissed, "Go ahead boys." The two wolves both leaped on the two men and went stair for their throats. Arianna closed her eyes her body hurt from them hitting her everything was just too much. She couldn't stay awake not anymore.

* * *

Mark had gone off to work leaving Ruby alone he had rented a small apartment. It wasn't anything like the large beautiful house he had shared with Elizabeth, but it was better then a room at the inn. Granny liked Mark, but she didn't like the fact Ruby had broken up his relationship with Elizabeth she always lectured her when she went to work, that she had taken a father away from his children. Ruby always argued back saying he was still there for his kids, he just didn't love their mother anymore. Granny always mumbled something then would go back to work leaving Ruby in a bad mood. She sighed she had an hour until work she didn't want to go deal with Granny. She sat down on the couch and sighed, she couldn't help but feel something was missing. Grey Wind jumped up on the couch next to her, which caused her to jump. She wouldn't lie to anyone, it scared her to be with the giant wolf it was strange that it followed Mark around. Why did it do that? She had seen the way it acted around other people always growling always looking like it wanted to attack. She didn't fear him when Mark was around the wolf seemed different with him, but alone she just knew there would be nothing she could do against a giant wolf. The wolf moved closer to her, she shifted farther away until she couldn't anymore; the arm of the couch stopped her. She could feel the wolf's breathe on her, what was it doing? She glanced at it and saw it's eyes, she quickly looked away she felt fear, she felt like she wanted to cower away. Then she felt something in her change. Why was she cowering away? It was like a whisper within her told her she was no beta she was an alpha. She turned her head back and sat up tall looking the wolf in the eye it let out a low growl, every other time she knew she would be afraid, but this time she wasn't. She stood up still her eyes fixed on the wolf refusing to look away she was taller then him now. She could feel as if something within her growled back she could feel something within her challenge the wolf. As her eyes looked deep into the wolf's eyes she could see images. She saw herself in a red cape, she saw herself with man, she saw through the eyes of a wolf eating that man. She saw Mary Margret, but it wasn't Mary it was Snow, Snow White. She saw the kingdom, she saw that happiness she remembered the cruse. The wolf then looked away breaking the eye contact causing Ruby to inhale sharply.

"Ruby." Robb called from the front door, "I thought I would join you for lunch before you had to get to work."

Ruby stood still looking at the spot the wolf had been slowly she turned to face the tv where she saw her reflection. Everything was real,

"Ruby?" Robb said stepping up the stairs, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She said softly, she knew who he was now. She remembered seeing him around Snow and Charming's castle she had admired him from afar she had talked to him only a few times. She had feelings for him, but back then he never saw her, he never saw her because his eyes were always on Arianna. Her mind raced, Arianna was Elizabeth, which meant he had finally moved past her, he had left Arianna for her. Did he know everything? She had to figure out if he knew who he was, did he just go by Mark here because hat was what everyone called him or did he remember who Robb was? Could that be why he had changed so quickly a year ago? How he went from cold-hearted Lawyer to acting like Robb Stark?

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Lunch then?" he asked concern on his face.

"What's my favorite color?" she asked softly.

"That's easy." He said with a smile, "Red." He looked puzzled, "Why?"

"It's just Grey Wind just-"

"Was he bothering you again?" he asked as he glared at the wolf, "I'm sorry Ruby really I am."

Tears filled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Robb asked as he walked over and wrapped her in a hug pulling her into him. "Did he scare you?"

"You left her." She whispered, "I never thought you would."

"Ruby I left her weeks ago, why now is it just hitting you?" he was puzzled.

"I never thought you would, the way you looked at her even when she loved your brother." She whispered, "I never thought you would leave Arianna."

"It just took me a while to realize there was someone else out there that could hold my heart the way I thought she did." He said softly, but then he frowned, "Arianna? Don't you mean Elizabeth?"

"No I mean Arianna." She told him, "Lord Stark."

Robb felt his arms fall away from her as he took a step back, "You remember?" he asked.

"Yes" She nodded her head tears falling from her eyes, "I remember everything. My name is Red, and your name is Robb. Nate is Jon and Elizabeth is Arianna no wonder you acted like cheating on her wasn't a big deal I always wondered why you were so ok with the way she looked at your bother, but it was because you knew that she was his wife." She paused, "Does anyone else remember?"

"Only Myself, Jon, and Lyanna that I know about and now you." He told her with a smile.

"Robb," She said with a smile, "I like that so much better the Mark."

"And I love hearing you say it so much better then Mark." He kissed her, "How about you call in to work today."

"Alright." She smirked as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

Arianna opened her eyes slowly; she still was in so much pain. What happened? As the images of the attack flashed back into her mind she felt herself begin to panic.

"Easy." Said a voice, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Arianna looked down to see a cape wrapped around her. "Who are you?" she asked she tried to move back, but she stopped when she bumped into Ghost who was asleep. She felt a little safer knowing the wolf was with her, but why was he with this man? Why was he not by Jon's side?

"Everyone calls me the Huntsman." He told her, "I was taking care of Ghost when he jumped from the bed and took off, I took off after him afraid he was going to injury himself more when he came upon you in the woods."

"Why did you help me?" she asked

"Why would I let them hurt you?" he asked back.

"I don't know, I don't know you I've never seen you at the castle before." She told him.

"That's because I belong at Regina's castle." He responded poking the fire causing Arianna to realize it was now night.

"Regina's? You are one of Regina's men?" she felt the fear come back to her.

"Not by choice she commands me only threw her magic, but not through my loyalty." He told her, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Small acts of kindness makes up for all my wrong deeds I due under her name." he paused, "And I couldn't let Ghost fight alone even if he has a suicide wish."

"How do you know him?" she asked

"I could ask you the same question." The huntsman responded. Then he sighed, "I was there when he got hurt I've been taking care of him trying to make sure he doesn't die."

"Die?" she asked, "What happened?"

"I won't answer until you tell me why he was ran to you threw his pain he shouldn't have been able to move so fast, to fight so well, but for you that wolf was willing to put aside his pain and protect you." The huntsman frowned, "All I want to know is why?"

"He has always protected me when my husband wasn't around." She told him, "I mean he didn't always like me, but when my husband was missing for years I was all he had and he was all I had I became his person when we thought Jon was gone."

"Jon?" The huntsman asked, "He's your husband?"

"My question first." She told him, "Why did he get hurt?"

"Jon." The huntsman told her, "He used dark magic on him."

"He would never do that!" Arianna cried, but a sinking feeling in her told her he might. After all he left her to be raped by outlaws.

"I thought so too, he hated Regina and always spoke of his wife of his love for her, I'm assuming that was you, I hoped that would save him in the end, protect him from her, but it wasn't." the Huntsman told her, "Regina said some how he preformed light magic and it started a war within him, a fight over which kind of magic could stay in his body since one body can either be light or dark, but never both." He looked down, "She said if she hadn't used some of her magic he would have given himself to the light because of his love for you, but in the end her power was to great she forced the darkness into him."

"What are you saying?" she whispered.

"I'm saying your husband is no longer the man you love, he doesn't have love within him anymore he only thinks of power." He looked down he didn't want to see the pain in her eyes, "You felt it you know you did." He said softly, "You can feel the coldness coming from him, you can see it in his eyes."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Like I said I don't want to fight for Regina, but I must like many of the men she commands she forces us to follow her in the end it will never be enough nothing can outlast free will." He paused, "Jon was my friend and he loved you so much if you are really Arianna you might be his only hope."

"What do you mean?"

"Regina is convinced she took all the love he had from you, she is convinced he is full of darkness, but I don't think he is." The huntsmen told her, "The way he spoke of you, and the look in his eyes, that doesn't die that doesn't get taken away. I think its still there somewhere locked away and you are the only one that can unlock it."

"Why does it matter?" she asked

"Because if he can turn to the light you won't have anything to fear, he won't have anything to fear Regina won't be a match for him he can return home with you without any fear of her harming his family, you can all be together again." He looked up at her his eyes meeting hers.

"Why do you care?" she asked

"He's my friend, I can't find happiness it's to late for me, but maybe not for him she doesn't own his heart." He spoke softly, "Arianna you are his only hope."

* * *

**AN- leave a review and let me know what you think. **


	23. The Battle Begins

**AN- I'm actually kind of sad this story is coming to a close soon, I'm not going to know what to do in my spare time with this one wrapped up. Only a few more chapters left. So far this story is 233 pages on Microsoft word I only wish I could write this much for original stories that I could actually make money off of. **

* * *

"Take him with you." The huntsman said, "I think he will be safer with you."

Arianna looked down at Ghost she could tell he wasn't in good shape, his breath didn't sound right his eyes didn't look right. He looked lost just as he had those years ago when they call believed Jon dead. Her heart sank, if the Huntsman was fight that Jon was lost to the darkness was it a sign he was never coming back if Ghost had given up on him? She nodded her head looking up at him tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry." He said softly, "I know you can do this."

"How can you be so sure?" she felt the tears spill down her cheek.

"When he used to talk of you." He paused, "Regina hated you because of his love that he had for you, the way he would smile when he said your name the way his eyes lit up, I've never been in love but his love for you used to make me think it was possible."

"Love?" she asked

"Yes, I've been alone my whole life just with my wolf I never got along well with people." He sighed, "But for some reason Jon didn't care he became my friend and then he talked of you I feel like I know you, Arianna you must know you can do this you can reach him that kind of love just can't be gone, it can't."

"You said Regina told you it was." She felt like this was never going to work, Jon was gone he was lost to her forever.

"What does she know?" he asked her, "She's an evil witch who knows nothing of love her heart is filled with darkness she thinks Jon is just like her now, but you are still in there you have to be."

"No I don't, he left me with those men he didn't care if they-" she couldn't finish her sentence. If there was any part of him that still cared why would he have left her?

"Arianna nothing is more powerful then true love and that's what the two of you have." He replied, "Now I have to get back before Regina realizes I'm gone." He paused as he glanced at the trees, "Take her with you."  
Arianna looked up to see Sapphire standing next to the huntsman's horse without anything on her, nothing tying her up, no saddle no bridal. "How did she get here?"

"I don't know when Ghost took off I grabbed my horse half way out I heard something behind me I thought Regina's men were coming for me, but it was her someone she got out." He glanced over at the white horse that seemed to shine in the night.

"She never stay's when she is freed from a tie, she always runs home." Arianna said softly.

"Then maybe that's why she broke out of Regina's stables, that isn't her home." The horse was awful whenever she was there Regina would complain she hated the stables, she hated the mare that carried on all night long.

"Then why isn't she going back, why is she standing here with us?" Arianna questioned.

"I don't know, maybe she plans on taking you home she refused to allow Jon anywhere near her this is her choosing you, so I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth and just get on so she can take you back."

"Thank you." Arianna said softly as she walked over to the horse. The huntsman didn't respond instead he just gave her a leg up on to the horse. "I know this is dangerous for you to help me."

"There is no need for thanks." He mounted his horse, "Just promise me you will try and save him, if he can't keep his love there is no hope for anyone else."

"I promise I will do what I can." She said softly as he nodded his head, he kicked his horse and galloped off as the sun began to rise. His wolf took off after him. Ghost stood up weakly Arianna hoped he would be able to make it back to the castle. Sapphire began to walk, she would trot and canter sometimes, but she would always stop and wait for Ghost to catch him. Arianna knew she wasn't in control everything was up to the mare right now. She felt her heart racing fast every step they got closer to the castle, what was she going to do? What was she going to say?

* * *

"Yes." Jon said with a smile, "Yes, that is your name."

"I don't understand." Elizabeth said slowly as her mind began to race, why did she know that? What was going on?

"Stop it." He said with a smile, "You are thinking to much Ari."

When he called her Ari she felt warmth wash over her warmth that made her want to smile. Why did that feel so good? "Whose Lyanna Stark?" she asked softly.

"My mother." He frowned, "Why?"

"I keep seeing a woman all in white." She tried to make sense of her mind right now, he kept telling her not to think to much but that was impossible.

"Long brown hair?" he smiled, "Always speaks about helping a 'him' that needs you?"

"Yes."

"My mother, I we never learned why she comes to you." He paused, "Often when ever I'm in trouble she finds a way to reach you from beyond."

"Beyond?"

"She died the day I was born." He hoped she would remember more, he wanted her to remember more, but this was a start she knew her name now, she knew she was Arianna.

"Yes." She nodded her head, "Your father was killed by Robert the man who started a war to bring your mother back to him." Information began to come her, not complete but she knew the answer to some of her questions. "Robert should have never been able to beat him, but an evil witch poisoned him and made him weak, she did the same to your mother so she would die in child birth."

"Yes." Jon took her hand in his, "Do you remember anything else?"

"She wanted to kill you because she feared you would be a power for the light, but when she couldn't she found a way to take you to the dark." She frowned, "You left me."

"I have done things in the past I'm not proud of, Arianna I love you please say you remember our love?" he asked her softly.

She looked into his eyes and knew that they were familiar she had looked into them many times. _'And what do your stars tell you Jon Snow?"_ her own voice echoed through her mind, _'I can read them too, they say you and I are destined to be together.'_ Her voiced echoed again. '_We are written in the stars.'_ His voice followed echoing in her mind.

"_I'm going to catch you thief!" she yelled she was only about five at the time. Jon ran from her on his pony. _

"_Try girl!" he yelled back. She raced her pony right up next to his and leaped on to him the two hitting the ground him on the bottom. _

"_Give me back my necklace!" she yelled as she held is collar with her one hand threatening to punch him. _

"_Hit me all you want, you need to kiss me first." He grinned. _

"_Ew I would never kiss you Jon Snow!" she yelled back. _

"_Ari you need to tie your horse better you are lucky he only pulls himself free and goes to eat near by grass." Jon lead her horse back over to the three were he had tied his own as he tied hers up as well. He was older now looking about thirteen "One day you will have a horse that gets a real bad habit and leave you." _

"_Well that time isn't now." She said as she let herself fall back into the grass, "Come lay with me."_

"_That is proper." He told her. _

"_Who cares about being proper?" she asked, "It's just you and mean like it has been since we were kids." _

"_Yeah." He agreed sitting next to her. _

"_What's wrong with you lately?" she asked looking over at him. _

"_I just learned my place." He sighed, "I'm not a Stark its about time I stop acting like one."_

"_You are too a Stark don't listen to the lady she is just mad because you look more Stark then Robb." She looked back to the stars._

"_We shouldn't be out here this late." He muttered. _

"_I know you love the stars like I do." She told him, "I look forward to our time under them." She glanced at him with a smile._

"_Don't even think about it." He smirked. _

"_Think about what?" she asked._

"_About kissing me?" his words caused her to roll her eyes. He was back to being his pompous self. _

"_Ew I would never kiss you Jon Snow!" she laughed. _

"_How does it feel to be my wife?" he asked as he swung her around. _

"_Wonderful." She smiled at him. She glanced away momentary as Sapphire pulled free from her tie and took off back to Winterfell and out of the meadow. "Opps." She smirked._

"_I feel you did that on purpose My lady just to get closer to me." He whispered into her ear. _

"_I did no such think." She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. _

"_You're thinking about it now aren't you?" he asked her softly. _

"_Thinking about what?"_

"_Kissing me." The cocky teenage boy came back with his smirk. She shook her head giving him a happy side ways smile. _

"_I will always want to kiss you Jon Snow." She whispered. _

Arianna took in a deep breath, she remembered him tears filled her eyes. After all this time she remembered him. He sat in front of her holding her hand hoping for this moment. How long had he been silent by her side just to keep her happy? "I remember." She whispered, "I remember your face I remember us I remember our love." She rushed forward into his arms and buried her head in his chest.

"Ari." He whispered wrapping his arms tight around her his voice braking, "I've missed you so much." She didn't say anything she just let the tears fall down her face. Lyanna who had left just before to use the bathroom frowned when she saw her parents, why was her mommy crying? Why was daddy holding her like he would never let go? Arianna heard the little feet behind her, she felt her heart race all this time the little girl had known she had been so strong pretending to be someone else just to keep away from confusion. Arianna let go of Jon her little girl had grown, she smiled through her tears.

"What wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Arianna whispered, "Nothing at all."

"Why are you crying? Are you still sad about uncle Mark?" the little girl asked. Arianna shook her head.

"No I know why he left, he loves Ruby now." she was happy Robb had finally found love. "He's found his happiness and I've found mine with your daddy and you, Lyanna."

"As long as you aren't sad." The little girl walked into the kitchen she hadn't noticed her mother used her real name until the words sunk in. "What?" she asked

"Lyanna." Arianna whispered, she wasted the joy rush into the little girl's face.

"Mommy!" She ran at full speak and jumping into her mother's arms. Arianna wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight she was finally home. Jon came up and wrapped his arms around both of them. There was a knock at the door, which caused Jon to let go of his wife and daughter, before he could open the door Robb walked in with Ruby behind him. He glanced at Arianna still thinking her to be Elizabeth.

"Nate we have to talk." He said carefully.

Jon just smiled, "Anything you have to say you can say it."

"It's about." He paused not wanting to say anything in front of Elizabeth. Arianna placed Lyanna down and smiled at Robb. He glanced at her confused, last time he had seen her she had looked at him with so much hate. Why did she smile at him like she actually cared for him?

"Robb." She whispered as she walked forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."

"Robb?" he asked as he put his hands on her hips and carefully held her away at arms length, "You know my name?"

"I remember everything." She said her eyes still glossy from happy tears. Robb smiled one of the biggest smiles he had ever smiled as he pulled her back and hugged her tight. Everything was finally working out the way it should, they could all be happy.

* * *

The road back was slow they needed to take many breaks for Ghost she wasn't even sure how far away she was from the castle, but when the sun began to set on the second day she began to wonder if they were even going in the right direction. "Girl where are we?" she asked as she spoke the horse stopped quickly and snorted, something had gotten her attention. Arianna glanced over at Ghost who too stood alert listening, waiting. What had they heard? A smell in the air made her frown, smoke. She dismounted and walked through a grouping of tree's she gasp when she saw what lay before her. Snow and Charming's castle had smoke rising from it. How long had she been gone? From where she stood it even looked like the village had burned no longer were the markets full of happy merchants it was like a ghost town. She felt a sword push up against her back, "State your name." A man hissed. She slowly turned around with her hands up,

"Arianna Stark."

"Put your sword down!" Robb's voice called as he rode up, "Ari where have you been?" he jumped from his horse and rushed to her wrapping his arms around her body. He then took a step away before she could answer, "What happened to you?"

She held back her tears, she couldn't cry now she had to be strong. "I got lost." She said softly, "I took Sapphire and we got lost."

"Arianna!" Snow called as she hurried over to her, "I feared something horrible happened to you."

"What happened?" Arianna asked, "Where is Lyanna?"

"She's back at camp." Robb glanced around, "Let's get back there now it's not safe they have spies everywhere." As he spoke they heard horses Robb pulled and Arianna down into a bush as a soldier rode by, but he didn't have time to pull Snow down. Arianna recognized him it was the man that saved her, the Huntsman. The huntsman's eyes fell on Snow who had moved to slow to her hiding spot. He dismounted his horse and slowly began to walk in her direction. Robb reached for his sword. Arianna felt her heart race she knew nothing of this man and how well he fought, but she didn't want to chance the fact that Robb could hurt him or he Robb. "No!" She yelled as she stood up causing the Huntsman to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"This was my home what are you doing here?" she asked hoping he still was acting on his good will.

"I can't protect you here." He shook his head and put his sword back in its sheath. "This won't be like back in the woods with those men."

"Huntsman!" a voice called, "Have you found anyone?"

"Please pretend you didn't see anything." She pleaded. The huntsman took a deep breath.

"Please." Snow said stepping out from behind the tree she was hiding behind. Robb shook his head, these woman weren't very smart his hands gripped his sword waiting until the right time to attack.

"Not you too." He sighed, "You too need to get to safety now."

Why was this man helping them Robb wondered. "Let's go." Arianna said extending her hand down to him, "He won't hurt us."

Robb stood, "Why are you doing this."

"It doesn't matter." The huntsman spoke as his wolf trotted up next to him, "Just go." he turned when he heard a growl behind him to see a large Grey wolf even bigger then Ghost.

"Call him off!" Arianna cried to Robb.

"He's the enemy Ari." Robb said grimily.

"He's good!" She cried, "He wants to be good!"

"I can't take that risk." He nodded his head Grey Wind began to run to him, but right before he was about to attack Ghost jumped between the mighty Grey wolf and the Huntsman. He let out a low growl at his brother and instantly Grey Wind hesitated. "Why did Ghost do that?" Robb asked.

"Because he saved him." Arianna spoke, "Jon hurt him he would have died without this man."

"Jon?" Robb asked, "As in Snow's knight that took the castle? Why would Ghost go any where near a man that dark."

"That wolf followed him around." Snow said softly.

"He has magic Robb." Arianna spoke, "Snow's knight is my husband, he is your brother."

"What?"

"This isn't the time." The huntsman turned to Robb, "Take the girls and get out of here now."

Robb looked at the man and saw the honor in his eyes. "You are wearing the wrong colors my friend."

"I don't have a choice." He spoke sadly.

Robb nodded his head and lifted Arianna onto Sapphire's back, then lifted Snow behind her. He mounted his horse.

"I'll put them on the wrong trail." The Huntsman mounted his horse, "Keep them safe. Arianna is the only one that can get through to Jon and Snow holds the future."

Robb could tell the man deserved far more then being trapped in a life he didn't want. He knew his father would say that man was one of honor. Robb urged his horse forward as the girls followed. Robb felt the anger within him, Regina messed in everyone's life she brought so much pain to everyone she touched.

* * *

Once they had reached Camp Arianna found out she had been missing for a week. In that week Jon had taken the castle, threatened Snow's life but Robb had been able to save her. Charming was held captive in the castle Regina had thought it best so their army would be leaderless. She knew Snow couldn't lead them in battle not now that she was with child. She hadn't thought about Robb the young Lord Stark that would help. Arianna still didn't think the Huntsman held the truth she never told Robb how Jon had left her, she had only told him she had been attacked and the Huntsman had saved her. Snow told her how he had once done the same for her, which was the reason he was held under the queen's spell all because he wouldn't kill Snow.

"What are we going to do?" Arianna asked Robb.

"What ever we do we have to get Charming." Snow said sadly. "It always seems we have to find each other."

"I know what you mean." Arianna shook her head, "This is all my fault maybe if I had told you soon, and both of you sooner who your knight really was, I just never thought this was possible."

"What exactly happened?" Robb asked, "Why would Jon do this, it isn't like him to hurt people to take over castles."

"He was always meant to be king." Arianna mumbled, "Just not here."

"We know even if he was meant to be he didn't want to bring forth unnecessary blood shed." Robb told her, "He would never start a war."

"That's just it this isn't him." She informed him, "Regina filled his heart with darkness she took his compassion, his love, everything that made him the Jon we knew."

"Then what do we have to do to end this?" Robb asked, "Kill him?"

"The huntsman told me with every time he used dark magic he wants more he won't stop." Arianna said softly, "He has to be stopped."

"And how do we do that?" Snow asked.

"We either kill him, or some how we find a way to bring the light back to him." Arianna looked at her hands, she knew they would have a better chance killing him.

"Once someone has been taken by the darkness it's harder said then done to get them back I've never heard of someone of dark magic going to the light. It's impossible." Snow told her.

"I don't think so." Another voice piped in.

"Who are you?" Robb asked.

"Red." The girl smiled at him, Robb saw her beauty but didn't think anything of it he was in love with Arianna, no girl compared to her.

"Why don't you think so?" He hardly looked up from the maps he was studying on how to attack the castle.

"Well Snow, when you had no love you got it back." She looked at Snow, "Charming convinced you to love again and gave you your memories back."

"That was different I took a potion." She shook her head, "And Jon still has his memories."

"It wasn't that different it was magic from the dark one, meaning dark magic I think it was similar not as bad because you aren't some crazy lunatic with magic-"

"He isn't a lunatic." Arianna snapped, "He's my husband he's just lost that isn't him."

"She's right it isn't him." Snow said, "He's been here for two years and I always got the impression he struggled everyday, I think he struggled with the darkness it didn't sit well with him."

"It's not him." Robb said, "He was born from two great people, two good strong people in love. It isn't part of him to be-" he stopped. "It does run in his family."

"What?" Arianna asked.

"That's what she did to his grandfather the mad King." Robb felt his heart sink, "She poisoned his heart with Magic and he lost his mind to it."

"But he isn't just Targaryen." Arianna spoke, "He is a Stark, and his father didn't lose his mind to magic just his grandfather. He's stronger then that."

"You aren't exactly right." A woman's voice seemed to echo causing Arianna and the others to turn. Standing in the doorway of the tent was the woman dressed all in white with long brown hair, Lyanna Stark, Jon's mother.

"You." Arianna whispered

"Who is this?" Robb reached for his sword.

"You are like your father." The woman said with a smile, "I'm not here to harm you nephew."

"Nephew?" he asked puzzled.

"My name is Lyanna Stark."

"That's impossible she's-"

"Dead?" Lyanna asked, "I'm very much dead, its taking a lot of for me to reach you now when you aren't dreaming, but I need you to save my son."

"How can we do that?" Snow asked.

"The Targaryen's kept it hidden but they are a family full of magic, most make the decision to be light, some went dark but not many. My husband chose the light, but no matter how good someone is dark magic will always try and fight its way back. Regina had heard of a prophecy telling of a great child being born. The prophecy said the child would be born of the house of Stark and of someone with powerful magic. She tried to marry your father, tried to have the child herself, but it was my child that it spoke of." She walked forward, "In the end she tried everything she even took Rhaegar's light she forced darkness in to him, yet he wasn't nearly as powerful as Jon. When he fought Robert he wasn't in his right mind. I knew I would never see him again as the man I loved, but right before he died I saw him in my mind, he was freed from her magic in his death he couldn't do any harm."

"Are you saying we have to kill Jon?" Arianna whispered.

"No." Lyanna shook her head, "I loved my husband, but I didn't fight for his heart the way I should have I was worried about my baby I couldn't go to him I feared that him being in the wrong state of mind he would accidently hurt me and in doing so he would have hurt my baby."

"You think I can reach Jon too?"

"I believe the love you two share could do anything." Lyanna winced, "Save my son." Her voice echoed as she vanished from the doorway.

"This land is strange." Robb whispered.

"I've seen her even in out land Robb." Arianna stood up, "Only in dreams."

"You aren't going Arianna." He spoke, "You can't he will hurt you I don't care what that ghost says."

"That Ghost is his mother." She shook her head, "She knows him."

"No she died the day he was born, Ari you can't go in there if he doesn't kill you Regina will."

"Then maybe," Tears gathered in her eyes, "Maybe that will be enough."

"What?" Robb's breath shortened.

"I won't be enough Robb, but maybe if I die it will be."

"You aren't going to go in there and get yourself killed, what about your daughter? What about me?" he demanded.

"Robb, I love you and I know you will be there for Lyanna." She said softly.

"She has a point." Snow said softly.

"Are you both going mad? Do you really think I will let you walk in there and get yourself killed?" How could she be thinking right?

"That day when he was stabbed," Snow thought back to that day the magic he preformed she had felt it, that wasn't dark magic. She had seen it, he healed her through good magic. "Arianna have you felt his magic before?"

"Yes." She told her, "When I was attacked the first and second times in the woods I felt him attack those men."

"What did you feel then?" Snow asked

"Cold, it felt unnatural." She looked at Snow puzzled, what was she getting at?

"What about when you were stabbed?"

"You were stabbed?" Robb asked, when? Where was he? How did he not know?

"When Jon was stabbed he took that from me." Arianna thought for a moment, "The first time it hurt, it felt so cold so dark."

"And that was the attempt that failed to heal you, what did you feel when he saved you?"

"I felt." She remembered that day, that was the last time she had seen Jon's eyes so full of happiness, that was the last day before the darkness took him. "I felt warm and happy."

"That's because he used good magic, light magic." Snow said.

"And if he used it once to heal you, why wouldn't he again?" Red asked smiling, "That might be the key!"

"No!" Robb yelled, "I'm not about to send you there if you think that 'might be the key' I'm not going to let you risk that!"

"I'm sorry Robb but this is my choice, I love him and I'm going to try what ever I can to reach him." She stood up, "I'm not going to let him leave again."

Robb felt the defeat he wasn't going to win,

"Then at least let us distracted Regina you don't need to be running into the two of them together." He knew when it was time to give in Arianna was going to do this with or without his help he knew that so he might as well help her.

* * *

Charming sat in his own dungeons, he knew he should have been worried about his fate, but he could only think of Snow and of his people. He had failed them. He let Regina and her king walk right in the front gates; he had allowed Regina's solider to stand by Snow's side all this time. How could he not have seen? He shook his head, of course he had noticed he never trusted Jon he never liked him, but in those two years he had never taken one step out of line, he had gone above and beyond the call of duty protecting Snow. He became both her friend and her guard. So many attacks he had stopped, why had he? If he was Regina's man why hadn't he just killed her and been done with it? Charming would like to think he would still keep charge of the land and protect it with Snow gone, but he knew that was wrong. Without her he was nothing if he lost her he knew he would call apart.

"You shouldn't put so much on love." Jon's voice said as he stepped out of the dark shadows.

"You can read minds now?" Charming asked distain in his voice.

"No, but I know you were thinking about your wife." He smirked, "When I get my hands on her." He paused, "Well lets just say she will have some of the best nights of her life."

"You touch her and I will kill you!" Charming yelled.

"Temper, Temper" Jon smirked, "You can't be a good king with a temper like that. Oh yes that's right you aren't king anymore."

"Just because you took my crown doesn't make you king!" he spoke through his teeth; he hated this man possibly more then Regina.

"It's my birth right to be king." Jon told him, "Maybe not here, but Regina offered for me to be her King and I can use this kingdom to take back mine."

"You are no King" he spat, "You don't even know what it means to be a noble."

Jon glared at him, "It's in my blood!" 'I'll never be like Robb.' His own little voice whispered, 'His mother is noble and so are you, I'm not like you I can't be a honorable noble man.' His father's voice echoed through his mind, 'My Son nobility is defined by what you do not by who you are. It doesn't matter if you were the son of the poorest family in the world a noble man will rise through his actions not his blood.' Jon frowned; he hated those memories of the man who had laid to him his whole life. "You see I grew up thinking I was nothing, I was just the bastard son of a noble man who took pity on me, but all that time he this from me, who I really am. My mother was no whore my father was a king!" he shook his head, "Not the pathetic Lord Stark who wouldn't take anything if he thought it wasn't the right thing."

"He sounds like a good man." Lord Stark? What did this man mean he grew up with a Lord Stark? Did Robb and Arianna know this man? Why hadn't they said anything? Where they sided with Regina as well?

"He was a weak man who in the end always got played." Jon snapped. "Because of his lies I grew up without a family I grew up hated unloved I never learned of my magic until Regina showed me. She brought so much into my world."

"You sound like you love her?" Charming asked, "She isn't capable of love you know that?"

"Of course I do why would I care about love?" he asked, "I have power that is all I need nothing. Love is nothing."

"That's where you are wrong." Charming told him, "and that's how I know you will lose."

"We won't lose nothing is more powerful then Regina and I together." Jon stood up strait a smile on his face.

Charming smiled back to him, "Love will out power you every time no matter how many times evil rises it will always be love that will take you back down and anyone of your kind."

"You hit your head hard." Jon told him, "Love can't change anything."

"No matter what love always brings me to my Snow, I won't stop fighting until she is free in a world where we can raise our child without evil."

"You won't find Snow again." Jon told him.

"I will always find her." Charming responded.

'_Promise me you will come back.'_ Her voice echoed through his mind, _'I'll always return to you.'_ His own voice responded. _'How can you be so sure?"_ her voice was so soft, so kind. _'The stars will always lead me to you.'_ Jon frowned, back then when he was with Arianna he was weak. His love for her meant nothing, if it had truly been as Charming described it he would still feel something for her, but every time he saw her face in his mind he just felt pity for her. Pity for the girl so hung up on a man who would rather see her dead then by his side.

"I pity you." Jon sneered, "I pity you."

"No it is I that pity you." Charming stood up to look the man in the eye, "Someone with no love will never find victory."

"That's where you are wrong, I already have." He didn't like this man before him, why did he challenge him? He wouldn't challenge anymore if he ran him through with a sword.

"No you haven't." Charming smiled, "Snow will find a way to take the castle back."

"She's very pregnant." Jon laughed, "The first time I see her I will put an end to that, she won't risk endangering the child." He smirked, " She isn't even leading your army she has entrusted a stranger, my brother."

"The Starks? They are on your side?" he asked.

"No." he thought about his family, but he didn't feel anything for them, not anymore. He saw their faces he remembered his time with them, but there was no feeling for any of them, not his little sisters, little brothers, or Arianna. "But when my brother see's me he will hesitate, my wife will try and reason with me and in that moment I will kill them both and take Snow for my whore."

Charming wanted to kill the man it hated hearing those words come from that man's mouth. He thought of Arianna how sad her eyes were often speaking of her husband. She had described him as being the love of her life, Robb and described him as being a man of honor, how had he become this?

"I will kill everyone you love." Jon said slowly. "And make you watch until you know that no amount of love can save you, it will never beat Regina and I." He turned and began to walk from the dungeon.

"You won't win!" Charming yelled after him, "Evil will never win!"

"It already has!" Jon laughed as his words echoed around the chamber.

* * *

"It's like I'm look upon him with new eyes." Arianna said looking down at Aaden, "Our little boy."

Jon smiled behind her, "Yes."

"I suppose I was pregnant when the curse hit." She said softly.

"I suppose so." He kissed the top of her head.

Arianna looked up at him and sighed, "I still can't believe it all this time you've been by my side but haven't said a word."

"Oh I have said a few wrong things, you ran to Robb so many times." He paused, "Broke my heart."

"I'm sorry." She smirked, "I'll have to make up for that tonight."

"I don't want to hear this." Robb said with a laugh from a near by armchair, Red sitting in his lap.

"Me either." She agreed.

"It is my house." Arianna told him.

"Mine actually." Robb playfully argued back.

"I don't care whose house it is." Jon told him, "We have to find a way to get back to Winterfell that is our house."

"How do we do that?" Arianna asked.

"I wouldn't have said we need to figure out a way if I knew house, love." He told her, "All I know is I miss the place it's been so long."

"I want to go home." Lyanna said, "I think Aaden would like it better there."

"Yes there are no meadows to ride in no places to run with the wolves the way Lyanna had." Arianna agreed, "I don't want our children growing up in a place like this, I want them to be in Winterfell."

"I agree." Jon nodded his head then looked at Robb, "We need to stop Regina."

"Again." Robb added shaking his head. "Will she ever stay defeated? Every time she loses she comes back stronger and stays in power longer."

"We can't give up." Red told them, "We just need to find a way for everyone to wake up and stop this to break this curse for everyone, maybe then we can return home."

* * *

Arianna opened her eyes, she was expecting to hear the busy camp, but it was quiet too quiet. She walked outside her tent to see almost everyone gone, a few woman tended fires and rushed around, but only wounded or old men. Her eyes fell on Snow she rushed to her friend's side.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Lyanna is with Ghost." She paused "And Robb is leading the army to the castle."

"He's attacking what about our plan?" she cried.

"He didn't want to risk you." She said softly, "They should be reaching the castle any minute now."

"What does he plan on doing? Killing Jon?" she felt her heart race, could Robb kill him or was he just going to get himself killed? Either way she didn't want anyone of them to die they were both important to her.

"Arianna Jon isn't the man you knew he's dark and evil once the darkness consumes there is no turning back." She said softly, "I tried with Regina I tried to help her but the darkness is to strong."

Arianna shook her head; "You don't know him!" she turned to hurry back to her tent to get dresses properly.

"I'm sorry." Snow said softly as two sets of strong eyes grabbed Arianna. "Robb gave me orders and I think he's right you will just get yourself killed."

"No!" she cried, "You can't do this let me go!" she struggled she needed to get free she had to save Jon she had to remind him of everything they had. "Snow listen to me would you stop at nothing to save your husband?"

Snow looked away she felt her heart torn she saw the pain in Arianna's eyes, but Robb had spoke reason. Jon was gone Arianna needed to see that dark magic was too powerful. Every time he used it the price he paid was his love and by now he had used so much there was nothing left in his heart. He burned her love out she could love him all her life, but he was gone forever now Arianna needed to see that before she left her daughter motherless and fatherless. As Arianna was lead away Snow glanced at the tree line, she frowned as she saw a mount of white fur. Something wasn't right she hurried over to see it wasn't just white, but red as well. Upon her closer look she knew it was Ghost the wolf that had been watching over the child. He lifted his head weakly she called out to come of the near by woman who helped her carry the wolf into camp where they treated him like a wounded man. Snow wasn't sure if he would live or not. All she knew was someone attacked him; someone attacked him and took the child.

* * *

"What is this?" Jon asked as Regina held a little girl in her arms.

"We might as well be a proper family." Regina told him, "And by starting a proper family I need your bloodline under my roof."

"Do as you wish." Jon sat down in the throne, "Does she have magic?"

"I do not know yet." Regina purred as she walked over to him, "But we can't leave her in the hands in the enemy in case she does."

Jon stood up and walked over to her, "You are right my queen." Regina put the child down who attempted to run, but the Huntsman grabbed her. "Join me in my bed chamber." Jon whispered to Regina.

"Our bed chamber my king." She whispered turning to the huntsman, "Watch over the child make sure nothing happens to her or it will be your heart."

"Yes My Queen." He bowed his head.

"Before we go Jon, show the child who you really are so she will listen to you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Jon smiled and waves his hand in front of his face. The little girl's eyes grew huge.

"Daddy!" she yelled, "Daddy help me!"

"You are home now Lyanna." Jon growled, "Be quiet and do as the Huntsman says."

"I want to go home! Daddy let's go home!" she cried tears spilling from her eyes. Jon rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

"Tears are for the weak Daughter, your mother doesn't want you, your uncle cast you aside I'm all you have left now, so quiet yourself this is your home now. Be a good girl so daddy won't kill you." He turned and walked back to Regina, "Let's go my darling."

As Jon led Regina away Lyanna continued to cry, she was scared her daddy had never raised his voice to her before, he never had been mean to her. She wanted to go home she wanted to be with her wolves. She thought of Ghost and remembered his cries was he gone too?

"It's alright." The Huntsman said as he carried her to her room, "I won't let anything happen to you." As soon as he placed the little girl down she ran to the other side of her room, cowering from her. The tears were still in her eyes; he could see she was scared she couldn't be more then five. "I'm not going to hurt you." As he spoke his wolf came trotting into the room, it's eyes fell on to the little girl. "Not now." He said to the wolf thinking it would scare her, but as it walked right up to her the little girl wrapped her arms around its neck and cried into his fur. "You don't fear him?" he asked. Then he realized if she was Jon's daughter she had grown up around wolves, around Ghost and that big one that had almost attacked him in the woods. He sat down in a chair and took a deep breath; this was Arianna's daughter why did he get stuck with the people that he never wanted to hurt? Why couldn't he just see people as random faces and kill and hurt the way he should? Why did he feel guilty? His eyes watched the little girl cry to the wolf. He felt his heart break for her. "I won't let Regina fill you with darkness." He told her, "And hopefully your mother can bring your father back."

"You know my mommy?" The little girl asked.

"Yes." He told her, "I promise you I will keep you safe." He couldn't hurt the little girl he could hardly see her upset now. Regina had to be stopped he only hoped Arianna would listen to him, their only hope was to get Jon back. The huntsman knew he was powerful he knew his magic was strong, if only they could get Jon to fight against her Regina wouldn't stand a chance.

* * *

**AN- Review and let me know ;) **


	24. The Dragon's Son

**AN- Well I can't sleep so here you guys go.**

* * *

Jon groaned as the doors opened to his chambers, he had the queen were having a very good time together, he knew they would only be bothered if it was absolutely necessary, but that didn't make his anger any less.

"What is it?" He hissed causing Regina to frown; she could feel the magic coming off of him, so powerful.

"Control yourself." She whispered, but he shrugged her hand from him. She let some of her magic flow into him to control his emotion's herself, but she felt a sharp pain.

"Don't even try it." He hissed, "I'm by your side because I want to be not because you are making me."

She looked at him and almost smiled, did he love her? Did he want to be with her? Had she finally found someone to help ease the pain of Daniel? "I'm sorry my love."

"Don't call me that." He snapped, "I don't love you and you don't love me we enjoy each other's company that is it."

She felt her heart sink, what had she been thinking? She had stripped his love from him she stole his love of Arianna and in doing so she had taken any bit of love he had in his heart. In that moment she realized she did care for him she loved the idea of him, her heart sank a little more when she realized she cared for the man he had been, she didn't want to admit it, but the new him scared her. She could sense the evil coming from him it was far more then herself. Her hatred was born of loss of pain; his was born of her hatred of her dark magic she feared that was far worse. She had thought she would be able to control him but every day that followed since his change she realized he would only get stronger, stronger then her stronger then her control. She looked away knowing it was best to stay on his good side. For the first time in a long time she felt fear, fear of her creation.

"An army has gathered outside the gates." The man told him.

"I don't see why they just don't give up." Jon swung his legs over the side of the bed. "We will crush them. Just like last time."

"My King you should be careful they are more powerful then you think." She said softly, "They have beaten me before."

Jon laughed, "That's because you are only half of what I am." He stood up, "Regina you should know now I'm to powerful for them with a swing of my head I can kill half their army."

"You under estimate them." She whispered, "They are a lot more then you think, your own brother leads them."

"My brother who has never led an army before." He laughed, "He knows nothing."

"He will stop at nothing to get that little girl back." Regina told him, "All because you made him promise to keep her safe."

"You brought that child into this castle, that is your own mistake, but no matter how hard he fights I will kill him before this battle is out, maybe I will allow my wife back to my bed." He thought of charming, "But Snow White will join me when the battle ends to roll around my bed over and over again."

"Why would you want her?" Regina snapped.

"Because I made a promise to her husband. I'm going to prove to him love won't change anything." His smile was so dark Regina began to doubt her actions, what had she created. "I will take her to the dungeon and make him watch over and over again, then I will kill her."

Even to Regina that was too much she hated Snow but she felt sorrow for the woman. Regina knew there was nothing the army could do to Jon nothing could stop him. She had unleashed a powerful force into this world was there anyone that could stop him? She thought of the dark one, would he be willing to stop Jon? Would he be able to?

"What is it you would like us to do?" The man asked from the doorway.

"Kill them, Kill them all anyone who rides against me, anyone who challenges me, kill my brother and my wife everyone in their command, but bring Snow White to me." He pulled his pants on, "Let them attack first, let them through the gates give them a hope they are winning and then crush them." Jon enjoyed games; he enjoyed playing with people, he looked forward to seeing the hope on Robb's face he couldn't wait to see it fall. He was going to end this tonight end any more challenges the land would learn he was the ruler.

* * *

"Robb!" Arianna yelled as her and Sapphire galloped up on to the front lines, "Did you really think that would work?"

"Arianna!" he should have known when it came to Jon she never thought correctly nothing could hold her back. "Go back to camp."

"They have my life in that castle I'm not about to sit back and not fight for it!" she yelled at him.

"You still have Lyanna!" He shook his head, "How can you not think of that little girl!"

"I am thinking of her." Tears filled Arianna's eyes, "They took her, and Ghost is close to death they hurt him."

"They have her?" he asked, "They took her?"

"I hope they took her I couldn't bear it if they-," she couldn't think of the little girl dead.

"Don't think that Arianna even in his darkest moments Jon wouldn't dream of hurting her, not his little wolf." Robb felt a crushing pressure on his shoulders, was he right? Even thought the darkness in his heart would Jon hurt his little girl?

"As much as I want to think I can reach him Robb he might be to far gone, all that matters now is my little girl we have to get her out of that castle." She said softly.

"What if-" he stopped.

"What if we have to stop Jon?" she asked, "We might have to kill him Robb."

"I know that is why I left you back there I didn't want you part of the decision." He told her, "You will never be the same."

"You expect me to not be there for you when you kill him, I love him Robb, but if he is no longer Jon we have to protect everyone else. If you kill him it will it will hurt you, you won't be the same." She told him, "I don't want to watch Jon die, but I'm not going to let your soul die with him, when he is gone we will still have each other."

"Do you know what you are saying?" Robb asked.

"I want to believe in the Huntsman's words, but Robb we have to face the truth he's lost, he has my daughter. He isn't my husband not anymore." She looked away, she would still try to save him, but she was realistic she saw the look in his eyes when he left her to the outlaws he cared nothing for her anymore. He might have loved her in the past but that night she had seen no love in his eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid." Robb told her.

"I won't," she said softly, but she knew she wouldn't be able to promise him that she wouldn't. She loved Jon she couldn't trust herself on what she would or wouldn't do when it came to Jon Snow.

* * *

Jon sat on his throne watching the door no one had moved to attack yet the two armies were at a stand still he had ordered his men to wait and allow Robb's army to attack first. It was night now and still nothing had happened, he hated being bored he hated waiting. Leaning his head back and took a deep breath closing his eyes. Something felt wrong he could feel it in his body. What was it? Why did he feel it? As his eyes closed he saw Arianna's face, he saw her smile and heard her laugh, but he felt nothing. Why did he think of her all the time whenever he was alone? Why did he see her when she wasn't there, hear her when no one talked? Yet he felt nothing for her.

"Daddy." A little voice whispered. His eyes opened and his head snapped up.

"Why aren't you in your room." His eyes were cold, not the eyes of the loving father the child had once known.

"I had a bad dream." She still walked closer to her father she was to young to fully understand what was going on, all she knew was her daddy was in a bad mood she still loved him, she still felt the safest with him. Jon wanted to yell at the child to go back to her room, but the moment she climbed into his lap he didn't want to yell anymore. She leaned her head on to his chest, he felt his anger leave him instead he just felt calm. Still he felt no love for the child, he felt no connection to her, but yet she calmed him. He didn't push her away instead he leaned his head back and took a deep breath as he held her on his lap. "I miss you daddy." She whispered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly on him. He didn't say anything back he didn't know what to say. When he closed his eyes the memories of himself with the child flew to his mind. He remembered when he saw her for the first time he remembered how he had never wanted to let her out of his sight he would watch her while she slept just to make sure she stayed safe. He refused to let her go anywhere without Ghost by her side. Something seemed to stab him in the chest; did he want to feel something for the child? Did he miss having those feelings for her? He opened his eyes and looked down at the sleeping child, why did he feel sad? Why did he feel sad looking at her? He leaned back again and tried to force his eyes to close and his mind to be quiet he didn't want to think anymore, he didn't want to feel.

The Huntsman felt his heart racing as he followed his wolf he had fallen asleep and when he had woken the child was gone. Where would a little kid go? He knew nothing of children and watching them why had he been the one that had to be responsible for her. When he walked into the throne room he felt hope for a moment. He saw Jon sleeping in the chair; he saw his arm around the little girl. He smiled that meant there was hope, hope for Jon. If the child could still reach him maybe there was a chance Arianna could.

"Daddy." The little girl's voice said as she lifted her head she sounded scared. Jon eye's opened slowly. "I'm scared." He just looked at her for a moment, but he remembered when they lived in Winterfell together he remembered her running to him when ever something scared her he remembered his words that always calmed her.

"It's alright little wolf." He told her, "Nothing's going to hurt you, not while you are here."

"This is a bad place daddy, Regina scares me." The little girl sniffed, "I want to go home."

Jon smiled slightly as he remembered Winterfell he remembered riding through the woods he remembered the meadow, he remembered holding Arianna and watching Ghost run around with Lyanna. Once again he felt no love, instead he just felt cold and sad. His smile moved to a frown, "Winterfell is gone." He told her, "This will be our new home."

"What about mommy?" She asked

"Regina will be you new mommy for now." He told the little girl, "She's better then you think." He remembered how Arianna was with Lyanna he knew that Regina would never be that. Lyanna would never love Regina the way she loved Arianna but in a few years she was young enough to forget her own mother she was young enough to know Regina as her stepmother.

"Sir!" A man yelled bursting through the door, "The battle has begun!"

Jon stood up holding Lyanna in his arms. "Good make them think we are putting our best men forward let them push us back behind the gates, but I want to be the one to kill Robb."

"Kill Uncle Robb!" The little girl cried, "No!"

Jon turned to see the Huntsman, "Take her back to her room and keep her in there, can't you do even the simplest jobs?"

The huntsman nodded his head and took the little girl from her father. He knew the moment was gone the moment the father and daughter had together. "Come on." He said to the little girl, "Lets get you back to sleep."

"Daddy!" Lyanna cried, "Daddy I'm scared." But Jon never turned to look at her he didn't care enough to comfort his little girl. The huntsman walked away holding the struggling girl who wanted nothing to do with him.

* * *

Arianna watched as the battle waged on she sat on Sapphire watching Robb push Jon's army back. Something felt wrong this was too easy she could feel it in her heart. She watched as Robb lead his army through the gates for a moment all was quiet, and then she heard the screams of men. She knew just by the sounds of the screams the men weren't dying by sword. Jon was using his magic the men dying were of Robb's army. She kicked Sapphire forward who boldly ran into the fray she carried Arianna through the clashing swords, through the death. From her back Arianna watched men fall, mostly Robb's men. This was what Jon had wanted to draw them near and kill them all in a way to spark fear in who ever lived, fear so he could continue to rule over them. Her eyes searched for Robb praying he was still alive, she found him the same time Jon did. She leaned forward as Sapphire raced forward she hoped she could get to Robb she didn't know what she would be able to do, but she needed to fight by his side. She watched Robb get knocked off his horse by an invisible force, she cried out his name, but it was no use he couldn't hear her not over the screams and yells of the battlefield. As she reached him she saw him struggle to get up as if some force was holding him down. "Robb!" she screamed as she threw herself over his body, instantly his grunts of pain stopped. Instead she heard a laugh beside them. It seemed like everything going on around them moved in slow motion, the yells the screams everything seemed to grow muffled when she heard his laugh.

"Isn't this a sight?" He grinned, "My wife throwing herself at my brother."

"Jon." She whispered he wore all black his eyes were cold; they weren't his eyes the man before her simply had Jon's face.

"This isn't you." Robb sat up in pain, "Jon please end this."

"Oh I am ending this dear brother, once your men are mostly dead I will allow a few to swear an allegiance to me." He paused, "But they will only do so when you are dead."

"They don't fight for me." Robb growled, "They fight for their land, their king and queen."

"And that is me now." Jon told him, "I am king now, I take only what my blood deserves."

"Even if that were true Jon this isn't the land your blood was meant to rule over." Arianna told him, "Why here?"

Jon shrugged his shoulders, "lets just call it practice."

Robb began to gasp for air Arianna turned to look at him, "Robb!" she cried she turned to look at Jon, "What are you doing to him?"

"Killing him!" Jon laughed, "Hardly with a wave of my hand, don't you see it Arianna I'm more powerful then you could ever dream of."

"Stop please!" she cried, "Don't do this! You love him he's your brother!"

"Not really he is the son of my uncle." But as he spoke it seemed Robb could breath again, "But you are right killing him now will be no use, killing him in front of everyone." He smirked, "Will draw out the last of the resistance without a leader, it will draw Snow out."

"What do you want with Snow?" she asked.

"She hold the child that is our undoing." He told her, "Like Regina tried to kill me before I was born I will try and kill her baby, but I will succeed."

"You've become the monster you have feared." she hissed, "The monster you have hated."

His laugh echoed, "I fear nothing and well my love hatred will get you through life."

"It will eat you alive." Her voice was low, "You can't survive on it."

"My hatred and my magic is what did all this." He held his hands up his smile playing at his lips.

"Tell me exactly Jon, what is it you hate."

"Excuse me?" he asked puzzled.

"You said your hatred and magic is what gave you all this." She cradled Robb's head in her lap he was unconscious now. "I see how your magic did this, but what exactly do you hate?"

Jon thought for a moment he didn't want her question to get to him, but when he thought about hate what was it he hated? Regina's face flew to his mind, but while he hated the woman he enjoyed her. Why did he hate her? She showed him magic she gave him all this power, so why did he still hate her? He looked at Arianna on the ground trying to see hate for her, hate for Robb, but the only thing he felt himself hating was her holding him. "No." He shook his head, "Don't try your mind games on me they won't work."

"I'm not trying to play a mind game." She said softly. She carefully moved Robb's head from her lap and stood up. She carefully began to walk closer to him.

"I won't fall for what you have to say, no magic you have can stop me." He took a step back, but it was no use she was coming for him, was she planning on stabbing him?

"I don't want to hurt you." She said softly, "I just want you to come home."

Once again he saw an image of Winterfell, he saw his father standing with his wife smiling, he saw Arianna running to him from among the crowed, one of his homecomings all those years ago. "No." He shook the thought from his mind, that wasn't his home not anymore.

"My love don't you see." She reached out to him; "We are under the stars right now."

"I don't care about the stars." He muttered, but his heart raced as she stepped closer, why was it racing?

Regina stepped out on the balcony to see how close Jon was to a victory, she smiled when she saw Robb's army retreating and running back. She searched the crowed for Jon; her heart felt like it stopped when she saw him with _her_. No, this couldn't happen Jon's magic was to strong nothing Arianna did would get through to him.

"Look up." She whispered, "What do you see?"

Jon refused to look up he wasn't going to look away from her, she had to be holding a dagger. After all how could she still want to be with him after he allowed her to be raped by those men? He frowned how had she escaped from them?

"Jon don't you see this magic you have it's nothing compared to our love." Her heart was racing this was her only chance to reach him. She threw herself at him crashing into his chest her arms wrapping around him.

Jon saw her fly for him, this was it she was going to try and use the dagger she had hidden she was going to try and kill him, but she surprised him. She didn't stab him or try and hurt him her arms wrapped around him in a hug. He felt a strange sensation wash over him, her arms around him felt so right. No, he quickly yelled at himself he went to push her away but when he looked down at her his lips met hers. The sensation was back he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Her kiss was intoxication nothing like Regina. He felt like he was flying with Arianna in his arms he didn't want it to end. What was he feeling? No, He yelled in his mind again he shoved her back and whipped his mouth. "Foolish whore." He hissed, "You should have stabbed me when you had the chance.

"Jon!" Arianna cried as his men grabbed her, others reached for Robb and lifted him. "I know you felt it!" she yelled to him tears streaming down her face. She broke free and ran to him again she took her face in his hands and kissed him again. He couldn't stop himself he placed his hands on her hips feeling the sensation again he didn't feel cold he didn't feel empty, he was warm and whole when he was kissing her. Then she flew backwards as if a strong gust of wind pushed her away she hit the ground hard crying out in pain. Worry flashed through his mind.

"Don't fall for her magic Jon, she's trying to poison you." Regina hissed as she appeared at his side.

"Take her to the dungeon, and him too." He nodded in Robb's direction. "He dies in the morning before his people." He turned and stormed into the castle ignoring Regina. When he was finally by himself he stopped to lean on a wall. He cover his eyes with one of his hands and took a deep breath. His hand moved down his face until it stopped at his lips. He once again felt cold and empty, why had her lips made him feel different?

* * *

"The attack as failed." Red said as she entered Snow's tent, "Lord and Lady Stark have been taken prisoner, I'm not sure about Arianna, but I know-" she paused it was hard for her to say, "Robb's to be executed tomorrow at mid day."

Snow didn't want to hear this she felt the entirety of the situation on her shoulders. "How did it come to this Red?" she asked, "Why can't we hold on to happiness." It was a struggle every turn no matter what they did they would always lose each other. She thought of Charming, if the attack had failed what hope did she have of getting him back? Getting the land back? She thought of Robb and Arianna both in agony over the man that had done all this, the poor man who she had cared for as well. She hated her stepmother for causing all this pain. Jon had wanted nothing more then to protect his family he had left with Regina to make sure they were safe and now here he was, threatening them himself without any care. There had to be a way to remind him of the man he once was, there had to be a way to bring his honor back to him.

"My Lady." A male voice said as it entered the tent, "There is a man outside he say's he is here to help."

"A man?" Snow asked, "Who? All the men left for the battle."

He nodded his head, "I think you should come and meet him."

Snow nodded her head and followed the messenger outside. When she walked out she saw a man standing in before her. "Who are you?" she asked as the man bowed before her.

"I am here to serve you Queen Snow." He told her. He stood up she could see his eyes were proud and strong, who was he? He was a handsome man with long blonde hair he looked familiar, but why?

"You are a little late." She informed him, "My army is gone scattered, dead."

"I don't need an army." He told her.

"Do you have magic?" she asked.

"I did a long time ago, but I dare not use it now." His expression never changed he had a stoic way to him.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"A long story I'd rather not go into, but my magic is dark and uncontrollable especially now." He took a deep breath, "So I ask what can I do?"

"Who are you?" she asked, "I need a name."

"My name is Rhaegar Storm born of house Targaryen, of the blood of old Valyria. I am the dragon's son." He informed, "And I am here to save my family."

"Your family?" Snow asked confused.

"That is my son Regina is playing with and I refuse for her to ruin him the way she did me, I refuse for her to take his love the way she did mine." Still his expression didn't change.

"If you are Jon's father." Snow said softly, "You should be dead?"

"I am." He told her, "But I am still alive, cursed to watch everyone I love die."

"So you live?" she asked

"I am dead." He told her, "I'm the walking dead up until a few weeks ago I had to replay the hours leading up to my death and then had to watch Lyanna die time and time again."

"Then how are you here now?" Snow asked him.

"Lyanna saved me, she broke through Regina's magic she reminded me what I needed to fight for she showed me what Jon has become and I can't allow that. If he falls to this darkness her death will have been for nothing everything we dreamed will be gone." Rhaegar looked down slightly, "And when this is all over, when this is all set right I can find my peace I can find my love again."

"What is it you have us do?" Snow asked.

"Tomorrow at mid day we strike." Rhaegar told her.

"And how do we do that?"

"We save my nephew." He smiled softly Snow could see it now the sad smile, the loss in his eyes he was Jon's father. "We strike when he tries to kill Robb, if he kills his own brother there will be no turning back, we must stop it before it happens, his only hope is his wife. He loves her even now even if he doesn't know what that means."

"How can you be so sure?" Snow shook her head, "He has no love left just like Regina."

"No." Rhaegar told her, "Regina chose her hatred, Jon had it forced upon him." He paused, "We will save my son and his family and by doing so we will save your husband and this land."

* * *

**AN- Review and let me know what you think.**


	25. Ever Coming Home Again?

**AN- I'm totally channeling this story to help my friend see there is still hope in his future, that the girl he thinks is his soul mate isn't lost to him forever. As I talk to him and text him back I keep texting lines from this story hoping he won't give up. It sounds so cheesy in person, but surprisingly its working…. **

* * *

**I'm lost in my dreams**

**I want you to know**

**That I can't let you go. **

**And You're never coming home again. **

Jon dragged Arianna with him by her arm, she had tears streaming down her face, "You're hurting me." She whimpered.

"I don't care." He hissed he stopped outside a door, "You do as I say and this will be where you are kept, if you do anything to disobey me then I will take you from here to rot in the dungeon."

"What is this place?" She asked.

"I only bring you here because she wants you." He informed her, "I'd rather watch you Rot with your lover."

"My lover?" she asked as the door opened, instantly her eyes fell on to the little girl in the room and she pushed Jon's words from her mind. "Lyanna!" She cried as she rushed inside and scooped her little girl up in her arms.

"Make sure neither leave this room Huntsman." Jon ordered as he walked out slamming the door behind him.

"You have a habit for getting in trouble." The huntsman sighed.

"Didn't you want me to get close to him? Arianna asked from the side of her daughter's bed. The child hadn't woken when she had hugged her. "I got close, it didn't work."

"Are you going to give up with that?" he asked.

"I don't know what you expect me to do!" she told him, "Out army is gone, he's ordered Robb's death tomorrow if he kills Robb it means he is truly lost."

"Then we can't let that happen." He told her.

"We?"

"You." He looked away not wanting to meet her eye contact.

"Why do you keep trying to end this? She asked, "You seem pretty comfortable in this life."

"All I ever wanted was to find people who would care for me I don't fit in well I just wanted one person to say its alright that I'm different." He sighed, "I wanted someone to see me, but in the end I just." He paused, "my life is pointless, but I have to hold on for him." Nodding his head to the wolf, "He's the only reason I do her bidding, and now I suppose I'm at Jon's disposal as well."

"There is nothing I can do I tried." As she spoke the image of Jon healing her in the market place flashed into her mind, she remembered the warm feeling wash through her. "What does magic feel like?" she asked.

"Dark magic like the kind Regina and Jon have is cold, consuming it can never do any kind of good." The huntsman told her, "But Good magic is warm and soft it is around to make life better, to help where it can."

"So when Jon healed me in the market that wasn't dark?" she asked him, "Dark magic can't heal?"

"It can, but it doesn't heal right and its hard to make it heal someone without hurting them." He told her

"He tried a few times to heal me." She told him, "Muttering words, but it didn't work my eyes closed and when I opened them again I saw tears in his eyes." She thought back that day trying to remember ever detail. "Snow said a tear fell from him on to my wound and then it heal I felt so warm so happy."

"Then Jon used good magic." The huntsman frowned, "I knew Regina feared he would turn to good magic, but no one ever showed him how to use it." He smiled, "He stumbled upon it on his own if Regina hadn't poisoned him I believe he would have done great things."

"That's just it though." Arianna told him, "He didn't or couldn't use it until he had to heal me."

The huntsman began to shake his head when he realized what she was going to say, "That's to risk as much as I want to believe you are his salvation you can't risk that much."

"If he stays like this we are all dead anyways." She told him. "I have be dying."

"No you don't" The huntsman kept his frown on his face, "It might not work."

"But it might work the only other time he used good magic was when I was hurt, when I was dying that is our only chance again."

"How do you plan on almost dying?" he grumbled. "Stabbing yourself?"

"I could have you do it." She told him.

"No I refuse to stab you." He took a step back, "I can't."

"Don't worry." She smirked, "The only true way for him to turn from darkness is to turn of Regina."

"And how do we make that happen?" he didn't like that they were even having this conversation, after everything he had risked, everything he had sacrificed for this girl and Snow he felt it was going to waist. Why did he put his hope on reckless woman? Was his sacrifice going to be in vain? It was only a matter of time before Snow tried to storm the castle with her army of dwarves.

"Regina has to try and kill me." She paused, "Hopefully she will just seriously injure me and not kill me instantly."

"This isn't a good plan." He warned her, "You are relying to much on luck, to much on chance."

Arianna smiled, "That's what Jon and I are we should never have met he was a Lord even if he was a bastard, I was a blacksmith's daughter. We should never have been friends as close as we were he was a boy and I was a girl. It was planned for me to marry Robb, but yet when Lord Stark found out Jon loved me and I him he allowed us to marry. When I thought he was dead for three years he came back to me." Tears filled her eyes, "He came riding in on my horse that I hadn't tied right and had gotten lost in the woods. What are the chances of him finding her on his way home? Then When he left to protect me what were the chances of Robb and I traveling to the land he was in so far from home?" she took a deep breath, "What were the chances I would find my self in the woods and he would save me twice, what were the chances I would see through his magic? Every time something horrible takes him from me the stars bring him back."

"The stars?" he raised his eyebrows.

"It's something he always used to say to me, no matter where he goes no matter how we are separated the stars will always bring him back to me." She smiled, "Because we are written in the stars."

The huntsman shook his head; Jon was lucky to have this girl by his side if only he would be able to see that once more. These past two years Jon had always spoken of Arianna whenever Regina wasn't around. The huntsman hadn't believed his stories were true he thought that kind of love was impossible, that Jon was exaggerating, but here was the girl Jon spoke of. She was willing to die to bring him back with only a small chance to survive on her side. "I didn't believe before." She told him, "That's why it didn't work I tried to force it."

"And you getting dying in front of him won't be trying to force it?" He stopped for a moment, "What about Lyanna?"

"I'm not going to let her get hurt for a chance he will remember I can't risk her life for a chance!" Arianna almost yelled at him, "Why would you think I would risk that?"

"No, not her getting hurt." He remembered earlier in the night when he had seen the child sleeping on her father. He had seen the look on Jon's face as he slept he looked like his old self. "He still cares for her, I don't think he knows why or if he knows that he does, but he find comfort in her and even with him being surrounded by darkness she still finds comfort in him."

"She's a child she knows nothing of bad." Arianna told him, but she felt her heart beat faster did he speak the truth? Did Jon still show affection to the little girl? Did he still love her?

"I'm not saying we use her, I'm just saying if he can feel something for his daughter that means there is more hope then we think." He hung his head and took a deep breath. "I don't like the idea of you risking yourself and it not working, if it doesn't work you will be dead, Robb will be dead, what about Lyanna?"

"You will find a way to send her back to Winterfell." Arianna told him, "Lord Stark is dead, but Lady Stark will raise her she will be a good mother ever since she found out who Jon's parents were she became a wonderful grandmother to her she will be a wonderful mother."

"I don't like this plan." He told her.

"Why do you care so much you hardly know me." She asked him.

"I have heard of nothing but you for two years." He informed the woman, "You were always on his mind." He glanced at the sleeping child, "You and Lyanna. He always used to say one day he would return home and look in on you and his little wolf. When he defeated Regina he always planned on going home."

"He planned to defeat her?" she asked.

"Yes he never knew how he would, but he said one day he would free the world from her for his parents, for you, for his daughter, and for everyone else she hurt." The huntsman told her, "Jon is the only friend other then wolves I have ever had."

Arianna's heart broke for the man why did no one else see the heart he had? He was loyal beyond most she had ever seen. Here he was fighting for Jon even when Jon didn't know if was for his own good. He was helping her out even though if Regina found out he would be killed. He was willing to risk his life time and time again to save Snow, to save her, and to save Jon. "You are a good man." She told him with a smile. "I hope you can be freed from her one day as well, I hope you can find someone the way I found Jon."

The Huntsman gave her a sad smile; "I don't think that is in the cards for me." As he looked down Arianna realized why he seemed to familiar to her, why she was drawn to him, why she trusted him. He reminded her so much of the man Jon was before they had married back when he thought he was nothing, when he thought he would go to the wall. "Jon used to think that too, when I would ask him what his stars told him he said that he was destined to be alone for who would ever want a bastard." Arianna walked closer to the Huntsman and hugged him softly, "I proved him wrong and one day a woman will prove you wrong."

He froze when her arms wrapped around him he had never been hugged like this. He had been in bed with Regina; felt her touch but he felt nothing for her. She never held him like this. Holding Arianna he felt the warmth coming from her he didn't feel repulsed by her touch. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as well.

"You really are a whore." Jon's voice said as the door opened, "Look at you hugging a man in our daughter's bed chamber."

"Jon." Arianna said turning around quickly, "I have only ever been with you I am no whore."

"You believe me to think you haven't joined my brother in his bed?" he laughed, "I'm not stupid Arianna."

"Robb and I were never like that he is like my brother he has only ever taken care of me." She tried not to let his words hurt her, he wasn't himself he didn't mean anything right?

"Yes your needs to roll around the sheets." He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really care bed who ever you want I know I do."

That hurt she hated to think of him with other women she hated to think of him with Regina. "She's old enough to be your mother, actually older then your mother."

"That's not how it works." Jon informed her, "She only used magic to take her to our land its complicated to much for you to understand, but to her my mother and father only died about five years ago."

"I hate this magic." She told him, "This isn't you Jon, you are a man of the sword a man of honor what would your father think?"

"I don't know I never met him." He snapped at her.

"And whose fault is that?" Arianna asked him, "Regina killed him she killed your mother! The way you are now you are just a pawn in her game."

"Perhaps, but I play my own hand now Regina no longer controls me." Jon smiled, "I can do as I want no matter the cost."

"Jon this isn't you" she said softly. "You have to know that."

"No, Arianna it's you that has to realize this has been me all along, the sad little boy you knew just hid his anger its about time I let it out. My whole life I have been looked at and hated and thought less of all those people who looked down on me will pay, all those who wronged me will pay."

Arianna just shook her head, "One day you will look back on everything you have done under this influence and you will regret it."

"I will never regret anything that is a perk of not caring you don't feel regret." His smile grew.

"But you do care." Arianna told him, "Why else would you put me here with Lyanna?"

"She wanted her mother she wouldn't stop crying without you, she wouldn't leave me be." Jon frowned, why had he allowed mother and child to be together?

"Why didn't you kill Robb before when he was hurt before?" she asked him

Jon kept his frown; he hadn't killed Robb so he could make an example out of him. Right? "I'd rather kill him in front of many."

"I think you still care." She told him, "You don't want to see your brother die the same way you don't want to see your daughter upset, you know the only way she will have a chance at being happy here with you is to have me here as well."

"No." He told her, "I don't care about her happiness I put you here so she wouldn't come to me."

"Then why not tell her to leave you?" She asked, "Yell at her scare her away she wouldn't come to you if she didn't feel safe."

"I-" Jon didn't know how to answer why had he wanted to make the child happy? Why did he care if she was happy? He didn't care that was the answer right? _Wrong_. A voice echoed in his mind, who was that?

"My Lord." A man came rushing up behind Jon, "Another army has gathered."

"Another army?" he asked, "Why haven't they realized they have lost yet?"

"This isn't the same kind of army this one is composed of peasants they have no weapons well hardly any" The man informed him.

"And who leads them?"

"Snow and the wolf girl ride with them, but behind a man." The informant relayed.

"And who is that man?" hadn't he captured everyone that mattered, but before the man uttered the name of the leader he heard her voice in his mind again. _Your father_.

"I don't know my Lord he wears a crest of a dragon on his chest." The man shook his head, "No one knows him sir."

"Rhaegar Targaryen." Jon whispered.

Arianna looked up confused, "That's impossible." She whispered.

"Whose that?" The huntsman asked.

"My father." Jon told his old friend.

"I thought he was-"

"Dead" Arianna finished, "He is."

"Then how is he leading the small army?" The huntsman asked.

"It doesn't matter who is leading it." Jon sneered, "They will all die who ever rides against me."

"Then you are going to kill me." Arianna said softly.

"What?" Jon asked sounding almost like his old self, "Never." The moment the words left his mouth he frowned why did he say never? Why wouldn't he kill her? He didn't love her he didn't care about her, why would he care if she were dear of not.

"Never?" she asked looking up at him.

"Not now, not until it suits me anyways." He corrected himself, "It is not useful to kill you yet."

Arianna held in her smile he was fighting it but she knew he still loved her even if he couldn't admit it. He still love their daughter as well why else would she be allowed in the same room with her? Robb should be dead right now but Jon had put off killing him.

* * *

**Cause I'm fake at the seams**

**Lost In my Dreams**

**I can't let you go. **

Jon sat on the side of his bed, he had decided to get some rest the new more pathetic then last time army hadn't made a move yet. Regina crawled up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his strong chest from behind and rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't let her get to you." She said softly.

"She hasn't gotten to me." He growled.

"Then why haven't you killed her yet?" She whispered into his ear.

"Why do you want me to kill her so bad." He took her hands off of him and turned to look at her his eyes narrowed. He didn't trust Regina if she wanted someone dead it was for a reason, "What threat can a silly girl have on us?"

"None." She lied, "None." Yet she knew if there was any chance of him turning good it would be Arianna that would make him so. She feared just how powerful love could be. After all it seemed no matter what she did Snow and Charming always found each other. She tried to tell herself that Snow and Charming were one of a kind, but she feared Jon and Arianna had a similar love would it be as strong? Would it be able to do the impossible and bring the good back into Jon's heart?

"Then she dies when I seem fit, at the moment it will do us more harm then good, you said we need the child right?" Jon asked, "The child will only be happy as long as Arianna is here."

"I hope you are right and that woman just doesn't run off with her." Regina stood up. "Just remember no matter what she says you never meant anything to her, she shacked up with your own brother when you left and who knows what she is doing alone with my huntsman."

Jon frowned, why did he get a strange feeling when he thought of Arianna with another man? Something felt off in his chest like a twisting, it didn't hurt but it made him feel an emotion he would rather not feel. He wasn't even sure what the emotion was. "Leave me." He told her.

"My darling you don't want to have some fun?" she purred.

"Not with you." He stood up and walked from the room.

Regina didn't know how it happened but she had lost control of him. It seemed the only reason she ever had control of him before was because he feared what she would do to Arianna. She had taken that love for the girl from him and now he didn't fear her at all. Could it be he knew he was more powerful? Did he not think she could harm him? Yet something deep down didn't sit well with her. She tried to deny it but she knew he was going to her, he was going to Arianna. Why was he still drawn to the girl when he had no love left? Why did he still want the pathetic blacksmith when he could have her? She had shown him how great her bed could be showed him how to use magic, she had blown his mind. But yet he still rather go to that girls bed?She made it up in her mind that tomorrow that woman would die. She knew Jon would be mad at first, but he would get over it after all he no longer cared for Arianna why would he care if she died?

He didn't know where his feet were carrying him. Who would he rather spend the night with? He found himself back at his daughter's door. He opened it slowly to look inside. The huntsman was asleep in a chair, Arianna and Lyanna asleep on the bed. Lyanna was snuggled up against her mother. As if on autopilot he walked over to the bed and lay down next to the child so she was between him and Arianna. He closed his eyes, why did he find he rather be here laying in bed sleeping instead of rolling around the sheets with Regina? Before he knew it he was fast asleep for the first time in a long time he found true peace. He didn't think about magic he didn't think about death. He was happy, happy enough to be content with what he had instead of thinking what he wanted, instead of thinking of what he could control.

* * *

**Looking for a distant Light**

**Someone who can save a life**

**Living in fear that no one will hear your cry **

Robb winced as he sat up everywhere in his body hurt, but that was a god sign it meant he was still alive he still had a chance to win this war. His eyes fell on Grey Wind who was tied to a chain outside his cell with a muzzle on, why hadn't Jon just killed the wolf? Was that a sign there was still a part of him that couldn't?

"Is Snow alright?" Charming's voice asked from another cell.

Robb winced again as he turned to look at his friend, "Yes she was at camp."

"That's good, that bastard said he would do horrible things to her." The king muttered. Robb frowned he knew Jon was evil he knew he was a horrible person now, but they were still brothers.

"Maybe there is a chance Arianna can get to him." Robb said softly, "She's our only hope I took the last of the men into battle."

"Is she going to try and get close enough to kill him?" Charming asked.

"No." Robb took a deep breath, which caused even more pain, "She's going to try and bring him back."

"This is who he is now!" Charming growled.

"No." Robb shook his head, "I can't believe that you didn't know the type of man he was, he was more like my father then even I he was a man of honor."

"He isn't anymore."

"Regina poisoned his mind." Robb knew just a few hours ago he was talking about killing Jon, but he saw it in the battle. Jon could have killed him he had the opportunity but he didn't. It was a small moment but it was still there he had seen the old Jon battling within himself. The old Jon had kept him alive today not the monster. "Arianna can do it she can make him whole again."

Charming shook his head he didn't believe she had a chance.

"You once said Snow's and your love could conquer anything, well then you must believe me when I say so can Arianna and Jon's love." Robb told him. "He always finds his way back to her I believe her best chance is at night under the stars."

"The stars?"

"That was their thing he always said the stars brought him back to her, maybe they hold some kind of magic, maybe Arianna will be able to reach him then." Robb said softly.

"You are to be killed at midday." Charming informed, "Even if what you say is true it won't be until after you are dead she has her chance."

Robb looked away, "Then so be it."

"You can't mean that!"

"I do, he is my brother and if I have to die then maybe it will help bring him back." Robb hoped it didn't come to his death, but he knew it was truly Jon he wouldn't hold anything against his brother even in the afterlife.

* * *

**I wanted to tell you I changed**

**I wanted to tell you things would be different**

**I see you, You see me differently **

Arianna inhaled sharply as her eyes opened it felt almost as if her heart stopped. Jon was sleeping peacefully on the other side of Lyanna just as he had once slept in Winterfell whenever the little girl had a bad dream. She used to climb into bed and snuggle up to her father then she would sleep peacefully. She saw Lyanna curled up against him. She felt tears fill her eyes it broke her heart to see what seemed like a flashback, but she knew the moment he woke up he wouldn't be himself. She watched them she wished the moment would never on she wished if she only closed her eyes and made a wish they would wake up in Winterfell and this would all have just been a horrible dream. When his eyes opened and met her's it felt like she couldn't breathe, what would he do, what would he say? He glanced down at Lyanna who was still snuggled up to his side. For a moment she thought she saw a hint of a smile, but he chased it away with a frown as he sat up quickly.

He didn't say anything he just turned his head to look down at his family. He couldn't figure out why he was drawn to them. Why did it feel so right to just sleep with his child snuggled up to his side rather then bedding Regina? Why didn't he wake up with his usual regret? The little girl was still asleep, but Arianna was awake she seemed frozen where she lay, the only part of her that moved was her head and her eyes that had followed him.

"What are you looking at." He growled.

"You." She said softly, "It was almost like we were home again."

"This is my home now."

"Is it Jon?" she asked him, "Does it feel like home?"

He glared at her, what exactly did home feel like? Images seemed to flash into his mind of his family back home in Winterfell standing on the balcony watching the gates as if they were waiting for something. What were they waiting for? 'They are waiting for you.' The woman's voice echoed through his mind "Don't try and trick me." He told her.

"I'm not." She whispered, "I only wanted to know if this place feels like home?"

"Of course." He lied, what did home feel like? 'Like this.' The strange voice echoed again. He looked at Arianna and Lyanna. Who ever or whatever the voice was it made sense to him. He knew the emotion he was felling now, he was happy, happy just laying here with his family. "You are trying to get my mine confused." He hissed, "Shut your mouth whore."

"Stop calling me that." She frowned it hurt her, did Jon truly think she had joined Robb in bed? She had never gone to his bed the only man she had ever been with was Jon.

"It's what you are, how long before I left did you run to my brother's open arms!" he growled.

"I may have went to his arms, but I never went to his bed." She couldn't believe how he accused her, how jealous he was. Her anger seemed to leave her the moment she realized he was jealous. That was a good sign if he was hurt because he believed she had bedded another did that mean he cared? That he still loved her? If he still loved her then the huntsman was right all she had to do was convince him that he was still capable of love then she would be able to save him. "You are one to talk you bed Regina every night."

"That's different I had to do what she said to keep you safe!" he growled at her.

"Why did you care if I was safe?" Arianna demanded.

"Because I Lo-" he stopped himself and frowned, why had he left to keep her safe. What did it matter if she was safe? If Winterfell and his family were safe he didn't care about them. Or did he?

"You What?"

"I have to go." He muttered, "The battle is about to begin."

"Jon wait." Arianna sat up and reached out for him, her hand rested on his arm, "I don't believe you are as lost as Regina wants you to think."

"I'm not lost at all." He stood up and pulled his arm away from her. The feeling that washed over him when she touched him was enough to scare him. He never felt that way when Regina touched him, never.

"Jon." She whispered but he ignored her as he left the room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Time will breed hope**

**When you feel like it's over**

**Time will pick you up **

**And Time will Bring You Home**

"So your plan is just to stall him?" Red asked confused, "Until when?"

"Until the stars are high in the sky." Rhaegar told her.

"And what will that do?" Snow asked she as well was just as confused as Red.

"I used to tell Lyanna that we were written in the stars, in my family the sky was very important to our magic we are one with it because we are like the dragons. On a specific night the stars hold a powerful magic." He told them, "A powerful light magic it was one of those nights when I first so Lyanna and in that moment it was as if the stars whispered to me that she was the one for me."

"What has that got to do with Jon?" Red asked.

"He was conceived on one of those nights as well." Rhaegar told them, "And born on one of those nights, he is a child of pure light magic gifted to him from the stars. He has always been drawn to them. Everything about his and Arianna's love is based off those stars. When he thought he would go to the wall it was the stars that told him to be with Arianna, when he was lost in the wilderness time and time again it was the stars that always brought him home, to her. He never realized it was his magic reaching out to the stars that made them so important to him." The prince told them, "When Regina turned him dark she severed the connection, but I believe it is more powerful then she believes it is." He told the group, "The main principle of light magic is love, I believe his love for Arianna can save him."

"How?" Red asked, "I mean how could his love for her bring back some dead connection?"

"I believe if he see's her in danger just like when he was younger, just like all those times when he claims the stars lead him home, all those times he reached out to the stars and the served him, they served his magic, if she is in danger then I believe he will even without noticing reach out to them again."

"Danger?" Snow asked, "Who said we are putting her in danger? We can't take that risk!"

"She's in that castle now Regina isn't going to feel safe until she is dead, Regina will try and harm her and in that moment I believe Jon will find his way back." He informed.

"How do you know that?" Red asked, "No offence but you don't know him you said you were trapped watching yourself and your wife die again and again."

"Trust me." Rhaegar told them, "I've had a dream that informed me."

"A dream?" Snow asked, "You want us to trust you on a dream?"

"My wife never had magic of her own, only when she was pregnant with Jon and only at night when the stars were the brightest, I knew before he even was born he would be powerful no one had ever had magic before they were born enough to give it to their own un-magical mother." He shook his head, "I refuse to believe he is for the darkness, He is a child meant for the light if not everything Lyanna and I fought for will be for nothing and I'm not about to let her death be for nothing!"

"So why not wait to attack until night?" Red asked him, "Why attack now?"

"We won't attack until just before mid day when everyone is outside." He told them.

"Why?" Snow asked. Rhaegar sighed,

"I have fought in many armies I have been trained to come up with plans." He shook his head, "And now here I am having to explain myself to a wolf and to a pregnant woman."

Snow frowned, "Just explain."

"Your husband and Robb are to be killed at mid day though hanging." He informed, "Everyone will have gathered outside, that brings everyone into one area, and just before mid day so we can save them."

Snow smiled, "I didn't think your plan intended to save Charming."

Rhaegar smiled softly, "My dear Queen I fight for the light and the light fights for every kind of love there is, you and your husband just like my son and his wife have a rare form of love worth fighting for until the bitter end."

Snow smiled at the prince, she was sad to know he was actually dead she was sad to know everything he cared about was ruined because of Regina. "How can you be sure this will work?" she asked.

"I have spent many years trapped by Regina's magic." He told her softly, "If I learned one thing and one thing alone it's that time brings hope." He smiled seemed enough to warm her body. "This world is worth fighting for without Regina in power she just brings cold and darkness that isn't what this world is meant to be."

"I hope you are right then." Snow told him.

"We only have to hold out a few hours in battle long enough for the stars to shine bright, if we can last that long." He told her.

"How do we know Regina will hurt Arianna or try to hurt her at the right time?" Red asked.

"Arianna will know when to act." He told them.

"How can you be so sure?" Snow asked.

"I haven't seen her, but I have felt her my wife is trapped on this earth as well and if I know her she will stop at nothing to protect those she cares about, just like the she-wolf she is."

"So you are hoping just on chance the ghost of your wife is listening and happen to go to Arianna and tell her this plan?" Red asked.

"Yes." Rhaegar nodded.

"Great." Red almost rolled her eyes; this guy was crazy his plan was never going to work. What were the odds of his dead wife's ghost relaying the message?

"Have faith." He told the young wolf, "You have yet to find someone, and once you know true love you will realize anything is possible." He could see the doubt in her eyes.

"I've loved before." She argued she thought of Peter and frowned, "But I ate him." Added with a mumbled.

"You may have loved." Rhaegar told her, "But that wasn't true love if it were true love no matter your form you wouldn't have been able to harm him."

Red shook her head, "What ever you say." She didn't believe in the plan, but at least this man had been in battle before right? At any rate Regina and Jon had already won so what would it matter to go off into a suicide mission, Jon had already declared anyone who wouldn't serve him would be killed she wasn't about to bow at his feet she would rather die first. She thought of Robb Stark she had taken a liking to him she hoped he was all right, she felt a sadness within her when she thought of him. She had taken a liking to him but he didn't even see her his eyes followed Arianna around like a lovesick dog. She had no chance against a beautiful lady such as Arianna, she was simply a peasant girl that turned into a wolf, not something a Lord would even think about.

* * *

**AN- Ok next chapter is the big battle for fairytale land! **


	26. More Then Both

**AN-Sorry it took so long, but here it is leave a review and let me know what you think. **

* * *

Arianna watched the fire burn lost in thought she didn't know what to do. Earlier she was so sure allowing herself to die would bring Jon back or would it leave Lyanna with no parents?

"_Lady Snow." The kind voice of Jon's mother broke through her worry. "Help has come."_

"_What help is there?" she asked softly, "My only hope is a small one and for it to possibly work I will have to die." _

"_Over the hill another has arrived to help another warrior who can fight this battle the right way." Lyanna told her softly._

"_The right way?"_

"_Robb Stark was very brave, but strength won't win this war and my beloved knows that." Lyanna smiled, "He knows no matter the number he has on his side he won't be able to break Jon's army. With Jon under the influence of dark magic it doesn't matter how strong our army the only hope is to bring Jon back."_

"_I have tried." Arianna told her, "Last night I thought I saw him, the old him but when he woke in the morning he was gone."_

"_And do you know why that is?" Lyanna asked._

"_No." Arianna felt defeated she didn't want to fight anymore she didn't want to struggle she wanted to wake up from this nightmare in Jon's arms in their bed in Winterfell. _

"_The stars." She whispered, "The stars are a powerful light magic." The beautiful woman smiled, "You two have a love written among them call upon them in your hour of need."_

"_It is mid day the stars are far from sight Robb will be long dead by the time the stars shine."_

"_That is why my beloved has arrived that is why his plan is to hold them off until the stars are in the sky, Arianna that is your chance and only then will you even have the slightest chance to break the spell over his heart." Lyanna whispered, "You can make him whole again you can return him to the honorable man he once was."_

"Mamma" Lyanna's voice said softly almost in a whimper causing Arianna to draw her attention away from her daydream, "I thought you said magic was gone."

"I believed it so." Arianna told her child as she sat down next to her on the bed, "We all believed it so. In our land the time of giants and dragons are gone everything that had to do with magic was gone." She paused, "Or so we thought in truth I suppose it was just in hiding."

"Like daddy?" she asked.

"Almost your father didn't know he had magic his parents were the last to know that it was still in our land." She kissed the top of her head.

"Do you think Daddy would have gotten lost if he knew?" she looked up at her mother.

"What do you mean?" Arianna looked down at her and frowned.

"I know that isn't daddy he's lost right now." The little girl picked up a doll and hugged it. "Sometimes he is daddy and sometimes he isn't"

"He just isn't himself right now." She told the little girl.

"He's lost but mamma he is fighting." Lyanna looked up at her mother and smiled, "Don't be sad momma he wants to come home."

"I hope so my darling." She said softly, "I hope so."

"Stop!" The huntsman yelled from the side of the room where he had fallen asleep in a chair he jumped awake and looked around as if he couldn't remember where he was.

"Are you alright?" Arianna asked.

"Just a dream." He mumbled as he stood up, "let's go." as he spoke the wolf who jumped up the moment he did.

"I miss Winterfell." Lyanna said softly, "I miss running with the wolves and Ghost running with Daddy."

"Me too." Arianna whispered.

"Where did the King go?" the huntsman asked.

"He stormed out of here earlier." She told him, "The army is getting close perhaps ready to attack." Then pausing Arianna looked away, "it is nearing midday as well its almost time for Robb's" she stopped herself looking down at Lyanna. She didn't want to know her father was going to murder he uncle or at least had plans to.

The door to the room slammed open and Jon came in he didn't look anything like himself. He was dressed all in black his eyes as cold as ice causing her heart to sink. Earlier when she had last seen him she had thought she saw a bit of his old self, but when he had gone something changed he was back to being a shell of who he had once been.

"Bring the child and her mother to the stands." He informed, "Robb Stark dies within minutes."

Lyanna looked up at her mother confused, but said nothing. Arianna fought back tears this was her chance her only chance to get him back, but would it work? The Huntsman picked up the little girl while Jon grabbed Arianna's arm forcefully making her yelp in pain. He growled something at her, but she couldn't understand him instead she just followed in fear of what was to come.

* * *

Rhaegar sat upon his horse just waiting until the right time to attack. He was a great warrior, but along with his fighting abilities he was very well schooled he had read many books that added to his battle plans, but tonight he wouldn't be relying on physical strength. He could still feel the pain where Robert had wounded him every day since he died he felt a constant pain he just wanted this to end he wanted to be a peace with Lyanna. He closed his eyes and pictured her back before the war back before worry and pain taken the innocents from her face. He wished he could go back to the days he had seen hope in her eyes he longed for the days when he believed he could give her the world. Yet what he loved most about Lyanna was the fact he wanted to give her the world but she hadn't wanted it. She never wanted anything more then his love she didn't care if he was prince she didn't care he would one day be queen. He doubted it ever crossed her mind that when she married him she would one day be queen. If he had nothing if they had to live in a cave in the forest their whole lives he knew she would have been happy. He opened his eyes and glanced back at the castle they were about to attack hoping that perhaps if he could help his son he would be reunited with Lyanna once more he only hoped that Jon loved Arianna the way he had loved Lyanna, hopefully more. It wasn't until it was to late that Rhaegar was able to break the spell to return to his love, but perhaps Jon was stronger he was the son of both Dragon and Wolf. While most were born of a strong father and a lady like weak mother Jon was born from two fighters he was the hope of the future he was the hope for the seven kingdoms if only he wouldn't be lost in this land.

"Men." Rhaegar said turning his horse to face those that stood behind him, "they have begun to gather for the hanging of Robb Stark now is when we strike to free him and your King fight with him long enough."

"How long is long enough?" Asked one of the men, "How long before we know?"

"All I ask of you is to fight until the stars are high in the sky, then only then may he stop." Rhaegar told them.

"I will fight by your side." Snow said riding up on a horse.

"No you may not." Rhaegar told her.

"Why because I'm a woman?" she asked angrily.

"Because you are heavily with child." He informed, "You won't be able to keep yourself nor your child safe."

"I can't sit back and watch." She told him.

"You won't you will stay at the medic tent when our wounded began to come you will work on them, you will help them." The prince told her, "I will fight this battle for you."

"Robb Stark said the same thing." She said softly.

"I have seen many battles and have only lost one." He told her, "I don't plan on making that mistake again not while I have a chance to save my son. I am not fighting to win, this battle isn't meant to win a victory it's meant to stall to give us time for magic."

"I hope you're right." Snow told him, "Otherwise this will be a blood bath."

"Love is stronger then everything on this earth I believe she can reach him." Rhaegar told her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I've been lost watching my death time and time again knowing that I can't help my people I couldn't help my family." He shook his head, "I just had to relive the pain relive watching that monster win." He paused again, "The one day I didn't see her I couldn't hear her but then I saw it." He smiled

"What? What did you see?" Snow asked softly.

"A blue winter rose."

"What does a flower have to do with all of this?" she asked him shaking her head.

"It was her flower." The prince told her, "She loved them. When I saw the rose it was like my mind snapped out of a haze I began to get grip on reality, my son's life seemed to flash into my mind like someone was putting it there, and then only then did I hear her voice." He closed his eyes, "She said 'help him, help our son'."

"How did you know to come here?"

"I didn't I made up my mind to help him and then I was by your camp and as if someone had already devised a plan I knew what I must do."

"Who made the plan?"

"Lyanna." He replied knowing all to well his wife was capable of such plans, "She wasn't like most ladies that would stand by and wait for the fighting to be over she was the type to stand and fight a true she-wolf. A woman of the north."

"How can you be sure it was her and not one of Regina's plans?" she couldn't believe fully in the idea of a ghost. Perhaps he was just playing into Regina's master plan. Maybe he was just a spy.

"I just do." He told her, "When you love someone there are just some things that you know and I know that that winter rose was from her just like I gave her all those many years ago at the tournament."

"This is risking so many for your simple hope on love, hope on a flower." She told him softly.

"I know you would trust your love for your husband would you not?"

"Our love can conquer anything." Snow told him, "No matter what we always find each other and we always will."

"Then trust in me, trust that your love isn't the only one powerful enough to defy all conventions."

"I just don't want to risk my people if this will be another failed battle this will be our last chance. It relies far to much on chance."

"I know." Rhaegar told her, "But I believe it will be enough, no I know it will be enough. Jon isn't a bad man he has a destiny far greater then what he is on the path for now. He is the only one to bring peace to my homeland; he is the rightful king back home. Ancient prophecies spoke of him. I refuse to believe this is how the child of both Dragon and Wolf would end up."

"I trust you." She said after hesitation, "I just hope I'm right too."

* * *

Arianna felt the tears fall down her face as she saw the crowed gathered, as she saw Robb and James kneeling down their hands bound behind their backs. This was really happening Robb was going to die.

"Don't do this." She whispered, as Jon stood by her side, "Don't kill your brother."

"He isn't my brother." Jon hissed back, "Or don't you remember. I was born of Lyanna Stark a bastard of rape."

"You know as well as I you weren't born of rape you aren't a bastard your mother and father were married, they loved each other." She glanced over at Robb, "And while you might not be brother's by a shared parent you are brothers by blood you both are Starks, you both grew up together."

Jon frowned he didn't want to listen to her words he didn't want to let them in, but why did he feel a strange feeling in his chest like pressure building? For a moment the thought of not killing Robb crossed his mind, he didn't want to, but only for a moment. He glared over at his wife, "I don't care who he is, he attacked me lead a rebellion against me and for that he must die."

"Please." Arianna cried, "Jon the real you wouldn't do this." She watched as Robb was firmly pushed down at the right angle to have his head taken. She turned back to Robb her own glare meeting his, " If a man sentences another to death shouldn't he be the one to swing the sword?"

"Why would I want to sully my hands with this traitors blood?" Jon sneered back. For a moment he saw Ned Stark in his mind, he heard his words he remembered the honor the man had once had. HE shook his head he didn't care about the Stark's not anymore. All he cared about was magic dark powerful magic, the strongest thing in the world.

"Please give this up, come home." Arianna had to stall him as long as she could, where was the army Lyanna spoke of? The distraction? Her beloved?

"I am home, why would I want to give any of this up? I've never had this much power this much control, my whole life I've been a pathetic bastard who didn't think he deserved anything. You were the one that told me to start believing in myself, to start believing I deserved more and so I did."

"This isn't what I meant and you know that!" she yelled at him, "I just meant for you to realize you deserved to be happy with me, with your family."

"I don't need family not now and I am happy, happier then I have ever been." He turned to look at the executioner and nodded his head. The man lifted the sword, Robb's sword above his head.

"No!" Arianna screams as the man began to swing his hands down, but before his arms got lower then his shoulders an arrow struck the man causing him to fall.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jon yelled. Rhaegar appeared on a beautiful white horse matching his white hair. The crowed parted as he rode through them.

"Jon." He said looking up his eye's meeting with his son.

"Who are you?" Jon asked anger in his voice, "How dare you!"

"You are acting like your grandfather." He spoke. "Killing senseless, he was known as the mad king, what will you be known for?"

"My power, my magic, my rule." Jon sneered, "And who are you to question me, to kill my executioner and spare a traitor."

"I am your father." The prince spoke, "You must end this, end this fighting, end the dark hold on your heart."

"How did you get out?" Regina snapped appearing next to Jon, "Don't listen to him." She hissed in his ear. "Your father is dead this man isn't who he claims to be he just wants your power for himself he wants your kingdom."

"Don't you poison his mind Regina." Rhaegar hissed, "I escaped with the help of Lyanna and now here I am to write the wrongs of my past, to end your power over my family."

"Don't you see it? I've already won Jon will never give up his dark magic you and your little wife failed, once someone goes dark they can never go back to the light." She hissed.

"Then why is there fear in your eye?" the prince asked.

"Enough!" Jon yelled, "I care nothing for your words. Neither of your words." He looked over to the prince, "Now you pledge your alliance to me or die."

"The Son of a dragon does not bow." Rhaegar told him

"Then if you are a son of a dragon and I am your son I neither bow."

"Right now you are not my son, a dragon does not turn to the darkness for they get their power from the sun if you have turned to darkness you've turned from the ways of the dragon."

"I could care less for your ways old man." Jon hissed, "I come from the Starks the wolves who thrive in the dark."

"They may thrive in dark but they also live from honor and you my son have none in this moment."

"I care nothing for honor." Jon smirked, "Only for power."

"Then right now you are neither dragon nor wolf."

"If I must be bastard of no house then be it." Jon told him, "I only care for the power I have and could have."

"What about family?" Arianna asked softly, "Not to long ago that was all you wanted, to know there was someone out there for you. I was enough for you once, your daughter was enough for you once."

"Back then I didn't know what was out there I didn't know the power I could hold." Jon smiled, "Arianna you are my wife I could show you everything I hold give you anything you want."

"All I want is to return home with my husband, the husband that I lost."

"I'm not lost." Jon told her, "I'm right in front of you."

Regina frowned why did it seem he still wanted her? He may not even realize it but in this moment he seemed to be begging to have Arianna by his side. Why did he still want that woman? Regina felt her heart fall she was losing him even with his heart full of darkness he still wanted this woman who had nothing who was nothing. Why?

_You know why_. A voice whispered in her head the voice wasn't her own. She felt her heart rate pick up. Who was she hearing? For a moment and only a moment she saw a face in her mind, a face that made her almost understand why Jon still wanted Arianna even if he couldn't understand why himself. Daniel, no matter how dark her own heart got she would never forget him, she would never forget him. 'No'. She told herself Jon couldn't love Arianna the way she had loved Daniel no one could ever love the way she had loved him.

_That is a foolish way to think._ There was the voice again she wanted to believe it was Daniel, but the voice belonged to a woman. 'Who are you? She asked within her own mind, 'How are you powerful enough to speak to me through my mind?' The woman's voice within her mind laughed, _Oh Regina surely you remember me_. Regina frowned for she realized who spoke, 'How is this possible?' How could this woman be reaching her? She knew nothing of magic, nothing of power. _I've had a long time to figure out the old ways, a long time to figure out how to protect me son_. The woman didn't seem scared didn't seem frightened, but why would she even on her deathbed she greeted it without fear. _If you haven't realized it by now Regina I feel sorry for you true love is far stronger then any magic you hold or even Jon_. Regina shock her head, 'No love didn't help you nor your husband you two died, you two lost!' she yelled still within her mind. _But we haven't here we are still fighting. _Regina frowned, 'But not together never again will you be together.' Lyanna's laugh echoed through her mind_, But we still know each other he knows I'm here, I brought him here_. Regina felt her heart start to race, 'No I made it impossible for you two to contact each other!' again Lyanna laughed, _There are more ways then speaking to each other_. That wasn't possible Lyanna couldn't talk to Rhaegar she couldn't have brought him here. Regina turned her attention quickly to the dragon prince sitting upon a horse in front of Jon, here he was but how could that be? How could Lyanna have done that? 'Get out of my mind' Regina hissed before she pushed Lyanna from her mind. She turned her attention fully to Jon and Arianna casting any thought of Lyanna away hoping to keep her away.

"No Jon you aren't the man I married I know the man I love is in there somewhere." Arianna spoke. For a moment she saw a soft expression in his eyes, as if the real Jon were fighting to come back, but in the moment the look arrived it seemed to be chased away.

"Either you agree to stay with me or you die by your lovers side." He hissed his eyes back to darkness.

"Jon." Arianna whispered as she shook her head.

"Daddy." Lyanna whimpered, "Daddy I want to go home."

Again Arianna saw his eyes soften when he looked at his daughter. She felt a relief in her heart he was still fighting to return to them. No matter the darkness Lyanna would always be his weakness, his soft spot. She remembered in the past no matter how foul of a mood Jon was in little Lyanna always brought a smile to his face and even through darkness she could still reach him.

"End this all now Jon." Arianna continued, "End this pain give his castle and this land back to the rightful owners."

"Why would someone as powerful as I give this back to those who couldn't keep it?" the darkness returned to his face. As Jon spoke blue winter Rose petals blew past Rhaegar. With a heavy heart the prince knew it was time. Time to call forth the small army he had they would have to fight until the stars were high in the sky.

"I'm sorry my son." He said softly he looked to the sky the clouds grew dark above the castle. "Dark magic isn't the only kind in the world." Yells could be heard outside the castle gates along with thundering horse hooves. Bursting through the almost unarmed gate arrived the prince's army, but Jon's men didn't take too long to respond in a matter of minutes. Jon watched from where he stood, while most would have still ordered the education Jon held off he wouldn't have Robb and the King killed just yet not until they watched their men die, not until the last few of their men could watch them beheaded.

Regina grabbed little Lyanna and held the struggling child back, making sure to keep hold of her only to make sure she could hold the child at random if needed. Arianna tried to run forward, but the huntsman wrapped his arms around her and held her back, "Not yet." He whispered to her. Arianna still struggled as she watched the two armies fight.

"Lyanna's in danger!" she cried out, "Let me go!"

"She won't dare do anything she knows Jon still cares for the child." He whispered to her, "She won't hurt the little girl."

"How can you be so sure? Jon doesn't even know he still cares for her."

"He doesn't understand what he is feeling for her, but he has informed everyone that the child remains unharmed." He told her, "He didn't give the order for you, if you go to her now it will be to soon."

"What do you mean too soon?"

"A woman came to my dreams she told me you must make your move when the stars are high."

"Lyanna." Arianna whispered.

"It wasn't your daughter."

"No the woman she was named after, Lyanna died a long time ago, but she finds her way into dreams to help Jon." She told him, "She came to me last night as well."

"Who is she?"

"Jon's mother." She whispered.

"Do you trust her?" the huntsman asked.

"Yes."

"Then trust me. Trust me right now and don't make your move too soon, little Lyanna is safe for now."

Arianna looked up and heard her daughter's scream, but she wasn't calling for her mother.

"Daddy!" The little girl struggled against Regina, "Help!"

For a moment Arianna didn't think Jon would respond for he seemed so fixed on watching the battle, but as the little girl's scream reached his ears once again Arianna saw a piece of him return.

"Let her go Regina." He hissed.

"I'm keeping her from running off!" she yelled back at him.

"Let her go." Jon looked at Regina, his eyes turned gold for a moment as she seemed to be hit with an unknown force which made her fly back from the little girl. Regina hit the ground hard.

"Don't let them turn us away from each other!" Regina yelled at him as she stood up in pain.

Jon laughed, "When will you realize witch I don't need you!"

"Yes you do, you would be nothing with our me." She hissed back.

"You built me yes." Jon told her, "You made me what I am, but I no longer need you." He paused, "Or want you."

"Jon, your attention needs to be on the battle." Regina stepped closer to him, "Darling." She purred pushing some of her dark magic into him as she touched his arm. Jon felt a sensation of pleasure wash over him.

"Just don't get in my way." Jon told her before turning his attention back to the battle.

* * *

Arianna walked into the nursing home Aaden in her arms. She hadn't gone to see her father since before she woke up she remembered him speaking of her lost love. She had to find out what he knew. Walking into the nursing home she felt her heart sink seeing her farther sitting in a rocking chair with an oxygen tank next to him. As she got closer she heard him mumbling to himself while he looked outside the window.

"Daddy." She said softly sitting down using the name Elizabeth used, "How are you?" the old man didn't look up he just kept rocking and looking out the window. "I brought Aaden, he's your grandson." Still the old man didn't even acknowledge she was there. "You're worse then last time."

"Wolves lost, wolves running." He mumbled. The old Blacksmith still didn't look up he just kept rocking, kept mumbling about wolves.

"Papa." She whispered using the name she used to call him back when they were in Winterfell, "Please Papa just show me you understand what I'm saying."

The old man looked up at her slowly, "Around your neck." He mumbled, "The Ring, Gone."

"Not gone Papa." She said with a smile she held up her hand and showed him the ring. He looked confused but said nothing.

"It's where it belongs, Jon's mother's ring, my ring."

"My daughter." He said softly, "You remember, you remember."

"Yes." She felt tears gather in her eyes for she saw the light return to the old blacksmith's eyes, "So do you, all this time?"

"No." he muttered pointing to his head, "everything is messy, everything is still lost."

"What ever is lost Papa can be found again, you taught me that." She smiled, "Jon and Robb remember as well and you know them they will keep fighting until we are all free."

"Our young lords." He smiled, "They will save us all."

"Yes Papa they will."

* * *

Rhaegar glanced around at his forces they weren't doing well he could see from where he fought Regina and Jon still hadn't brought themselves down from their podium where they planned to execute the young Lord of Winterfell and the King as soon as the battle ended. He saw Regina's smug smile, but he also noticed the sky was beginning to darken with night; he just had to wait until the stars were high in the sky. He doubted Regina knew about the true power of the stars, he doubted she would trust on the pure strong good magic that came from love, which came from the stars. A few stars stood high in the sky as he looked up as his eyes caught more and more stars wondering when would Lyanna send her sign, when would she help get their son back? What could she even do? Would he feel her? Would he see her? As all the questions came to his mind he felt a light breeze then watched one of the stars shoot through the sky. He smiled, she was here, it was time.

* * *

"This has gone on far to long!" Regina yelled, "Finish them Jon extend your magic crush them all!"

Jon smiled, "I suppose you are right."

'Let her go.' A woman's voice whispered in the huntsman's ear, "It's time Arianna." The voice then whispered to Ari.

The Huntsman let go hesitantly he knew what was coming he knew what Arianna planned to do. "I pull Lyanna away she shouldn't see this." He muttered as he left the woman's side and disappeared.

"Jon don't do this." Arianna rushed over and stood in front of him, "You don't want to do this!"

"Get back" he took his arm and pushed her behind him.

"No!" she tried to get back in front of him, but this time he used magic to force her back.

"Nothing you do will turn him." Regina laughed, "He's mine and always will be."

"Earlier he didn't sound like yours." Arianna snapped at her, "And he never will be. As you said with his heart so dark he can't love."

"Love has nothing to do with loyalty." The evil queen sneered.

"That is the only way for anyone to ever be loyal!" Arianna told her.

"Fear my dear."

"Jon doesn't fear you." Arianna told her.

"But everyone else does." Regina smirked

"I don't and I never will."

"You should, I could kill you with a wave of my hand, I could have anyone here kill you." She growled.

"Jon will never let that happen." She only hoped she was right

"He doesn't care what happens to you." She laughed, "He can't love you said it yourself."

"No, you said he couldn't with his heart full of darkness." Arianna told her, "But I don't believe it is, he is to good to be filled with darkness."

"Perhaps he was, but no one is immune to darkness, not you, not your daughter, not Jon nor his father."

"His mother's heart never darkened."

"I never tried." Regina lied

"That's why she keeps getting through." It made sense to Arianna now, "Even with your curse she found a way to find her husband to bring him here, she's found ways to keep Jon pure and even still when you think you have won she hasn't stopped fighting."

"Dear I don't think I won I know I did, nothing is getting through." She sneered, "Lyanna Stark's ghost can't haunt me, can't hurt me."

"There is something getting through, she is she has come to me many times over she has even found her way into the heart and minds of your own men."

"No." Regina's smile faded as fear hit her for a moment, "My men I own their hearts they would never turn from me."

"Then where is my daughter?" Arianna smirked, "She couldn't have gotten off their podium without someone's help."

Regina glanced around the child was nowhere in sight. Anger filled Regina and she stepped forward, "I should rip your heart from your chest and crush it, but that is not nearly good enough."

"You aren't going to win." Arianna smiled, "go a head and do what you want, make me suffer because as long as his daughter is safe and free there will be a way a hope Jon will come back for her."

"To bad you won't be around to see her hope die." In a cloud of black smoke a dagger appeared in Regina's hand, "You will die slowly right here." Regina took the dagger and plunged it into Arianna's stomach.

Arianna winced in pain, but allowed a smile spread across her face, "You're wrong Regina you will lose."

"You already have." Regina grinned, but something didn't sit right why was the woman smiling, she was dying.

"No!" Robb yelled fighting against his restraints, but nothing gave, "Arianna!" he screamed.

Arianna felt her legs go weak as she fell to the ground she could head Robb yelling her name.

"You aren't going to just bleed to death on my dagger was poison your body will burn as you slowly weaken and nothing can save you."

"You're wrong." Arianna whispered from the ground only hoping she was right.

Jon heard his prisoner yell for a moment he didn't care, but then he heard her name. The name of his wife. Why did his prisoner sound so upset? He turned his head to see his wife on the ground Regina standing over her. He felt something strange hit him. What was it? He watched as his wife's head turned to look at him their eyes met and for a moment Jon seemed to lose focus on the battle before he could cast out his dark magic to kill all his enemies.

* * *

Arianna lay in the grass and smiled as she looked at him lying next to her, "So you really don't believe in fate?"

"Nope." He grinned at her, "Only destiny."

"They are the same thing." She grinned back.

"No they aren't." he told her, "It's my destiny to join the wall." He paused and thought for a moment, "Fate is like ancient stories."

"Isn't it you that always talks about the stars?" she asked him.

"Yes and the stars are all about destiny." He told her, "about being written among them."

"But maybe that's your destiny then, to find the person you're written in the stars with."

"Someone like me doesn't have that type of destiny, mine when I'm old enough will be to join the wall. Someone like you have the destiny to find the one you are written among the stars with." Jon turned his head to meet her eyes.

"I've heard talk." She said softly, "Talk of my father's intentions, of Lady Stark's intention."

"I've heard them talking too." Jon muttered, "They intend for you to be Lady Stark, for you to marry my brother."

"Do you think I'm written in the stars to be with him?" she asked.

"We are only fourteen Ari." Jon told her, "We are still too young to be written among them."

"We?" she felt her heart beat pick up.

"You." He muttered turning his head to look back at the sky.

"You said we." She continued on.

"I meant you, me saying we was just an accident."

"There are no accidents." Arianna told him, "Everything happens for a reason, that's fate."

"Fate isn't real." Jon tried to change the subject.

"Jon Snow don't try and change the subject." She argued.

"I'm not trying to change the subject, I just don't see why you are reading in to my mess on words." He paused and grinning turning his head back to her, "Unless you want there to be a we, and you love me." He mocked

"Ew no!" she protested, "You are my best friend I could never see you like that." Yet as she spoke she felt a feeling wash over her. Be it Destiny or fate she knew in that moment they would be together, not now, not anytime soon, but one day.

Jon kept his eyes locked on hers as he smiled. "Thanks. It's good to know I'm how you say it ew." Watching her next to him, seeing her smile wishing that he could believe in fate, that fate would bring them together one day, believing that the stars would bring them together, but he knew that would never happen. She was too good for him she was far to beautiful, far to kind to be a bastard's wife she deserved better she deserved to be the wife of a Lord, Robb would treat her well.

* * *

Jon heard Robb's screams he heard his pain, his eyes stayed locked on Arianna's. He didn't even notice he began to move slowly over to her he didn't realize his feet moved blindly to his wife. He bent down to his knees as he came up to her body.

Regina frowned, "What are you doing Jon, you need to stop this fight now you need to end them."

"What is this?" he asked

"She came at me, it was all I could do it doesn't matter she's nothing." Regina told him, "Not worth your time."

"I don't care about her I care about this feeling it." He paused he felt like his insides were being crushed. "I feel weaker." He looked up to Regina, "Why?"

Regina frowned what was wrong with him? He shouldn't care about this girl not anymore. "She must have used some magic on you, perhaps magic from the dark one she's trying to confuse you Jon."

"Confuse me?" he asked the girl dying before him still said nothing her eyes locked on his. He thought of the feeling from the meadow back when they were fourteen, back when he wanted Arianna above all else, but denying it knowing she was going to marry another. That feeling he had back then that was how he felt right now, his heart felt heavy he felt like he was treading water and tiring fast.

"Save her!" Robb yelled struggling still his wrist bloody from the rope that he pulled against. Jon watched the Stark fight his restraints seeing the blood pooling from his wrist, why did he still fight? The girl was going to die there was nothing he could do but cause himself more pain.

'You fight until the end for those you love.' A soft woman's voice spoke. Jon frowned, who was talking? 'It has taken me so long to reach you, even before she poisoned your heart I couldn't truly reach you.'

"Who are you?" he asked out loud he didn't know no one else could hear the voice in his head.

"Who is who?" Regina asked fear gripping her heart, was this why Arianna smiled as she got stabbed.

"I'm your wife." Arianna whispered, "And I love you I will always love you be it fate or destiny you and I are written in the stars."

'No one else can hear me my son, not now.' The voice said again, 'Only you.'

"Get out of my head." He growled.

"I love you." Arianna whispered, as she looked away from him and up to the stars a smile on her face.

'Don't let her die Jon, what you are feeling his pain.' The woman spoke. 'Your heart is breaking because she is dying.'

"I can't love my heart can't be breaking." He argued.

'You are stronger then the magic.' The woman spoke, 'You are a wolf a creature of honor, but you are also a dragon a creature of strength, a mixture of both greater then both her simple dark magic can't hold you.'

"She doesn't hold me." He growled, "I am my own man."

'No you are what she made you are her magic.' She spoke, 'Fight it Jon don't end up like her.'

"Arianna." He said following her eyes to the night sky. Hundred's of stars stood above them.

'Remember Jon' the woman's voice seemed to echo, 'remember.'

"Why?" he asked Arianna, "Why did you even think you could take us on? Take Regina on?"

She turned away from the stars and smiled softly at him, "For you." She whispered.

"That." He paused he wanted to mock her he wanted to tell her that her stupidity cost her life. Yet he couldn't say it out loud he couldn't bring himself to say out loud she was going to die. "Was stupid."

"It was all I had left." She told him, "My words couldn't help you, so maybe my death will."

"I don't need your help." He tried to argue, "I'm fine the way I am."

"No you're not, this isn't you." She reached her hand up and placed it on his cheek. "This isn't the real you."

He wanted to pull away, flinch away but he didn't the feeling of her hand on his face seemed warm, a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. He closed his eyes allowing the warmth to wash over him, but it seemed to hit a wall. He opened his eyes and took her hand off his cheek, "That won't work."

"It's to late for me Jon, but please try and bring yourself back for Lyanna for our baby." She whispered. "The reason you are in this mess is because you saved my life last time I got stabbed, maybe if I die this time it will someone help you."

He wanted to stand up and go back to battle to crush his enemies, but something kept him beside her. He felt a raindrop fall down his face, but it wasn't raining. He touched his face to feel the raindrop fell from his own eyes. He was crying. Why?

"I love you and I always will even now when you are the darkest version of yourself I still love you." She tried to reach up to his face again this time to wipe away a tear, but he hand fell before it could reach him her strength failing. "Goodbye." She whispered.

"No." he mumbled, "No." his voice grew louder, "Ari no!" he couldn't control his own words.

"This can't happen." Regina whispered, "This can't be happening!"

Jon picked up Arianna in his arms and pulled her on to his lap, "Don't leave don't please." He felt a crushing within him, but also the same warmth wash over him from when she touched him before. "Don't go." Arianna's head fell limp her body grew heavy his in arms, "I left to protect you." Something seemed to burn within him his magic usually came from an icy cold, but this time it was different. His eyes began to glow gold. "I will protect you."

"Jon stop this!" Regina yelled, this was impossible how could he be changing? How could he be upset over this woman's death?

"You lose Regina." Lyanna said from behind her. Regina turned to look at the She-Wolf.

"You." She hissed, "What did you do? This is impossible his heart was full of darkness."

"You under estimated his love for her." Lyanna smiled, "Just like you underestimated my love for Rhaegar."

"The both of you died, I never underestimated you." She growled, "I won."

"I brought my husband here, I have been with my son his whole life even when he didn't know I was there." She paused, "We created Jon and you sought him out for his power the power made from our love, you think you can control him, but you can't."

"I can and I have."

"Bring her back." Jon growled placing Arianna back on the ground he stood and walked to Regina, "Bring her back witch or you die."

"There is nothing I can do the dead is dead." Regina informed him, "My darling she's nothing she can't offer you what I can."

"I don't care." He growled, "I want her!"

"Why?" Regina frowned, "Jon without her you can be so much more, have so much power this was their plan I warned you about they want to steal your magic!"

"What's the point of power if you are alone." Jon replied his mind couldn't shake Arianna's smile from his face. He wouldn't see that smile again he wouldn't hear her laugh.

"Your aren't alone." Regina told him, "I'm here."

"I don't want you I want her, I want my wife!" he almost yelled. His eyes began to glow gold as Regina flew back off the podium and into the battle. Jon turned back to Arianna and knelt down. He placed his hand over her wound and once again his eyes began to glow. The wound healed and the blood dried, but she still didn't wake up.

"Ari please." He felt the feeling of warmth washing over him once again, but he also felt dread she wouldn't move, "Just open your eyes beautiful I'm here." He whispered, "It's me."

"No!" Snow cried as she ran up the stairs to the podium. She knew Rhaegar had told her to stay back, but she couldn't she couldn't stand by and not do anything that would help her people. Yet what she stumbled upon now made her heart sink.

"Wake up." Jon whispered again, "I healed you please wake up."

Lyanna slowly walked to her son and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry." She whispered to him, "She's gone."

"She's not gone." He whispered, "She can't be gone, not Arianna." He glanced up to where Robb and the King were tied up his eyes glowed gold and the ties holding them were gone. Robb rushed to their side. "Robb she's not waking up." Tears streamed down his face.

Robb was heart broken he had loved Arianna, but it also broke his heart to see his younger brother so broken.

"Help her Robb please." Jon whimpered.

Robb remembered growing up, whenever Jon needed help he would go to Robb, he would always ask Robb to make it better. While they were only months apart Jon still always had looked up to him, had always wanted his help. "There is nothing I can do." Robb whispered to him.

"No, no she can't be gone."

"She sacrificed herself." The huntsman's accent broke through the crowed, "I'm sorry I should have stopped her."

Jon looked up, "You knew she was going to do this?" he felt anger build up within him, he wanted to blame the queen's right hand man he wanted to hate the huntsman. Before when his heart was filled with darkness he would have killed him instantly, but now he felt something else within himself. He wanted to hate the huntsman, but he realized that he knew the man well the years Jon had spent with Regina before she had poisoned his heart he had been a good friend with the man. He had learned that the huntsman hadn't wanted to be evil he didn't want to hurt people.

"I hoped you would-" The huntsman stopped himself shaking his head, "I realized I couldn't stop her, I only wanted to get Lyanna away so she wouldn't have to see this, any of this."

"Lyanna." Jon looked up from Arianna's body to the huntsman then around them, "Where is she?"

"I had my wolf take her into the woods where he will meet up with Ghost and Grey Wind she will be safe with them." He replied.

"How do I tell her?" Jon asked.

"This can't be the end." Jon whispered, "We can't end like this." He looked up at his mother, "There must be something you can do!"

"I'm sorry." She shook her head, "Even in life I never held any magic within myself."

"Where did my magic come from then?" Jon asked

"The ancient Stark blood, but also the blood of your father he held magic in life." Lyanna told him. Slowly Lyanna looked up from where she knelt beside Jon, her eye's met with the eyes of the man she had thought she would never see again. "Rhaegar."

Jon looked up to see a man with hair almost as white as snow who had just came up the stairs and on to the platform that they all where on. He noticed now the battle had ended everyone was watching them.

"Lyanna." Rhaegar whispered. Lyanna stood up slowly as Rhaegar walked up to her. "My husband."

"My wife." He muttered softly as he reached her, he placed his hand on the side of her face. She closed her eyes and leaned her head into his hand she had missed his touch she had never thought she would feel it again. When the two touched it seemed a pure white glow began to engulf them. Rhaegar turned his head to look at Jon. "You re son of both the wolf and dragon you have some of the strongest most ancient powerful blood within you. My son." He glanced at Lyanna and smiled, "Our son." He turned his head back to Jon, "Nothing is out of your reach, and nothing is out of your power under the stars as long your heart is pure." His voices seemed to echo as the white glow engulfed the two. Before they disappeared Rhaegar grabbed Lyanna and hugged her close to himself as he lifted her up and spun her around. Along with Rhaegar's voice fading away Lyanna's squeal of happiness could also be heard.

Jon looked down at Arianna then up at the night stars then back down again at his wife. "We are written in the stars." He closed his eyes and tried to find the feeling he had back those months ago when Arianna had been dying in his arms. He focused on the warmth the fire that seemed to burn within him. He placed his hand over he heart, "The stars don't write stories that end like this." He felt the warmth move through his body and into Arianna's as if the magic were making a pulse through her body. "You still have so much to live for." His hand pulsed more magic and warmth in her body, but still she didn't give any sign of life. "I've come back to you, we can go home together." Again the pulse moved through her body, "We get Lyanna and we go home, this time for good." Still she didn't move she didn't open her eyes. "Our daughter needs her mother, I need you too." He whispered, "Ari come back to me. Come back to our family."

"Listen to him Ari." Robb pleaded, "Come back."

"Jon." Snow whispered placing her hand on his shoulder tears in her eyes, "She's gone."

"No." Jon muttered, "He said nothing is out of my reach, nothing she can't be out of my reach she can't be." Again he pulsed more magic into her, "I refuse to believe that she is out of my reach. I am the son of both wolf and dragon, my blood hold ancient power just as my father said, I'm not going to let her go."

"Jon-" Snow started, but her words turned to a gasp as Arianna inhaled air and began to cough.

"Ari!" Jon cried out.

"Jon." She gasped, "What happened?"

Tears glistened in Jon's eyes as his smile erupted on to his face. "You had me worried sick."

"It's you again." She smiled, "It's really you."

"Yes." He nodded his head, "It's me and me it's going to stay." He leaned down and kissed her more happiness washing over his body then he thought possible. She was alive; she was alive in his arms.

* * *

Lyanna sat in the woods her arms wrapped around Ghost neck crying. She was so scared she wanted her mommy. She wanted her daddy back to how he used to be. The huntsman wasn't as scary as she used to think he took her and sent her off with the wolves to keep her safe that much she knew, but she would much rather have her mommy here too. The sun was beginning to rise and she was still alone with the wolves.

"Lyanna." A voice purred through the darkness. The little girl tightened her grip on the mighty white wolf she fears that voice she hated that movie. "Your daddy is worried about you." Ghost began to growl, as did the other two wolves as Regina appeared. "You." Regina growled at the huntsman's wolf, "I should have known he was involved in this."

"Leave!" the little girl yelled, "Or my wolves will eat you!"

"Honey your wolves don't stand a chance, your daddy sent me here to fetch you for him he's gotten rid of all those bad people that attacked our castle." Regina told her.

"Where's my mommy?" the little girl asked.

"She's gone, I'm going to be your mommy now." Regina purred, "Now come to me."

"No!" The little girl yelled as she clung tighter to Ghost.

"You don't have a choice." Regina growled as he moved her hand Grey Wind and the Huntsman's wolf were tossed aside hitting into trees and yelping before they fell to the ground, neither got up. Some of Regina's men appeared behind her ready to help get the child. Ghost snarled but made no attempt to move while the child clung to him. When one of the soldiers moved forward to pull the girl from the wolf Ghost lunged forward, instantly Lyanna let go knowing she couldn't hold on to the wolf as it protected her. In moments Ghost had the man lying motionless in front of him, blood dripping from his mouth. He bared his teeth at all the other men and Regina. "Call off your wolf darling or I will kill him." Regina grinned.

"He isn't her's to call off." Jon's voice said from the shadows of the trees. Ghost turned to him and bared his teeth at him as well ready to attack him. "Easy." Jon said to the wolf, but he made no response to listen to him.

"Papa." Lyanna whispered, but she wasn't sure if he was really the father she had known or the scary guy he had turned into. She took a few steps back ready to run.

"Honey." Arianna said stepping out of the darkness holding Jon's hand.

"Mama." The little girl smiled.

"How can this be?" Regina asked, "I killed you!"

Jon turned to look at Regina, "I'm exactly what you wanted me to be." He told her, "Nothing is out of my reach, including healing my wife when she was as close to death as someone could be." He paused, "I'm going to give you one chance Regina, leave now take your men and leave before I use my magic on you."

"No you are no longer dark, your heart no longer black how can you still be so powerful!"

"Good magic is just as strong if not stronger." Jon told her, "And now I won't miss use my magic, I won't hurt those around me as you do, as you made me do."

Regina frowned she knew her magic didn't stand a chance against Jon not now, not when he had so much to protect. She didn't like to believe in good magic but she could tell right now he would protect his family at all cost she knew she couldn't win that battle not right now. She frowned she would have to go back to her first plan she would have to go back to figuring out how to work the great curse that way she would take his happiness and everyone else's happiness as well.

"You will regret this." She growled at him, "Soon none of this will matter and you all will be alone!" She disappeared in a cloud of black smoke along with all her men.

Once she was gone Arianna let go of Jon's hand and ran to Lyanna and wrapped the little girl in her arms. Jon tried to move closer, but Ghost still growled at him, still refused to let him closer.

"Ghost." Jon said softly, "It's me, it's really me." He stepped closer, but still the wolf growled, but this time he didn't show his teeth. "Easy boy." He said softly has he held out his hand to the giant wolf, "It's alright." Ghost stopped growling and turned his head sideways and he sniffed the air. As if he could smell the chance in the air it was like Ghost grew in to a pup again. He jumped up and ran to Jon like a little puppy leaping up on him reuniting with his long lost friend. Jon hugged his wolf with a smile on his face. As Ghost calmed down Jon walked of to Arianna and Lyanna. The little girl looked up at him.

"Are you really back?" she sniffed through her tears.

"Yes little wolf." He whispered smiling as he wrapped his arms around his wife and child, "I'm back and we are going to be a family again."

"And go back to Winterfell?" she asked.

"Yes, we are going to be a family and go back home." He whispered as he held his two girls close to him never wanting to let them go.

* * *

**AN-So I struggled with this chapter only because I wanted to make it perfect and I felt like I couldn't get it right, still not sure if it's right but here it is. Still more of the story to come so stay tuned. **


	27. Most Powerful Magic Of All

**AN- Sorry for taking so long, here is another chapter hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Snow asked with a smile as Jon packed up a carriage. Arianna smiled and glanced over at her husband,

"We have each other out family is whole again we have everything we will ever need."

"Papa!" Lyanna squealed as she jumped on to him, "Catch me."

Jon laughed as he pulled the little girl into his arms he had missed her. Even when his heart was full of darkness there had always been a part of him that just longed to find his family, longed to go home.

Snow couldn't help but smile again when she saw him with his child. All that time while he had been her knight she had sensed he was missing something. She had watched him the past few years and noticed the way he watched others the way he was with children from the village. Now she saw him as whom he was supposed to be. He was a loving father and a loving husband she saw the smile on his face and felt happiness within her. She had grown to care for her knight and seeing him now getting ready to return home was bitter sweat she would miss him, but she also knew it was for the best.

"I just hope we will be safe within the walls of Winterfell." Arianna said with a sigh.

"The blue fairy said you should be." Snow told her, "Once you cross into your lands the curse shouldn't touch you since you are not from this land."

"Thank you for everything you have done." Jon said as he lifted Lyanna up into the carriage.

"I want to ride!" she complained. Snow smiled as she watch Jon fall to the child's little pleading smile.

"Alright." He lifted the girl onto his horse.

"It was nothing Jon, you protected me for two years it was the least I could do." Snow answered him.

"I was a spy all those years who was waiting on an order to kill you." Jon sighed, "You owe me nothing." She told him, "in all those years you could have killed me but you didn't and I don't believe you would have."

"You don't know that I was under Regina's power even if then I wasn't being controlled by dark magic I would have done anything to protect my family." Jon told her.

"I know, but you didn't that is all that matters." Snow wrapped her arms around Jon and held him in an embrace. "Now get home safe."

"You be safe." He told her, "With this curse coming I fear the worst."

Charming stepped over to the two as Snow let go of Jon he took her hand in his. Snow turned her head to smile at her prince. "If the past has taught us anything it's that our love can conquer anything. We will beat this."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay and help." Jon asked.

"If this curse comes it will take twenty eight years for us to brake it you go be with your family, I don't want you to be separated from them again you need them and they need you." Snow told him, "Now go, hurry and get them home safe."

Arianna climbed up on to her own horse as she watched Jon say his good byes, she smiled she couldn't be happier to see him again. She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled knowing she had news for her husband. All they had to do now was get into Winterfell to get behind their safe walls. She didn't want her family to fall under anymore of Regina's dark magic.

* * *

Jon walked with Arianna holding his hand Lyanna pushed Aaden's stroller in front of them. It was a beautiful day at the park Arianna glanced over at Jon and smiled while they still needed to find a way back to Winterfell she couldn't help but be happy once again her family had found its way together again. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling she would lose them again,

"Jon." She said softly, "What if Regina sees us?"

"Don't worry about her." Jon told her, "Nothing that witch can do will harm us not anymore."

"But she took us away from each other so many times now." Arianna said softly, "What makes you so sure it won't happen again."

Jon stopped and looked into her eyes, "I won't let that happen I'm not going to lose my family again, it's been twenty eight years like Snow and James said its our turn to fight back all we have to do is wake them up."

"We still don't know how or what to do."

"Once a long time ago Regina feared me." Jon told her, "I believe deep down she still does."

"Why do you think that?" Arianna asked, "She kept you under her control this long what makes you think it can't happen again this is the second time."

Jon sighed, "I won't let it happen again I won't lose you or the kids."

Arianna gave a sad smile, "I'm just scared of what is to come, and sometimes things get worse before they get better."

"Then maybe this is the worst." He pulled her close as they walked and kiss the top of her head.

"Maybe." She mumbled she looked up at the path ahead of them as she did she felt her heart drop, Regina was looking strait at them she could feel the stabbing of her icy stare. "Lyanna, here now." She called out to the little girl who listened instantly and returned with the stroller to her parents. Jon squeezed Arianna's hand trying to reassure her that they were fine. He was ready to turn away to look away from Regina, but that was the part of him that was still Nate. He felt his old self-returning the proud son of both wolf and dragon an evil dark witch was no match for him. He returned her glare meeting her eyes and not backing down as if he was a stay dog staring down another for some food scraps.

Regina watched the family she felt her heart racing on the outside she was collected, but on the inside worry began to grip her, _not again_, she thought, _how is this possible_. How could this man keep pulling away from her magic not even Snow White and Prince Charming had broken her curse not fully. While they were drawn together they had no clue on who they really where. Yet here Nate stood with Elizabeth and by the look in his eyes she knew he was no longer Nate. The man glaring back at her was Jon she had known that he was slowly recalling his past but she never believed his wife would return as well. By the way Elizabeth held on to Jon and moved behind him to be protect she knew the woman had become Arianna once more. She saw the little girl glance around her father with a grin playing on her lips. Regina hated that little grin she had tried to take the little girl to raise her but some how Lyanna had always remembered who she really was. She had always believed that Jon was her father even been smart enough to pretend she was Nate's daughter. Now here she was standing behind the man she knew was really her father smug that she had her family back. There the family was before her together she had wanted to rip them apart. Jon's eyes were still on her's for the first time she felt herself wanting to look away his glare was strong intimidating. She didn't want to keep his stare she had to look away.

"Emma!" She heard a boy call out, but not any boy her boy, Henry. She turned away from Jon to see Henry laughing as he walked with Emma's arm around him. She felt her anger grown, Jon had his family again, not only the little girl he had in the past but another child his family had grown and here she was with her son slipping away. She glanced back at Jon who still hadn't backed down his state nor his stance. She turned on her heel and stormed away she had to find a way to stop this, to end all of this. She had to get rid of Emma she had to find a way to get her control over Jon back.

As Regina walked away Jon smiled and turned back to Arianna then glanced back in the direction of Emma and Henry. "That's it." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Remember Snow said the way to break the curse was her child?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Look at the woman over there, Emma, she looks like Snow, but has James's hair." Jon told her, "And that boy is Emma's son, Snow's grandson, it's been twenty eight years."

"Then its time the curse was broken." Arianna said.

"We just need to figure out how." Jon mumbled, "Emma is the key, but how?"

"Well how did we wake up?" she asked.

"Well I was in a coma and you kissed me." He told her.

"But no huge event." She told him, "You just told me to think with my heart."

"Not just then though, it was the car accident." Jon told her, "You said as you began to slip away you heard me calling your name and it brought you back. Just like when Regina thought she killed you and my magic brought you back."

"So how do we trigger memories in others?" she asked him.

"Robb remembered when he saw me dying and when Lyanna was crying, once again it had to do with family and those you love." Jon tried to put the pieces together.

"So what do you suggest we go get in a car and run down Snow?" she asked

"No." he paused and gave her a grin, "James on the other hand-"

"Oh stop." She rolled her eyes.

"He would kill me if I harmed Snow even if it was to make him remember her." Jon told her.

"Yes and she would also kill you if you hurt him."

"Yeah." He sighed, "Have you watched them recently?"

"No." she asked, "Why?"

"He was in a coma this whole time but woke up, when he did he didn't have any memories of any kind, but for some reason he's drawn to her and she is to him."

"Do you think their love is strong enough to transcend from that world to this?" she asked.

"Ours was." He told her, "And so theirs will be too."

"I hope your write." She said softly, "I want to go back to how things were, I want to go home."

"We all do and we will you just have to keep faith that anything is possible." Jon told her.

"I want to believe." Arianna sighed, "But with everything that has happened how many times we were separated it could happen again."

"But you forget my love." He said softly to her, "Every time we were separated we found our way back to each other and we can do it again." He took his pointer finger and lifted her chin up softly to bring her eyes to meet his. "True love is the most powerful magic of all, and it's worth fighting for." He didn't let her respond with her doubt he leaned forward and kissed her. He knew without a doubt he would always find his way back to her and she to him. No matter how much dark magic came their way their love would save them every time just like it had for his parents.

* * *

Jon rode with Lyanna in front of him in the saddle and Arianna riding her own horse as the carriage carrying their supplies followed them. Robb rode a head of them to scout the trail ahead to make sure they kept Lyanna safe from any ambush. Jon turned to look down at his daughter she had fallen asleep while his left arm held her into the saddle. He smiled he hadn't thought he would ever hold his little girl again. He stole a glance of his wife riding by his side he never thought he would see her again to feel her again. So much had changed over the years he had been away from them. He felt guilty thinking of all the times he had shared Regina's bed even long before her dark magic had taken control of him. Back when he had hated going to her bed and hated himself even more for enjoying when she would use her magic during. He looked away from his wife and back to the trail ahead trying to push his guilty thoughts from his mind. He saw Robb coming into view he slowed his horse and waited for his brother to ride up to them.

"Anything ahead?" he asked.

"No." Robb told his brother, "Just thought we should camp here up ahead starts a forest the locals have stories of."

"Stories?" Arianna asked.

Robb smirked at his brother's wife, "They claim people go missing."

"And you smile at that?" she asked him

"No fear." He kept his smirk, "You have two Stark brothers with you. Nothing can get a hand up on us."

Arianna rolled her eyes but smiled back at him. Jon thought for a moment, but then agreed with his brother.

"We will lose the day light soon I believe you are right we should camp the night and enter the forest first thing at mornings light."

It didn't take long to set up camp and get a fire started. Robb and Jon had gone off to hunt and gotten some rabbits for dinner. When they returned Arianna began to cook the rabbits for dinner while the brothers watched Lyanna playing with the wolves.

"We haven't gotten much time to talk." Jon said to his brother.

"No I suppose we haven't"

"I want to thank you for taking care of her, of them." Jon told him, "I'm forever in your debt."

"No you are not brother." Robb smirked at him, "I promised you once."

"But you didn't have to take on a burden of a family that wasn't yours to care for." Jon replied.

"We are one wolf pack." Robb told his brother, "We protect our own the day you married Arianna she became part of our family she will forever be under the stark protection, and the day Lyanna was born you named her after a strong Stark woman your mother the blood of the Starks flow through her she a true she-wolf father says she's just like your mother."

Jon smiled as he watched the little girl tackle Ghost, "I wish I got to know her."

"I know, but if it wasn't for her or your father we wouldn't be here right now." Robb told him, "That just shows you how great they were. To come back after death to save their son."

"I just hope this is the end of it." Jon sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I just am tired of fighting for happiness time and time again we only get short times of it before something bad happens."

"Jon." Robb turned to look at his brother. "Look at that little girl in front of you, and that woman over cooking by the fire. No matter what life throws at you, no matter how much dark magic comes your way you will fight it and you will beat it."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked him.

"Because true love is the most powerful magic of all, and it's worth fighting for." Robb replied remembering the in red girl he had met while fighting Regina that told him the exact same thing.

"I thought you didn't believe in magic." Jon smirked

"After everything I saw these past months I think its finally time I believe." Robb looked over at his brother.

"Dinner is ready!" Arianna called over to the boys.

"Little wolf." Jon called to Lyanna, "Dinner."

"Yay!" the little girl yelled as she took off running to Arianna she went to run past Jon, but before she could pass him he scooped her up in his arms.

"Got yah." He told her smirking as the little girl giggled.

Robb had already reached Arianna as she handed him a bowl of soup.

"Daddy?" Lyanna asked, "What's that?"

Jon looked up to see dark clouds looking like a storm coming their way.

"Robb!" he yelled out. His brother looked up to see the clouds coming fast. Just before they reached the group Jon used his body to cover Lyanna and Robb used his body to cover Arianna's. Before the travelers knew what had come upon them everything went black.

* * *

"I'm not built to be much of a lady." Red told Robb, "When you return to Winterfell I doubt your mother will like me much."

"Not many Starks end up being great lady's." Robb Smirked, "Sansa only reason for acting more of a lady is the fact she acts a lot like our mother a Tully."

"Do you know why they are not here?"

"My memories of Mark had them in it, but as I think through the memories I know they were never real not here anyways. My mother father, brothers and sisters other then Jon are all I hope still in Winterfell safe." He paused, "That is if they are still alive it has been twenty eight years."

"I'm sure they are." Red told him softly.

Robb gave a sad smile, "I just can't wait to return home I know I haven't been awake all these twenty right years but now I miss it so much I want to see our castle, or lands the Godswood. I just want to go home."

"I know." She said softly, "And I want you to show me everything you have described it sounds beautiful."

"It is and I can't wait to show it to you the lands you will be lady of." He told her.

"You are already speaking like we will be married." She laughed.

"Well." Robb told her, "I have every intention of making an honest woman out of you."

She slapped his chest playfully, "In this town it is perfectly normal to." She paused as Robb interrupted her.

"To go to bed with the opposite sex without marriage?" he asked.

"Here its called sex." She told him, "But you make it sound so proper."

"I love you." He said softly to her, then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring and held it out to her, "Will you be my wife? Lady Stark of Winterfell?"

Red felt tears come to her eyes. "Of course I will." She replied before her voice could brake.

Robb stood up and put the ring on her finger before he wrapped his arms around her and spinner her around. When he placed her down he kept his smile on his face, "Now we only need to get back to Winterfell."

"There's something else." She told him, "I" she paused, "We, are going to have a baby as well."

Robb's mouth almost hit the ground he placed his hand on her stomach then let a grin crawl onto his face once more, "In this moment I couldn't be any more happy."

"Maybe if we were in Winterfell." She said softly.

"Perhaps, but all I need to be happy is you." He looked at her stomach, "and our child."

* * *

Jon and Arianna sat in the café together with the children waiting for their food.

"Momma?" Lyanna asked as she looked up from the picture she was coloring, "When will my eggs get here?"

"Be patient love." She told her daughter it takes time to cook.

"I think you can cook faster on a fire." The little girl argued. "They should serve us faster."

"Lyanna." Jon warned her before she continued to argue with her mother.

"Sorry." She said instantly.

Arianna shook her head, "And still she listens to you better."

"Maybe Aaden will listen to you over me." Jon told her.

"Maybe." She sighed. Jon only smirked. "Jon look" Arianna said quickly as Snow walked into the café. "Snow."

"I think her names Mary here, Mary Margret." Jon replied, "Don't stare."

"She's with Charming."

"I think his name is David here." Jon told her, "Don't draw attention to yourself."

"To late." Arianna said, as Snow looked right at her their eyes meeting. "I can't look away she's looking at me."

"Elizabeth." Mary said with a smile as she walked over, "How have you been?"

Arianna thought for a moment as the memories of Elizabeth came to her mind, she had Mary Margret had been friends. "Great" she smiled, "Just out for dinner with the family."

Mary looked over at Jon and frowned, "Where's Mark?" she asked.

"Oh you didn't hear?" Arianna asked trying to make it sound normal that she wasn't with Mark anymore.

"Hear what?"

"Mark and I, we aren't together anymore." She said softly.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Jo-Nate" and I are together now, no need to be sorry R-Mark and I weren't meant for each other."

"It just seems so sudden." Mary told her. "What about the baby you two just had together?"

"Well." Arianna knew it would make her sound like a horrible person, but she had to let Snow know that the baby was Jon's. She was the only person that knew she was with child before the curse had hit. "When you find your true love nothing can stop you from being together."

"I don't understand." Mary asked confused.

"Aaden isn't Mark's" she sighed, "He's Nate's."

"Oh." Mary said, "Um, well congratulations." She wasn't fully sure what to say she glanced over at David who was walking over to them.

"Here." He told Mary as he handed her a coffee. He glanced over at Jon and Arianna, "Hello." He said with a smile, "David, nice to meet you." Yet his smile faded when he looked over at Jon, he felt something when he looked at the man was it mistrust, did he not like the guy? He didn't even know him.

"I don't need your coffee David." Snow said pushing it back to his hand, "Please just leave me alone." She turned and walked away from him tears building in her eyes.

"Mary Margret wait!" he called out as he hurried after her.

"What was that?" Jon asked.

"Sounds like she's mad at him." Arianna told her husband.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he thought she killed Katherine." Lyanna told them, "And she's upset he didn't believe her that she did. That he didn't trust her she doesn't remember him, but I think the part of her that is still Snow White is hurt because Prince Charming didn't believe in her."

Jon raised his eyebrow looking at his daughter, "You are far smarter then you should be little wolf."

The little girl shrugged her shoulders and continued coloring.

After Dinner Arianna and Jon and left Lyanna and Aaden with Robb and Red while they went for a walk together, as they walked they saw Mary and David outside the animal shelter talking.

"Shh." Arianna said as she pulled Jon behind a parked car.

"Are we spying on them?" he asked.

"Shh" she said again as they watched the couple.

"David." Mary said softly as he walked up to her.

"I was wrong about you about me about everything I didn't believe in you and I wish I had a good reason why, but its like I keep making these wrong decisions and I can't figure out why they keep happening, you know ever since I woke up from that coma my life hasn't made a lick of sense." He paused as he looked at Mary. "Except for you and what I'm feeling" he paused again, "Is love Mary Margret

"David why are you here?"

"Because Katharine put a down payment on an apartment in Boston, and I'm going to use it unless you give me a reason to stay." He told her hopefully

"David." She said sadly, "I can't" she got into her car with her eyes closed; She sat down softly and refused another look at him. David had a single tear fall down his cheek as he walked away.

"He can't leave." Arianna hissed, "If he tries something bad will happen."

"How do you propose we stop him?" Jon asked

"I don't know, but."

"No but's Ari." He told her. "We can't meddle their love will find a way just like ours did without any interference. They will find each other their love will find a way."

"Jon we-"

"No."

"But-"

"No." Jon told her again, "They must find their way back to each other on their own otherwise it won't work."

* * *

It was the day after Red and Robb got engaged she walked with her grandmother hoping to find a way to tell her, but how? To her grandmother she had only just met Mark; to her grandmother he would be just like his brother.

"Granny." She said softly

"Yes?" she asked as they walked.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Ruby?" she asked fearing the worst, "Don't tell me that dead beat boyfriend of yours knocked you up."

"Granny I-" she paused she wanted to say it wasn't true, but in a way it was while her boyfriend wasn't a dead beat she was pregnant. "It's not like that." She said.

"No." Granny shook her head, "Your pregnant with his child, I feared this day."

"The baby isn't Nate's" she told her.

"There is another man?" Granny shook her head again, "That is not what a Grandmother wants to hear? Which bar did you find this one at?"

Red felt as if her grandmother had stabbed her strait through the heart she tried to remember that in her grandmother's mind right now she wasn't Red but instead the troubled Ruby, but still her grandmother's words stung.

"I didn't meet him at some bar." She told her, "But I love him and he loves me." She held out her hand, "We are going to get married."

"You only just met." Her grandmother told her, "I haven't even met him, he's gotten you knocked up who is he?"

"Mark Greyson." Red told her, "He isn't some dead beat."

"He's already engaged, he already has a child with Elizabeth." Granny told her, "Don't tell me you're a home wreck too?"

Again her words stung Red's heart, "No, they aren't together anymore and Aaden isn't Mark's."

"They were together only a few weeks ago she came into the café right before that baby was born." Granny argued.

"Yes, but." She didn't know how to explain to her grandmother why the couple split or how the baby was Jon's without making someone look bad. "The baby is Nate's" Red told her, "Elizabeth and Nate are together now."

"And you end up being that Lawyer's rebound who he knocks up and decides to marry out of obligation?" Granny asked.

"No it's not like that!" Red almost grew angry with the old woman for even implying so.

Arianna held Jon's hand with her head resting on his shoulder as they walked through town Lyanna pushed Aaden's stroller ahead of them.

"Look there's Snow." Arianna said softly, "She looks so sad." She watched the woman walking, "She looks lost."

"I know." He told her, "I can only guess she's thinking of David it must be confusing for her lost in between this world and our world."

"It just brakes my heart that this love finds a way through but they seem to be fighting it." Arianna told him, "I know how that is, on how confusing it can be."

"I know we both know we lived it." Jon told her, "Only time will help them."

As he spoke they felt warmth wash over them a pulse of pure love shuttered through them through the whole town.

"What was that?" Arianna asked.

"The curse." Jon said in disbelief. "I believe it was just broken."

"What do you mean?" Arianna asked, she felt different some how as if she was looking through different eyes. She saw Mary Margret standing looking stunned, but the way she stood didn't seem like the timid Mary she stood stronger, more proud, she stood like Snow White.

Red and her grandmother had fallen into silence as they walked together heading home. She wanted nothing more then for her granny to hug her and say congratulations but she knew she wouldn't hear it not as long as her granny still was under the curse. She fought the tears that wanted to spill out over her eyes. Then just as the tears were about to spill over she felt warmth wash over her, in that instant she knew something had changed. She glanced over at her Granny who had stopped walking. With a sudden gasp her Granny looked up at her, "Red" she said softly, "My Red." She embraced her granddaughter in a hug. Red laughed as she wrapped her arms around her granny.

"You remember." She said softly through the now happy tears she couldn't fight back.

"I remember." The old woman agreed. "I remember."

"Everyone is remembering!" Lyanna said as she ran back to her mother and father pushing the carriage to them, "The curse is broken I can feel it!"

"I believe you are right, Little Wolf." Jon agreed.

"Look Prince Charming!" Lyanna pointed.

Jon and Arianna looked up to see the prince scanning the crowed when his eyes fell on to his true love.

"He didn't leave town." Arianna said softly.

"Snow!" Charming called out causing Snow to stop and pause for a moment, then her head turned to look up in his direction.

"Charming." She whispered as she turned and ran to his arms, he ran to her as well opening his arms to catch her. She seemed to fall into his arms her hands on his chest moved to touch his face then back to his chest. "You found me." She said looking into his eyes holding on to him so tight as if she was afraid he would disappear.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" he asked in one breath she shook her head and pulled him into a kiss.

"I told you." Jon said wrapping his arms around his wife, "That their love would find a way."

"You did." She said through her tears, "You did."

"Momma why are you crying?" Lyanna asked,

"Because my love I'm happy, I'm very happy right now." Arianna said softly looking at her daughter.

"You are strange." The little girl said shaking her head.

"Come on." Jon said taking Arianna's hand in his.

The family walked over to Snow and Charming. Snow looked up and,

"Jon." She said softly, "You didn't escape the curse."

"We didn't find ourselves in Winterfell soon enough." He told her, "The curse hit while we were camping for the night."

"I'm so sorry." She said softly.

"It wasn't your fault." Jon told the queen. "All that matters is the curse is broken now."

"What that?" Lyanna asked, as purple clouds seemed to be rolling towards them. Jon quickly pulled his family close to him and James pulled Snow to him. The purple clouds engulfed them then seemed to vanish. When it cleared it looked as nothing had changed, but Jon could feel it had.

"What was that?" Snow asked.

"Magic." Jon replied, "Magic has come to this land."

"Why are we still here if the curse is broken?" James asked.

"I don't know." Jon shook his head, "Arianna and I have been awake for some time now, but we haven't been able to figure out much."

"What do you mean awake?" Snow asked.

"Arianna, Lyanna, Robb, Red, and I." he told her, "We've had our memories back for a while now."

"But how?" Snow asked.

"I'm not sure." Jon told her, "All we know is love is the route of it all."

"Jon!" Robb called as he trotted up to them, "What's going on?"

"The curse is broke everyone can remember." He informed his brother.

"Have you seen Red?" he asked.

"Robb!" Red called as she ran over to him crashing into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"There you are." He grinned.

"Granny remembers!" she said to him, "She remembers who I really am who she really is."

"Everyone does love." He told her.

Red looked over at Snow, "You guys too?" she asked.

"Yes Red." Snow said as Red moved over to Snow and hugged her.

"Finally." She said to her old friend as they embraced.

* * *

Weeks had gone by since the curse was broken yet they seemed no closer to find their way home. While magic had come to Storybrooke it was even more unpredictable then it had been in their old land. Jon found it hard to control and tried his best not to use it. Regina still seemed uneasy around him, yet she seemed more in control over her magic then he was. So much had changed in only a short time. It turned out Emma truly was the child of Snow White and charming, last Jon remembered Snow was still with child. Seeing Emma only reminded him that twenty-eight years had truly gone by, how much had Winterfell changed? His sisters? His brothers?

"Hello Jon." Regina's voice said making his skin crawl.

"What do you want witch?" he growled to her.

"Ouch." She smirked, "Your words hurt."

"I'm sure they do." He told her.

"Why so cold dear?" she asked, "I thought you would be throwing yourself at my feet begging for help to return to your precious Winterfell."

"I would never deal with you." He growled at her, "Not again, not ever."

"But you could return home and save your land." She told him, "By now I'm sure it has fallen to pieces."

"You couldn't even get us back if you tried your magic isn't strong enough." He told her

"You doubt me." She asked taking a step closer so her face was less then an inch from his.

"Yes." He told her not intimidated in the slightest. "I know you can't get us back there, you couldn't get Snow and Emma back when they traveled to the other land, you don't know how."

"Yet I have found a way." She purred, "I will allow you and your family to return home."

"And there is a price I am sure." He told her.

"Yes, we will all travel back your family will be allowed to save Winterfell and the seven kingdoms your brother can take his rightful place as Lord of Winterfell, but you must take your place as King of the Seven kingdoms, and I by your side."

"Never." He growled, "We will find out own way home without you."

"You foolish man I'm giving your family a chance for happiness." She snapped at him.

"Our way for happiness is to be together no matter where we are." He hissed. "It's about time you realized you lost Regina no matter how hard you try to stand in the way of true love it will always find a way it's the strongest magic of all."

An image of Daniele flashed into her mind, "No it is not, if it was there would be no stopping it."

"There isn't." he told her, "You have seen it happen many times, no matter how hard you try and stop it Snow and James find each other, Arianna and I find each other even my parents broke through your curse you cast upon them. After death they were still able to reunite." He took a deep breath and stepped back turning his back to Regina, "Good Bye Regina."

"Don't you walk away from me!" she yelled after him, but he never turned around to glance back at her. Regina felt like everything was spinning out of control no one feared her here, not even now that her magic returned.

Jon didn't let on his worry, why did Regina seem so certain he would take her up on her offer. She had to know about the field of beans. He hurried as got into his truck and drove as fast as he could. Once he reached the fields he saw James' truck already parked outside the barrier. Quickly he threw the truck into park and hurried to the field. Once through the barrier his heart dropped as he saw Charming and Snow looking at charred fields.

"It's gone." He said causing the couple to look at him, "She killed it all."

"They are all gone." Snow said.

"Regina did this." Jon told her, "She just came to me saying she knew the only way to get back I." He paused, "Something didn't feel right so I rushed here."

"She destroyed it all." James said, "Nothing is left."

"What do we do now?" Snow asked.

"We find another way." Jon told her.

"What about your magic Jon?" Snow asked, "Maybe you can figure out a way to send us all back."

"I don't know Snow I can't control it I only just realized I had it before the curse happened."

"When you were under Regina's control you worked it so well." She told him, "Acting on instinct without thinking, maybe now you are getting in your own head.

"I don't know Snow, I truly don't know." He told her, "Magic has a price."

"I know." She told him, "But we have to find a way home this place is going to change us all and not for the better."

* * *

"Wake up dear sister." A man's voice seemed to brake through Deanerys sleep. She sat up quickly untrusting the strange voice. The world had seemed on a stand still for twenty right years, no one aged it seemed impossible to move forward. She didn't know why, but due to what seemed like a time freeze most of her men had turned from her it was hard to find anyone she trusted. She sat up grapping the knife from under her pillow. The man laughed. "A knife can not hurt me not anymore."

"Who are you?" she growled, "I have dragons you can't hurt me." She thought of her dragons who seemed to be the only ones able to age they grew every year.

"I know dear sister I've kept my eye on you." He smiled.

"Sister?" she asked. "Who are you?" she began lowering her knife some how looking at the man she knew he wasn't going to harm her.

"Rhaegar." He told her.

"But your dead." She replied

"Indeed I am." He nodded his head, "But I had to come to you I need your help."

"My help?" she asked.

"The seven kingdoms." He told her, "In these past twenty right years they have fallen on truly dark times."

"I have no army no way of taking back our lands." She told him, "There is no hope until my dragons are ready."

"Even your three dragons with just you are no match for what lies in the seven kingdoms." He told her.

"My dragons can kill whole armies." She told him, "I don't fear the usurper."

"There is far worse in the seven kingdoms then you know sister." He told her, "The white walkers have returned the lands have fallen to no rule only fear and darkness."

"What must I do against them?" she asked

"You must find my son." He told her.

"He was killed when the usurper took power." She told him, "Everyone was killed after you fell."

"No. My son that lived I married Lyanna Stark she and I had a son together." He told her.

"But how you were married to another, you already had a son and daughter." She stated.

"That is a story I have no time to tell." He told her, "You must find him."

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He grew up in the north, in Winterfell hidden from my enemies by Ned Stark." He told her.

"But the Starks fought along side the usurper." She told him, "Why did he protect your son."

"He only fought along side Robert because he believed I stole and raped his sister." Rhaegar paused, "upon her death bed Ned found her after she had just given birth she told him everything of our love of our child. He made a promise to his beloved dying sister to protect him and he was true to his word." He paused, "But he is no longer in the north he is lost to another land he fell into a curse of dark magic."

"How do you want me to find him then?" she asked she thought of the dark magic that took her husband and her son.

"Use the magic of your dragons draw upon it to reach out to him, your magic and his will create a link between the two worlds you can bring him back." He told her.

"I don't have any magic." She told him.

"Yes you do you are a true daughter of Dragons and as you are called a mother of dragons as well magic is in your blood as it is in my son's." he paused, "Together the two of you can brake the curse he is under then you can save the seven kingdoms."

"How do I know you speak the truth?" she asked.

"Danny." He said softly, "Trust your heart listen and know I only speak the truth I wouldn't lie to you."

She thought for a moment, "Fine I believe you but I have no idea how to make any of this a reality."

"Please Danny bring my son home and together he can help you take back the seven kingdoms with all the power of the north you can bring order to a land with none."

"I'll try." Brother she said softly as he seemed to vanish before her eyes.

* * *

**AN- So what do you guys think leave a review and let me know. **


	28. The Emerald Dragon

**AN- Here's another chapter trying to figure out how to wrap this all together and possibly make a sequel and a prequel for it. I think I've already talked about the prequel being the story of Lyanna and Rhaegar but I'm not sure if I have and I'm to lazy to go look back on my other chaps and other AN so I'm just stating it again. Thank you also to the reviews I received they always inspire me to write more.**

* * *

_Jon didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there. Looking around he knew he wasn't in Storybrooke. It seemed he was in some kind of desert, but there was snow on the ground. He kept turning around trying to see something familiar some kind of landmark. How had he ended up here? What was going on? It seemed a shadow flew over him causing him to duck as he heard a loud roar._

_"What?" he asked scanning the sky for what could have made that sound, made that shadow. The sun was to bright he couldn't see or make out anything other then a dark shadow flying high near it. He put his hand above his eyes trying to block out some of the sun but still he couldn't make out what flew above him. He turned his attention back to his surroundings trying to scan the snow for something his eyes settled on to a girl who seemed to be looking to the sky as well. He took a step closer to her and as he did she looked right at him. She seemed just as surprised to see him as well. She moved gracefully but quickly through the snow until she was a few feet from him. Her hair seemed to match the snow her dress hardly covered her and looked as if she would freeze in the snow, but she showed no signs of being cold._

_"Who are you?" she asked._

_"I would ask you the same question." He didn't want to answer her he didn't know her, but something told him he should trust her. He fought his gut he couldn't trust anyone he didn't know not after everything that had happened._

_"Are you the one I'm looking for?" she asked seeing the man in front of her. She almost couldn't believe that this man could be her brother's son. For one this man looked nothing like him he stood with dark hair. His features were that of another house another family not futures of a Targaryen. Yet when the man's eyes looked upon her she saw the same eyes from her dream she saw her brother's eyes in this man before her._

_"How should I know?" he asked._

_"Jon Stark?" she asked._

_"Jon Snow." He told her, "I am the bastard son of Lord Stark." He couldn't tell this girl the truth of whom his family really was he had already decided to live on as Ned Stark's bastard then take up his birthright he had to keep his family safe._

_"You are the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen are you not?" she asked him ignoring his answer._

_"Who are you and what is this place?" Could this be one of Regina's tricks he wondered?_

_She took a deep breath knowing she wouldn't get anywhere unless she explained herself better, this man showed no signs of trust. "My name is Daenerys Targaryen you are the son of my brother, we are blood." She told him._

_"How do I know you speak the truth?" he asked, "What's going on here?"_

_"I've been drawing on the magic of my dragon Drogon for days trying to find you, but not until I used my other dragon Rhaegl could I finally reach you." She told him, "I don't know why he is who flies over head."_

_"A dragon?" he asked_

_"Yes, I hatched the last three dragon eggs and they listen to me." She paused, "At best they listen to me, other times they are very hard to control I was surprised at how well Rhaegal cooperated with me for this."_

_"I still don't understand what this had to do with me." He told her, "Why we're here, where ever here is." Jon told her._

_"Because." She said, "I believe you must draw upon his magic as well to bring yourself out of the world you have been cursed to."_

_"I don't understand why I need the help of a dragon, your dragon." He shook his head, "This is Regina's doing."_

_"I don't even know who Regina is." Dany told him, "And Rhaegl isn't my dragon, Drogon is." She continued, "Rhaegal is the one that hardly listens to me, the most dangerous, but yet it seems he wants to find you."_

_"A dragon wants to find me?" he asked almost rolling his eyes, "Why would one want to do that?"_

_"I don't have all the answers." She told him, "But a dragon can only truly be ridden by one person, they can only have one person they truly listen to. While I can try and control my three I can only keep them under my command as well as a mother can her own children other then Drogon. Rhaegal needs a rider, his rider."_

_"And you think that's me?" he snorted_

_"A dragon must pick its rider." She told him. As she spoke the shadow in the sky roared again. Then in a quick movement it seemed to dive strait down before gracefully landing beside Dany._

_Jon wanted to take a step back he knew he should be scared of this dragon before him, but something in its eyes just like the look Ghost had he knew he could trust the beast. The green dragon moved forward until it was only inches from Jon. He couldn't be sure of the noise that came out of the dragon's mouth, but it sounded almost like a hoarse cat purr. He reached his hand forward and placed it in between the dragon's eyes. As he did he felt a warmth move through him the warmth that reminded him of the day he turned from dark to light magic. "Rhaegal." Jon said softly then turned to look at Dany, "His name." he stated_

_"Names after my brother Rhaegar, your father." She smiled, "I've never seen him that kind to any human not since he was a baby."_

_"What must I do?" he asked, something told him to trust the girl, trust the dragon._

_"We must meet here until we can figure out this magic thing, until you can draw upon Rhaegal yourself." She told him, "I believe if I can draw upon Drogon and you Rhaegal we can get you home."_

_"I won't go home without everyone there." He told her, "Many others have fallen under this curse I won't leave them behind to suffer."_

_She smiled, perhaps there was hope for her family he already seemed to have a good head on his shoulders he didn't think like a selfish leader instead he thought of his people, of others who couldn't help themselves. "If we can draw upon the two dragons I don't see why we can't save everyone." She paused, "But it will take time I don't have the strength to keep this much longer."_

_"Where are we?" he asked, "How will I know how to reach you?"_

_"Through your dreams." She said, "You are asleep now that's how I could slip into your mind, it's the only time your mind is open long enough." She began to fade away along with the dragon that Jon was touching. "We must build our strength, build our magic."_

_"Wait!" Jon yelled out but as he did both vanished. He looked around the desert covered in snow. There were no signs that a large dragon had just been standing before him._

Jon opened his eyes as he sat up quickly causing Arianna to wake next to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked still half asleep herself.

Jon looked over at her his dream already seemed to be fading from his mind. He was confused as he tried to put the pieces he could remember together. "I had a dream." He said

"About?"

"Dragons." He looked at the time, it was three am he rubbed his eyes, "I doubt it was anything just tired trying to figure out a way home my mind is playing tricks on me."

"What happened?" she asked him.

"A woman came to me in my dreams."

"Your mother?" she asked.

"No not this time she." He paused, "She looked like my father she said she was his sister." He shook his head; "She said he came to her in a dream and told her to find me and help me return home."

"Do you think it was real?" she asked, "Do you think she was able to reach you?

"I don't know she said a dragon had chose me one of the three she had hatched, the one she had the hardest time controlling said he chose me to be his rider, what ever that means." He took his hands away from his head and looked at his wife, "You know when I pet the dragon and looked into his eyes I." he paused, "I had this feeling that she spoke only the truth."

"Then if you believe it is the truth then it is." She told him, "How do you break the curse fully and bring us home?"

"She thinks we must learn to truly control our magic drawn from the dragons some how I must reach that dragon and draw from it while she does the same from her dragon." Jon shook his head, "It's impossible."

"If you think it was real then you must try my love." She told him, "I believe your magic if used correctly will be the only thing that could get us home."

"Meaning I must control it good enough to not go dark this time." He told her letting himself fall back on his pillow, "I just don't know how to use it."

"You do." She told him, "You used it when you were dark you can use it now you only have to trust yourself."

Jon signed but didn't say anymore, Arianna knew he was frustrated and chose not to speak anymore on the matter. She knew her husband wanted to go home, she knew he hated that they couldn't. It had been so long since they had been in Winterfell and she knew he missed it. While they were all together half his family wasn't in Storybrook and she could tell he and Robb feared for them. Twenty-eight years was a long time so much could happen.

* * *

Arya lay next to the fire with her direwolf Nymeria by her side the wolf helped her keep warm better then any fire. She knew if her mother came in and saw her on the floor she wouldn't be happy, but she didn't care. They no longer lived like Lords and Ladies not since the Walkers had returned. The knights watch along with everyone who lived in Winter town now living within the walls of castle. Not many had survived the long winter, but those that had found a security within the castle. The knight's watch protected them with old weapons that were forged many years ago by the first men to fight the white walkers. Yet it was still dangerous times the white walkers were strong and they seemed to have an endless army.

"If only dragons were still alive." She sighed to the wolf. "Then someone could fly over head and burn the armies and drive the white walkers back." She moved so that her head rested on her wolf as she stared at the fire, "I think its been twenty right years since Robb left." She sighed, "Do you think the Walkers got him? Mother says I'm foolish to believe he's still alive."

"You are." Sansa's voice interrupted

"Shut up." Arya growled, "I wasn't talking to you!"

"He would be here right not fighting and keeping us safe if he were still alive." Her sister told her. "You know that as well as I do he wouldn't leave his family to fend for themselves."

"You don't know we thought Jon was dead and then he came back." Arya argued she just didn't feel her brother was dead, he couldn't be she would know.

"He was only gone a few years, Arya it has been twenty eight years!" Sansa told her, "We might not be ageing for some strange reason, but I have kept track of the years." She shook her head; "Robb's dead alone with Arianna, Jon and Lyanna."

"You don't know that." She looked back at the fight, "You will be sorry when they walk through the gates."

"They won't" Sansa told her.

"You don't know that."

"I do, they are dead Jon left far before any of this happened he abandoned his family so even if he is still alive I doubt we will ever see him again he doesn't care about us, he's a bastard after all he didn't belong here." Sansa knew she sounded harsh but she had never been close to her half brother it wasn't the proper thing to do.

"Don't say that about Jon!" Arya wanted to hit her sister, "Something made him leave! He didn't want to I could see it in his eyes."

"You and seeing into people's eyes, eyes are eyes you can't read a person through them." Sansa hated how her sister still acted like a child, while they both seemed frozen in time she felt older.

"I can I knew Jon he wouldn't just leave, Robb knew the truth too." Arya stood up, "They both will be back." She paused, "And when they come back they will put an end to winter."

"You have to much faith in our brothers." Sansa shook her head, "Even Robb chose to leave even if some how they were alive what could two men do?"

"They could save us all." Arya said, "They will."

Sansa shook her head and was about to say more before their mother walked into the room.

"What are you girls doing awake at this hour?" she asked, "Arguing?"

"She doesn't believe Robb and Jon will come back." Arya crossed her arms.

"Arya." Catelyn sighed,

"Our brother is dead." Sansa told her, "And dad's bastard is dead as well at least he's as good as dead for abandoning us."

"Don't call him that." Catelyn sighed, "He isn't your fathers bastard I suppose its safe to say now."

"Say what?" Arya asked

"He is your cousin." She told them, "The son of Lyanna Stark that is why his daughter was named for her."

"Then why did you hate him all these years?" Sansa asked.

"I only learned the truth shortly after he returned when we all thought he was dead I over heard Thomas talking with Jon and then I spoke to your father and he told me the truth."

"Why are you telling us this now?" Arya asked.

"I just." She stopped, "Arya the boys are gone if they were alive they would have come back by now." She then looked at Sansa, "And I want you to remember Jon better, as the man he was and not the one I made him out to be, I don't want you hating him just because I did."

"I don't care what anyone says." Ayra told her mother, "I had a dream that they were alive and I chose to believe it." She left out the part that her dream seemed to have her looking through Ghost eyes then Grey Winds, she didn't want to scare her mother.

"Arya I just don't want to see your hopes come crashing down." Catelyn told her daughter, "You need to realize that they died along with Arianna and Lyanna."

"No." Arya said stubbornly, "They aren't dead. I refuse to believe they are I would know."

Catelyn shook her head but knew she wouldn't be able to talk sense into her daughter she was stubborn just like her father. She thought of her dear Ned he had died when the White Walkers first attacked protecting his family. The only reason they were alive now was because of him, because he kept fighting until the Nights watch arrived to help aid them. So many had fallen she feared it was only a matter of time before Winterfell completely became over run with the Walkers. They had held out for twenty-eight years, but everything ended. If the Walkers attacked with a new army a new force they would easily over take the few banner men left to fight. It was only a matter of time now she didn't want Arya to have the fear Sansa did she hoped Arya would stay hopeful and naïve until the end.

* * *

"Jon." Robb said shaking his head, "Don't put so much stress on yourself."

"I have to, that dream." he sat down heavily in a chair, "I have to figure out if she spoke the truth."

"Is it even possible to draw on the magic of a dragon from another land?" he asked, "And if wouldn't the Targaryen Princess hate the Starks since we sided with the man that ran her family out of the seven kingdoms?"

"She said my father told her to help us, told her the Starks were now her allies." He was tired of trying to use his magic to find the dragon from his dreams, how could he know where to send it?

"Maybe your dream was just that a dream?"

"No." Jon looked up at his brother, "That dragon when it looked into my eyes I felt something I've never felt before." He paused, "Or rather I haven't since I was under Regina's spell the power I felt with that dragon was how I felt when I was dark, only this time I felt the good magic."

"Do you think they are still alive?" Robb asked.

"Who?"

"Our sisters, brothers, Mother and father." He paused, "Well I know they aren't your parents but-"

"They aren't my blood parents but I always saw them as always will." Jon told him, "Even your mother she was the closest I ever had even if she hated me." He paused, "I always loved her always wanted to please her." He smiled, "Remember that time I was really sick."

"Yeah."

"Your mother stayed by my side the whole time, never left it." Still smiling Jon sighed, "I remember thinking I wanted to be sick forever so I could pretend just once that she loved me."

"I think she loved you, she just didn't want to let herself love you." Robb sat down next to his brother.

"We need to get back Robb we need to see if they-" he paused, "If they are still alive."

Robb let his head fall back onto the chair, "If they are still alive." He agreed.

"That dream she implied that things aren't good there, back home." He told Robb, "I fear to think what could of happen."

"Perhaps Winter has come." Robb told him. "Let's hope the north was strong enough to withstand it."

Jon too allowed his head to fall back on his chair as his eyes closed. He hadn't slept much since that dream he kept trying to run through the thoughts in his mind. He didn't know how long he lay still, but Robb stopped talking as well. His mind began to slow as he thought of the green dragon, of looking into its eyes. He felt the power it posed.

_The mighty green dragon roared as it flew over a town releasing flames on the town's people. Jon could hear the people screaming as they burned, he could see the woman and children trying to run, but the dragon seemed locked on to them. He watching in horror as innocent people seemed to be dying._

_"Rhaegal!" The woman from his dream yelled, "Stop!"_

_"You are mother of dragons yet this one kills!" some man yelled, "You are losing your control over them!"_

_"No you can't" she yelled, "If you kill him I will have Drogon hunt you down and kill you!"_

_"I don't care." The man hissed "Your dragon dies unless you can stop him off this attack!"_

_Jon watched as the woman tried to call out to the dragon again but it ignored her yells. Why was it killing? Why did he sense such good magic from the dragon yet it killed? Before he knew what was happening it seemed he had moved next to the girl she turned her head to look at him._

_"You're here!" she exclaimed, "I didn't know how long it would take you or if you even could."_

_"How am I here?" he asked._

_"It amazes me how you can't figure this out." She shook her head, "I am new to magic as well but I seem to be figuring this out faster then you."_

_"You are beside the dragons." Jon almost growled at her, "I am worlds away."_

_"If we had more time to argue I would." She told him, "But we don't you must stop Rhaegal."_

_"How would I do that?" he asked seeing the mighty Dragon still attacking now he was on the ground seeming more like a cat playing with a nest of mice._

_"Call to him, command him."_

_"Why would he listen to me?" Jon asked._

_"If you are truly a dragon's son its in your blood. I was able to reach you through his magic and his alone the two of you are linked." Dany explained. "I hope."_

_"You hope, you want me to go close to the dragon on only your hope?" he asked._

_"Just do it." She told him, "If you are anything like my brother was you shouldn't want to watch these people die."_

_Jon took a deep breath knowing she was right knowing he had to go step out before the dragon. He closed his eyes and when he opened them it was as if he appeared in front of the dragon he felt his heart beat racing. He didn't know what to do, he heard a cry behind him. A little girl was lying on the ground looking more scared then he had ever seen a child. He turned to her._

_"It's alright" he told her, "Go."_

_The little girl shook her head Jon could see the fear in her eyes He turned and stood protectively in front o the girl. The Dragon tried to move its head around him but he stepped in front of the dragon._

_"Enough." He said, "Enough."_

_The dragon Roared Jon wanted nothing more then to leave, to back away but he knew he had to stand his ground if he moved the dragon would hurt the little girl._

_'Command him my son' he heard his fathers voice echo in his mind._

_"I order you to stop Rhaegal." He commanded his voice as authorize as he could possibly make it. After he spoke he saw the expression of the dragon change if seemed to make the purring noise from his dream before it opened its wings and soared into the sky leaving the town and the people behind._

_"You did it." Dany said softly, "You command him now."_

_Jon turned to ask her more, but she had already faded away._

His head picked up quickly as he woke causing Robb to jump. "What?" Robb asked.

"Did I fall asleep?" Jon asked.

"Yeah I think and you scared yourself awake." Robb grumbled, "And me."

"What's your excuse for being tired?" Jon asked when he saw Robb's grin he shook his head, "Never mind I don't need to know." He sighed, "I saw them again."

"Saw who?"

"The girl and the dragon, this time I" he paused, "I can still feel him, feel his magic."

"What does that mean?" Robb asked.

"It means I think I know how to get us home, how to get everyone from Storybrook home." Jon smiled, "We get to go home."

Robb looked stunned but happy "To Winterfell."

"Come on." Jon said smirking, "Let's go get everyone."

* * *

**AN- A short chapter, but I just wanted to let everyone know the point of this story is not about getting back so if it seems rushed that they figure out how to get back to their land I'm sorry it just doesn't seem to important to the story line just a means to get from one point of the story to another.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	29. You Need Me!

**AN- So here is another chap let me know what you think. (*Warning* Some Mature themes in this chapter)**

* * *

Sansa sat next to her mother's bed trying to keep strong, but she knew her mother grew weaker. She wanted nothing more then to be a small child and curl up in bed with her and cry, but she knew that wouldn't help. She had to keep strong for her mother and for the younger kids. She knew Arya resisted her but her brothers still needed someone to take care of them.

"Mother" she said softly hoping the woman would open her eyes, but she saw no signs of life other. She took the blanket off her mother and glanced at the wound that had started her mothers decline. She knew it had gotten infected it was hard to keep the injuries from going bad these days hardly doctors were left.

"How is she?" Arya asked as she walked into the room with some clean cloths.

"Not any better, maybe worse I don't know." Sansa almost whispered.

"I hope she will hold out until Robb gets back I know once she knows Robb is alive it will give her the will to live on." Arya told her, "It will give her hope that there is a future."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Sansa snapped at her sister.

"It isn't!" Arya yelled back as she placed the cloth she was carrying next to Sansa, "You will see." She didn't wait for Sansa to reply she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

"I can't believe her Nymeria she really doesn't think they will come back." She kept walking with the wolf trotting at her heels to keep up with her brisk angry walk. "How could she? I just know it I have this feeling they will." She opened the door to her room letting herself and the wolf in then slamming it shut. The wolf trotted up to the bed and jumped on to it and seemed to look Arya strait in the eyes. She was about to rant more about her sister but she paused and frowned. Looking at her wasn't the eyes of her beloved wolf. "Nymeria?" she questioned but she knew her wolf's eyes and those weren't them. Yet she had seen them before she tried to place them, tried to remember them. Where had she seen them? Then she heard a laugh echo through her mind then she saw a smile then the eyes. Jon. Her brother. "Jon?" she asked the wolf seemed to nod its head yes. "How?" she shook her head "I don't care." She rushed over to the wolf, "Where are you?" she paused, "Come home! Please mother is sick and the white walkers have taken over!" tears began to fall down her face he wasn't dead after all. "Is Robb alive?" she asked. The wolf nodded its head yes. "Arianna?" she asked again the wolf nodded yes. "Lyanna?" again the wolf nodded yes. "Please we need you, we need you and Robb to save Winterfell…save mother." She paused, "Father died he died and now mother might too. Everyone is dying." She hadn't cried in a long time, but knowing her brothers were alive seemed to open the floodgates. "Find your way home. What is it you used to say?" she asked trying to remember what he used to say to Arianna all the time. "Follow the stars." She finished, "Back to Winterfell."

* * *

"Jon please" Arianna said softly, "Stop this it isn't worth it"

"Going home is worth everything." Jon winced through pain; "I have to get us home."

"Who said it was you that had to risk everything?" she asked, "Why can't we just make a life here?"

"Because Arianna this isn't home." The connection was gone now he looked up at Arianna. "It's gone now."

"Good." She snapped at him, "I don't want you trying that again."

"I will try again." He told her stubbornly.

"You don't always have to be the hero." Why did he always have this complex to help everyone? To fix everything? Couldn't he just settle for what they had here? She knew no matter how much she questioned him and begged him to stop he wouldn't. He was a Stark his home was in Winterfell he wouldn't truly rest until he found his way back.

"I'm not being a hero Arianna I just want to go home we will never be safe here not in Regina's world."

"Were we ever safe at home?" she asked

"Ari-" he was interrupted by the door swinging open and Lyanna running into the kitchen. He could hear Robb following along with Ruby.

"Kids are back!" Robb called out as he appeared in the doorway holding Aaden. The little boy clapped his hands when he saw his parents. Instantly Arianna brought a smile to her face acting as if no argument had been taking place. The way she could do that always brought a chill down his spine.

"How was your day?" she asked Lyanna as she took Aaden into her arms.

"Good Uncle took us for ice cream because Ruby wanted some." Lyanna jumped on to Jon as he pulled her up into his arms.

Ruby sat down in one of the chairs at the table, "It's these cravings."

"She didn't even eat any." Robb said narrowing his eyes, "Demanded we go there, walk all the way there and none not even a lick."

"I wasn't hungry anymore." Ruby said shrugging her shoulders, "The kids liked it though."

"I loved it!" Lyanna said with a smile, "And Aaden made a mess."

"That he did." Robb grinned he then glanced at Jon he could see the look in his brother's eyes something wasn't right. "Can I speak to you?" he asked looking Jon in the eye. Jon sighed and placed Arianna down,

"Little Wolf why don't you go get Ruby something to eat I'm sure she's hungry now." He stepped past the little girl and followed his brother outside.

Once the two were alone Robb's playful grin fell from his face, "Jon." He started, "What's wrong?"

"Why would you think something is wrong?" he mumbled.

"I can see it in your eyes you have that look." Robb told him

"What look?"

"The one you had when you were poisoned from the blade." He shook his head, "Something is weakening you."

"Now you sound like Ari, listen I'm fine." They wouldn't make him stop he would bring them home there had to be a way.

"It's the magic isn't it?" Robb asked, "You are wearing your body down."

"No." Jon said a little to quickly.

"Come on Jon don't kill yourself over this." He told his brother, "We would all rather you alive here with us then dead."

"I had another dream." Jon told him, "This one was different I was in Winterfell it was as if." He paused, "As if I was seeking through the eyes of Nymeria."

"Arya's wolf?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I was in Winterfell and everything was so different." he shook his head, "So cold a darkness that I have never felt there before."

"What do you mean?"

"The castle was dark Arya hasn't aged. The White Walkers have returned the land is in caos." He paused "Everyone just felt so afraid I can't leave our sisters and brothers their alone Robb we have to go back."

"Jon you don't even-"

"Know if it's real?" he almost yelled, "It was Robb I know it! And they are alone in a world they have no chance against if we can get back there my magic I can help them."

"Your no help to them if you die here" Robb argued, "I want to help them too I want to go home as well, but we can't go back without a plan."

"The plan is to use my magic and help them you saw what my dark magic could do try and imagine what good magic can do."

"Once again your magic won't be any good if you drain all your strength getting us back." Robb frowned, "You supposed to be the sensible brother."

"Robb I am going to keep trying to get us home." He paused, "Even if it kills me."

"That's not something I want to hear." Robb muttered.

"Robb." Jon paused, "Father is dead, and your mother is sick." He looked Robb in the eye, "If we don't go back they could be alone in a world that children shouldn't be alone in."

* * *

Ayra looked out the window trying to remember what everything used to look like, before the war before the winter. She could see ghost images of her older brothers trying to teach Bran how to shoot an arrow then shooting her own better then he had. She remembered laughing and being chased Jon's face showing a rare smile for back then. Her youngest brother-giggling full of joy unknowing to any hardship. Back then none of them knew of the hardships that were to come, up until that point they had lived a wonderful happy life. She wished more then anything to go back to that. She looked up to the sky to see the stars, what was it Jon used to say? Something about the stars being special. She sighed as she thought the stars hadn't changed they were the same back then she remembered watching the stars with her brother long ago she felt so safe sitting on Jon's shoulders as he told her how important the stars were. When she had asked why he always said he didn't know, but he could feel it stars always lead to home. She closed her eyes as she wished they could live like that again together with her whole family safe and sound, happy.

"Arya." Sansa said walking up to her, "Be careful by the windows you might catch a chill."

"I'm fine." Arya mumbled, "Just trying to picture what Winterfell used to be." Sansa walked over beside her sister and looked out the window,

"Remember the tall towers?" she asked with a smile, "And the flower bed that was just over there?" she pointed to what was now a piece of dead earth nothing bloomed now, nothing had in years. "I used to love those flowers I would bring my books and needle's out there and do my sowing basking in the sun."

"I miss the sun." Arya told her sister, "At least the warm sun I know we still see it but it just doesn't bring any warmth anymore."

"And the Godswood." Sansa said turning her head to look at what used to be the most ancient undisturbed part of the castle. "Father loved it there."

"So did I" Arya said sadly, "So did Jon."

"You didn't care at all growing up." Sansa said shaking her head, "You always accepted him as a brother loved him. There were times I hated you for it."

"How come?" Arya asked.

"Because I think I was jealous, mad I didn't accept him, mad he knew it mad he treated you like a little princess always doting on you and I think I wanted that." Sansa told her.

"Then why didn't you just accept him Jon wasn't once to hold grudges."

"I think he hated me."

"No he did" Arya told her, "He loved us all equally even mother."

"He couldn't have loved a woman who hated him." Sansa told her, "And he never really spoke to me."

"He loved mother he always told me so, said he wished that she would accept him, but knew fully why she couldn't in his eyes she was all he had, the closest to a mother he knew." She remembered all the late night talks she would have with her older brother when she snuck out to the Godswood when she couldn't sleep knowing he would be there unable to sleep as well. "And he didn't speak much to you because he thought you were repulsed by him you were never kind to him and always looked at him like he had some kind of deathly illness."

"I wish I hadn't been like that." Sansa said, "Especially now that I know the truth, that he isn't really our brother that father never betrayed mother and instead he is our cousin."

"I think that's why mother didn't like him though." Arya told her, "Other then me none of our siblings look like a Stark and I think she was upset he looked more Stark then Robb."

"Yet when the truth comes out he didn't look like father at all, but instead Lyanna." Sansa agreed, "But his eyes they aren't the ones of a Stark.."

"No." Arya agreed, "I always thought they were his mother's eyes, but now I believe they were his fathers."

"Who do you think his father was?" Sansa asked, "Do you think he was someone of importance or could Lyanna just have enjoyed men?"

"I don't think so." Arya said, "Once father told me Lyanna loved to be free and never liked to be controlled by men, at one point he mumbled something that didn't make any sense but now it does." She told her sister, "He said something along the lines that were like 'until he captured her heart and her loyalty.' I don't remember exactly the words but I didn't ask."

"Do you think it could have been the king? She was engaged to be married to him." Sansa wondered.

"No Robert didn't strike me as a man that could capture the heart of a woman who wanted to run free." She paused, "He seemed like someone who only saw how pretty she was and wanted to lock her in a cage to be controlled until her old age."

"Then do you think the man fought for her when she was kidnapped?" Sansa asked.

"Maybe, or maybe he died before that." Arya paused, "Unless." Again she stopped to think, "Could she have loved the prince? I mean think about it the story goes he kidnapped and raped her right? Then that would mean he was a man with no honor code, but father never has said an unkind word about him always saying how honorable and how Rhaegar lived his life by a code."

"You don't think that she left with him willingly do you?" Sansa asked, "A whole war started over it."

"Jon used to say love could make you do crazy things, maybe they loved each other and thought it was their only way to live happy, how could they have guessed a war would follow." Arya had never been one to dream about true love or listen to the mushy stories Sansa used to love.

"But in the end they both died." Sansa said softly.

"Unless he is Jon's father and really did rape Lyanna and Jon is the product of that rape." Arya added.

Sansa glared at her sister, "No I don't think so, I want to believe they loved each other and that they wanted to have a family and that they both loved Jon."

"Why do you want to believe that so bad?" Arya asked.

"Because Arya there has to be some good in this world be it past present or future, I never got to know Jon but he never struck me once as someone who was born from evil." Sansa shook her head, "He's too good for that."

"Maybe" Arya said softly as her eyes went back out the window, "It doesn't really matter now anyways."

"That war is dead and gone." Sansa agreed, "And now that winter has come it has no meaning not anymore."

* * *

Jon threw the bloody tissue away quickly before anyone took notice. It had been going on for some time now, but if they knew if any of them knew they would grow fearful he couldn't allow that. Again he picked up a tissue as he went into another coughing fit thankful that he was alone right now. Once the fit was done he took the tissue from his mouth seeing more blood. He took in a deep almost wheezing breath of air as he tried to gain his composure back. Again he tossed the tissue away.

"You're sick Jon." Regina's voice said from behind him. Jon turned to face her thinking he would see a grin, but instead she wore only a frown.

"I'm fine." He growled.

"You're pushing your body to far." Could it be her voice sounded worried? "All magic has a price and I fear what ever you are trying is going to kill you."

"As I said before witch I'm fine." He growled he could feel another fit coming he tried to keep his composure tried to fight the urge to cough again.

"You are not fine!" she almost yelled at him, "I just watched you almost unable to breath coughing up blood!"

"I'm fi-" he couldn't continue his sentence as he lost himself to another fit, when would these end? He had never had this many fits in a row before.

"Jon." Regina sounded concerned as she moved forward placing her hand on his shoulder.

As his fit ended he looked at his hand he hadn't gotten a chance to grab a tissue bloodstained his jacket sleeve and his hand. "Leave me be Regina." He said through a few breaths trying to calm his body down. His chest hurt so much now after coughing so much he hated to admit it even just to himself, but he wasn't sure if he could go through another fit.

"You might not believe this, but all those years we spent together Jon I cared for you loved you." She said softly, "And even though you hate me now."

"I hated you back then I just had to pretend otherwise to keep the woman I love safe." He interrupted.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch you kill yourself." She glanced around hoping no one was watching which she knew they weren't. Jon had ducked into this ally to hide himself when he knew he was going to break into a fit. He didn't want to be seen. She stepped forward and kissed him. At first he tried to push her back but she used her magic to stop him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again he seemed to still fight it. She began to let her magic slip into him just like she had all those years ago. He still tried to fight it, but she knew he couldn't for long this felt to good she knew it was the same for him. She had to appease his darker side bring forward that man she had created. She began to wonder if she could even reach that part of him when she felt his hands wrap around her waist pulling her close. She could feel it now the animalistic darker side that she loved in him coming forward. So long had that part of him lay dormant that couldn't stay in hiding once she teased.

She let more magic flow into him, more dark magic she could feel him kissing her back hungry for more. He moved his hand down her thigh and then back up feeling her butt cheeks with both hands cupping them and lifting up. As he lifted her she wrapped her legs around his waist as he backed her up to the wall as he moved his kisses down her neck sucking on her collarbone. Now that she was pinned between himself and the wall he reached one hand to her breast that was still covered. He moved his kisses back up her neck and then to her mouth she loved how forceful he was getting with her, how strong his mouth felt on hers, how hungry. He growled into her lips as his eyes sparked yellow causing her shirt to tear from her body, she laughed as it did and gasped as he moved his mouth to her now bare nipples. "Yes Jon." She whimpered as sucked on her nipples. She pulled his had back up and locked her mouth onto his as she released more magic into him, more then she had ever done before. She had missed this how he made her feel, how wonderful it was to use magic. "I need you in me Jon." She whispered causing him to grin. As she locked her mouth to his again he allowed her legs to slip to the ground so he could use both hands to take her pants off. Once her pants were shed he worked his hand on her inner thigh. "You missed this I know you did." Regina hissed as he had begun sucking on her collarbone then moving to her nipple again she felt herself growing weak. Between her oncoming orgasm and the magic she was using she knew she didn't have much longer to enjoy this. She undid his zipper and moved her hips against his feeling his erection, "Now." She moaned as he continued to suck on her nipple ignoring her. "Enter me."

"Say pleases." He purred as he moved his had to her ear nipping at her earlobe.

"Please." She moaned. She felt his hands move up her thigh and cup her butt again, squeezing tight he lifted her again as he thrust himself inside causing her to orgasm with only two thrust. She yelled out his name, but knew he wasn't done yet. He continued to thrust into her again and again pulling out to push back in. She felt her eyes almost roll to the back of her head. "Oh god." She purred again as she felt another climax building. She grabbed his face and pulled his mouth to hers letting even more dark magic into him. He began thrusting harder until she thought she would break she loved every second of it. Jon breathed heavy as he thrust in one more time as he came he could hear her coming again.

Regina knew if Jon hadn't had her pinned to the wall right now she would collapse to the ground. "It's been a long time since I've had sex that good." She purred to him. It took him a moment to step back as he did she pulled her shirt off the ground and buttoned it back up, seeing a few buttons had been ripped from the shirt. She glanced around and found her pants which she grabbed and pulled on, by the time she looked at Jon again she could see the darkness leaving his eyes as he began to realize what just happened. "No." he whispered.

"Yes." She grinned back she stepped forward and pulled the zipper back up on his pants, "I knew you still longed for that."

"No." he took a step back.

"Don't try and deny it Jon there is a part of you that will always want me and you cage that part away, but just like any caged animal it will break free from time to time and go wild." She grinned, "That was the best sex we have ever had, its been a long twenty eight years." She stepped forward so her face was only inches from his. "But look at it this way, my magic will stop some of those fits, if you really want to go home I'm the only one that can-" She paused as she kissed him again letting a spark of magic flow into his lips, "refuel you."

* * *

"What do you think he or she will be like?" Red asked as she lay next to Robb her hand on her stomach.

"Well I hope if it's a girl she will be just like her mother." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her, but Red frowned.

"We don't want her like me." She mumbled, "You know what I am, a monster."

"No." he told her, "You are no monster."

She closed her eyes, "I can be I told you I ate my first boyfriend." She hated thinking back to that day, she hated remembering all the horrible things she had done.

"Yes I know, but that was before this is now and if our child is what you are then it will just have to be something we accept." Robb told her, "Plus in Winterfell we love wolves." He grinned playfully.

"What if we don't end up in Winterfell?" Red asked

"Then we stay here and raise our children in this world, just like Jon and Arianna are doing now." He told her, "But Jon is pretty convinced he can get us home."

"He's going to end up killing himself Arianna is out of her mind with worry for him." She shook her head, "And what if your family doesn't like me, what if I'm not what they want."

"We've been over this my love." He whispered in her ear, "They will love you the way I do."

"What if I don't fit in I'm no lady."

"We've been over that part too, my little sister Arya never acted a lady and neither did Jon's mother according to our father." He smiled at her, "You will do fine a true lady of the north."

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." Robb grinned and looked down at Ruby's swollen stomach. "And you too little one."

"It's hard to believe two more months and we will have a baby." Ruby said with a smile.

"Time has flown." Robb agreed looking at her stomach, "Love." He added, "I was thinking we should marry before the baby I just…I just don't want our child being born a bastard."

"You want us to go to town hall and marry?" she asked.

"Yes, but once we are in Winterfell we can throw a huge party and have food and drinks that will last a week."

Red laughed, "There is no need for that, I'm fine with going down to the court house if that's what you really want."

"It is." Robb nodded his head.

"Then its agreed we marry tomorrow."

"Tomorrow" he grinned as he pulled her close for a hungry kiss.

"Robb, the baby." She protested

"Doc says we can still have our fun. Red hesitated for a minute but then grinned,

"Alright, just don't be repulsed by how fat and ugly I am."

"You could never be fat and ugly" he didn't let her reply before he was pulled his shirt over her head.

* * *

Jon returned home knowing he was late he carefully walked into the kitchen hoping Arianna might have fallen asleep when she put Lyanna down. Sometimes the little girl would beg her mother to lay with her until she fell asleep and if Arianna was tired enough she ended up falling asleep faster then the little girl. He walked into the bedroom and sighed relief when he saw Arianna sleeping in bed. He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He felt dirty from his time with Regina, how could he have lost control that long with her, how had he betrayed his wife? Cure that evil witch. He didn't care that she had stopped his fits, he didn't care he felt stronger then he had in almost seven months. He turned off the shower once he had cleaned himself the best he could. He knew no matter how much soap he used the dirty feeling wouldn't leave him. As he walked to the room he carefully pulled back the covers and slipped in praying she didn't wake. No such luck.

"Jon." She said sleepily as she rolled over, "What time is it?"

"Sorry its late." He said, "I got-" he paused, "Hung up."

"Using your magic trying to get home again?" she asked softly.

"Yeah." He wanted to tell her the truth but no words would form.

"You need to take a break for a while." She told him, "Build your strength."

"I know." He whispered, "Go to sleep, it's late we can talk more in the morning."

"Alright." He could tell she was still half asleep by how quickly she dropped the subject. It didn't take long before she was out cold again. Yet he still lay awake haunted by the earlier nights events. Would he tell Arianna? Could he hide it? A part of him told him to confess, but another part seemed to whisper to not tell her, to hide what he had done. That part was the side of him that wanted more. He closed his eyes with thoughts of the ally in his mind. He wanted to hate it with every ounce of his soul, but couldn't because Regina was right there was a part of him that still craved her and the way she could make him feel.

* * *

**AN- only one chapter left in this story, don't worry I plan to write a sequel and also a prequel about Jon's mother and father. It's only a matter of finding the time.**


End file.
